Lost Souls
by Karri
Summary: Ardeth hurtcomfort. Settled comfortably back in London after TMR, Evy finds a book and, of course, much trouble ensues.
1. Chapter One

**Lost Souls **

By Karri

**Summary:** Settled comfortable back in London following TMR, Evy finds a book...and, of course, much trouble ensues. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made. The Mummy Returns and its characters are the property of Steven Sommers and Universal Studios. The original characters, tribes, situations, legends, and curses are the property of the author. Please don't borrow them without asking. Special Thanks to Deana for her encouragement and suggestions

**_Things people seem to like to know ahead of time:_** it's Ardeth hurt/comfort, which includes all of the O'Connells (and Jonathan.) It doesn't include Immy or Anck - apologies to their fans. There are several original characters (BOO HISS!), including one in the very first chapter. =-O However, any and all Mary Sues are purely unintentional. Also, I've juggled more characters in this than I usually attempt, so if I lose anyone (usually Jonathan or Alex), apologies. I always find them, eventually. ;-) Oh, and, this is my first solo Mummy story - so be warned. :-J

_One last note: Generally speaking, the Arabic is written only when the conversation is switching back and forth between languages, not when the entire conversation is Arabic. Apologies to any Arabic speakers for my slaughtering of the beautiful language. _

Okay, all done. To any who are still here, happy reading! :D

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Focusing on his horse, Ardeth Bey tried to ignore the reproachful glare burning a hole into his back. Unfortunately, nothing else really needed to be done to ready the animal. It was prepared to leave, as was he. Sighing reluctantly, the great Medjai warrior bravely turned to face his exasperated sister. 

"It is not as though I'm riding into battle, sister. I will be fine." There was a slight pleading edge to his voice that only an only older sister would recognize. 

"Ah, but you cannot be certain of this, can you, little brother?" Badi'a questioned, rhetorically. "And if you do find yourself in battle, what then?"

Ardeth studied his sister's disgruntled stance for a moment, before answering simply, "Then I will fight." 

"Then you will fight, will you?" Badi'a huffed, and Ardeth ducked his head ever so slightly in preparation for the tirade to come. "You really believe you are recovered enough for battle, do you? Well, you are _not_, little brother."

Badi'a fell silent, and Ardeth nearly breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten off easy, but showing that he realized it would only set her off again. Turning back toward his horse, he mounted. There seemed little point in remaining. He had no argument for Badi'a. She was right, of course. He was far from ready for battle, but he wasn't riding into one, only traveling to England. However, Ardeth understood that for his grieving sister, they were one in the same. 

It was, indeed, his destination that fueled her anxiety, and Ardeth could not fault her for it, nor, he knew, were there any words that would ease it. The last time he'd traveled to England, he'd returned home wounded and physically exhausted. There'd barely been time to learn of his younger brother's death in the battle before his body gave out, collapsing with fever. Badi'a had watched that fever nearly claim his life; it had been almost more than his sister's aching heart could bear. In her grief, she'd blamed the O'Connells. He knew this, and was not surprised when she'd balked at the announcement he was returning to England; she did not even believe he should be on his feet. However, there was too much at stake. He had to go, despite the anguish is caused his sister.

"Go with safety, little brother," Badi'a shouted, in resignation, as Ardeth prodded his horse into motion. His mind would not be changed; he was making that clear enough. 

"Allah willing, sister," Ardeth replied, twisting around and smiling, reassuringly. Turning back, he wavered, slightly but visibly, in his saddle. Tightening his grip, the warrior softly prayed his trip would be uneventful. 

"Yes," Badi'a muttered under her breath, once his back was to her. "May it be Allah's will that you survive the O'Connells one more time." 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evelyn O'Connell, standing hands on hips, sighed as she examined the crate sitting near the foot of the staircase. Once belonging to her parents, it had greeted the family upon their return from Ahm Shere - and had been sitting in the way since. Evy hadn't allowed it to be moved, wanting to take care of it herself. But each time she'd approached it to do so, unexplained reluctance stopped her. This time, however, she was determined. The afternoon was perfect for it. Rick, Alex and Jonathon were all out, so there'd be no need to worry about making a spectacle if she became sentimental and blubbery. 

Sitting carefully balanced on one corner, Evy's eyes skimmed over the top layer of trinkets, most of which were obviously silly flea-market bobbles. The realization made her wonder if her parents had ever really intended to send the crate back to England, or had just used it as a waste bin. Regardless, the sentimental value of the crate - labeled only with the name "Carnahan" - made it priceless to Evy. She shook her head as she marveled, yet again, that it had found its way to her in London so many years after their deaths. 

"Well, no time like the present," Evy muttered to herself, randomly reaching for a trinket. Its displacement caused the items around it to shift and uncovered what appeared to be the hilt of a weapon. Evy's melancholy mood dispersed as her gaze fell upon it. 

"What do we have here...?" 

She ran curious fingers over the finely crafted silver, before grasping it firmly and slowly pulling the blade from beneath the other items. Ignoring the shifting and resettling of displaced clutter, Evy twisted the sword in the air, examining the design etched into the metal. 

"You're certainly _not_ Egyptian, are you? Where _did_ you come from?"

Evy was about to lay the sword down to study it more closely when something else caught her eye - a glint of light as it reflected off another, smaller blade that had apparently been hidden beneath the displaced clutter. 

"Hmmm...looks like you have a friend," Evy commented, carefully picking up the dagger. 

Holding it in one hand and the sword in the other, she briefly compared the two weapons, before the sword became to heavy to hold up with one hand, and she let the tip drop. They were obviously a set, an exquisitely crafted set.... _inscribed with ancient Arabic_. Evy nearly gasped at the discovery of the words woven into the intricate design etched into the blades of both the sword and dagger. Wanting to examine the words more closely, she carefully balanced the sword across the top of the crate and held the more manageable dagger in both hands, intending to carry it upstairs where the lighting was better. 

As she stepped toward the staircase, something else caught Evy's eye - a book - no, not a book... a journal of some sort_. A journal._ Evy felt a flutter of excitement. Perhaps there was some reference to the mysterious weapons. Perhaps it belonged to one of her parents? Her mother? Or her father? It didn't matter really, she longed for both so badly that she trembled at the prospect of reading their words - _their thoughts_ - regardless of whether they revealed any great secrets. 

Bumping the now forgotten broadsword as she reached for the journal, Evy was too focused to notice as the hilt slipped from its precarious ledge and fell back into the crate, leaving the blade sticking dangerously up in the air. Oblivious, she stepped past the crate and up the stairs to her bedroom. It wasn't until Evy moved to sit on the bed that she remembered the dagger still in her hand. Placing it on the nightstand, she made herself comfortable and opened the journal at random. As she read the beautifully scribed Arabic, it quickly became obvious that the words weren't those of one of her parents.

_"At this moment, as I await word from my fellow Medjai that it is done, I continue to pray to Allah for his divine intervention. The Carnahans have been dear and faithful friends to me. If only I had found a way to dissuade them from traveling to the city, but they would not listen. They would not be turned away from Hamunaptra. Now, my heart is unable to find solace in the knowledge of what will be. Never before have I questioned the honor of being of the Medjai as I do today." _

_The Medjai...the Medjai had killed her parents!_ Evy could barely form the thought as grief and rage surged through her. Letting the journal slip from her fingers and drop gracelessly to the floor, Evy rolled onto her side and let the tears welling in her eyes trickle onto her cheeks, as she mentally cursed every Medjai she'd ever laid eyes upon. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Pausing for a moment in the empty drive, Ardeth Bey studied the imposing stone of the O'Connells' home. A chill wafted down the warrior's spine, and he shivered. The damp air seemed colder than it had been the last time he'd come to England, but the Medjai knew the chill couldn't be entirely blamed on the weather. The memories of his last visit were at least partially responsible. His reception then had been less than friendly, not that Ardeth could entirely blame the O'Connells for their reaction. They had carried the trouble into their home themselves, but he knew they still associated it with his presence. That made it seem unlikely that they would be pleased to see him there again, especially so soon after returning from Ahm Shere. 

The warrior's muscles, already sore and tense from the long journey, wound tighter as his body registered the eerie stillness surrounding him. He hoped it was an indication that the occupants were away, but Allah never seemed that merciful when the O'Connells were involved. Still, perhaps if he were very careful, he could accomplish his task this time without any mishap befalling any of them. Knocking on the door, the Medjai steeled himself for the suspicion that would greet him. He sighed as he waited, feeling the cold dampness settle deeper into his bones. England was not good for his health, he decided, but then neither were the O'Connells.

After several minutes, Ardeth knocked again. Still, there was no response. Moving to a window, he peaked inside and spotted a large crate near the bottom of the staircase. Certain that it contained what he sought, he briefly considered simply breaking-in, but the Medjai didn't want to damage his friends' home unnecessarily. Fortunately, during his previous visit, an alternate method of entry had been discovered. 

As Ardeth moved away from the front door, he once again felt a tickle of hope that he would be able to retrieve the artifacts without incident. He'd moved only a few steps before it occurred to him to check if the door were locked. Retracing his steps, Ardeth tried the knob. When it turned, his heart sunk a little, certain that it was an indication someone must be home. Still, he reminded himself, that was not a guarantee of trouble. Opening the door slowly, Ardeth stepped warily inside. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy jerked up from the bed, unsure of what had startled her. Holding her breath to try to quiet her tear-spawned hiccups, she listened, intently, but heard nothing and was tempted to brush it off. Unfortunately, the chill tickling her spine wouldn't let her. Swinging her legs around, Evy sat on the edge of the bed and listened again. She still heard nothing, but was certain, all the same, that she was no longer alone in the house. 

Grabbing the dagger from the nightstand as she stood, Evy crept out of the room and quietly made her way to the balcony. Careful to keep as well hidden as possible, she scanned the room below. It didn't take long to spot the imposing figure dressed in the ceremonial robes of the Medjai. Evy's grip on the dagger reflexively tightened, as he moved toward the stairs. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Striding over quickly, Ardeth immediately spotted the tip of the sword sticking out of the crate. About to reach for the hilt, a flicker of movement caught his attention. Looking up, Ardeth spotted Evy. Strangely, she appeared to be skulking.

"Evelyn," the Medjai greeted, bowing his head slightly. "Pardon my intrusion. I did not realize you were at home." 

Evy heard his voice - the strong, yet, gentle voice of her friend_. Her friend? He was a Medjai - a murderer!_ The words she'd read spun around her head. 'I await word from my fellow Medjai that it is done.' _IT! That it was done! That they - the Medjai - had killed her parents! _ Evy's hand trembled with building rage, as her fingers flexed around the hilt of the dagger. 

"Evelyn?" Ardeth repeated, growing concerned. Not only had she not replied, Evy had edged deeper into the shadows, as if responding to some sort of danger. Instinctively reaching for his weapon, Ardeth pivoted around, quickly and thoroughly scanning the room, but neither saw nor heard anything. Concerned that perhaps the threat was already upstairs with Evy, Ardeth warily made his way towards her, keeping his fingers firmly wrapped around his scimitar's hilt. 

Evy didn't see the worry on his face as he approached. In fact, she didn't really see Ardeth at all. Her attention remained focused on the silver embroidery decorating his robe - _his distinctively Medjai robe_. It moved closer...and closer. The Medjai - _the murderer_ - moved closer...and closer. 

Ardeth scanned every shadow, as he reached the top stair and stepped towards Evy. His adrenaline-heightened senses heard nothing but the sound of his own heart racing. However, he could _feel_ the tension emanating from Evy. With each step forward, Ardeth could also see more clearly the storm of emotions raging across her lovely features...but there was no fear. He realized too late that the dominant emotion was rage. 

Evy's fury swelled, as the silver embroidery moved close enough to nearly distinguish the individual threads creating the Medjai design. It moved a foot closer...and another. Her eyes traced the embroidery, following it down until it disappeared beneath a neatly wrapped black sash. As her gaze locked on the spot where the black swallowed up the silver, the tip of the dagger in her hand followed. Suddenly, her body could no longer contain her surging emotion. Stuck in an enraged trance, Evy lurched forward. 

Ardeth flinched away from the unexpected movement. Shocked by the hatred on his friend's face, he didn't notice the dagger until pain tore through the left side of his abdomen, yanking his attention down to Evy's hand. He watched, disbelievingly, as his blood spilled onto her fingers. 

"Evelyn?" he gasped. 

The sound of her name wormed its way through the haze of Evy's rage, and she glanced up to meet familiar eyes. They were filled with bewildered amazement; she wasn't quite certain why. It made her abruptly remember she held a dagger in her hand. The blade twisted, as she reflexively tightened her grip. The movement caused a hot deluge of blood to gush onto her already sticky fingers, and she instinctively pulled her hand back. 

Ardeth stumbled backward as Evy pulled the knife from his flesh. One hand groped for the wall and the other for the wound, as he struggled to stay on his feet. He continued to watch, disbelieving, as Evy's hand dropped, allowing his blood to drip from the tip of the dagger onto the floor. She made no move to help him, but simply stood there, her gaze locked on his. Ardeth saw enough recognition in her eyes to assure him that Evy had acted of her own will. He didn't understand what he'd done to provoke her, but enough rage lingered in her expression to send him staggering away, towards the stairs. 

With each step, more blood spilled from the wound, taking his strength with it. By the time he'd reached he first step, Ardeth could already feel the darkness threatening to engulf him. Clinging to the banister, he struggled to keep it at bay long enough to escape. His legs only barely managed to stay beneath him, as he stumbled down the flight of stairs. 

Tripping over his feet as he stepped onto the landing, Ardeth lost his grip on the banister and fell onto his knees. He didn't notice the fresh deluge of blood, as he focused his little remaining consciousness on the struggle to rise. Putting everything into the effort, Ardeth finally reached his feet. He took a few dizzy, disoriented steps in a vain attempt to find the banister, but it was too late. Darkness swallowed him completely, and he tumbled gracelessly down the remaining flight of stairs. 

Distantly, Evy registered the _smack_ as, below her, Ardeth's head met a solid surface. Her body flinched, reflexively, jolting her out of her fugue. Forgotten, the dagger slipped from her fingers. Racing to the banister, she stared, in horror, at the body draped lifelessly over a corner of the heavy wooden crate still sitting at the foot of the stairs. It took several seconds for her to notice the blood dripping from the blade of the broadsword impaled through Ardeth's shoulder. 

Gasping, Evy flew down the stairs, hitting the bottom step just as Alex came bursting through the front door. Rick, trailing close behind shouting at his son not to run, nearly tripped over the eight-year old as Alex abruptly halted. He followed the child's shocked stare to the bundle of black cloth dangling precariously off a corner of Evy's crate. 

"Oh, Rick! I didn't....I mean he was coming at me and....I....I...I killed him, Rick! I've killed Ardeth!" Evy wailed, nearing hysterics. 

Glancing up at his wife, then, back down at the crate, it finally dawned on Rick that it was a body limply hanging there. 

"What the...?!" Pointing at Alex as he moved past, Rick ordered, "stay there!"

Rushing over to the body, he carefully lifted it off the sword and rolled it onto its back. The Medjai moaned weakly, pulling Rick's gaze from the bloody shoulder wound to his friend's ashen face. It was then that he fully registered it really was Ardeth in his arms. As gently as he could manage, Rick laid him on the floor. 

"Dad? Is it really Ardeth? Is he really dead?"

Rick glanced up at his son, who was still, surprisingly, standing where he'd left him. It almost seemed as though Alex were afraid to get any closer, which seemed strange to him. His son had seen injured men before and hadn't shied away. 

"Yeah. It's really Ardeth, but he isn't dead," he calmly answered his son. Glancing around, Rick searched for his wife and found her pacing back and forth a few feet away. She was muttering something about the Medjai bastard deserving it and not meaning to hurt Ardeth. There was more, equally jumbled and contradictory, but he didn't have time to worry about it. "Evy!"

"Evelyn!" Rick tried, when she failed to respond. Evy stopped pacing and looked at him. "Evy, we need to get him to the hospital. I need your help."

"La'! Min fa..." Ardeth began, then, paused. Barely clinging to consciousness, he found it difficult to remember to speak in English. _"P...please, no hos..pi..tal."_

Rick barely caught the weak, pain-laced words. Looking down at his friend, he saw his eyes had opened a crack and were fixed on Evy. 

"Ardeth!" 

Amazingly, Evy had also heard him and rushed forward. Ardeth flinched away from her, more than Rick would have thought his body possible of at the moment. 

"Whoa, buddy. Don't try to move...gonna be all right," Rick soothed, placing a firm hand on his friend's uninjured shoulder. He could feel Ardeth continue to tense as Evy stood over his shoulder. The Medjai's weak gaze remained fixed on her. "S'all right...gonna be all right." 

"Evy, send for the doctor!" Rick ordered, without taking his eyes off his friend. She didn't move. "Evy!"

Rick nearly sighed with relief as he felt her move away and, beneath his hand, felt Ardeth relax a little. The Medjai's eyes remained cracked, but were no longer focused on anything in particular. 

"S'all right...gonna be all right," Rick repeated, more for himself than Ardeth. He knew he needed to move him, and he knew it was going to be agony for the Medjai. Still, there was little choice. As he studied his friend, trying to figure where best to grab him, Ardeth's eyes slid shut. "Ardeth?! Ardeth?! You still with me?"

There was no response. Rick shook his uninjured shoulder - still, nothing. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that it was a good thing Ardeth had passed out. At least, he wouldn't have to feel it as Rick moved him. 

"Alex," he said, as he tightened his grip on the Medjai's good arm and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Gotta move him upstairs to a guest room. Need ya to open the door for me, buddy."

Alex nodded. Sidestepping around his father, he carefully averted his eyes and ran up the stairs without looking back. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	2. Chapter Two

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As he neared the only guest room with an open door, Rick found it puzzling that Alex was nowhere in sight. However, Ardeth was getting much too heavy to worry about it. Rick shuffled quickly towards the room, feeling his friend beginning to slip. Barely making it to the bed, he slung the Medjai onto it with a lot less care than intended, provoking a weak moan from the unconscious warrior. 

"Sorry about that, old buddy," Rick muttered in response. "And this."

He felt his friend tense against the pain as he pulled him into a sitting position. Gingerly easing the Medjai out of his robe, Rick heard the warrior gasp when he jostled the injured shoulder. Carefully laying Ardeth back down onto the mattress, Rick saw that his eyes were open.

"Hang in there, Ardeth," Rick whispered, not sure if the Medjai was in any shape to understand him. Ardeth blinked sleepily a few times and closed his eyes. 

Thinking he'd lost consciousness again, Rick started to rise, wanting to find something to slow the bleeding with until the doctor arrived. He'd considered using Ardeth's tattered robe, but it didn't seem right to use the ceremonial garment in such a way without asking. Towels would do the job. Rick had no more than shifted his weight when a hand grabbed his arm. It startled him, and he flinched. 

"'Eh-sif." _("Sorry.")_

Rick gave his friend a concerned smile. "S'all right, buddy. Just startled me, no need to apologize."

Ardeth closed his eyes, taking a painful breath and letting it out with a shudder before opening his mouth to speak again.

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay," Rick told him, almost pleadingly. Taking in Ardeth's ashen complexion and the pain emanating from his eyes, listening to him try to speak almost physically hurt. Rick silently screamed at the doctor to hurry. 

"Ana 'eh-sif," Ardeth repeated weakly, ignoring his friend's request. He didn't realize he'd reverted to Arabic. His brain felt fuzzy, making it hard to think, but he could still clearly remember the rage on Evy's face. Ardeth tried to focus, to pinpoint what he'd done, but his brain was too weary. Whatever his offense, it had caused her to attack him with the Devourer's dagger, placing not only her life, but also her soul in danger. _("I'm sorry") _

As Ardeth struggled to speak, Rick grasped that there was more to it than an apology for startling him. It seemed as though it were taking everything the Medjai had to get the words out. Rick prayed he would stop trying, but could see determination mingled with the pain on the warrior's face, and knew that he wouldn't. 

"'Eh-sif geddan, sadiqi. Min fadlak…yi...seh…mih," Ardeth gasped out the last word, his eyes closing tightly as wave of pain washed over him. Arching his back against it, his fingers dug into Rick's arm as his other hand clenched the bedding. Collapsing back down as the pain momentarily receded, Ardeth found himself without the strength to force his eyelids to open again. _("I'm very sorry, my friend. Please, forgive me")_

"Min fadlak yisehmih, sadiqi," he repeated in a barely audible whisper, before finally succumbing to the darkness. _("Please forgive me, my friend.") _

Rick sat stunned. The desperation in Ardeth's plea was heartrending, but that wasn't what he found shocking. The Medjai's apology, combined with Evy's hysterical mutterings, had Rick's head spinning. The obvious conclusion – that Ardeth had done something to provoke Evy – was difficult to comprehend. The Medjai was one of the most honorable people Rick knew.

"Here." 

Rick glanced up to see Alex standing next to him with an armload of towels. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled at his son, relieved to see Alex acting more like the irrepressible child he knew. 

"Can I help?"

Rick was tempted to send him away. He knew he blocked the full view of Ardeth's injuries. Remembering Alex's reaction downstairs, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea to let the child have a closer look. However, Rick understood what it was like to have to stand by helplessly. He also knew that, as bad as it was, the child's imagination could come up with worse. 

"Sure, buddy. Hop up on the other side," Rick replied, calmly. As Alex scrambled up onto the bed, Rick wadded up a couple of towels and pressed them against the wound near Ardeth's waist. The Medjai moaned softly, tossing his head and reflexively shifting a hand toward the injury. 

"S'all right, big guy. Take it easy," Rick soothed, gently stopping Ardeth's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen Alex cringe as Ardeth moaned. It made him reconsider letting the child stay, but he didn't want Alex to feel like he was letting him down. Glancing up, he gave his son a reassuring smile. "You know your mum's pretty upset. She could probably use some company." 

"Please, dad. I'm not a baby. I can take it and I really want to help," Alex responded, a little wisp of desperation edging his tone. Rick heard it, and it worried him. There seemed to be more to it than concern for Ardeth, but he realized that it would have to wait. For the moment, his son obviously needed a task to focus on. 

"Think you can keep pressure on that for me."

Alex nodded, glumly, putting his little hands in place of his father's, as Rick moved on to the shoulder wound. He watched his father pull Ardeth up enough to place a couple more wadded towels under him. Beneath his hands, Alex felt the warrior stirring. Ardeth continued to shift restlessly, muttering incoherently, as Rick pressed against the front of the shoulder wound. 

"Shhh. It's all right, Ardeth," Alex soothed, his voice wavering as tears welled in his eyes. Shifting, he tenderly placed a hand on the warrior's feverish cheek. "Don't be frightened. We're going to make it all right." 

Rick felt a little teary as he watched his son remove his hand from the warrior's face and focus his attention on pressing on the towels. Ardeth moved his hand toward the renewed pressure, and Rick was about to intervene when Alex placed one of his little hands in the warrior's big one. Ardeth continued to stir restlessly, mumbling the occasional word in Arabic, but made no further attempts to relieve the pressure.

Hearing a soft tapping, Rick peered over his shoulder to see Evy clinging to the doorframe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex tense and frowned at the reaction as he studying his wife. She appeared calmer, but he could tell it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. 

"How is he?" she inquired, hesitantly. Beneath his hands, Rick felt Ardeth tense at the sound of her voice. He heard Alex whispering soothingly as the Medjai's stirring grew increasingly agitated. 

"Doc on his way?" Rick asked, intentionally avoiding her question. Before Evy could answer, they heard a car squeal to a quick stop, and she fled towards the front door to meet the physician.

Rick could hear her grow increasingly agitated as she escorted the family doctor upstairs, trying to explain to him on the way what had happened. Doubting that the man had been able understand much of Evy's rambling, it didn't surprise Rick when the physician gasped and came to an abrupt halt as he got his first eye-full of the patient. 

"Evelyn mentioned there'd been an accident," the physician finally stated, after pausing for several seconds to absorb the scene before him. "This isn't exactly what I'd pictured. Perhaps you'd care to elaborate while I have a closer look." 

Evy slipped around the physician and moved towards her son. "Come on, Alex! Let's get out of the man's way."

"No way! I'm not going anywhere! Ardeth's needs me!" Alex shouted, squirming away from his mother's attempt to touch him. Rick noted that the child determinedly kept his eyes anywhere but on Evy. 

"Alex!" he chastised, not understanding what was going on with his son, but not wanting to let him get away with shouting at his mother. 

"But Dad, I promised him I wouldn't leave. Promised, Dad!" Alex implored. "Please! Don't make me leave. What if he wakes up and all he sees is the doctor? He'll be scared! Please, don't make me leave him, Dad!"

The vehemence of the child as he neared hysterics stunned Rick. It was uncharacteristic of Alex to lose it so badly. Rick thought back to the family's recent Ahm Shere adventure, remembering how amazed he'd been by his son's composure through it all. Suddenly, it occurred him that perhaps that had something to do with this. Perhaps seeing Ardeth again had brought it all back for his son. Deciding that might explain it, Rick felt a little better. He was still worried, but at least he could understand. Although still reluctant to give in to Alex, he decided it wasn't the time to push it.

Backing away, Evy stood wide-eyed with her arms wrapped around herself. Too near her own hysterics to begin to deal with her son's continued refusal of her touch, she shrugged her shoulders helplessly at her husband. 

"Doc, would..." Rick began. The physician stopped him with a compassionate squeeze of his shoulder.

"I'm sure Alex can manage to stay out of the way," he commented, tossing the child a friendly smile. He wouldn't normally have approved of exposing a child to this sort of thing, but he'd been the O'Connells' physician long enough to know Alex had seen worse. 

"All right, Alex," Rick acquiesced, frowning a little. "But you hop on out of the way if the Doc tells you to, you got it." 

Alex nodded. 

"Evelyn, I could use some water and fresh towels," the physician requested. The matter of the child's continued presence settled, he shifted his gaze from Alex to Evy. By the look of her, it was apparent that she needed a distraction.

Evy nodded in response and practically ran from the room. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Evy? Everything all right?" 

Evelyn heard her brother's voice float up from downstairs and moved to the banister. Below her, she saw Jonathan examining the bloody mess left in Ardeth's wake. He looked as though he were about to faint_. _

"Evy? Rick? Alex? Anybody home?" 

Hearing the near panic in his voice, Evy realized that he didn't know whose blood he was staring at.

"Jonathan, up here," she called out, waving to get his attention. He looked up, visibly relieved, but it didn't last. 

"Rick? Alex?" 

"They're both fine. Ardeth's the one who's injured."

"Ardeth!" Evy heard her brother groan. "What in bloody hell is he doing here? Don't tell me that damn Mummy's back again!" 

"Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to say." Evy paused, for some reason remembering that reminded her of what she'd read in the journal. It occurred to her that it was something her brother had a right to know. "Jonathan, you'd better come up. I need to talk to you." 

Jonathan paled further as he studied the look on Evy's face. A little hesitant, he climbed the stairs toward his sister. As he reached the top and approached her, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and glanced toward the banister. His brow wrinkled at the sight of a bloody dagger lying on the carpet. Swallowing hard, Jonathan quickly glanced away, wondering what had happened, but not entirely sure he really wanted to find out. 

"You sure I really want to know....whatever it is?" he asked, as he approached. Evy responded with a sympathetic squeeze of his arm, which only made Jonathan more certain he _didn't_ want to know....whatever it was. 

"Don't run away....I'll just be a minute." Jonathan nodded and watched her as she fetched a basin of water from the washroom. "Oh my...Jonathan, I needed to grab some clean towels and I seem to have run out of hands. Would you mind...?"

"Oh, um...sure, Evy....I'm right behind you," he responded, a little flustered. Quickly fetching the towels, Jonathan fell in behind his sister. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Um…what happened…" Rick started, stepping aside to allow the physician a better look at Ardeth's injuries. "I'm not real clear on that myself, Doc. I know he's got a shoulder wound, went all the way through – from a broadsword."

Peeling the blood-soaked towels away from the shoulder wound, the physician raised an eyebrow at the mention of the broadsword. He didn't get many sword wounds, even with the O'Connells. 

"And another stab wound, don't know how deep," Rick added, nodding toward Alex. The physician briefly glanced over to see the child keeping pressure on the other wound, before rolling Ardeth's shoulder over enough to get a peek at his back.

"He hit his head, too," Evy added, remembering the '_smack_' she'd heard. Squirming past the physician, she set the basin of water on the stand next to the bed. The Doc let Ardeth's shoulder roll back onto the bed as he shuffled out of her way. 

"Rick. Alex. Doctor," Jonathan greeted, entering the room behind Evy. The blood-soaked towels immediately caught his attention, and Jonathan swallowed hard. "Here."

Rick had to lunge for the fresh towels, barely catching them before they hit the floor. Shaking his head, he smirked as he watched his brother-in-law flee from the room. 

"He been conscious at all?" the physician asked. Ignoring Jonathan's brief appearance, he frowned at the additional piece of information Evy'd provided. Checking Ardeth's pupils, he saw signs of a concussion. 

"In and out. Seems pretty coherent when he awake," Rick responded, and the physician's frown lessened a bit. 

Taking a deep breath, he pondered silently for a moment. Letting his breath out in a long sigh, the Doc locked eyes with Rick. "You realize your guest should be in a hospital?"

Rick broke the eye contact and shrugged slightly. "Just do what you can, Doc." 

The physician nodded, grimly, and refocused his attention on Ardeth. 

"Rick," Evy whispered to her husband, as the physician fell silent. "I need to talk to Jonathan. Can you manage without me?"

Rick nodded, pleased that Evy was excusing herself. Having no idea what had happened between her and Ardeth, he preferred putting some distance between the two until he figured it out. 

"Well, Alex, what do you say we get to work," the physician quipped, as he nodded to acknowledge Evy's departure. He smiled reassuringly at Alex, who returned a half-smile in response and moved out of the way so the Doc could roll Ardeth onto his side. 

The shift increased the pressure on the abdominal injury, and Ardeth moaned softly. Tensing, he grasped at the bedsheet, reflexively planting his uninjured shoulder and elbow against the bed to resist further movement. 

The physician sighed. He'd gotten him over enough to work on the injury, but wasn't certain how long he'd stay in the position. Briefly, the Doc considered giving his patient something for the pain, which would conveniently relax him, as well, but he vaguely recalled some sort of Arab prohibition against intoxicants. Not sure if the pain medication would be considered an intoxicant or not, he decided he'd better not use it without permission.

"Rick, I'll need you to hold him for me." 

Rick nodded. He was still considering the best angle to go at it when Alex scooted over and rose up on his knees enough to take hold of the Medjai's shoulder, holding it steady for the Doc. 

"I've got him, Dad."

Rick exchanged glances with the physician, then shrugged his shoulders and positioned himself to lend a hand if needed - which it was. The Medjai immediately reacted as the wound was probed. Even unconscious and in a weakened state, Ardeth was a lot to handle as he struggled to escape the physician's touch. 

Alex glanced down at Ardeth's face as the warrior's feverish mumbling grew more agitated. To keep from focusing on his pain-contorted expression, Alex studied the tattoos decorating the Medjai's forehead and whispered soothingly, until Ardeth abruptly stopped struggling and fell silent. Letting out a relieved sigh, Alex closed his eyes for a moment and didn't notice as Ardeth's eyes briefly flittered open.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"All right, Evy, let me have it," Jonathan prompted, as she finished guiding him into her bedroom and closed the door. Unsure of how to begin, Evy turned and studied her brother. 

"Evy!" 

"Yes, yes…I'm getting there, Jonathan. Let me see…where to begin?" 

Jonathan found himself tempted to strangle his sister as Evy paused to gather her thoughts. He was just about to prod her along when she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mother and Father were murdered by the Medjai!" Evy blurted out, having realized there was really no easing into it. She steeled herself for her brother's reaction, but it surprised, more than a little, when it came.

Dumfounded, Jonathan stared as his sister for a good minute before bursting out in laughter. "Don't be ridiculous, Evy."

As her face wrinkled with confusion, Jonathan realized she was serious and tried to stifle his laughter. 

"I don't know where you got that idea, but I can tell you with certainty that no one _murdered _Father and Zarina." 

"But…but…I…,"

"They died in a _car accident_, Evy. They were driving to some oasis in search of some fabled tribe and were caught in a storm. Father crashed the car, and they died. That's all there is to it."

"You're _absolutely_ certain?" Evy asked, warily.

"Yes, old mum, absolutely!" 

"Oh, Jonathan!" The color suddenly drained from Evy. 

"Evy?! What is it!" Jonathan asked, alarmed by his sister's reaction. 

"Evelyn?!" he shouted, when she failed to respond.

"Jonathan…I…I can't explain now. Please….I need to think….need to be alone."

"Yes, of course. I'll just….uh….I'll just see if Rick needs as hand," Jonathan offered and nervously backed out of the room. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Chapter Three

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth forced himself to remain still as the felt the physician's needle prick his flesh. He couldn't keep himself from tensing, however. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on breathing. 

Although relieved when Ardeth stopped squirming shortly after the Doc began stitching him up, Rick continued to restrain the Medjai, just in case. As the physician finished up, he let go of Ardeth's arm, straightened up and stretched his aching back. 

Ardeth released a long, soft sigh as he realized the physician was finished. Enjoying the brief lessening of pain, he was caught unprepared when the physician rinsed the freshly completed handy-work. His eyes flying open, Ardeth hissed as the alcohol seeped between the stitches. 

"Dad?!" 

Rick looked up at Alex and saw a look of alarm on his son's face. He was about to ask what was wrong when Ardeth flexed against the latest abuse. Caught off guard, he barely managed to grab the Medjai. "Whoa, buddy, easy...," 

"All right, then. Finished there, let's have a look at the other side," the physician commented. Alex and Rick released their hold on Ardeth as the Doc gently eased the Medjai down onto his back and immediately turned to rinse his supplies. Turning back, he flinched as he found himself captured in the intense gaze of his patient. 

"I was about to tell you....Ardeth's awake," Alex announced, before anyone else could speak. 

"Oh! H...hello...uh...I mean...all lawn," the Doc stammered, squirming a little as Ardeth continued to glare at him. Rick raised an eyebrow at the physician's poor attempt at Arabic. "Ardeth, is it? I'm Doctor Hamilton...um...the O'Connell's physician. Um...easy yak?" _("I mean hello." "Um...how are you?")_

Rick grimaced as the physician made another attempt at Arabic, but it earned a weak sort of half smile from Ardeth and his glare softened. 

"I have been better, Doctor." 

"Oh, excellent! You speak English. Excellent! I'm not sure I could manage much more Arabic," the physician exclaimed, relieved.

"And I am not sure I could survive it if you tried," Ardeth replied, earnestly. 

"Oh...I...I...," Dr. Hamilton stammered, fearing he'd offended him. Unsure of what to do, he glanced up at Rick, who was valiantly attempting, but miserably failing, to stifle a chuckle. The physician grinned, sheepishly, as he realized Ardeth was teasing him. Glancing back toward the patient, he saw him blink wearily and grew serious again. "Ardeth? It is all right if I call you that?"

"It is fine," Ardeth indicated, with a small, tired nod. 

"I would like to give you something for the pain before continuing, if it would be all right." 

Ardeth closed his eyes and, for a moment, Dr. Hamilton assumed he'd lost consciousness again. The physician sighed. His patient was visibly exhausted, but he doubted he'd get any real rest without at least some relief from the pain.

"What drug do you wish to use," Ardeth inquired, the strain of the continued conversation apparent in his voice. 

Dr. Hamilton started as his patient abruptly opened his eyes and fixed his intense gaze on him. "I have..uh...laud...oh, no, that one won't do. Well, there's one called morphine. It...."

Cutting the physician off, Ardeth frowned, shaking his head carefully. He'd heard of this drug. It would make him unable to think, even more so than the pain. He could not allow that. 

"All right, well...I can give you some aspirin. It's not as strong, but it should help."

Ardeth studied the physician for a moment before answering. Dr. Hamilton was clearly uncomfortable continuing without at least _believing_ he'd provided Ardeth some relief from the pain. 

"That would be fine."

"Excellent!" Dr. Hamilton exclaimed, sounding very relieved. "All right, then, Rick, would you mind fetching...."

"Fetching what? I'll get it," Jonathan offered, startling everyone as he unexpectedly barged through the doorway. 

Flinching with the others, Ardeth gasped softly, the sudden movement pulling on his injuries. Feeling the quick intake of breath, Alex glanced at the warrior and frowned at the grimace of pain in the Medjai's face. 

"Sorry, old chap," Jonathan offered. Seeing Alex glance down, he'd followed his nephew's gaze to Ardeth's pain-filled expression. Although Jonathan wasn't certain, he had the feeling he'd somehow contributed to it.

Ardeth intended to reply, but it came at as long sigh instead. Before he could make another attempt, Alex shifted on the bed, barely brushing against his ribs. The slight touch was enough to send fresh waves of pain radiating out from the ribs no one had yet noticed were broken. Biting his lip, Ardeth gripped the bedcovers, trying to hide his reaction, but failing as his back reflexively arched ever so slightly.

"Water, Jonathan." Dr. Hamilton requested, noticing Ardeth's increased discomfort. A look of bewilderment spread across Jonathan's face. "I was asking Rick to fetch a glass of water."

"Oh...oh, yes, of course. Won't be a moment," Jonathan responded, dashing out the door. 

"Sorry, Ardeth, I didn't mean to...," Alex began, tearfully.

"Do...not...trou..ble...your...self, young...O Con...nell," Ardeth gasped out, attempting a reassuring smile, but only managing a weary grimace. Not certain he'd manage better with a second attempt, the Medjai took the child's hand instead and gave it a comforting squeeze. He was pleased when Alex responded with a slight, trembling smile. 

"Hmmm...what have we here, now," Dr. Hamilton muttered to himself, absently. Reaching over to examine Ardeth's ribs, he realized he'd been so flustered that he'd failed to do so earlier. As he mentally chastised himself, the physician found relief in remembering that he had, at least, thought to check Ardeth's breathing and for signs of internal bleeding, before starting on the wounds. 

Grasping what the physician was about to do, Ardeth tensed and closed his eyes. He attempted to steel himself as he felt the physician touch creep down his ribcage. Despite the effort, Ardeth wasn't quite able to stifle a clipped moan as the physician's hand slid lightly across the broken ribs. 

"Um-hmm," Dr. Hamilton mumbled, making a mental note of each broken rib.

Rick frowned when Ardeth's grip tightened around his son's hand. As Alex winced, he took a stepped closer to the bed, ready to intervene if necessary. 

"It's all right, dad. He's not really hurting me," Alex whispered, seeing the concern on his father's face. 

Hearing the words, Ardeth realized what he was doing and immediately released the child's hand. Opening his eyes, he glanced apologetically at Alex and then Rick. 

"Don't worry about it, buddy. No harm done," Rick responded. 

"Yeah, Ardeth, it's all right. You can keep holding my hand if its helps," Alex offered. 

Ardeth did manage a weak smile this time and nodded appreciatively, but didn't take hold of the child's hand again. Hearing Jonathan approaching, Ardeth nearly sighed. Whatever relief the aspirin brought, he would welcome it. 

"Here you are," Jonathan announced, as he entered the room. 

"Yes, thank you, Jonathan," Dr. Hamilton acknowledged, reaching into his bag for the aspirin, before taking the glass. "Rick, could you lend me hand here."

"Yeah, sure, Doc," he replied, shifting around to help Ardeth rise up enough to drink. The Medjai grimaced as he choked down the chalky pills. Rick wasn't sure if it was from the pain of moving or the taste of the medicine. 

"Shukran," the Medjai muttered. Exhausted, he closed his eyes, again, and prepared himself for the physician's continued ministrations. 

Jonathan hovered in the background, watching as Dr. Hamilton prepared to get back to work. However, both the physician and Rick seemed oblivious to his continued presence, so he decided to excuse himself before the real unpleasantness began. Slipping out the door, Jonathan headed to his room to pour himself a stiff drink. 

"Rick." 

Dr. Hamilton uttered only the single word, but it was enough to cause Ardeth to tense in anticipation. He flinched, feeling sudden pressure on his chest as Rick's hands pinned him against the bed. Ardeth focused on not squirming as the physician quickly probed the wound. As he felt the first prick of the physician's needle, he switched his focus to keeping his breaths slow and even. With each successive stitch, Ardeth increasingly noticed that the aspirin was indeed easing the pain, if only slightly, and he found himself teetering on the edge of sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy continued to pace her bedroom, replaying the past few hours. As the events were happening, she'd been in such a fog that it had seemed like a dream..._a nightmare_. But Evy found that each time she reviewed the memory, the details became clearer. Ardeth's eyes seemed to have etched into her mind - the concern in them as he approached her, concern for her, _his friend_ - the disbelief as she thrust the dagger into him - the bewildered amazement as she just stood there and let him bleed...bleed... Evy unconsciously stared at her hand, remembering his blood gushing onto it, and a shudder ran down her spine. 

Coming to a stand still, Evy closed her eyes, letting her hand drop to her side. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a minute, before releasing it slowly and opening her eyes. Her gaze landed on the journal, still lying where she'd dropped it. As Evy moved to retrieve it, she recalled the words she'd read. Their meaning had seemed so certain. It didn't seem possible that she'd gotten it wrong, but she must have. The journal had to be wrong, or Jonathan was wrong - but he, also, had seemed certain. 

Forcing herself to calm down enough to sit on the bed, Evy opened the journal near, she thought, the same page. She'd intended to skim until she found the passage she'd read earlier, but the words on the page in front her immediately captured her attention.

_"A messenger has come to inform me that my fellow Medjai discovered the Carnahans, abandoned far from Hamunaptra, terribly ill with fever. Knowing they are dear to me, my brother had them brought back to his camp and asks me to come with a vehicle to fetch them. The message arrived too late for me to depart immediately. I will have to wait until dawn. So again, I find myself waiting and praying to Allah for his mercy." _

Evy's heart nearly stopped. _The Medjai had not murdered her parents; they had rescued them._ Nausea tickled her stomach as the words sank in, and she closed her eyes. Taking several deep breaths, Evy forced herself to calm down. It was only one paragraph; she couldn't be certain which words to believe until she'd read more. Opening her eyes, she returned to the journal. Her brow wrinkled as she noticed the next passage was dated nearly a week after the one she'd just read. 

_"The fever continues to spread through my people like a raging sandstorm. I pray constantly to Allah for his mercy, but I am not certain he hears. Nearly half of the camp is sick with the fever, and it seems every hour brings word of another fallen ill. The people are frightened. They seek words of comfort and guidance, but their leader, my brother, lies desperately ill with the fever, along with his wife, his eldest daughters, and the two youngest children. The people blame the outsiders and I fear for the Carnahans, but they are still to ill to return to Cairo on their own and I am reluctant to leave my family to take them. Praise be to Allah that Ardeth has not yet fallen ill. He has only barely reached manhood, but despite his tender years, it is his calm words of reason that keep the people from turning on my friends. I do not know how it is that he is able to so adeptly hide the fear I see in him as he sits by his father's bedside, but hide it he does. The people see only his steadiness. I dread to think of what will happen should he fall ill." _

The sick feeling in Evy's stomach grew in intensity and her heart raced. _Ardeth had protected her parents...and she'd nearly killed him._ Shutting her eyes, Evy took several deep breaths and tried to clam down. As she opened them again, she decided to check on Ardeth. Without consciously thinking about it, Evy dog-eared the page as she closed the journal and set it on the nightstand. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As Dr. Hamilton rinsed his completed stitches, Ardeth stirred and his eyes flickered opened briefly.

"Shhh...he's almost done, Ardeth. Go back to sleep," Alex whispered, bringing the Medjai's weak gaze his direction. 

As his heavy eyelids slipped shut again, Ardeth smiled at Alex. He was too tired to say anything, or even force his eyes to open again. So he just lay quietly, hoping he would fall back to sleep soon. 

"How is he doing?" He heard Evy ask from what seemed to be very far away. 

"He's hanging in there, Evy. Doc's almost done," Rick responded, frowning as he glanced up at his wife hovering in the doorway. She seemed no less upset than she'd been earlier, except...it seemed different somehow. 

"He's going to be all right?" Evy asked, directing her gaze toward the Doc.

"He seems like a strong chap and none of his vital organs were damaged, so I expect he'll recover well enough, Evelyn, as long as there's no fever," he reassured. 

"Anything you need?" Evy glanced first at Rick, then at Alex. Her son was intently focused on Ardeth and didn't look up. Evy let her gaze drift down to Ardeth. She found herself unable to look away from his still, pale form as, once again, the image of his blood gushing onto her hand flashed into her mind. 

"I think we have it covered, Evy," Rick replied softly, shifting to block her view of Ardeth. Shaking herself free from the image, Evy sighed, softly, and gave her husband a quick nod, before excusing herself. 

Expecting to hear Evy respond, Ardeth flinched as he felt Rick's hands press down on him, instead. "Sorry," he heard Rick say, but Ardeth was too distracted to reply. Focused on Evy, what had happened and what must come next, he was _almost_ too distracted to notice as the physician set to work on the abdominal wound. 

As, Dr. Hamilton gently peeled away the towels Alex had dutifully continued to press against the wound, he frowned at what he saw. The sword had gone through Ardeth's shoulder quickly, leaving clean edges that were relatively simple to stitch. However, the abdominal wound was jagged, as though the blade had been twisted, and the damaged tissue was much more inflamed than with the other wound. The Doc shook his head knowing the aspirin wasn't going to do much to dull the pain he was about to inflict. 

Although he kept his eyes closed, Ardeth came fully awake as the physician prodded the wound. His exhausted body didn't have the strength to struggle against the pressure Rick was exerting, but his hands desperately clenched the bedding. Biting his lip, Ardeth fought to suppress the moan rising up in his throat. 

"Shhh....almost done....almost done," Alex chanted, seeing the Medjai's agonized expression. He'd moved up toward Ardeth's head to get out of the physician way. Curling up, he lay down next to the warrior and closed his eyes as he continued to whisper soothingly. 

Ardeth was relieved to finally feel the poke of the needle as the physician began stitching the wound. He knew that meant the man really was nearly finished. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It startled Evy to find herself back in her room. She'd intended to put on some tea...._or had she?_ Despite the voice in her head that screamed she would regret it, Evy knew she had to know the rest. Sitting back down on the bed, she was relieved to see she'd marked the page. Trembling, she opened the journal and began the next passage, dated several days after the previous passage. 

_"At Ardeth's insistence, I return with my friends to Cairo. It is with a heavy heart I agreed to do this. I know he fears for their safety, but I fear what may happen while I am away."_

Evy breathed a sign of relief as she reached the end of the page. The author had returned to Cairo, end of story. Flipping to the next page to be certain, Evy glanced at the first few sentences and her heart sunk, it wasn't over after all. Momentarily reconsidering reading further, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Opening them again, she began to read. 

_"My friends have been left in the care of others and I have returned from Cairo. Now I understand the reason for my nephew's insistence that my friends leave, for he has fallen ill with the fever. It is certain that he was already ill when I departed, but he kept it hidden, as he has kept his fear hidden. The loss of his steady strength weighs so heavily upon our people that I knew he was ill long before anyone could break the news to me. Again, I wonder if Allah listens to our prayers. _

_Shortly before dawn, my brother's wife found her place in Paradise. I cannot find the words to describe the pain it causes me to not to have been here. But praise be to Allah for the mercy he granted her, for he allowed her to pass from this existence into the next without the pain of little Bashiyra's passing. The sweet child followed her mother just an hour ago._

_Perhaps, afterall, it was with merciful intent that Allah allowed Ardeth to fall ill. My nephew doted on his youngest sister as though she were the center of all creation. It is surely merciful that fever and delirium have spared him, at least for the moment, from the pain of these losses."_

The tears welled in Evy's eyes, blurring the words. Determined to finish reading the section, she attempted to blink them away, sending the tears spilling onto her cheeks. Resigned, Evy laid the journal face down on the bed, rose and shakily made her way to the washroom. Dampening a cloth, she swiped it across her face, before pausing to take several deep breaths. Leaning against the wall, several minutes passed before she felt steady enough to make her way back to the bed. Sitting back down, she took one more deep breath before picking up the journal and continuing the saga.

_"Sweet Amal passed from out midst as the morning sun rose. But even as I mourn by beautiful niece, I endeavor to remind myself that Allah has not yet abandoned us. Mercifully, even as Ardeth's fever continues to rise, my poor brother's fever diminishes, providing hope to our people. I am not so certain that Dabir see the mercy of this, however, as he grieves the loss of his beloved wife and cherished daughters._

_I cannot fault my brother's despair. The situation within his household does not improve. Little Nameer continues to grow weaker. I do not expect that he will survive the night. _

_Fathi has bravely sat by his younger brother's side for many days, refusing to give up hope. Indeed, I believe it is he that will be most affected by Nameer's passing. As I write, he also helps tend to his father and Ardeth. He puts on a brave face for his father, but I see fear in his eyes when he tends to Ardeth. I know he doubts his ability to fill his elder brother's shoes should Ardeth not recover. Ordinarily, I know he would have shared his uncertainty with Nameer, but instead he must face the imminent loss of his younger brother." _

Evy felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks, but she was too drained to wash them away again. Closing the journal, she intentionally dog-eared the page, not bothering to even pretend that she wouldn't read more. She knew with certainty that she would - but it would wait. All she wanted to do for the moment was close her eyes. Setting the journal on the nightstands, Evy rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Easy, Ardeth. Let us do the work," Rick stressed, as he and Dr. Hamilton helped the Medjai sit up. 

Biting his lip against the pain, Ardeth let his head droop wearily. Too weak and exhausted to continue to exert effort, he allowed Rick to completely support him while the physician bandaged the broken ribs. 

"There we are! All finished," Dr. Hamilton announced, causing Ardeth to jerk awake. The physician frowned apologetically. He hadn't realized that his patient had dozed off. As he and Rick eased Ardeth back onto the bed, he muttered a quick, but sincere, "sorry 'bout that."

Ardeth managed a little smile for the physician before letting his heavy eyelids close. 

"You are finished? I may sleep now? You will go?" Ardeth mumbled in a tired whisper. He hoped he'd made sense, too weary to be certain of his English. 

"Yes, my boy, I'll go. You may sleep now," Dr. Hamilton responded, gently, giving him a sympathetic smile. He couldn't really blame Ardeth for wishing him away and didn't take any offense. 

"Yeah, Ardeth, I'll just get Alex and we'll get out of your hair for a while," Rick added, getting ready to pick up his sleeping son.

"No. That is all right. Let him sleep," Ardeth mumbled. As he desperately wanted nothing more than to be allowed to sleep undisturbed, it seemed a shame to wake the child.

"Okay," Rick responded, hesitantly, wrinkling his brow and shooting Dr. Hamilton a look. The physician just shrugged. "Well...wake him up and have him come get me if you need anything. All right?"

Ardeth nodded, very slightly.

"All right, off to sleep then," Dr. Hamilton ordered, compassionately.

"Shukran, tabeeb," Ardeth mumbled as he fell asleep. 

The physician glanced at Rick. He was reasonable sure of what had been said, but not positive.

"He said 'thank you, doctor.'"

Dr. Hamilton smiled, but didn't bother with a reply. He wasn't really certain whether the thank you was intended for the medical care...or just for letting him sleep. Quickly gathering his things while Rick cleaned up the mess, he paused to lay a blanket across his patient before allowing Rick to escort him out of the room. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Will you be staying the night, Doc?" Rick inquired, as the two men made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a kettle, he put some water on to boil. 

"No. The wife's expecting me home for dinner." 

Rick frowned as he glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was still fairly early in the evening. The past few hours had so thoroughly worn him out, he'd assumed it was very late. 

"There's really not much more I can do for your guest at the moment anyway," Dr. Hamilton continued. "What he needs most is rest. If he does wake up, I have no doubt he could use more aspirin and do try to get as much water into him as possible over the next few days."

Rick's eyebrow went up.

"Don't worry. I'll be back bright and earlier in the morning to look in on him," Dr. Hamilton added, stifling a chuckle, as he realized Rick had taken the 'next few days' to mean he didn't intend to return. Growing serious again, he continued, "Ring me immediately if his temperature rises, regardless of the hour."

"Thanks, Doc," Rick responded, with a quick nod, and poured the physician a cup of tea before collapsing wearily into a nearby chair. 

Watching Rick doze off as he finished the tea, Dr. Hamilton briefly wondered if he should wake him. With a soft, sympathetic chuckle, he decided not to, knowing Rick wasn't the sort to stand on ceremony anyway. Gathering his things, Dr. Hamilton showed himself quietly to the door. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	4. Chapter Four

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Bewildered, Evy glanced around the camp searching for something familiar. She smiled warmly when she saw Ardeth emerging from one of the tents. It turned into a puzzled frown as he spotted her and tossed her a quick, angry glare, before retreating back inside the tent. 

"Ardeth?" She shouted after him, taking several steps forward. 

Evy froze as he emerged, again, this time carrying something in his arms. The anger in his face had been replaced by anguish, and Evy thought her heart would break as he pleadingly looked into her eyes.

"Leyh, sadiqi?" _ ("Why, my friend?")_

"Leyh?" she echoed, confused. "Ardeth wha...." 

Evy's eyes fell on the beautiful little girl he held in his arms. At first, she only noticed the strong resemblance the child bore to Ardeth. It took several seconds for Evy to register how limply she hung in his arms. Taking a half-step closer, she studied the child more closely, gasped and stepped back again as she realized the beautiful little girl was dead.

"Leyh?" Ardeth repeated, his voice laced with despair. 

"Ardeth?! Wha..." Evy's question faded as Ardeth turned to look behind him, shifting enough for her to see, as well. Evy began to tremble. All of the tents had vanished. In their place, she saw men and women hovering over limp body after limp body. Spinning around, Evy found that bodies now surrounded her on every side. The sound of wailing assaulted her ears as she turned back toward Ardeth. 

"Ardeth, please, tell me wha..."

Turning to face her again, Ardeth interrupted, this time in English. 

"Why, my friend? Why did you do this?" 

Evy was about to protest having done anything when she noticed the look in Ardeth's eyes had changed to bewildered amazement. As he glanced down, she followed his gaze and quickly realized that he no longer held the child. The little girl was forgotten, however, when Evy saw the dagger in her hand. Stunned, she cringed when it twisted as she pulled it from Ardeth's flesh, sending fresh warm blood gushing onto her hand. 

"Why?" 

She heard him repeat, again, and looked up just in time to lock onto his eyes before hands grabbed him. Evy lunged for him, desperately, and managed to grasp his hand, but the hands pulling him down into the underworld were too strong, and she lost her grip. 

"Why, my friend, why?" 

The question echoed through Evy's mind as she jolted awake, gasping for air. Running a trembling hand through her hair, she tried to calm down and remember where she was, but couldn't stop shaking enough to think. Closing her eyes, Evy took several deep breaths. Feeling steadier, she opened her eyes again and realized she was in her bedroom. As Evy swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed, her gaze fell on the journal and the events of the day came flooding back. _Ardeth! _She grabbed the book and rose, unsteadily, from the bed.

Creeping silently into the guest room, Evy approached the bed. She reached toward Ardeth, tempted to brush a stray lock of hair from his face, but stopped herself, afraid it might wake him. Pulling her hand back, Evy glanced over at her sleeping son. She smiled affectionately, then wearily trudged over to an overstuffed chair in the corner, curled up comfortably, and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Rick woke with a start. Disoriented, his eyes darted around the room for several seconds, before he registered it was the kitchen. Relaxing back into the chair, his eyes slowly closed while he pondered why he would be sleeping in the kitchen. Jerking awake, again, Rick groaned as he remembered, and he forced himself to his feet. 

He knew he should check on Ardeth...and Alex...and Evy. Pausing to stretch his stiff muscles, Rick wondered who to check on first. Yawning, he settled on Alex and Ardeth - as he wanted to have a long talk with Evy, it seemed better to save her for last. Slowly lugging himself up the stairs, Rick headed toward the guest room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Nooooooo!" 

The sound of Evy's panicked shout brought Ardeth awake with a painful jerk. Trying to bite back a groan, he shoved himself up on one elbow to search for the voice. Evy's thrashing immediately caught his attention. 

"Evelyn!" he croaked, weakly. She failed to respond, and Ardeth didn't waste breath trying again. Forcing his reluctant body to comply, he pulled himself out of bed and took a step before he realized he was half-naked and hesitated. Seeing his bloodstained robe tossed across the foot of the bed, Ardeth grabbed it and eased it on, gritting his teeth against the pain. Certain he couldn't stay standing long, he didn't bother securing it with the sash before hobbling over to wake Evelyn from her nightmare. 

"NOOOOOOOO! ARDETH! GET AWAY!" Evy shouted, before suddenly flying out of the chair. Still imprisoned within her nightmare, she stumbled over her feet as they hit the floor. Ardeth reflexively lunged forward to catch her. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The remnant of sleep still fogging Rick's brain quickly cleared as he heard his wife scream. It seemed to have come from the guest room. Adrenaline surging through him, Rick raced the rest of the way there. 

"NOOOOO! ARDETH! GET AWAY!" Evy shouted. She tried to escape, but hands grabbed her, holding her still while Ardeth came closer...she could feel the dagger in her hand...she knew she was going to stab him....he had to get away from her!

Rick flew through the door. Seeing Ardeth griping his wife tightly as she struggled to escape, he didn't even pause. Rushing over, Rick grabbed a handful of Ardeth's robe and yanked him around, breaking the weakened Medjai's hold on Evy. Stumbling backwards as Ardeth's weight shifted, Rick caught himself and threw his own weight forward. 

Stunned, Ardeth was helpless to prevent Rick from slamming him against the wall. Crippling pain flared through his body, shocking the breath from him and forcing the warrior into a desperate struggle to make his reluctant lungs reinflate, despite the intense pain it caused. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rick hissed in Ardeth's face. He shook the Medjai fiercely when he failed to answer, too angry to register that Ardeth, gasping for air, was incapable of answering.

"DAAAAD!" Alex flew off the bed and lunged for his father's arm. Tugging on it with all his strength, he tried to pull his father off Ardeth, but Rick didn't notice.

Evy'd dropped as the hands in her dream suddenly released her. The jolt, combined with her son's shout, shook her free from her nightmare. It took a few seconds to orient herself before she found her son. Confused, she watched him dart towards Rick. Her jaw dropped as she registered what was happening, and she rushed toward her husband.

"RICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him back. "STOP IT!" 

Startled, Rick released Ardeth and spun around to gather his wife into his arms. "Are you all right! What did he do to you?" 

"Ardeth didn't do anything! He was just trying to help!" Alex wailed, backing away from his parents. 

Barely conscious, Ardeth collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Alex was by his side in a heartbeat, soothingly brushing the hair from his ashen forehead.

"He's right, Rick. Ardeth didn't do anything!" Evy informed her husband. 

"But I saw him attacking you!"

"No! Ardeth...I mean...I was having a nightmare. Ardeth must have been trying to wake me!" She explained. Rick's stomach twisted as realized he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

"DAD!" Alex's shouted, noticing Ardeth's strangled gasps. Rick and Evy turned toward their son and saw panic on his face. "Dad, he CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oh god! His ribs!" Rick exclaimed, the color draining from his face. "Slamming him into the wall like that musta...."

Rick didn't finish, unable to voice the possibility that he'd made Ardeth's injuries worse. Glancing at his wife, he could tell she was thinking the same thing - _if the force of the impact sent one of Ardeth's broken ribs into a lung...._

"I'll ring Dr. Hamilton," Evy muttered, pulling away from her husband and fleeing the room. 

Rick rushed to Ardeth, swearing a little as he noticed the awkward way his 'good' arm was twisted beneath him. Pushing the Medjai flat onto his back, he was relieved to see that the arm didn't seem injured. The shift seemed to help Ardeth breathe and the bluish tinge of his lips began to fade, leaving Rick to wonder if he should try to get him back into bed. It didn't seem right to leave him there on the cold floor, but he was afraid of doing more damage.

"RIIIIIIIIIICK!" Evy screamed, flying through the doorway. "He's not there!"

"WHAT?!"

"He's gone on another call!" Evy said, wringing her hands. "I left a message with his wife, buy it sounded it might be hours before he gets it." 

"Oh man...okay...'s gonna be all right," Rick responded, trying to convince himself as much as Evy and Alex. "Ardeth! Ardeth, buddy, come on...talk to me. Tell me you're all right!"

Rick gently tapped the Medjai's face, hoping Ardeth would open his eyes, but was startled when he did. Ardeth immediately flinched away from him.

"Whoa! 'S all right. Nobody's gonna hurt ya." Any worse than we already have, Rick thought as he tried to soothe his friend. Even as he said the words, he realized how ridiculous they must sound to Ardeth.

"Yeah, shhhh, nobody's going hurt you anymore," Alex added, with an accusatory edge to his tone. Tossing his parents a quick, angry glare, the child nudged closer to the Medjai, almost managing to position himself between Ardeth and his father. 

Ardeth glanced from Rick to Alex before closing his eyes, not wanting the child see his shame. His thoughts were a fuzzy, but Ardeth was certain Rick's actions had been justified. He'd meant well, but even his weary brain could imagine what Rick had seen as he'd entered.

"Hey! What's all the commotion!" Jonathan inquired, abruptly entering the room and startling everyone - including Ardeth, who opened his eyes again, very briefly. Glancing down at the group huddled on the floor, Jonathan added, "don't you think he'd be more comfortable in bed?"

"Very funny, Jonathan," Evy's responded, as both she and Rick glared up at him. "There was a bit of a...well...oh bother! Never mind how he ended up on the floor! He did. Now, he's having trouble breathing and we're not sure if it will make it worse to move him again!"

"Seems to be breathing all right, considering," Jonathan pointed out, ignoring his sister's irritated tone. 

"Yeah, he seems to be doing better," Alex admitted. 

Rick and Evy studied Ardeth for a few seconds before making eye contact, trying to come to a decision. His breathing, although obviously still painful, did seem to be better. Rick shrugged his shoulders, and Evy sighed in agreement.

"Jonathan, give me hand, would ya. Get out of the way, Alex," Rick 'requested'. Alex reluctantly stepped aside, but continued to hover protectively as they helped the Medjai off the floor. Ardeth bit back a gasp as Rick moved his injured shoulder. 

"Sorry," Rick muttered. Ardeth turned his head enough for Rick to catch the emotion in his eyes as they flickered open. It was shame. Rick mentally swore at himself as he grasp that Ardeth believed he'd offended him. 

"It is I...that am sorry," Ardeth mumbled, breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it, big guy, just a misunderstanding," Rick responded, knowing the words would do little to convince his friend that he'd done nothing wrong. 

Ardeth didn't respond. Pulling away from Rick and Jonathan, he stumbled the remaining step and a half to the bed, eased himself onto it, and closed his eyes without looking at anyone. 

"Ardeth?" Evy questioned, approaching the bed. Rick stopped her, catching her around the shoulders and turning her toward the door. 

"I think Ardeth could use some peace and quiet," he stated. "Jonathan, Alex, you, too. Let's go."

"But, Dad..."

"No buts, Alex." 

Alex could tell by the tone of his father's voice that arguing wouldn't do any good. Pouting, he reluctantly followed his parents and uncle out of the room. 

Hearing the door close softly, Ardeth spontaneously shuddered with relief, the tension draining from his body. He tried not to immediately fall asleep - he had much to consider - but it was no use. With his body physically exhausted and the room dark and quiet, he was asleep within minutes. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Rick, shouldn't someone be sitting with him? What if he needs something?" Evy asked, pouncing on her husband as he returned to their room after tucking Alex in bed. 

"What he needs right now is to be left alone so he can get some rest, Evy." 

She stopped pacing and intensely studied her husband. The tone in his voice gave her the impression she was missing something.

"What's wrong, Rick?" 

Rick didn't answer. He wasn't really sure what to say that wouldn't make Evy upset. Stalling, he stripped out of his clothes.

"RICK?!"

He glanced up at her with a soft sigh. 

"I saw him holding you, Evy."

"Yes, so, I told you...he was just trying to wake me," Evy stressed, impatiently. "You're not really angry with him?"

"No. That's not the problem," Rick responded, hoping Evy would figure it out on her own. 

"Then what is the....oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly catching on to the problem. Ardeth believed that Rick believed he'd manhandled his wife, and was, therefore, disgraced. Evy sunk onto the bed, a fresh knot of worry tying in her stomach as she wondered what Ardeth would do. A second later, she jumped back up. "Nonsense! He did nothing wrong. He's just too tired to think clearly. Once he's feeling better, he'll see it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Rick responded, resignedly. He doubted it would be that simple, but she was right about Ardeth being too tired to think clearly. Evy was, too, and he wasn't far from it himself. Rick let himself hope that the incident really could just be forgotten once they'd all had some rest.

"Evy..." Rick began, remembering he still had no idea what had happened between her and Ardeth in the first place. He saw her tense and briefly considered leaving things alone....but he had to know. "Honey, I need you tell me what happened." 

"I have told you! I was having a nightmare and....," Evy responded, nervously. She knew that wasn't what he was really asking about, but she wasn't sure how to explain what she'd done. 

Rick interrupted, keeping his voice calm and gentle. "No, Evy. I need you to tell me what happened earlier....how Ardeth ended up at the bottom of the stairs." 

Evy abruptly moved to the other side of the room to pace.

"Evy?" 

"I...well...oh, Rick...I was just so angry and Ardeth was there and I had the dagger in my hand and he was bleeding and....and...," Evy stammered, continuing to pace. 

"Why were you angry? What happened? What did he do? Please, Evy! I need to know!" Rick responded. Standing up, he moved towards his wife with the intention of comforting her, but she shied away. 

"Ardeth...he didn't do anything....I just....he just....and the journal said...," Evy stammered, growing increasing agitated by the second. "Well, I thought it said...but it didn't....and....and....it's all my fault, Rick!"

Rick sighed, realizing that his wife was still much too upset to give him a coherent answer. Finally managing to catch her in his arms, he held her, firmly, and gently rocked her until the tension in her muscles began to ease, then guided her back to the bed. Climbing under the covers, Rick waited patiently for Evy to get settled next to him before wrapping her up in his arms again.

"Everything's gonna work out, Evy. You'll see. It's gonna be fine," he whispered tenderly, as they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Dragging a blanket along behind him, Alex crept silently down the hall towards Ardeth's room. There'd been no point in arguing with is father, but he had no intention of really leaving the Medjai alone. Cracking the door just enough to slip through, Alex left it open to allow some light in from the hallway. Climbing carefully onto the bed, he winced, then, froze, as Ardeth stirred. Alex breathed a silent sigh as the Medjai settled, and curled up next to him, quickly falling asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	5. Chapter Five

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Rick bolted upright as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rick, who is it?" Evy croaked, sleepily. 

"The Doc," he whispered.

"Oh....ooooooh!" Evy suddenly remembered she hadn't called back to let the physician know everything was all right. 

"Yeah, sorry about that, Doc. Think it may have been a false alarm, but let me go check on him before I let you go." 

Rick handed the phone to Evy and climbed out of bed. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth woke with a start as a distant phone rang. His muscles were stiff, and he started to stretch, sending pain shooting through his body. Thinking he was alone, he made no attempt to stifle a moan. 

"Ardeth?! What's wrong?!" Groggy, but alarmed, Alex poked his head up. Startled by the child's presence, Ardeth flinched.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I am fine." 

Alex reached over, placing a hand on the Medjai's arm. "You're warm."

"I am fine," Ardeth repeated, sleepily, closing his eyes. 

"Ardeth..." Alex began, unconvinced.

"I am _fine_," Ardeth insisted, wearily. Not ready to face Rick and Evy, he didn't want Alex fetching them. "Please, young O'Connell, I want only to sleep."

"Ardeth? You awake?" 

The Medjai barely suppressed a frustrated groan as he heard Rick's voice waft in from the hallway. It turned into a soft hiss as Alex hurriedly scrambled off the bed, joggling the mattress. 

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed, breathlessly, meeting his father at the door. Worried about Ardeth, he forgot he wasn't supposed to be there. Rick raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment. "Dad, Ardeth's warm! I think he has a fever!"

Rick's brow furrowed as he quickly stepped over to the bed. Turning on a lamp, he studied Ardeth. The Medjai was pale, but Rick noticed a slightly flush hue, as well. 

"Ardeth?" The Medjai reluctantly opened his eyes and looked up at him. "How you feeling?" 

"I am fine," Ardeth responded, almost pleadingly. Closing his eyes again, he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. 

Concerned, Rick placed a hand on his friend's arm. He frowned as he felt the heat radiating up through Ardeth's sleeve. 

"Sure you are," he responded, skeptically, before turning toward Alex. "I'll be back, all right."

Alex nodded and watched his father leave, before turning back toward Ardeth as he heard the Medjai sigh. Moving around to the other side of the bed, Alex scrambled back up and knelt beside Ardeth, reaching down to take his hand. Alex studied the warrior's weary features for a moment, before noticing a small trickle of blood seeping out from beneath the bandage covering the shoulder wound. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Rick?" Evy questioned, seeing the concern on his face as entered. He gestured for her to hand him the phone.

"Hi, Doc. Sorry to keep you waiting. Um...yeah." Evy anxiously listened to the one-sided conversation. "No, it doesn't seem to be. Yeah, all right."

"What?!" Evy demanded, as Rick hung up the phone. 

"Ardeth's a little feverish," he explained, trying to sound unconcerned. "Probably nothing to worry about, but the Doc's gonna stop by to take a look, just to be safe."

"F..feverish!" Evy stammered, suddenly remembering the journal. Glancing around, she realized she must have left it in Ardeth's room. Scrambling from the bed, Evy to pace. 

Rick frowned as he watched his wife grow increasingly agitated. "Evy? What's going on?"

"Oh, Rick! What have I done!" She wailed in response. "I've given him a fever... just like my parents did!"

"Just like...huh?" Rick responded, bewildered. Evy stopped, abruptly, and stared at him, her eyes filled with panic. 

"What if he dies this time, Rick?! It'll be my fault!" 

"Whoa! Evy, slow down," Rick soothed, as his wife drew closer to hysterics. "Nobody's dying! Ardeth's just a little warm. It's probably nothing, just his body reacting to everything it's been through today. He's gonna be fine."

Obviously unconvinced, Evy turned to leave, causing Rick to sigh. He knew she going to Ardeth's room and suspected that, whatever his condition, Evy would see it worse than it was. Doubting his presence would do anything but further agitate her, Rick decided to go downstairs and wait for the physician. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy quietly entered Ardeth's room and saw Alex kneeling on the bed beside him, holding his hand. The scene made her smile, but it didn't last. From the doorway, she could see a light sheen of sweat glistening on Ardeth's skin. She took a couple steps towards the bed, but hesitated when the warrior shifted uncomfortably. The awkward movement painfully reminded her of how badly she'd hurt him and, suddenly, Evy couldn't bring herself to face him. Turning away from the bed, she saw the journal lying crumpled on the floor. Wandering over, she picked it up and made herself comfortable in the over-stuffed chair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex glimpsed of his mother, but didn't look up. Part of him wanted to - the same part that wanted to curl up with her in the chair and just let her hold him and tell him everything was all right. But nothing was all right. Ardeth was supposed to be one of the good guys...and his parents were good guys. And good guys weren't supposed to try to kill other good guys. That wasn't the way it worked. Frustrated, Alex lay down on the bed and curled up, still clinging to Ardeth's hand. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Evy," Rick whispered, gently caressing his wife's cheek. He was relieved that she'd fallen asleep, assuming it to be an indication that she'd calmed down.

Waking with a start, Evy looked up at her husband and, then, past him to Dr. Hamilton, standing next to the bed. She let Rick pull her up and walked to the foot of the bed. Feeling her husband's arms wrap around her, Evy leaned back against him. 

Dr. Hamilton frowned, noticing the exotic-looking black robe Ardeth was wearing. It had been lying at the foot of the bed when he'd last seen it. His patient had to have gotten up to put it on, and that didn't please the physician. Gingerly slipping a finger beneath a fold, he carefully slid away the fabric partially covering Ardeth's shoulder. 

Ardeth's eyes flickered open as he felt a gentle touch. Looking up, he saw Dr. Hamilton examining his wound with a decidedly unhappy expression fixed upon his face. Ardeth closed his eyes again, unconsciously letting out a soft, frustrated sigh. The physician seemed to be a pleasant enough fellow, but the Medjai knew his presence meant more pain and less sleep. 

"Doctor. You have returned to keep me from sleep once more," Ardeth croaked, in a loud whisper. The sound of his voice woke Alex, who poked his head up to see what was happening and, then, sat up to supervise. 

Peeling back the bandage, Dr. Hamilton felt the heat radiating off Ardeth's skin. His frown increased as got a good look at the wound and saw that several of his carefully-sewn stitches were torn. 

"Hmmm...had you only slept while I was away, I wouldn't have had to return," Dr. Hamilton distractedly chastised, still frowning. Despite his concentration, the physician noticed Ardeth's muscles tensed in response to the rebuke. 

"Umm...that was my fault, actually," Evy explained, anxiously. "I came in to sit with him for a bit, fell asleep, and had a nightmare."

Dr. Hamilton wrinkled his brow, wondering what Evy's nightmare had to do with Ardeth's torn stitches. 

"She jumped out the chair and stumbled and Ardeth caught her," Alex added. 

"Ah, well then, it appears that keeping you from sleep has become a group effort," the physician quipped. He had a feeling that there was more to the story, but no one seemed particularly eager to share it, and he saw no need to push. Knowing how the damage had been done would do little to change it. 

"Hmmmm....let's have a look, shall we."

"If we must," Ardeth replied, weakly, drained by the short conversation. 

"Rick, could you...," Dr. Hamilton paused, feeling Ardeth tense, dramatically. 

"I can manage, Doctor," his patient stubbornly insisted. Dr. Hamilton glanced at Rick and saw a sad, sort-of resigned looked his eyes as he shrug in reply. Returning to Ardeth, the physician skeptically shook his head. The Medjai's condition had visibly worsened just in the few minutes since his arrival, and the physician doubted he still had the strength to move his little finger, let alone any other part of his body.

"All right...well, if you could roll over a little, I'll just take a quick peak at your back." 

Ardeth complied, biting his lip against the pressure on his ribs and abdominal wound. Even with his eyes closed, the shift made his head spin dizzily. He took a deep breath to settle it, sending a fresh stab of pain shooting out from his throbbing ribs. 

Alex shifted out of Ardeth's way, but continued to hold the Medjai's hand. He frowned as he felt the pressure on his fingers increase a little.

"Gonna be all right, Ardeth," he whispered softly, "Doc'll be done in no time and you can go back to sleep. Promise."

"Insha'alla," Ardeth gasped in response. Still fighting dizziness, he had little attention to spare for Alex, but was still able to appreciate the child's efforts. _("God willing")_

The physician pulled the robe away from the wound and noticed that both the garment and the bed sheet were spotted with fresh blood. Peeling the bandage away, he made a 'tsk, tsk' sound, discovering, much to his dismay, that the damage there was much greater than the few torn stitches on the other side. Not only had the wound partially reopened, the torn stitches left it jagged and inflamed. 

"This will need to be re-stitched," Dr. Hamilton reported, glumly, earning a dejected sigh from Ardeth. 

Evy also sighed, and Rick held her tighter, stifling his own remorseful utterance. That he'd thrown Ardeth against the wall, tearing the stitches, was bad enough, but he knew his wife felt responsible, and that made it weigh even heavier on his conscience.

"How long has it been since he last had any aspirin?" He could tell by the guilty looks on Rick and Evy's faces that the Medjai hadn't been given any since he'd left. "Hmmmm....well, perhaps now would be an opportune time to do so, and then we'll get started. All right."

Dr. Hamilton handed Alex a couple aspirin tablets and the glass of water still sitting on the nightstand from the last dose. 

Opening his eyes, Ardeth painfully pushed himself up on his elbow. He allowed Alex to help him with the medicine, then, gingerly eased himself back down. Swallowing hard, Ardeth quickly closed his eyes as his head swam, sickeningly. 

"We'll give that a few minutes. While we wait, Evelyn, would you mind fetching me some clean water and fresh towels?" Dr. Hamilton requested.

"I've got it," Rick volunteered, unwrapping himself from Evy. 

"You'll need a hand," Evy stated, recalling the last time she'd run this errand. Catching hold of her husband hand, she followed him out the door. 

Exhausted and weak, Ardeth made no attempt to follow what was happening. Each time he opened his eyes, the world seemed to be spinning more ferociously, so he kept them closed. Unaware that his fever was rising, he wondered why sounds around him and even the physician's touch were growing dim and fuzzy, like a dream. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"More trouble?" Jonathan asked through a yawn, as he stumbled sleepily down the hallway towards Rick and Evy.

"No. The Doc's here to have another look at Ardeth. Nothing serious," Rick responded. Jonathan yawned again. 

"Need me for anything?"

"No, I don't think so. You might as well go back to bed," Evy informed her brother. Dr. Hamilton had enough people to stumble over already.

Jonathan nodded, gratefully, and spun around to return to his room.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Here ya go, Doc," Rick announced, in a loud whisper, as he and Evy returned with the water and towels. Dr. Hamilton acknowledged with a nod, before starting to work. 

Ardeth was only vaguely aware of the prick of Dr. Hamilton's needle. His brain had grown fuzzy enough that, although he was aware of the pain, it seemed as though it belonged to someone else. He pondered the unique sensation as he lost unconsciousness. 

"Rick!" Dr. Hamilton exclaimed, feeling the tension abruptly leave Ardeth's body. Shifting quickly, the physician managed to get the needle out of the way as the Medjai's shoulder rolled back onto the bed. 

Rick shuffled around to help the Doc roll Ardeth up, again. Then, with the help of his son, held the Medjai in position while the physician finished. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth hissed as Dr. Hamilton's finger brushed against the inflamed abdominal wound. His head tossed back and forth as he muttered incoherently, but his eyes didn't open and, after a moment, he 'settled' back into his feverous dreams. 

"Aren't you going to fix it, Doc," Alex asked, concerned as he watched the physician re-bandage the abdominal wound without repairing the torn stitches.

"No. The inflammation is preventing significant bleeding. It'll be better to wait until it's gone down," the physician patiently explained, opting not to add that it was the fever that concerned him most at the moment. Experience told him it was well over 103 degrees and steadily rising. "Evelyn, I could do with a cold compress and a basin of ice water."

"I'll get it," Rick offered, disentangling himself from Evie and slipping out of the room.

"What's that for," Alex inquired, suspiciously. Dr. Hamilton glanced up at the child, hesitant to answer. 

"They're to help bring down the swelling and fever," Evy explained, letting the physician off the hook.

"Oh," Alex acknowledged, glumly. He'd distractedly noticed that Ardeth's fever getting worse, but had still been assuming that it wasn't anything serious. The look on his mother's face told him otherwise. A tearful lump formed in his throat, but Alex quickly swallowed it away. 

"Here ya go, Doc," Rick announced, returning from his errand. Slipping over to the nightstand, he sat the basin of ice water down and tossed the physician the cold compress. 

Dr. Hamilton caught it one-handed and gingerly placed it over the abdominal wound, but found his hand immediately shoved away as Ardeth deliriously reacted to the discomfort of the cold and pressure. Waiting a minute for him to settle, the physician applied the compress, again. 

As before, Ardeth's hand moved toward the pressure, but this time it was stopped. Using both his hands, Alex held it, whispering soothingly. The child voice didn't have the calming effect it'd had earlier. The Medjai grew more agitated, but Alex held firm and, after a few minutes, felt Ardeth stop resisting. Continuing to hold his hand, as much to soothe himself as the Medjai, Alex curled up next to him and wearily closed his eyes. 

Dr. Hamilton left the compress resting on the wound, watching for a second to be certain Ardeth's continued stirring wasn't enough to shift it. Then, turning toward basin, he soaked several of the remaining towels in the ice water. Letting them sit, he glanced around the room, looking for a chair he could move closer to the bed. It was going to be a long night, and he didn't want to have to spend it on his feet. 

"Here, Rick, help me scoot this chair over," Evy requested. Grasping what the physician intended, she twisted away from Rick and moved to the over-stuffed chair. "I'll tend him, Dr. Hamilton. We're inconveniencing you enough without depriving you of sleep altogether."

"It's considerate of you to offer, Evelyn, but I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you on your own," the physician responded, smiling appreciatively. 

'Oh, no, of course not," Evy clarified. "I didn't mean you should go, but, please, let us fix a guest room for you."

"I don't mind...," Dr. Hamilton began to decline, but Evy cut him off

"I'm too worried to sleep a wink, anyway, Doctor," she insisted, telling herself it wasn't really a fib. As worried as she was, she knew the day had worn her out enough to sleep anyway. However, she desperately wanted to read more from the journal. Evy knew she could simply take it to bed with her, but without the job of tending to Ardeth, she knew she wouldn't be able stay wake for long. "Please, there's no need for all of us to go without sleep. You'll be just down the hall, if I need you."

"All right, Evelyn. Since you insist...." Seeing the determination in Evelyn's expression, Dr. Hamilton reluctantly agreed. "But only if you promise to wake me in a few hours, so I can see where we stand."

Evy nodded. "Rick..."

"Right this way, Doc," Rick stated, escorting the physician out the door and to another of their guest rooms. 

_____________

"You should get some sleep, too. I'm all right," Evy whispered, as her husband quietly slipped back into Ardeth's room. Pausing to replace the damp cloth across Ardeth's forehead with a freshly wetted one, she glanced up at her husband.

"You sure?" Rick asked, skeptically, noticing her drooping eyelids. 

"I'm sure," she answered. Rick didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm fine. Really!"

Evy could tell he wasn't buying it. His posture told her he was contemplating dragging her to bed, despite her protests. 

"Please, Rick. Let me do this. He wouldn't be lying here at all if it weren't for me." 

Rick opened his mouth to object, but saw the resolute look in his wife's eyes and realized it wouldn't do any good. "All right, Evy. I'll just grab another chair and be right back." 

"No!" Evy blurted. She wouldn't be able to read from the journal if Rick stayed; it wasn't something she was ready to share with him, yet. Rick's eyebrow rose, again, and Evy realized she'd alarmed him. Forcing herself to calm down, she tried to think of something to explain the outburst. 

"It's silly for both of us to stay up all night. Get some sleep and you can relieve me in a couple of hours."

Rick frowned, not certain he trusted her to wake him.

"I promise I'll wake you when I wake Dr. Hamilton."

"All right. Wake me sooner if you need me," Rick told her, finally relenting. Even if she were inclined to let him sleep, he figured she would at least wake the physician. Rick trusted Dr. Hamilton to send her to bed if she looked about to crumple. 

Rick kissed her tenderly before heading out the door, and Evy smiled reassuringly, hoping he didn't see how relieved she was that he was going. Evy patiently waited for him to get all the way out the door, before grabbing another cloth from the basin. Ardeth stirred slightly as she dribbled the cold water onto his chest.

"Shhhh," she whispered, bathing the un-bandaged areas of his chest and shoulders. 

Finishing up, Evy sighed softly, noting that the heat radiating off Ardeth seemed to have increased since the last time she bathed him. Refusing to follow that train of thought, she glanced at Alex, still curled up contentedly near the Medjai. Ordinarily, Evy enjoyed watching her son sleep, but, at that moment, his peaceful little features reminded her too much of the peaceful little features of the dead child Ardeth had held in her nightmare. Closing her eyes, she shook her head to clear the image from her mind.

Evy waited until she'd turned back toward the basin to open her eyes. Taking a moment to submerge the cloth, she picked the journal up from nightstand and settled comfortably in the chair. Finding the dog-eared page, Evy flipped the journal open, but paused for moment as Ardeth mumbled a long string of incoherent babble. She watched him, to see if he was waking up. When he quieted back down, Evy skimmed the last section she'd read, took a deep calming breath, and continued on: 

_"Nameer has since passed from our midst. He left us so peacefully, that even as Badi'a prepares his body, is seems as though he might still awaken and greet us with one of his radiant smiles."_

"Nameer."

Startled to hear the name spoken out loud, Evy's mouth hung agape as she glanced towards the voice. 

"Na...meer," Ardeth muttered, again, tossing his head.

Evy wondered what he was dreaming; _surely it couldn't be what she was reading_. The possibility sent a tingle down her spine, and she closed her eyes. They opened again just in time to see Ardeth's uninjured arm reach out, deliriously seeking....something. Jumping up as his strength failed and the arm dropped weakly, Evy caught his hand an instant before it struck his injured ribs. 

"Shhh, it's all right," she soothed, giving his hand a tender squeeze. 

Evy pressed the back of her free hand against the towel across his forehead. Even though it had only been there a few minutes, the heat radiating up from him had already dissipated its coolness. Gently setting Ardeth's hand on the bed, she let go, intending to re-soak the towel. However, before she could move, Ardeth's hand shot up from the mattress and grabbed it. With more strength than she'd have thought possible, he clung desperately to her.

"NAMEER!" He gasped, loudly, and Evy flinched as his eyes suddenly opened. With the images from his dream still lingering hazily in brain, Ardeth was surprised to find himself staring into Evelyn's eyes. Locking his troubled gaze on her, he intently studied her, wondering why she would be at his bedside. Keeping his eyes open long enough to speak the question seemed too daunting to attempt, so Ardeth settled for a single word, instead. "Leyh?" 

The whispered word sent a cold chill through Evy's body. As Ardeth's eyes closed and his hand dropped onto the bed, she collapsed back into the chair, trembling. Closing her eyes, Evy took several deep, shaky breaths. _It was just a coincidence....had to be_. Taking one more deep breath, she opened her eyes and studied Ardeth. _Of course it was just a coincidence_. Beginning to feel silly for her reaction, Evy rose, unsteadily, from the chair, snatched the cloth off his forehead, and exchanged it for a new one. Turning back toward the bed, her heart skipped a beat as Ardeth's eyes flickered open again. Outwardly, she forced herself to remain calm. 

"Ahlan," she whispered, softly, and smiled, reassuringly. Grabbing another cloth, she gently bathed his face. "Keyf il-hehl?" _("Hi" "How are you feeling?")_

Ardeth mustered a slight, weak smile. As the cloth pleasantly caressed his skin, his heavy eyelids slowly closed again, but he didn't fall asleep. The sound of Evy's voice reminded him that something important had happened.....but his fuzzy brain couldn't quite grasp the illusive memory. Deciding that perhaps Evy could tell him, Ardeth forced his eyes open and tried to ask, but the words eluded him. 

"Shhh....naiyam," Evy whispered, seeing puzzlement, then, frustration on Ardeth's face as he attempted to say something, but failed to get it out. _("Shhh...go to sleep.")_

Not ready to give up on the effort, Ardeth's brow furrowed as, again, he tried to speak. But the fog in his brain had grown thicker, and he could no longer remember what he'd wanted to ask. 

"Shhh....kifeyah kida. Naiyam," Evy gently instructed, hoping he would listen. She found it painful to watch him struggling so hard to speak. _("Shhh....that's enough. Go to sleep.") _

Despite Evy's words, frustration made Ardeth resist. But even as he tried to force his thoughts to focus, his eyes slowly closed. Wandering into a dream, Ardeth didn't even realize sleep had won the battle.

Evy sighed, relieved, as the tension drained from Ardeth's features. Dropping the towel in her hand back into the basin, she sank back into the chair and, a little hesitantly, opened the journal. 

_"As I sat by Ardeth's bedside this morning, I did not think it possible that a fever could burn any hotter within a man without consuming him completely. Yet with each passing hour, my nephew's fever rises. It does not seem that there is any strength left in his body. I see each breath catch in his throat as though he has not the power to force it out, but then, somehow, he does. I do not know how it is possible that he still lives except that it is by the force of his will. May it continue to be Allah's as well." _

Evy wasn't aware that she'd begun to tremble, but she did feel the tickle of the tears welling in her eyes. Blinking them away, she took a deep breath and reminded herself that no matter how bad it sounded..._Ardeth didn't die_. Almost as if needing to confirm it, she glanced up at him. He lay still...too still, and Evy held her breath waiting for him to take one. His chest didn't seem to move at all, and panic flooded her. 

"Ardeth?!" 

Rising unsteadily from the chair, Evy reached out to touch him. Her knees nearly buckled with relief as he stirred slightly, muttering something unintelligible, before sighing softly and settling again. Shaking her head, Evy smiled, feeling a little giddy as the panic left her. Pausing to place a fresh cloth across his forehead, Evy dropped back into the chair, the fading adrenaline leaving her too weak to ease into it gently. Shakily picking up the journal, she opened it once more. 

_"Allah be merciful! Never would I have thought that a day would come that I would pray for my nephew to be released from this world, but it seems cruel to do otherwise. It is torture to watch each desperately fought for breath leave his body when it seems so impossible that he will manage another. That Ardeth refuses so tenaciously to let go of this life makes its all the more agonizing. Dabir grieves for his eldest and heir as though he had already passed. Likewise, Badi'a holds no hope. She does not grieve, yet, but in her eyes I see acceptance. Fathi alone still refuses to accept that Ardeth will not live. However, it is not hope that I see in him, but a desperate fear that at any moment he will find himself to be his father's only son, left alone to carry the full burden his family and his people's future upon his unprepared shoulders. He sits resolutely at his brother's side as though his will, and not Allah's, will decide Ardeth's fate."_

Seeing that the remaining space on the page was blank, Evy sighed and gazed up at Ardeth. Letting her head drop and rest against the high back of the stuffed chair, Evy continued to simply gaze at him, while attempting to convince herself there wasn't any reason to be afraid to turn the page. _Ardeth didn't die_. She had the proof right there in front of her. _He DIDN'T die_! She silently repeated over and over again, but it didn't ease feeling of dread knotting her stomach. As ridiculous as she knew it was, it felt somehow possible that the journal would say that he did....and if she read it, it would somehow become reality, and the Ardeth before her would cease to be. Evy sighed, again. Feeling her eyelids droop, she decided that it was just exhaustion making her irrational and allowed her eyelids to close. She'd just rest for a few minutes... 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	6. Chapter Six

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jerking awake, Evy was momentarily disoriented and her eyes darted around the room for a few seconds before settling on Ardeth. Noticing that the damp cloth had slipped from his forehead, she scooted forward enough snatch it up and dunk in the basin. It wasn't until she turned to place a fresh one that she noticed the blueness of his lips. 

"Ardeth?" She whispered, hesitantly. There was no response, and Evy found herself placing a hand on his chest. _Was it moving?_ She couldn't tell. Fear sent a wave of adrenaline surging through her, making her head spin, and she closed her eyes. Beneath her fingers, she felt a sudden movement as she heard a quick, strangled gasp, and her eyes flew open.

"Arde...," Evy's voice trailed off as she realized she was no longer in the guest room. Instead, she was in a tent - an enormous one. 

Feeling a jerking movement beneath her fingers, she glanced down to see that her hand still rested on Ardeth's chest. Evy would have been relieved if she hadn't immediately noticed the desperate way he struggled to breath. Her heart skipped a beat when, after battling to inhale, the breath seemed to catch in his throat, as though he hadn't the strength to expel it.

"Ardeth?!" She gasped, shaking him none to gently. Her stomach clenched as the breath was finally, painfully, forced out and the struggle to inhale another began. The battle seemed to drag on for minutes, not the second she knew it had to really be, and Evy started to doubt he was going to manage it at all. Beginning to tremble, tears welled in her eyes as she grasped what was happening. _Ardeth was dying! Right there...right before her eyes...he was gasping his last breaths_. 

"LA! IMSHEE!" Evy stumbled as she was angrily shoved away. Landing on the hard ground, she stared up, stunned, and saw a young man - more of a boy, actually - glaring down at her. Grief and anger seething from his eyes, Evy didn't need to be told who he was. _("No! Get away!")_

"Fathi?!" 

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The boy raged, venomously, not bothering to confirm who he was. Left momentarily speechless, Evy just stared at him. "YOU DO THIS! YOU!"

She was about to object to the accusation when a low, agonized wail assaulted her ears. Jumping up, Evy saw a young woman standing behind the boy, staring down at Ardeth, who was blocked from her view. Suddenly 'Fathi' spun away from her, dropping to his knees beside his brother, and Evy was able to see clearly what was happening. Ardeth's battle for another breath had been lost. He lay lifeless, the flush of the remaining heat in his body visibly draining quickly away, leaving behind the ashen pallor of death. 

'Nonononononononononono," Evy muttered under her breath, taking a step towards Ardeth. "He didn't die. Nononononononono."

She froze as she heard Fathi's pained whisper. "Leyh?"

"NONONONOOOO....AAAARDETH!" Evy screamed, jolting awake. 

On the bed, Ardeth was startled awake, as well. "Evelyn?!" 

Evy didn't answer, instead she studied him for a moment, unsure whether to trust what her eyes were seeing or not. Her stomach knotted as she noticed the cloth had slipped off his forehead. Snatching it up quickly, she felt that it was dry and realized she must have been asleep for a while. Remorseful tears welled in her eyes; Dr. Hamilton had trusted her to tend to him..._and she'd fallen asleep_. 

Seeing Evy's eyes dampen with tears, Ardeth frowned. Pausing for a sleepy blink and a breath, he croaked, "Evelyn? What is wrong?"

"Shhh, everything fine," Evy responded, having only vaguely heard him, as she placed a fresh cloth across his forehead. Distracted by the realization that she should probably have woken the physician a while ago, Evy wasn't as carefully as she might have been and water dripped into Ardeth's eyes, causing them to close. When he opened them again, she'd left the room. So, with a sigh, he let his eyelids slip down. 

"Ardeth, you okay?" Alex whispered, rising up on his knees, after poking his head up and noticing his mother was gone. 

"I am fine, young O'Connell," the Medjai answered, sleepily, opening his eyes and peering at the young face hovering over him. Despite its sleepiness, Ardeth's voice sounded stronger and his eyes seemed less dazed, allowing Alex to smile at the warrior's predictable response. 

Ardeth also smiled, but it wasn't just a response to Alex's. The warrior was pleased that, although he was still weak and tired, the fog in his brain had eased and he could almost think clearly again. The smiled faded, however, as he remembered the circumstances that had landed him in the O'Connell's guest room.

"What the matter? You need something?" Alex inquired anxiously, seeing the Medjai frown. 

"No, I am fine," Ardeth restated, distractedly. He realized that time was quickly passing and knew he had to act soon if Evy was to be saved. However, the Medjai was painfully aware that he was in no condition to do much of anything. Ardeth sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back to sleep. Perhaps a few more hours of rest would be enough to get him on his feet. 

"Are you now?" Dr. Hamilton asked, rhetorically, entering the room just in time to hear the last couple words. Startled, Ardeth flinched and opened his eyes, glancing toward the physician. "Sorry."

"Do not concern yourself, Doctor," Ardeth responded, politely, giving the physician a weary smile, despite not being particularly pleased to see him again. 

"Well, let's have a look and see if you really are as fine as you say, shall we?" Dr. Hamilton quipped, returning a sympathic smile. He was pleased to see that his patient was more coherent than he'd last seen him, but was certain that Ardeth was still far from 'fine'.

Ardeth simply nodded slightly, knowing the physician was going to examine him regardless of his wishes. He closed his eyes as he felt Dr. Hamilton's fingers brush against his flesh. 

Moving past the physician to stand at the bottom of the bed, Evy closely scrutinized Dr. Hamilton's expression as he peeled back the bandage covering the shoulder wound. Relief washed over her when he didn't frown, as he had last time. 

"He's doing better?" She inquired, hopefully, still feeling guilty for having fallen asleep.

Dr. Hamilton glanced up long enough to give her a reassuring smile, but didn't really respond. Having only just begun the examination, he wasn't comfortable commenting. However, he was pleased to note that, although he was a still warm, the Medjai's temperature seemed to be down a bit. Deciding he wanted to know exactly where things stood, the physician re-covered the wound and grabbed a thermometer from the medical bag he'd left near the nightstand.

"Open." Ardeth cracked his eyelids enough to see what the physician wanted and then complied. "That's a good lad. Now if you could roll over just a bit." 

While he waited for the reading, Dr. Hamilton checked the other side of the shoulder wound. After slowly peeling back the bandage, he was pleased to see that, although there was still some slight swelling, it had diminished from what it had been earlier. Re-covering the wound, the physician gently helped Ardeth roll back onto the bed and snatched-up the thermometer. He frowned slightly, noting that it read 102.1 - higher than he would have liked. 

After setting the thermometer on the nightstand, Dr. Hamilton moved down to the abdominal wound. He cringed as Ardeth stifled a moan. Biting his lip, his patient shifted restlessly in response to his slight touch as he removed the melted ice pack. Dr. Hamilton better understood the reaction as he peeled back the bandage. His frown growing, he noted, grimly, that the swelling had increased enough that it threatened to tear the remaining stitches. The idea of opening the wound back up again to re-clean it didn't appeal to him at all, however, especially with his patient finally showing signs of improvement. Since the swelling was, at least, preventing continued bleeding, Dr. Hamilton decided to give it until morning before deciding what to do, if anything.

Alex frowned in response to the disapproving look on the physician's face. It was obvious that there was a problem with the wound, but he resisted the temptation to ask. He didn't want to alarm Ardeth, who'd closed his eyes again and seemed to be dozing. 

Evy also frowned, once again, feeling guilty for falling asleep and not putting fresh ice in the compress. She glanced remorsefully at Dr. Hamilton. Busy rechecking Ardeth's ribs, he didn't notice. 

"Well, I wouldn't really say that you were 'fine', but you're doing better than you were," the physician announced, before checking Ardeth's pupils. "I suppose, we'll take what we can get and let you sleep."

"You keep saying that, Doctor," Ardeth muttered sleepily, giving the physician a skeptical glare. "But then you come back."

"I won't make any promises, but I'll do my best not to bother you again until morning. All right?" Dr. Hamilton responded. Chuckling, he gave the Medjai a sympathetic pat on the hand.

"Shukran, tabeeb," Ardeth's responded, smiling appreciatively, and closed his eyes. 

Assuming that the Medjai had fallen back to sleep, Dr. Hamilton glanced over toward Evy and nodded his head towards the door. 

"Alex," Evy called out. 

"But...," Alex protested. 

"It would be a good idea to leave someone with him, and since Alex seems to disturb him the least..." Dr. Hamilton suggested, coming to the child's rescue. 

Evy frowned, pondering the situation for moment before reluctantly nodding her head. "All right, Alex, but do be careful not to jostle him about, will you. And come get one of us if he needs anything. All right?"

"Yes, mum," Alex responded, carefully keeping his gaze anywhere but on her. 

Frustrated by her son's continued efforts to distance himself from her, Evy sighed. She was tempted to try to talk to him about it, but decided against it. There seemed little point in pressing the issue until they were all calmer and better rested. Turning away from him, Evy stepped toward the physician - unconsciously pausing to snatch the journal out of the chair - and took the arm extended her, allowing herself to be escorted from the room. 

"How is he really doing, Doctor?" Evy asked, anxiously, once they were a few steps from the room.

Dr. Hamilton was hesitant to answer her. He knew Evy needed to get some sleep, and didn't want her too worried to do so. 

"I mean...he's going to be fine now, right?" Evy stammered, growing more nervous as the physician remained silent.

Dr. Hamilton noticed her increased agitation and realized that his silence was being interpreted badly. Unfortunately, a truthful response wasn't likely to be comforting, either, since he suspected they'd only been granted a temporary reprieve. By the looks of the abdominal wound, the physician was certain that the situation was going to get worse, before it was better. However, he realized it would be harder on Evy if it came as a surprise than if she were prepared for it. 

"Well, he's been lucky, thus far, and we can certainly hope that will continue to be the case. Unfortunately, I suspect the abdominal wound is infected, if so the worst may be yet to come."

Evy nodded, her eyes moistening a little. She'd suspected as much after seeing his face when he'd examined the wound, but had hoped she was wrong. Still holding onto the physician's arm, Evy gave it an appreciative squeeze, grateful that he was, at least, being upfront with her. 

"Are you certain it's all right to..." Evy began to ask, concerned about having left Ardeth basically unattended. Guessing her train of thought, Dr. Hamilton interrupted. 

"The more rest he can get, the better, and I truly do think he'll sleep better without us fussing over him."

Evy nodded again, and Dr. Hamilton patted her hand supportively. 

"Try to get some sleep, Evelyn," he recommended, as they reached his door and she turned towards her own room. Evy tossed him a smile over her shoulder and continued down the hall. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Uhm-nmnn," Rick yawned, as his wife, still a little reluctant, climbed into their bed and snuggled into him. "How's Ardeth?"

"His fever's down," Evy responded, simply. Everything was still so up in the air, she wasn't really certain what else to tell him. 

"There, see. I told you everything was going to be fine," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the intimate moment. 

Evy didn't respond. Burying her head deeper into the nape of his neck, she simply clung to him, desperately wanting to believe it would be all right - that she wouldn't end up being responsible for the death of someone they owed so much to....so much more than she could ever voice. 

Feeling the tension in Rick's arms loosen as his breathing evened out, Evy realized he'd fallen back to sleep. Closing her eyes, hoping to follow his example, she felt some of her own tension ooze away. Lying in the security of her husband's arm, it was almost possible to forget the horrors of the day - of what she'd done - and, gradually, Evy slipped into a light slumber.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Ardeth, you still awake?" Alex whispered, after laying quietly in the dark for a few minutes. 

"I am," Ardeth replied, drowsily.

"Would it be all right if I asked you something? I mean...I don't want to bother you or anything," Alex returned, hesitantly.

"You may ask." 

"Who's Nameer?" Alex asked, propping his head up on his elbow to look at the Medjai. 

"Nameer?" Ardeth questioned, growing a hair more alert as he wondered where the child had heard the name.

"Yeah. You've been calling the name in your sleep," Alex explained. 

Ardeth didn't respond. Nameer had haunted his sleep since Ahm Shere. However, he had spoken of it to no one - not even Badi'a. To speak of Nameer, was to think of Fathi. To think of Fathi was to be reminded of the responsibility that Ardeth bore for his death. Had he recovered the Scorpion King's bracelet before it donned Alex's wrist, there would have been no battle, and Fathi would not had been killed. His heart weighed heavy with the burden of his failure. 

Alex heard the Medjai sigh and wondered if he shouldn't have asked. "That's all right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It is all right. I will tell you," Ardeth finally responded. Refusing to answer would not alter what was. "Nameer was my youngest brother."

"He died?" Alex asked, noting the past tense. 

"Yes, many years ago," the Medjai answered. 

"How'd he die?" Alex persisted, not really considering that it would be more polite to let the matter drop.

"Fever," Ardeth mumbled sleepily.

"Oh," Alex commented and fell silent. Laying still, listening to Ardeth's breathing even out as the Medjai succumbed to sleep, Alex struggled to imagine him with a brother, a mother, a father, and all the other ordinary things of life. He was still pondering it as he slowly dozed off. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	7. Chapter Seven

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Waking with a start, Ardeth stared into the darkness, unable to remember where he was. Nothing felt right. The bed beneath him was too soft. The air around him was too heavy. None of the usual sounds reached his ears. He was not in Egypt. Ardeth felt certain of that. He also felt that there was something important he was supposed to be doing there….wherever he was. The edges of his brain twitched with the urgency of this important thing, yet the memory of it remained just out of reach.

Frustrated, Ardeth shifted to rise, sending pain surging through his body. He sagged back onto the mattress, gulping for the air agony had ripped from his lungs. Slowly, as he forced himself to keep his attempts at breathing slow and even, the wave of intense pain ebbed away, leaving a duller ache in its place. With several more deep breaths, Ardeth found he could once again think about more than simply getting air. He also realized that the sudden onslaught of pain had brought the elusive memories within reach. 

He was in England, at the home of the O'Connells. His task had been simple – retrieve the artifacts before blood could be split with them. He had failed. Not only had he failed, he had somehow provoked the very thing he was there to prevent and, in the process, offended his friends. Ardeth sighed. He knew that he must attempt to remedy the situation, although uncertain that it would be enough to redeem him in the O'Connells' eyes. Still, honor and friendship demanded that he make the effort. Ardeth sighed, again. It wasn't going to be easy to force his body to comply with the demand. 

Taking a couple more deep breaths to prepare, Ardeth bit his lip and pulled himself up to a sitting position. The inflamed muscles of his abdominal wound screamed in greater protest than he'd expected, forcing him to pause for another breath. As he rested, he registered the slight stirring of a small form next to him. His eyes had adjusted to dim light enough to trace the child's outline as Alex settled again without waking. The Medjai stifled another sigh. It had been one thing to force himself out of the bed, but now he must do so carefully. 

Biting his lip again, Ardeth resisted the temptation to quickly swing his legs over the edge, fearing it might bounce the bed. Instead, he moved slowing and gently, straining his abdominal muscles. Tightly clasping the bed sheets tightly, the Medjai managed to touch his feet to the ground without significantly jostling the mattress. Stifling a hiss, he slowly stood, almost. His protesting muscles and spinning head refused to allow him to straighten fully, but it was enough. Taking a couple shaky steps toward the bottom of the bed, Ardeth snatched up his sash. Pulling his robe closed, he carefully, but painfully, secured it, feeling better that he was, once again, properly attired. Trembling from the exertion, Ardeth clung to the bedpost for a minute, before willing his legs to move him away from the bed. 

After what seemed an eternity, the Medjai found himself resting weakly against the wall. He'd pushed the cracked door open enough to slip through, once he'd caught his breath. In the light seeping in from the hallway, Ardeth could see Alex sleeping soundly and almost managed a smile. Having failed so miserably in his journey thus far, he found some measure of satisfaction in having been successful at not waking the child. Keeping an eye on Alex, Ardeth slipped out of the room.

Much to his immense frustration, the Medjai found it necessarily to pause again just outside the room. Down the hall, he heard a clock chime four and realized the sun would rise in a few short hours. At the rate he was moving, Ardeth feared the entire household would be up and about before he'd made it to the stairs. He could not continue to rest every few feet. Frustration turned to irritation, and Ardeth set his jaw and stood up straight as he pulled away from the wall. His head spun, his ribs ached, his wounds throbbed and his stomach churned, but the warrior refused to acknowledge any of it. Berating himself for each wobbly step, he determinedly made his way toward the stairs. 

Every foot traveled made it harder to ignore his body's distress. After less than a dozen steps, the spinning in his head had increased enough that Ardeth found it necessary to lean his wounded shoulder against the wall as he walked. The pressure sent pain throbbing through his collarbone, into his chest, and down his arm, all the way through to his fingertips, but Ardeth forced himself to continue. _He had to find the dagger before the others awoke. _

"Ardeth, old boy, you really think it's a good idea to be taking a stroll in the shape your in?"

The Medjai started at the unexpected sound of Jonathan's voice. The sudden movement laid the final straw, and Ardeth's knees buckled as blackness enveloped the world around him. Flattening his back against the wall as leverage against the darkness, he managed, barely, to stay upright. 

"There now, see, that's exactly my point," Jonathan quipped, lunging forward to steady the Medjai as Ardeth limply sagged against wall.

Jonathan's voice seemed far away, muffled by the thick fog in Ardeth's head, and the Medjai made no attempt to respond to it. Not that he could have, even if he'd wanted to. It required all his concentration to remain slumped against the wall, instead of collapsing onto the floor. 

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed, shall we?" Jonathan suggested, shifting around to tuck a shoulder beneath Ardeth's arm. It surprised him, more than a little, to feel the Medjai resist. 

"No…I…must…have…to…," Ardeth struggled to form a coherent sentence. Pausing, he took several slow breaths to force the darkness away. As it faded, his knees steadied enough that he could spare a little attention to focus his thoughts. As infuriating as it was, the Medjai realized his body simply wasn't going to cooperate with him. He would have to ask _Jonathan_ for help. Reluctant, Ardeth took a deep, painful breath. 

"Jonathan, I need your assistance."

"Of course you need some help, chap. The shape you're in….it's a wonder you made it out here in the first place. But don't you worry, we'll have you back to bed in no time."

"You misunderstand," Ardeth explained, again resisting the man's attempts to move him. His voice growing weaker by the word, the Medjai worried he wouldn't be able to convince Jonathan to help him. "I do not wish to return to bed…"

"I'm sorry to be the one to let you in on this, Ardeth, but you're really in no condition to be anywhere else," Jonathan interrupted, stating the obvious very matter-of-factly. The Medjai responded with the look indicating his acute awareness of his present state, 'thank you very much, Jonathan.' Letting his glance wearily fall back to the floor, Ardeth sighed.

"I cannot return to bed," the Medjai clarified. "I came to England on an errand that has been too long delayed already."

"Ah, yes. I was afraid of that," Jonathan groused. "Now, I suppose, you're going to explain how you've managed to let that bloody Mummy get loose again. Really, I say, old chap, you do a damned poor job of guarding the bugger." 

Ardeth winced, the comment furthering wounding his already battered honor. Rationally, he understood that the Englishman hadn't really intended his words as an insult. However, the Medjai suspected they were a truer reflection of how the man really felt than, perhaps, even Jonathan, himself, realized. 

"My business does not concern the creature," Ardeth answered, sighing. 

"Oh, well then….," Jonathan let the sentence trail off, feeling like a bit of a heel. Releasing his hold on the Medjai, he moved into the center of the hallway. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Jonathan paced back and forth a couple of steps as he waited for Ardeth to provide more details. 

"I was sent to retrieve the cursed weapons of the Devourer."

"Devourer, eh. He doesn't sound like a very pleasant fellow. He isn't hot on your heels, by chance, is he?" Jonathan inquired nervously, reflexively glancing around. 

"No. He is long dead," Ardeth informed him. Despite his general state of misery, the Medjai couldn't help but smile at the man's skittishness. He gave his head a small shake, wishing again he could force his body to do what was needed. He did not relish the idea of resting all his eggs in Jonathan's basket.

"Oh, good….good…excellent," Jonathan muttered, the relief obvious his voice. "So what makes these weapons important enough to warrant Medjai protection."

His head growing heavy, Ardeth didn't bother to look at Jonathan. He simply ignored, with resignation, the implied accusation that it had been some sort of failure on the part of the Medjai that had brought the warrior to England again. He could do little about Jonathan's opinion of him and his people, for the moment. 

"These artifacts are not under the protection of the Medjai," the warrior explained, no longer able to muster more than a loud whisper. He paused to focus his dwindling strength. The conversation was taking longer than he'd hoped. 

"Then, who…," Jonathan began curiously, but Ardeth impatiently cut him off.

"It matters not whose guards them, only that they did not wish to alarm the O'Connells and, so, asked me to retrieve the artifacts," the warrior explained. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips as he considered the poor outcome of that decision. 

"These 'cursed weapons of the Devourer' are dangerous, I take it?" Jonathan asked. "You know, 'wipe out the world' sort of stuff?"

Ardeth shook his head slightly. The amount of dizziness that resulted caught him by surprise. Inhaling sharply, as his stomach churned angrily, the Medjai squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he could manage to neither topple over nor vomit. 

"Whoa, you all right there," Jonathan asked, anxiously, seeing the warrior list a bit to the left. Reaching a hand out to steady him, Jonathan realized too late that he'd chosen the wrong shoulder to grab. As the Medjai grimaced and a barely audible groan escaped his lips, Jonathan quickly pulled his hand away. "Ooh, sorry…didn't mean…" 

Ardeth waved away the apology. "It is not the world that is at risk. It is a single soul."

"Oh, well, hardly worth killing yourself over then, eh," Jonathan quipped, but grew serious as the Medjai frowned, disapprovingly. "Pretty important, is it….this single soul? 

"It is," Ardeth stated, simply. He was beginning to suspect he would have accomplished his task faster on his own, after all, and with less energy expended. Ardeth took a slow, shaky breath. It was well past time to get to the point. "I need you to help me find the dagger."

"Dagger?"

"Yes, the dagger I was stabbed with. It is one of the artifacts. The sword, in the crate downstairs, is the other. I must have them both," Ardeth explained. 

"Oh well, that's simple enough," Jonathan replied, eagerly. Drawing on what little strength remained, Ardeth glanced up, frowning, uncertain how to take the Englishman's response. Seeing the Medjai's expression, Jonathan elaborated. "I saw it earlier. I'll wager it hasn't gone anywhere since. Wait right there! It'll just take me a second to grab it."

Ardeth nodded, carefully, and let his head droop again. Hearing Jonathan scamper away, he sighed. It seemed too much to hope for that it could be that easy, but then again, possessing the dagger was only the start of a long journey. Ardeth had no doubt there would be much that was difficult before he reached his destination.

Relieved, Jonathan nearly skipped to the approximate area he remembered seeing the dagger. He'd assumed Ardeth would require him to do something that would risk life and limb or, at the very least, the displeasure of Rick and Evy. Instead, all he had to do was pick a bloody dagger up off the carpet and return with it. Simple. Then, he sincerely hoped, the warrior would agree to go back to bed. By the looks of him, it amazed Jonathan that Ardeth managed to remain upright. It seemed impossible he could keep it up much longer. The idea of having to lug an unconscious Medjai back to bed by himself was only slightly more appealing the thought of waking Rick and admitting he'd allowed the injured man to dawdle in the hallway until he passed out. 

"There you are," Jonathan muttered under his breath, spotting the dagger and grabbing it. As he pivoted around to return, it occurred to him it might be unpleasant for the Ardeth to see his own blood all over the blasted thing. Stooping down, Jonathan scrubbed it against the carpet, managing to rub away most of the dried blood. "Well, I suppose that'll have to do." 

Absent-mindedly flaking away more blood as he wandered back, Jonathan studied the weapon. It was certainly well crafted, and probably worth a pretty penny to any respectable weapon's dealer, but it didn't look like anything worth getting excited. It certainly didn't look cursed, but then what would a cursed dagger look like, he pondered. 

"Here we are," Jonathan shouted, wincing at his own voice, as it came out louder than intended. Ardeth also flinched, weakly lifting his gaze. Jonathan noticed how pale and taut the warrior's features were and, once again, hoped the matter would be settled enough that Ardeth would return to bed. "One dagger, delivered as promised. Now lets get you back to bed, shall we?"

"Thank you, Jonathan," Ardeth replied, his appreciation sincere. Taking the dagger, he turned toward the staircase, before Jonathan had a chance to tuck a shoulder under his good arm. Resting his head against the wall, the Medjai forced his feet to move. Too exhausted to think anymore about the pain flaring out from his shoulder, Ardeth focused his quickly dwindling strength into his effort to reach the stairs. 

"Whoa! Hold on a minute. What are you up to now?!" Jonathan exclaimed, as Ardeth trudged weakly away from him.

"Must…get…to…the…Abadi…before…it…is…too…late," Ardeth slowly explained, having very little energy or attention to spare for speaking. 

"The who? Too late for what? To save the single soul?" Jonathan quizzed, taking the couple of steps necessary to catch up to the warrior. Reaching out, he gently grabbed the Medjai's arm. Too weak to pull away, Ardeth stopped, flattened his back against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor, his strength exhausted. Jonathan sat down next to him. 

"Yes, to save the soul, but I do not know how, and there is little time to learn," Ardeth explained, in a weak whisper. Closing his eyes, he let his head drop back to rest against the wall. "The Abadi are the guardians of the curse. I pray that they can tell me."

"If these Abadi are the guardians of the curse, why don't you just let them deal with it," Jonathan reasoned.

"It is my responsibility," Ardeth whispered, remorsefully. 

"Your responsibility…?" Jonathan's brow wrinkled as he struggled to piece together the jumble of information. 

"Yes. I provoked the use of the weapon; I am honor bound to find a way to…."

"To save the single soul," Jonathan finished for him, beginning to catch on to things. Ardeth nodded, very slightly. "I don't mean to be difficult, Ardeth, but the only thing you're going to find on your own is the floor. You're sure this single soul is important enough to kill yourself trying to save?"

Although effort required seemed Herculean, Ardeth managed to pull his head up and pin Jonathan under an intensely serious stare. "The soul is Evelyn's."

Shocked speechless, Jonathan simply stared at the Medjai. 

"You see now why I must go," Ardeth stated, in a weak whisper, his head dropping back again. Jonathan numbly shook his head.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Evy?"

Ardeth sighed. He hadn't considered that Jonathan might not be aware of what had occurred earlier. "It was Evelyn that wielded the weapon." 

Jonathan's brow wrinkled as he stared at the Medjai, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

"What?! Why?! No, scratch that! Doesn't matter!" He sputtered. "What exactly is this curse?"

"There is not time…," Ardeth mumbled. He could feel himself drifting toward sleep and forced his head up again. "I must go before they awaken."

"Who? Oh, you mean Rick and Evy. Why…" Jonathan's voice trailed off, as a sudden realization struck him. "They don't know, do they!?"

Ardeth sighed. "They do not."

"But why? Evy's the smartest person I know, maybe she knows something you don't about stopping whatever's going to happen….which is what, exactly?" Jonathan asked, again. Ardeth thought for a moment, considering how to condense the explanation as much as possible. Then, he took a painful breath. 

"It is forbidden to draw blood with these weapons. Evelyn did so. Now her soul will be destroyed.

"Just like that!" Jonathan exclaimed. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think!"

Ardeth would have shrugged had he been able. "It is not for me to say. However, it is apparently not 'just like that', as you say, for it has not yet occurred." 

"Oh, well, that's good. Right? There wouldn't be a grace period if there weren't some way to stop it. Right? Surely, between the four of us, we can figure it out."

"No," Ardeth stated, earnestly. "O'Connell is not the most…._diplomatic_ of men. If told now, I fear he will offend the Abadi, and we will not get the answers we seek."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Jonathan responded, hesitantly, not fully convinced that the couple should be left in the dark.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex O'Connell flinched awake from a dream. Momentarily disoriented, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, before abruptly remembering Ardeth lay next to him…_or had, anyway_. Feeling around with the hand he'd tossed that direction, Alex realized, with growing alarm, that the Medjai was no longer there. 

Sitting up, Alex scanned the empty bed to be certain, then, opened his mouth to shout the Medjai's name. It closed again, silently, as it occurred to him that he might accidentally wake his parents. Considering all that had happened that day between them and Ardeth, Alex decided he'd just look around a bit, first. For all he knew, the warrior had simply gone to the lavatory or something. Smiling at the thought, he crawled of the bed and headed that direction. He changed direction as muffled voices from the hallway caught his attention. 

Peaking his head outside the room, Alex saw Ardeth and Jonathan sitting on the floor several yards away. He nearly pulled his head back as it occurred to him they might see him, but they seemed focused on their conversation. Staying as still as possible, Alex concentrated on catching the softly spoken words, hoping to figure out what was afoot.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth breathed an unheard sigh of relief when Jonathan bought his argument. He'd hoped he would not have to share he real reason – that he didn't want a black cloud of despair hanging over, possibly, the last few hours Rick and Evy had together. "I swear on my life I will find a way to prevent this, but I must…."

"Reach the Abadi. Yeah, yeah, I get it. So where are these bloody Abadi anyway?"

"They have a room near the airport were they wait for me to bring the weapons."

"They're here! In England! Why didn't you say so!?" Jonathan exclaimed, staring aghast at the warrior. Ardeth didn't respond. "Rather vital piece of information you choose to keep to yourself there."

Again, Ardeth didn't respond. Down the hall, the clock chimed the half-hour, providing a stark reminder that time was passing quickly. 

"I must go NOW," the Medjai finally muttered, managing to force a deceptive amount of strength into his voice. 

"You won't reach these Abadi people on your own. I'll have to help you," Jonathan announced, grimly, hearing the warrior's conviction. Nothing would stop Ardeth from leaving, but without help, he wouldn't get far. 

"I cannot ask you to…"

Jonathan cut him off. "She's _my sister_, Ardeth. I've been letting her down her my whole life, but never when it really counted, and I'm not going to start now!"

The Medjai studied the Englishman a moment, before nodding. Jonathan returned the nod, but Ardeth didn't notice. Letting his head slip back, the warrior closed his eyes and attempted to pool his meager strength enough to get him to his feet. 

"All right, let's get a move on, then," Jonathan stated, determinedly, startling the Medjai by tucking his shoulder under Ardeth's and pulling him to his feet. In his haste, the Englishman wasn't a gentle as he might have been. The movement pulled at the warrior's wounds, provoking a groan. 

"You sure about this, Ardeth," Jonathan whispered, as the warrior weakly sagged against him. 

"I am fine," Ardeth stated, his drooping head bobbing affirmatively. He'd felt the abdominal wound's few remaining stitches pop, but there seem little value in mentioning it to Jonathan. 

Jonathan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Of course you are."

The Medjai didn't bother to respond, choosing instead to focus on keeping his feet beneath him so that Jonathan wasn't actually dragging him as they walked. They'd only made it a few feet, when the dagger slipped from his weak grasp. 

"Perhaps, I'd better hold on to this, at least until we get to the car," Jonathan stated, matter-of-factly, carefully propping Ardeth against the wall long enough to retrieve the weapon. 

Ardeth frowned; not at all keen on the idea on the idea of the cursed weapon in Jonathan's hands. He quickly realized, however, that, at the moment, it was no safer in his. Sighing, he watched the Englishmen pick up the dagger and slip it into his jacket pocket. 

"Off we go," Jonathan muttered under his breath, as he retrieved Ardeth. 

The Medjai felt time rushing past much too quickly as they slowly trudged to the top of the stairs. The slow pace chafed him, but he said nothing, knowing it would be both unkind and unhelpful. He could feel Jonathan straining beneath his weight and knew the Englishman was moving as quickly as he could. 

Jonathan paused to catch his breath before tackling the first flight of stair. Ardeth's size made it difficult for the Englishman to keep his balance and walk, stepping down would be even trickier. One of them would have to hold on to the banister to have any chance of making to the bottom in one piece. Jonathan decided it would be better to allow Ardeth the extra support, even though it would require the Medjai to carry more of his own weight. 

"Going to switch sides with you, all right," he informed Ardeth, as he carefully eased him around to his other shoulder. "Think you can hold on to the banister?" 

"Yes," the Medjai whispered, breathlessly. Both men sighed before taking a deep breath and stepping down.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex raced down the backstairs. At the pace his uncle and Ardeth were moving, he knew he could beat the two men to the car, but Alex didn't want to take any chances. It was a long run to the drive from the back of the house, and he wanted time to hide before the two men reached the front door. 

Flying out the door, Alex tried to stay focused, knowing there would be plenty of time to ponder the bit of conversation he'd just overheard. However, despite his effort, it distracted him enough that he lost his balance as he came around the final corner of the house. Alex landed hard on his knees, scraping both, as well as, the palm of the hand that had tried to stop the fall. Quickly rising, he determinedly ignored the stinging and raced on to the car. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Intently focused on each step, Ardeth didn't realize he'd reached the last one until he lost his balance attempting to take a step that wasn't there. Reflexively twisting his weight onto the hand still holding the handrail, he hissed in pain as the motion wrenched his wounds. The distraction allowed his hand to slide from the banister, and his legs slipped out from beneath him. 

Feeling the sudden movement, Jonathan scrambled to shift enough of the Medjai's weight to catch Ardeth before he hit the floor. The effort threw him off balance, and Jonathan stumbled backwards, taking both of them down. He heard Ardeth hiss, but the Englishman had little time to worry about it as he landed on the stairs with a hard thud. He grunted painfully as Ardeth landed squarely on top of him an instant later.

"Ardeth?!" He gasped, acutely aware that a fall was the last thing the wounded Medjai needed. Quickly squirming out from beneath as Ardeth struggled to rise, Jonathan gingerly helped him sit up. 

"I…am…fine," the Medjai gasped, in a weak whisper, closing his eyes as he rested against the banister. He battled to force his lungs to expand against the intense stabs of pain that had replaced the dull, constant throbbing of his ribs. His discomfort obvious, Jonathan gave the warrior a skeptical look and prepared to question the answer, but Ardeth cut him off. "Just… need… moment…. catch…. breath."

Shaking his head, Jonathan frowned, dubiously, but simply shrugged, deciding not to argue. Sitting down on the stairs to wait until Ardeth seemed ready to move, he aimlessly glanced around until his gaze fell onto the dry smear of blood a few feet away. Jonathan hadn't considered that the mess would still be there, but it wasn't surprising, really. Rick and Evy had been a little preoccupied since 'it' had happened. Jonathan wondered if he should try to clean it up before Ardeth noticed, but realized that would only draw the Medjai's attention to it. Tearing his eyes away from the mess, Jonathan's gaze fell on the tip of the sword sticking out of the crate. After studying its bloodied tip, he rose to his feet. Ardeth had to pass the crate, but he didn't have to face the sword.

"I'm going to put these weapons of yours in the car, be back in a jiff," Jonathan informed the warrior. Ardeth nodded, his eyes still closed as he focused on forcing the pain back. Not able to spare the breath, he didn't bother to remind the Englishman that they weren't 'his' weapons. 

. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex quickly ducked as his uncle abruptly emerged from the house. Holding his breath, he flattened himself against the car and stealthily slid down to a crouch. Peeking underneath the vehicle, Alex watched his uncle's feet as they carried him closer. He heard the rear passenger door open and closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't get caught. Softly releasing his pent up breath, Alex opened his eyes as he heard the car door slam and the sound of receding footsteps. 

Carefully poking his head up and watching his uncle through the window, Alex waited, impatiently, for the front door to close all the way. As soon as it did, he quietly opened the rear driver's side door, crawled in, curled up on the floorboards, and made himself as small and inconspicuous as he could. Peering up, he noticed Jonathan had laid a sword across the back seat. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, figuring that meant Ardeth intended to sit in the front. Smiling a little, he closed his eyes while he waited, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As he quietly approached, Jonathan studied Ardeth. The Medjai's head still rested against the banister and his eyes remained closed, making it difficult to tell if he were awake. Carefully sitting down next to him, Jonathan wondered whether or not to disturb him.

"You are ready?" Ardeth asked, startling the Englishman. Looking over, Jonathan saw that the Medjai had raised his head and was watching him.

"Um, certainly…all set," Jonathan responded, a little nervously. A shiver ran through him as the warrior's feverish gaze bore into him. Ardeth nodded and glanced away as he reached for the banister to pull himself up. 

"Easy there," the Englishman hissed, reaching down to help him up as he noticed the Medjai's uninjured arm trembling beneath his weight.

Ardeth reluctantly accepted Jonathan's help. Despite his expectation of the pain, the warrior had to bite back a groan at the pull on his wounds. However, once on his feet, Ardeth was pleased find that the brief rest had restored a little of his strength. Leaning heavily on the Englishman, he even managed a tolerant smile as Jonathan carefully positioned himself to block the Medjai's view as they maneuvered around the crate. Appreciative of the effort to shield him from the sight of his dried blood smeared across the floor, Ardeth decided not to mention that he'd noticed earlier. Despite the numerous injuries he'd suffered over the years, the sight had sent a shiver down his spine, surprising him. 

"Ardeth, still with me?" Jonathan asked, concerned. He'd been blathering on for several seconds with no response from the Medjai. 

"Yes, 'still with you,'" Ardeth whispered. Roused from his thoughts, the warrior sensed an increase in the other man's anxiety. Hoping to ease it, he shifted most of his weight off Jonathan to show he felt stronger. 

Jonathan dubiously glanced sideways at Ardeth, but said nothing. His muscles had begun to quiver from carrying the bulk of the warrior's weight. Since it wasn't much further to the car, Jonathan figured he might as well accept the respite for as long as Ardeth could manage it. However, he knew that, whatever reserve the warrior was drawing on, it wouldn't last, and kept a close eye on him. 

Biting his lip in frustration, instead of pain, Ardeth silently cursed as he felt his strength wane after only a few steps. They were just feet from the door, however, and he was determined to reach it without leaning on the Jonathan, again. Resisting a sigh, he focused on each tile he stepped on, counting down the number that remained until he could rest against the wall. 

"There we are," Jonathan muttered. Relieved, he propped the Medjai against the wall while he opened the door. Ardeth, also relieved, softly sighed. Although he remained standing, it was less effort than moving. Closing his eyes, he let his head rest against the cool stone. 

"Ready," he heard Jonathan ask and opened his eyes. Nodding, Ardeth pushed himself away from the wall, with a grunt. Jonathan shifted around, pleased, this time, to be able to pull Ardeth's uninjured arm over his shoulders.

"Nearly there," Jonathan muttered under his breath, more for his own benefit than Ardeth's, as the two slowly made their way out the door and trudged the remaining distance to the car. The Medjai happily rested against the vehicle, as Jonathan opened the front passenger door and stood, waiting expectantly.

"I will manage," Ardeth muttered, realizing the Englishman intended to help him sit. Ardeth wasn't yet willing to admit to that degree of dependence.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked, dubiously, as he watched the Medjai resting his forehead on the car. 

"I am," Ardeth responded, without looking up. The cool metal felt glorious against his feverish flesh, making him reluctant to break the contact. "Give me a moment."

"Sure, take your time. I'll..uh…I'll just start her up," Jonathan responded, still skeptical. Concerned the Medjai might topple over, he kept his eyes on Ardeth as he made his way slowly around to the driver's side and climbed in behind the wheel. Starting her up, he drummed his fingers as he waited for Ardeth to move. Counting the passing seconds in his head, Jonathan began to worry as they turned into minutes. 

"Ardeth, you certain you can manage?"

"Yes," the Medjai answered, softly. Sighing, he lifted his head, but took a few more seconds to enjoy the cool breeze wafting by him, before wrapping his fingers around the frame and gingerly easing himself inside the vehicle. His eyes closed, the warrior sagged wearily in the seat. 

"All right?" Jonathan asked, concerned. He frowned, skeptically, as Ardeth nodded weakly. "Do you have an address?"

The Medjai frowned, his brow furrowing as he realized he did not have an address. 

"It is near the airport. I will know it when I see it." 

Jonathan simply shrugged and eased his foot onto the gas.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	8. Chapter Eight

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Bringing the car to a stop, Jonathan glanced for the fortieth time at the Medjai sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. He knew he should wake him, but it seemed too unkind, so, instead, Jonathan sighed and turned to begin his fifth loop around the airport. Looking up just as the wheels started to move, he saw a figured standing a few feet in front of the car and reflexively slammed on the brakes. He grimaced as Ardeth jolted awake. 

On the floorboards, the sudden stop also brought Alex awake with a start. His eyes darted around the vehicle as he tried to recollect where he was. 

"Sorry about that, old boy." He heard from the front seat...and remembered. 

Carefully stretching his stiff body, Alex peaked his head up to see what was happening. His jaw dropped as he caught sight of the figure standing in front of the car. She wasn't English, he decided as he studied her. Alex assumed it to be a 'her', anyway, since a prettily embroidered silvery burqa covered her.

"One of your 'Abadi'?" Jonathan inquired of Ardeth. The waves of pain send surging through him by the sudden, jerking stop left the Medjai unable to speak. He managed a nod, however. Concerned by Ardeth's discomfort, Jonathan decided it might help to get him out of the car. He turned to open his door, only to discover it was already opening, as were the rear and passenger doors. 

"Hey, wait just a....," Jonathan shouted, lunging for Ardeth as hands pulled the warrior from the vehicle. A hand on his own shoulder quickly distracted the Englishman. Flinching away, Jonathan turned to see an imposing figure looking down at him with a patient smile. The man's clothes were the same silvery color as the burqa and he had a scimitar tucked into his sash, leading Jonathan to the conclusion he was an Abadi warrior. 

"Please, come with me," the warrior asked, beckoning with his hand. 

Hesitant, Jonathan glanced around and saw two other warriors carefully carrying Ardeth away. A woman followed closely behind, carrying the Devourer's weapons. Jonathan watched helplessly for a moment, before a scuffle behind him caught his attention. Turning, he saw his nephew pulled from the backseat by another burqa-shrouded Abadi, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Alex...," he hissed under his breath, shaking his head. The child shrugged, apologetically.

"Please come with us. You have our word you will not be harmed," assured the woman holding Alex by the collar.

With Alex and Ardeth both in the hands of the Abadi, Jonathan saw no other option but to comply and, with a sigh, crawled out of the car. The woman bowed, slightly, before stepping in the direction the others had taken Ardeth. Her hand on Alex's head gently guided the child ahead of her. The Abadi warrior gestured for Jonathan to follow and waited for the Englishman to move, before falling in step behind him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Escorted to the open doorway of a small, rather innocuous looking hotel room, Jonathan entered nervously. Not at all keen on the idea of being trapped, he spun around as he heard the door close behind him. To his dismay, he found himself staring into the neck of the warrior he'd 'met' at the car. Backing up a few steps, Jonathan studied the imposing Abadi standing, arms folded authoritatively, in front of the only obvious exit. 

"It is not our intent to keep you prisoner." Jonathan spun back around to face the woman whose hand remained, firmly but gently, resting on his nephew's head. "You may leave when you wish. Johari will not prevent it."

Jonathan smiled, tightly, more than a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I take it he's 'Johari'," he replied coolly, thumbing in the direction of the warrior at the door. "And you would be?" 

"I am Najat," the woman responded, politely bowing her head. "You are not O'Connell."

Despite his tension, Jonathan chuckled at the matter-of-fact statement. "No. I am not O'Connell; I'm the thorn in his side."

Najat cocked her head to one side, puzzled by the Englishman's reply.

"Jonathan Carnahan, O'Connell's brother-in-law," he clarified. Najat bowed her head to acknowledge the introduction. 

"And you are Alex O'Connell," she stated, inclining her head to look at the child.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex tentatively replied, turning his head to look up at her. "What do want from us?"

Again, Najat tilted her head, contemplatively. "Want from you? We want nothing, child. The Abadi did not seek you; you sought the Abadi. What do _you_ want from us?" 

"Well, Ardeth, for a start, ma'am." 

Despite the burqa, Jonathan could tell from her eyes that she smiled as she lifted her hand off the child's head and made a gesture to her left. Both he and Alex reflexively glanced over, each noticing for the first time a door to an adjoining room. 

"A request easily granted, child," Najat quipped. 

Alex exchanged glances with his uncle, before bolting toward the door. Throwing it open, he instantly spotted the Medjai.

"Ardeth!" He cried, dashing to the bed on which the warrior rested. Startled, Ardeth wearily opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to focus on Alex and see the worry etched across his little face. 

"Do not be concerned, young O'Connell. I am fine," Ardeth croaked, attempting a smile, but not quite succeeding. 

Alex grinned, too relieved to be back at the warrior's side to worry about the weakness of Ardeth's voice. Crawling up on the bed, he sighed contentedly as he curled up next to the Medjai. 

Instinctively, Ardeth draped his arm comfortingly around Alex, then, closed his eyes again. He was too uncomfortable to fall asleep, but too tired to move, so he simply lay there, trying to will the pain and fever away. 

"He is unwell," Najat observed, walking up behind Jonathan, as he stood in the doorway watching his nephew and Ardeth. 

"Yes, ma'am." Turning slighting, he cast his eyes downward and explained. "_That's_ the reason we sought the Abadi." 

Jonathan expected more questions, but Najat simply bowed slightly and slipped past him. As she moved toward the bed, she made some sort of gesture he only vaguely caught out of the corner of his eye. Registering a sudden burst of activity as the other Abadi rushed to comply with the non-verbal command, Jonathan wished he'd paid more attention. It was obviously a handy little gesture to know when in the company of Abadi. 

"With your permission, honored Medjai, we will attend you," Najat requested, her tone soft and soothing. Standing at the bedside, she respectfully waited for a response from Ardeth.

Wearily opening his eyes, the Medjai studied the Abadi for several seconds, before nodding, slightly. Acknowledging the consent, Najat bowed and began gently loosening his sash. Ardeth held up his hand, stopping her, and she quickly backed away. He frowned, sheepishly, realizing he'd likely given her the impression he was displeased, when in truth, he'd only meant to help. Even with the increasing fuzziness of his brain, he grasped that it would be easier to remove the sash if he weren't laying on it.

"Careful!" Alex hissed, as he, Jonathan and Najat rushed to help the Medjai rise. 

"Relax. I've got you," Jonathan muttered, feeling the tension in the warrior's body as he held him upright while the sash was speedily removed. Jonathan found it interesting that she didn't also remove the Medjai's robe. Instead, Najat slid it down enough to briefly examine the back of the wounded shoulder, then, pulled it up again, before helping lay Ardeth back down. 

Ardeth had to bit his lip to keep from groaning as he sat up, but it slipped out, soft and clipped, as they eased him back onto the mattress. Closing his eyes, he prayed to Allah for strength. 

Concerned by the weariness and pain on Ardeth's face, Alex barely noticed as Najat stepped away from the bed. However, he did a double-take when she returned. There was something different; he wasn't sure what exactly, but there was definitely something. He studied her, as she carefully set a basin of water on the nightstand, and it finally clicked. She'd gotten shorter.

"You're not Najat!" Alex declared, accusatorily. 

"I am Widad," the Abadi stated, with a slight bow, before backing away and returning to the adjoining room. 

Alex refocused on Ardeth, his worry growing as he noticed that the fine beads of sweat on the Medjai's forehead had grown large enough to trickle down. Glancing around, Alex searched for a cloth to wipe them away, but didn't spot anything handy and turned to shout for someone to bring something. An Abadi floated thru the doorway, cloth in hand, before the request could be voiced. As she set some supplies on the stand and soaked the cloth, Alex studied her. He found himself unable to decide if it were Widad or Najat. 

"Najat?" He asked, hesitantly, as the woman turned to face him. His brow wrinkled with confusion when she made no move toward Ardeth.

"I am Zaynab," the woman replied, simply, bowing slightly before backing away as Widad had. 

Alex huffed in frustration. He'd grown weary of the Abadi and their burqas and their generally lack of communication. Exasperated, he glanced at the doorway, saw one of the women approaching and quickly looked away. He'd lost interest in playing the 'who's under the burqa' game. 

"The burqas are not worn to tease you, child," Najat quipped, earning an indignant glare from Alex. He'd also grown weary of being called 'child'. 

"Yeah, right. So why are they worn?" he growled, sarcastically. "And the name is Alex!" 

"Alex," Jonathan chastised, but the Abadi raised her hand to shush him. 

Najat studied Alex for a moment. She'd understood the question was not sincere, but sensed his growing frustration and hoped an answer would make him more comfortable. 

"Burqas are worn by different tribes for different reasons. When we are amongst outsiders, the Abadi wear them for protection," she explained, snatching the cloth from the basin and swirling it across Ardeth's feverish skin. The Medjai half-heartedly listened to the conversation, as the soft caress of the cloth and the blissful coolness of the water lulled him toward sleep. 

"Protection? What do you mean?" Jonathan questioned, finding the conversation oddly interesting. 

"The Abadi are a matriarchal society," Najat explained. 

"A what?" Alex asked, curiosity overcoming his hostility. 

"She means the women are in charge," his uncle clarified.

"Oh! So you have a queen, instead of a king?" 

"Yes," Najat replied. 

"And you wear the burqas so that nobody knows which one of you it is?"

Najat nodded.

"But you don't wear them if just your people are around?" Alex quizzed.

"No," she stated, as she dropped the cloth back into the basin. "Nor is it a law that we must wear them amongst outsiders, it is simply a custom."

Alex nodded and glanced back down at Ardeth. Too his relief, he saw that the Medjai seemed more relaxed, possibly even asleep. When Alex looked up again, Najat was gone. 

"Hey! Where'd she go?" 

Jonathan thumbed over his shoulder, indicating she'd returned to the other room. Twisting around to glance past his uncle, Alex gaped as he saw a woman approaching them wearing an intricately crocheted, silvery shawl draped around her, in place of a burqa. 

Jonathan's jaw also dropped as he admired the woman's high cheekbones and full lips. Her eyes captured his attention most, however. He almost seemed to drown in their depths. Seeing his uncle's reaction, Alex giggled, breaking the spell and sending a chagrined blush across Jonathan's face. 

"N...N...Najat?" Jonathan stammered, as she floated up to the side of the bed. 

"Yes," she replied, with a slight bow. Glancing at Alex, she smiled, sweetly. "I hoped this might make you more at ease, chi...Alex." 

"You didn't have to," Alex responded. Grasping the enormity of the gesture, he returned a sincere smile. "But it does, tha...shukran." 

Satisfied that both Alex and Jonathan were sufficiently disarmed, Najat focused on Ardeth. Slipping a finger beneath the edge of his robe, she gingerly pulled it aside to reveal his bandaged shoulder and ribs. 

The gentle touch provoked a soft sigh from the Medjai, as it dragged him back to awareness. The few minutes of sleep had cleared some of the fog from his weary brain, but Ardeth knew it wouldn't last. Determined to seek the answers to his questions before the fuzziness returned, he reluctantly opened his eyes. His browed furrowed at the unexpected sight that greeted him. 

Becoming aware of Ardeth's scrutiny, Najat reflexively adjusted her shawl, carefully tucking back a few renegade slips of hair.

"Najat?" He croaked. The rarity of an Abadi uncovering amongst outsiders left him a little uncertain if she were real or a dream. 

"Yes, it is I," Najat answered softly, before turning toward the nightstand to open up a wrapped bundle Widad had left by the water basin.

"What's that?" Alex asked, curiously. Distractedly rising up to get a better view, he lost his balance.

"Careful!" Jonathan hissed, steadying the youngster before he fell into the Medjai. However, he'd caught him a moment too late to prevent the child's knee from brushing against Ardeth's side.

Ardeth's eyes closed tightly as a wave of pain radiated out from his swollen abdominal wound and tender ribs, provoking a hiss that he wasn't able to stifle. Najat spun around and quickly slipped a hand into his, providing the warrior something to grip besides the bedding as he arch his back against the pain. 

"S...s...sorry, Ardeth. I didn't mea...," Alex muttered, tears welling in his eyes. Ardeth cut him off with a weak wave of his hand, but it was another minute before he could catch his breath to speak. 

"D..do...not...con..cern...your...self...young...O...Con...nell," Ardeth finally managed to gasp. He wanted to say more to comfort the child, but simply couldn't get it out. Instead, he forced his eyes open enough to glance at Alex and managed a weak, pained smile. 

"It was not intended, Alex. Do not trouble yourself," Najat soothed, maternally.

Alex sniffed, but managed a quivering smile. Wiping away his tears, he carefully scooted toward the edge of the bed, unwilling to take a chance he might accidentally hurt Ardeth again. He'd intended to get down, but paused when the Medjai reached out for him. 

"Stay," Ardeth whispered, managing to catch the child's hand. It seemed dishonorable to allow Alex to leave so dejectedly after bravely sitting by his side for so many hours. 

"But what if..." 

Alex's protests faded away as Ardeth tugged weakly on his hand. Fresh tears welled in the child's eyes as he felt the warrior's frailty. For the first time since his father had pulled Ardeth off the sword, Alex seriously considered the possibility Ardeth might actually die, and it banished any desire to leave the Medjai's side. Lying back down on the bed and curling into a fetal position, he clung to the warrior's arm. Closing his eyes, Alex let his tears flowed freely. Exhausted, he quickly fell asleep. Feeling the tears dampen his arm, Ardeth sighed.

"It is good that he sleeps," Najat soothed. 

"Yeah, don't worry about Alex. He's a plucky little bugger...be right as rain after some sleep," Jonathan chimed in, taking his cue from the Abadi. 

"Yes, he is ...strong...much like...his parents," Ardeth croaked, closing his eyes. Najat smiled, sadly, and turned back toward the nightstand to finish what she'd started.

"You never did say what it was you were up to," Jonathan observed, feeling it his duty to take on the role of Ardeth's protector now that Alex had fallen asleep. 

Najat glanced over her shoulder, briefly studying the curious Englishman. "I am mixing herbs, which, I hope, will ease some of the his pain and reduce his fever."

"Oh, well then, carry on," Jonathan mumbled. After a tolerant bow, the Abadi returned to her work. Jonathan continued to watch, curiously, as she blended several herbs into a small cup filled with water. Holding it carefully in one hand, Najat turned towards Ardeth.

"Honored Medjai," she whispered, respectfully, and waited for him to open his eyes. 

"Najat, ti'raf 'ismee," he whispered. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Ardeth raised a bemused eyebrow at the formality of his long-time friend. _("Najat, you know my name.")_

"Zai ma terid," Najat replied, torn between the urge to frown, disapprovingly, or smile with amusement. Custom dictated that she not use his name amongst outsiders, but then she'd already broken with custom by removing her burqa. _("As you wish.")_

"Heeey," Jonathan whined, before either could speak again. "Could we keep it in English?"

"My apologies," Najat replied, bowing politely, before returning her attention to Ardeth. "Will you drink this?" 

The Medjai nodded, gratefully, and allowed her to support his head as he drank the concoction. Relief washed through him as he immediately recognized the unpleasant taste of the medicine. Ardeth was certain it would be strong enough to ease his pain. Downing the last swallow, the knowledge made him smile ever so slightly. Throughout the journey from the bed to the airport, he'd clung to the hope the Abadi had brought medicines with them, knowing that the herbal remedies were stronger than Dr. Hamilton's aspirin. Ardeth didn't fault the physician, aware that his attempts to ease the discomfort had been sincere; they'd simply not been particularly effective. 

"Shukran," he whispered, with sincerity. As Najat removed her hand, allowing his head to rest upon the pillow once more, Ardeth closed his eyes. He sighed, contentedly, as the medicine quickly went to work dulling his pain.

Najat placed the cup back on the nightstand and meticulously rebundled the herbs, allowing time for the medicine to spread throughout his body. Turning back after a few minutes, she carefully slid his robe aside to inspect the abdominal wound. The whispery touch of the shifting fabric sent pain screaming out from his over-wrought nerves, forcing a hiss from Ardeth that brought a frown to Najat's face. She was certain that she'd given the medicine enough time to dull his pain; the wound had to be very serious to have still provoked such a response. 

Almost fearfully, Najat carefully removed the bandage, refusing to glance at the wound until she could focus on it fully. Ardeth clenched the bed sheet in response to her gentle touch, but she refused to let it distract her. Tossing the bloodied bandage aside, Najat finally looked at the wound and nearly gasped at the severity of the infection. However, the wound was not great in size - at least she didn't think so, with the areas so badly swollen, it was hard to tell. Studying it thoroughly, Najat's frowned deepened as she spotted foreboding signs that the infection had already spread beyond the injury. She turned back toward the nightstand, with a sigh, and prepared a poultice, despite the sinking feeling that it would not be enough.

Jonathan had been determined not to look, but still caught enough of a glimpse to realize that Ardeth was in worse shape than he'd thought. Certain that all the moving around hadn't helped, he sighed, feeling more than a little guilty. Rick and Evy were going to kill him for helping Ardeth leave, especially if the Medjai didn't recover. 

"You worry for your friend?" Najat asked, although it was more of a statement.

"I worry about what my sister and her husband are going do to me for not sending him straight back to bed," the Englishman responded, glumly. 

"They are good friends?" 

Jonathan's brow wrinkled for a moment before grasping the question. "Ah! You mean Rick, Evy and Ardeth?" 

Najat nodded.

Jonathan shrugged. "Suppose so. I've never really thought about it." 

Although she said nothing, Jonathan frowned, sensing that his answer had somehow displeased the Abadi. It made him wonder if it were important for some reason. Before he could ponder it further, he saw a troubled expression on Najat's face. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"If it would not be too much trouble, I need some ice...for the swelling."

Jonathan nodded. "Back in a jiff." 

Najat bowed her head, appreciatively, and watched him leave, before grabbing the poultice from the nightstand. An amused smile lit her face as she turned to place it on Ardeth's wound.

Ardeth tried, but failed, to bite back a moan as the poultice pressed against his injured flesh. Cracking his eyes open, his brow wrinkled at the unexpected sight of Najat's grin. 

"What is amusing?" he asked. His weariness made him sound a bit peevish, causing Najat to instantly grow serious.

"My apologies," she began, but Ardeth waved away her concern, so she simply answered his question. "The Englishman is fetching ice..."

"Yes, I heard." 

Najat frowned. She'd assumed he was dozing when she'd discussed him with Jonathan. Despite the brief duration of the conversation, it made her uncomfortable to realize he had heard. 

"_Why _is this amusing?" Ardeth inquired, sleepily.

"He believes he will return 'in a jiff,' but that is not possibly. There is no place to fetch ice in this hotel, he must seek it elsewhere." 

"This will take some time?" Ardeth asked, growing a little more alert. 

"Yes," Najat replied, turning slightly to face him. She sensed from his tone that that he was leading somewhere. 

"Then you must tell me _now_ how to stop the curse?" Ardeth demanded. Intently gazing at her, he suddenly appeared fully awake. Startled by the abrupt shift, it took Najat a few seconds to grasp the significance of the question. 

"The wounds...?"

"Were inflicted with the Devourer's weapons," Ardeth finished for her. Najat closed her eyes and sighed, mournfully. 

"I feared as much," she informed him, remorsefully. "The curse cannot be stopped."

The Medjai's brow narrowed, determinedly, his eyes darkening as his gaze grew more intense. 

"I do not accept that! There is _always_ a way. You _will_ tell me," Ardeth demanded, his voice low, almost menacing.

"I cannot tell you of what I do not know," Najat insisted, regretfully. "It _cannot _be stopped." 

Unconsciously growling in frustration, instead of pain, Ardeth abruptly pulled himself up. His hand draped reflexively over the poultice, holding it in place over his wound as he rested against the wall, glowering at the resolute Abadi. Najat fidgeted under the intensity of his gaze, but gave no indication of yielding, and, after a minute, Ardeth relented. Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes and sighed. Another minute passed, before he softly whispered a single word, his voice filled with desperation.

"Please." 

He heard Najat sigh and felt a tickle of hope. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes and look at her. 

"You must care very deeply for this person," she stated, although it was more of a question. Najat had heard of the O'Connells, but never from Ardeth. He rarely spoke of the outside world when he visited the Abadi.

"Evelyn is a friend," Ardeth replied, as though it explained everything. 

Najat studied him, contemplatively, then, raised a perplexed eyebrow. "A friend that appears to have earnestly tried to kill you."

Ardeth said nothing. Not entirely sure of what had happened, he was at a loss to explain it to Najat. The Medjai felt certain, however, that he must've done something to provoke Evelyn's attack. His brain was just too weary to figure out exactly what. Letting his head rest against the wall, Ardeth closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the image of Evelyn's rage-filled expression flashed before him, sending a shudder through him as his eyes flew open again. 

"Evelyn would not have intentionally done so without provocation," Ardeth finally whispered, but it lacked conviction. His next statement did not, however. Regardless of the reason for the attack, the blame was _his._ Evelyn would not be in danger had he retrieved the weapons before they were bloodied. "I cannot, _will not_, let her suffer when it is I that am at fault."

Najat's brow furrowed. Many emotions had danced across his features during his silence, but too quickly for the Abadi to interpret. There had, however, been one emotion easily recognized. It was doubt - of that Najat had none. However, she knew the Medjai well enough to be certain he would never openly admit it to her. 

"Please, my old friend," Ardeth repeated his plea in a soft, desperate whisper. 

Najat frowned. She knew what the outcome would be were she to give him the answers he sought, and wasn't certain she could bear it. Still, she could not deny him, either. He had accompanied the Abadi to England as her guest, as so was her responsibility. Whatever the truth of the matter, Ardeth believed himself at fault. Her duty demanded that she provide him the means to make amends, even if it cost him his life. 

"As I have stated, the curse cannot be stopped; Al 'Asima _will_ claim Evelyn's soul," she began, after a reluctant sigh. Lifting his head to glare at her, Ardeth opened his mouth to object, but Najat raised her hand, pleading for patience. "However, while you still live, it is possible that her soul may not be destroyed."

Ardeth sighed, relief washing over him. Letting his head fall back again, he closed his eyes and listened. 

"Upon death, Al 'Asima's judgment is immediate. But, so long as your soul remains tethered to your body, Evelyn has three days to prove herself deserving of mercy. To do this, she must reach the sacred sarcophagus. Locked within is the Amulet of Souls, which Evelyn must wear in order to submit herself to Al 'Asima for judgment," Najat elaborated. 

"The weapons will unlock it?" Ardeth speculated, drowsily.

The Abadi nodded.

Ardeth lifted his head, once more, his forehead wrinkling in consternation. "It is _that_ simple?" 

Najat sighed, unhappily, remembering of the doubt she'd seen in his face. "It is simple, but not certain. If, as you believe, the fault is not hers, her soul will be judged innocent and set free. But, I warn you, if Al 'Asima finds the fault _does_ lie with her, her soul _will be_ destroyed."

Closing his eyes, Ardeth inhaled as deeply as his injuries would allow. The memory of Evelyn's rage-filled expression flashed before him, but this time he did not flee from it. Keeping his eyes closed, Ardeth tried, as he had many times, to clearly recall, what had happened, but it was no use. His feverish brain simply refused. Without certainty of the events, Ardeth knew it was too great a risk to allow Evelyn's actions to be judged. Opening his eyes, he sighed his breath out slowly, before focusing again on Najat.

"There must be another way," he insisted, determinedly. "I ask you, what else may be done?"

Najat sighed, dejectedly. She'd prayed he would not ask, but knew he would. "As her victim, you may stand in her place."

"_That_ is what must be done," Ardeth declared, resolutely, his eyes lighting up with hope.

She'd known he would choose it the moment his questions began. However, that did not prevent her from staring at Ardeth, incredulously.

"Ardeth, you must understand, this has never before been done. I do not know by what Al 'Asima will make her judgment."

"It is what _must_ be," Ardeth replied, matter-of-factly, as he closed his eyes. 

"You are willing to risk your _soul_ for this person!?" Najat questioned, appalled that he would even _consider_ such a thing. "Surely this is more than friendship, more even than honor, demands!" 

Ardeth carefully shook his head. "Were I to allow the destruction of Evelyn's soul when it was within my power to prevent it, _my_ soul would never find peace, even in Paradise." 

Dismayed, Najat simply nodded, compliantly. She could tell that he would not be swayed. He was determined to sacrifice himself, and, as she has sent him on the errand that started it, she was honor-bound to help him. 

"If this must be done, we should depart at once," Najat muttered, sad resignation coating her voice. "I will arrange it."

"Arrange what?" Jonathan asked, returning to the bedside with a small bucket of ice. "Ardeth, old boy, wasn't expecting to see you sitting up."

Ardeth opened his eyes and nodded, very slightly, to acknowledge the Englishman, before shifting uncomfortably and closing his eyes again. 

"Arrangements to leave England," Najat answered Jonathan, taking the filled ice bucket he handed her. 

"To go back to Egypt?"

"Yes," Najat confirmed. Quickly bundling some ice into a towel, she gently lifted Ardeth's hand aside to place the ice over the poultice. Ardeth squirmed slightly in response to the added pressure, but draped his hand over the top to secure it.

"Oh, well then, isn't it time we let Rick and Evy in on what's up?" Jonathan inquired. 

"No!" Ardeth exclaimed, his eyes flying open and fixing on the Englishman. 

"But..," Jonathan began to argue.

"NO!" Ardeth repeated, adamantly. "I have been given the answers I sought and now know what is required to save Evelyn. All that remains it to carry it out."

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief. Despite Ardeth's determination, he'd worried that there wouldn't be a way to stop the curse. 

"That's excellent! But, really, shouldn't we...?" 

"There is nothing O'Connell can do," Ardeth interrupted, truthfully, hoping the Englishman would not notice he'd only referred to one O'Connell. Jonathan could not inform them of what he was about to attempt; it would only cause them pain. "As it was my blood that was spilled, it is I that must remedy the situation. Informing the O'Connells will do nothing but increase the risk to Evelyn."

"All right," Jonathan hesitantly agreed, wishing he hadn't missed the conversation the Medjai and the Abadi had apparently had during his absence. Ardeth was obviously leaving something out - something that the sick feeling in Jonathan's stomach hinted was important. 

"You must swear you will not speak of it to them," Ardeth insisted. Jonathan looked puzzled for moment - he could hardly mention it to them while he was on his way to Cairo, and they were in London. Then it dawned on him that the Medjai intended to leave him in London, as well. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! I _am_ coming with you, you know," he adamantly informed them. 

"Jonath..." 

It was Jonathan's turn to interrupt Ardeth. 

"No! Don't even suggest it. I'm coming with you, and that's all there is to it!"

Ardeth said nothing verbally, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Please, Ardeth. She's _my_ sister; let me see this through to the end," Jonathan pleaded. He saw the Medjai's eyes soften and breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Besides, you can't send me back now. They'll kill me for helping you leave!" 

"It is true, and I do not wish to carry the responsibility of your death," Ardeth jested, a corner his mouth curving up ever so slightly. Convincing Jonathan to stay behind would require more strength than he could spare. The Englishman would travel with them, but he would not be told of what was to come. 

"Good. All settled, then?" Jonathan asked, just to be certain, and Ardeth nodded wearily. 

"I will make arrangement to have the child taken home," Najat offered, seeing that the two men had settled their disagreement. 

"Have the child what? Taken where? Wait a minute! What's going on!" Alex quizzed, groggily, still three-quarters asleep. Ardeth cringed at the sound of his voice. He'd prayed the child would stay asleep until after they left.

"We must return to Egypt; you must return home," Ardeth announced, closing his eyes tightly against the argument he knew would come.

"Uh-uuh! I'm going with _you_!" Alex shouted, sitting up on his knees to glare obstinately at the Medjai.

"Alex!" Jonathan hissed, but his nephew simply rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Ardeth. 

"You cannot travel with us without your parents' knowledge, and we haven't time to inform them," Ardeth wearily attempted to reason. 

"We'll ring them," Alex countered.

"Young O'Connell, it simply isn't...,"Ardeth began, but Alex interrupted, recognizing the slightly condescending tone of voice that grown-ups used to refuse him without a giving a good reason. 

"You can have someone take me home, if you want, but I'll just sneak away and follow on my own," Alex challenged, rebelliously. "And we both know I'm a lot more likely to get into trouble on my own, than with you!"

Ardeth and Jonathan sighed simultaneously, while Najat attempted to stifle a chuckle. 

"I may assume the child will be traveling with us, as well?" she queried, valiantly attempting to stay composed. Ardeth nodded, grumpily. "Widad and Zaynab shall inform his parents, so that they may follow."

Ardeth frowned. He didn't want them to follow; they would try to prevent him from doing what he must, and Evelyn would be lost.

"Do not be concerned," Najat assured, realizing, after a moment, what had displeased him. "There will be sufficient time to do what must be done, before they arrive."

Ardeth nodded and closed his eyes, as Najat bowed slightly to excuse herself. The plan left him wary, but there seemed little alternative. Nothing short of tying the child up would prevent Alex from following, and it would be unkind to leave the O'Connells without knowledge of their son's whereabouts. Najat seemed confident that it would not cause them difficulty; he would have to trust her. 

"What must be done before they arrive?" Alex inquired, but received no response from the dozing Medjai. "Ardeth!" 

"Let him sleep, Alex," Jonathan softly hissed, snagging his nephew's hand as it reached over to shake Ardeth's arm. "You can ask him later." 

Alex shrugged and shifted to sit on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him, to relieve the pressure on his scraped-up knees. It seemed strange to him that they would suddenly start bothering him now. After all, he'd been kneeling on them, of and on, for a while. Alex decided he must have been too distracted to notice, with Ardeth and the Abadi and everything. Pulling himself backward to rest against the wall next to Ardeth, his eyes slowly drifted shut as he contemplated the slight stinging.

The early hour caught up to Jonathan as he stood by himself in the silence, watching Ardeth and his nephew dozing. Glancing around, he spotted a chair. It didn't look very comfortable, but he decided it would do. After all, Najat was making arrangement for them to leave, so he wouldn't be sitting on it very long. Wandering over drowsily, Jonathan picked it up and quietly brought it over to the nightstand. Sinking onto it, he rested his arm on the stand and his head on his arm, before closing his eyes - just for a second - while he waited for Najat to come back. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	9. Chapter Nine

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy startled awake. Rolling off Rick's arm, she carefully sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before glancing around, in search of what had woken her. She spotted nothing; the room was peacefully still. Relaxing back against the headboard and closing her eyes, Evy decided it must have been a dream. She was just drifting into another one when the hall clock chimed, rousing her. 

'Hmmm…six o'clock,' Evy thought, lazily. The sun wouldn't be up for a bit, so she considered curling back up next to Rick. Abruptly remembering Ardeth, Evy's eyes flew open. 'I should check on him – no – I'll only disturb him.'

Dr. Hamilton had promised to leave Ardeth in peace until morning, and she knew she should honor that, despite the difficulty of it. It had been painfully obvious that Ardeth _needed_ sleep. She knew she might as well lie back down, but settled for closing her eyes and trying to relax sitting up. It didn't take long to realize the pointlessness of the endeavor. Sighing, Evy carefully rose from the bed, pausing for a moment as Rick stirred slightly, before rolling over. Once he'd settled again, she tiptoed toward the door. As she wasn't likely to get back to sleep, she decided she might as well grab something from the pantry to distract herself from the continued temptation to check on Ardeth. 

'The journal! Where is it?!' The thought striking her suddenly, Evy halted mid-step halfway out the door. 'Please, don't let me have left it sitting next to Ardeth!'

Slipping back into her bedroom, Evy glanced around, desperately praying she'd remembered to grab it. A long, relieved sigh escaped her lips as she spotted it on the nightstand. Tiptoeing over, she snatched it up and made her way out the door. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Reaching the pantry, Evy grabbed a tin of biscuits and set it, and the journal, on the table, before putting on the teakettle. It was a bit early, but she found the thought of the warm, soothing liquid too tempting to resist. Sitting at the table to wait, Evy flipped the journal open to the dog-eared page, then turned to the next one:

_"Allah be praised! Ardeth's fever has broken at last. It happened very late in the night, just as it seemed death had finally, mercifully, arrived to claim him. He'd struggled for so many hours, there seemed no strength left, of body or will, and then he'd grown so still, even Fathi was certain that Ardeth had passed. He could not bring himself to reach out to him, for fear of confirming it. Neither could I. But dear, steady Badi'a did. I could hardly believe her words when she said he still lived and his fever had relented. Ardeth has not awoken, but it matters not. Once again, we dare hope. It is a great gift from Allah."_

Relief washed over Evy. The journal hadn't said that Ardeth died; she'd been so certain that it would. 

'Of course it hadn't,' Evy thought to herself, 'he's upstairs in our guestroom, so obviously, it couldn't have said that he died. I was just too exhausted to think rationally last night.' 

Glancing at the next paragraph, she noticed it was dated several days later, but the kettle's whistle interrupted before she had a chance to read more. Jumping up, Evy rushed over to silence it before it awoke the entire household. Sliding the kettle off the heat, a little knot of worried tied in her stomach. _What if it woke Ardeth? _ Evy decided, despite her earlier resolve, she better look in on him. Pausing long enough to put away the biscuits and grab the journal, she headed back up the stairs toward the guest room. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Returning to Ardeth's bedside, Najat frowned, anxiously. The feverish blush of his skin had grown deeper during her absence, and the sweat, glistening in the low light, coalesced into increasing larger droplets before trickling down. She noticed his expression was peaceful, however. The powerful herbs had at least eased his pain, even if they'd done little, if anything at all, to quell the infection draining the life from him. 

It was tempting to not disturb him, but Najat knew she must. Grabbing a fresh bandage, she took a deep breath to steal herself and gingerly lifted his hand from atop the melted ice pack. Ardeth didn't even stir, but that was not unexpected, and she tried not to let it worry her. The Medjai desperately needed the sleep the medicine had allowed him; it did not seem unreasonable that he would be reluctant to wake again so soon. 

Lifting away the melted ice pack and the poultice as gently as she could, Najat frowned. The swelling had decreased enough to see the angry, jagged edges of the wound. It had all the appearance of having been inflicted with deadly intent, despite Ardeth's determined assurances to the contrary. However, Najat refused to waste precious time speculating on events that could not be altered. It already seemed doubtful the Medjai possessed sufficient strength to accomplish his task. Whatever reserve he drawn from to get as far as he had, the fever was quickly draining away. 

Forcing herself to focus, Najat pressed the fresh bandage against the wound, finally provoking a response from the Medjai. Abruptly waking, he hissed and grabbed her hand, pulling it away. The suddenness of his reaction startled Najat, but she quickly regained her composure. 

"My apologies for waking you, but we must prepare to leave."

Ardeth dazedly blinked his eyes several time, before nodding. Responding more reflexively than coherently, he attempted to rise, sending intense flares of pain shooting out from his abdomen. Hissing loudly, the Medjai crumpled weakly back onto the bed, gulping down air in deep gasps that provoked even more pain from his broken ribs. Closing his eyes and focusing, Ardeth managed to even out his breathing, slightly decreasing the pain. However, the effort drained much of the strength that sleep had replenished, and he found himself drifting toward slumber again.

Sighing mournfully, Najat finished securing his bandage and backed away. Studying him, she decided to let him sleep a few more minutes while she woke the others. Tentatively turning away, she faced the Englishman. 

"Jonathan." A soft, sensual voice wove its way into his dream, making Jonathan smile, giddily. 

"Mmfflllmmm," he yawned in his sleep. "Oh yeah! That's it! Sing to me, my sweet little songbird." 

Reaching out for the luscious beauty in his dream, Jonathan toppled off his precarious perch and landed, solidly, in a heap on the floor. 'Snort' "What in the….!"

"Jonathan?!" Najat exclaimed, sheepishly, reaching down to help the Englishman to his feet. "I beg your forgiveness! It was not my intention to startle you so."

Jonathan looked, blurry eyed, at the burqa-shrouded figure standing over him. "Najat?"

"Yes," the figure responded. "You are uninjured?" 

"Fine. I'm fine," he hastily answered, his words slightly slurred with last vestiges of sleep. Recollection slowly replacing the haze in his brain, Jonathan shrugged away her concern, and her help - trying salvage a little of his pride as he clumsily rose to his feet. "Did you need something?"

Smirking beneath her burqa, Najat stepped back, giving him more room to maneuver. "It is time to go." 

"Oh, right, of course, time to go," Jonathan mumbled in response and stumbled toward the door. Colliding solidly with Johari, he tripped over his own feet and, abruptly, found himself sitting on the foot of the bed, provoking a grimace of pain from Ardeth. 

"Aren't you supposed to be holding up the other door?" Jonathan quipped, wary, even in a sleepy daze, of the foreboding Abadi warrior.

"There is no longer a need, as we are all in this room," Najat distractedly answered for her warrior.

"Huh? Where…?" Jonathan began to ask, trying to rub the stubborn bits of sleep from his eyes. Najat glanced over and sighed, wishing the Englishman would finish waking up.

"Muhannad and Samih escort Zaynab and Widad to the home of the O'Connell's, so that they may assure them of their son's safety, " she explained, waiting, this time, for a reply. 

"Oh! Right. Carry on, then. We should get going, too. Don't you think?" Jonathan stammered. Nearly fully awake, he stood and, self-consciously, shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Yes. That would be wise," Najat replied, almost patiently, before turning her attention to Alex. She frowned as she noticed the child's scrapped knees and hand. The injuries weren't serious, but should have been tended to all the same. Najat sighed softly, aware that there wasn't time to do so at the moment; it would have to wait until they were on the plane. 

"Child...Alex," she softly intoned.

"Mmfflllummp," Alex replied, rolling onto his side. 

About to try again, Najat hesitated, tempted to let him sleep. She or Jonathan could easily carry the child. However, Najat could see that he'd been disturbed enough by the jostling mattress to teeter on the brink of waking, and suspected that it would only upset him if anyone attempted to pick him up. Gently caressing his cheek, she tried again. 

"You must wake, Alex. It is time to leave."

"Huh?" Alex snorted, startling at her touch and looking up with bleary eyes. After a second, he remembered where he was and sat up. He paused to rub the sleep from his eyes with his fists, then, glanced coherently at Najat. "Time to go, is it?"

"Yes," Najat replied, pleased the child had come around more quickly than his uncle. Backing away as Alex climbed from the bed, she moved around to the other side to reawaken Ardeth.

"You put your burqa back on," Alex observed. 

"Yes."

"Why?" he quizzed. 

"I removed it because you are my guest. To make you more comfortable, it was proper that I uncover. However, now we are to venture out into the world, so it is proper that I be hidden once more."

"Oh," Alex replied, simply. Najat bowed, slightly, and returned her focus to the Medjai.

"Ardeth." The sound of his name provoked no response from the soundly sleeping Medjai. "Ardeth, you must wake."

Still managing no response, Najat softly caressed one of his tattoos, hoping to rouse him from his dreams. He woke, very abruptly and with a startled gasp. "My apologies, but it is time to leave."

Ardeth nodded, drowsily, and shifted to rise. Although only slight, the movement was enough to provoke more pain. Biting back a clipped moan, he closed his eyes to ride out the wave. 

"ARDETH!" Alex shouted, rushing to the warrior's side. Najat grabbed him before he actually reached the bed, but it was close enough for Alex to notice how much weaker the warrior appeared. Ardeth attempted to wave away the concern, but couldn't quite muster the strength.

"I am all right, Alex. It was simply unexpected," he whispered, opening his eyes and managing a weak half-smile for the child. 

"If you would allow me to assist you, honor…." The Medjai sighed, reminding Najat of his earlier request. "…Ardeth."

As she spoke, Najat signaled Johari to come closer. As weak as he'd grown, the rather large Medjai would be hardly more than dead weight. She didn't doubt that she could get him to his feet, but was unsure her strength would be sufficient to support him as they moved.

"There is no need. I can manage," Ardeth croaked, weakly, but firmly. 

Waving away the Abadi's offer of assistance, he bit his lip and balled his fists, before attempting to move, determined to do a better job of hiding his discomfort this time. With the deepest breath he could manage, Ardeth eased himself over until he sat on the edge of the mattress. He smiled a little as he rested there. With his four of traveling companion hovering around him, it pleased the warrior that he'd made no sound that would betray his weakness. Taking another deep breath, Ardeth attempted to rise, but found, to his chagrin, that his legs were not feeling as cooperative as his voice. As they crumpled beneath his weight, four sets of hands reached out to catch him.

"I am fine," Ardeth commented, preemptively, before sighing in frustration. His words did little to convince anyone, however, and three of the four sets of hands continued to grip him as Johari shifted to pull the Medjai's arm over his shoulders. 

"Uh-huh," Jonathan quipped, as he and Najat let go. "Of course you are. Just peachy." 

Ardeth ignored the Englishman, choosing, instead, to focus on the child anxiously slipping a hand into his. 

"All will be well, young O'Connell. Do not worry," he whispered. Glancing up, Alex attempted a reassuring smile, not wanting Ardeth to waste any energy worrying about _him_. Ardeth smiled, weakly, in return, but it turned into a grimace as the group began to move. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

O'Connell bolted upright as the panicked scream ripped him from a _very_ pleasant dream. He was alert, on his feet, and halfway to the door by the time Evy flew through it. 

"THEY'RE GONE!" She shouted, as Rick's mouth opened to ask her what was wrong. 

"Who?" Was what he ended up uttering.

"WHO?!" his wife responded, looking at him as though he were the village idiot. "ALEX AND ARDETH!"

"Please, stop shouting, Evy," Rick pleaded, firmly of the opinion that it was _way_ too early for that sort of volume. "You're gonna wake the dead."

"CALM DOWN?!" Evy responded, earning a disapproving glare from her husband. Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she earnestly tried to speak more softly. "How can I calm down? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Rick frowned, shaking his head as he replied, calmly. "The whole house heard what you just said."

"How can you be so calm about this!?" 

Rick sighed; it was also _way_ too early for hysterics. "All right, Alex and Ardeth aren't in their room, right?"

"EXACTLY!" Evy responded, relieved that he was finally starting to grasp the alarming development. However, she found it more than a little disconcerting that he still appeared calm. 'He's in shock,' she finally decided.

"Well, let's think about this for a second. Alex is eight – a handful, yeah, but, still, just a kid. And Ardeth, well, Ardeth can barely even sit up. How far away could they be?"

Evy's brow wrinkled as she considered Rick's annoyingly rational argument. She realized he was right, _of course_. They couldn't have gone far. Still, that didn't mean there wasn't a problem. Ardeth had no business being up and around. _Anything could happen! He could pass out, injuring himself further as he fell, or even just trip and reopen his wounds_. Evy gasped as another possibility crossed her mind - the stairs. He'd never make to the bottom on his feet in the condition he was in, and another fall down them might just kill him. Turning abruptly, Evy fled from the room, without explanation, and raced toward the stairs. 

"ALEX! ARDETH! WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!"

Pausing just long enough to throw on some pants, Rick flew out the door after his wife. He slammed, painfully, into Dr. Hamilton, who looked a little bleary-eyed, but alarmed.

"We seemed to have lost your patient," Rick informed the physician, before he could ask. 

Dr. Hamilton's eyebrow rose. "Lost?"

Rick shrugged. "Apparently they aren't where she left them."

The physician's brow wrinkled with concern and disapproval. Between the blood loss and fever, it seemed doubtful Ardeth could stay on his feet more than a few minutes, if that, before collapsing. When that happened, he would certainly rip out some of his stitches, at the very least. Dr. Hamilton had no particular desire to re-stitch the wounds _again_. Nor did he relish the idea of having to tend to any new injuries his patient might incur. Swearing softly under his breath, he wondered where an eight-year old and a gravely-injured Arab might go in the middle of the night. 

"Did she check the washroom?" He inquired of his host. Rick smirked, doubtful that anything that simple had crossed Evy's mind. Both men immediately headed towards Ardeth's room to check for themselves. 

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

O'Connell darted out of the washroom and into the hallway. Not expecting him to emerge from Ardeth's room, Evy slid to a halt so abruptly that she lost her balance. Latching on to Rick to steady herself, she glanced up, questioningly.

"We were checking the washroom," he admitted. Evy stared at him for moment, and Rick worried she might yell at him. When she frowned sheepishly, instead, he realized his suspicion had been correct. She _hadn't_ checked the washroom yet. 

"You found them?" Evy looked up at him, a spark of hope lighting her eyes. Rick shook his head.

"Rick! Where could they be?! I've searched everywhere – upstairs and down. They're simple NOT HERE!" She cried, growing desperate. 

"They couldn't have gone far," Dr. Hamilton muttered, distractedly, wandering out of the guest room in search of Rick. " 'He' certainly couldn't have gone far on his own, and Alex is much too small to have supported him."

As Rick listened to the physician's reasoning, a sudden thought struck him, and his stomach dropped. Glancing at Evy, he could tell by the look on her face the same thing had occurred to her. 

"JONATHAN!!" They shouted, simultaneously. Rick held onto Evy's arm as they dashed towards her brother's apartment. Throwing open the door, the couple split up to search. It didn't take long to confirm their suspicions. 

"I'm gonna wring his neck," Rick grumbled, as he joined his wife back out in the hallway. 

"What on earth would have possessed him to…?" Dr. Hamilton mumbled, disbelievingly shaking his head as he joined the couple. Rick just shook his head, disapprovingly. 

Evy sighed, glancing speculatively at her husband. Guessing what she was thinking, he frowned and shook his head with even more disapproval. 

"What?!" Dr. Hamilton demanded, feeling acutely like he'd missed something along the way. 

"He better not have taken my car," Rick grumbled, racing toward the stairs.

"Rick, Evelyn…?" The physician persisted, following the couple downstairs. 

"Ardeth just showed out of the blue," Evy explained, cryptically.

"Right. And….," the physician prompted. 

"He wouldn't have done that unless he were here for a reason," Rick explained, taking over for Evy.

"All right, he has business here in England. Surely, it could be postponed." Still not grasping the significance, the physician began to feel a bit thick. 

"Likely, it couldn't be," Evy began to explain, but was distracted. "Rick!" 

Both Rick and Dr. Hamilton followed her gaze to the front door. 

"Friends of yours, I hope," the physician muttered, slightly awestruck at the sight of the two silver-clad, Arabic-looking warriors and two burqa-shrouded, presumably, Arabic women standing just inside the entryway. 

"Only one way to find out," Rick quipped, before turning toward his wife and growing very serious. "Perhaps you and the Doc should wait here." 

"Richard O'Connell, if you think you're leaving me here while you go….." 

Rick threw a hand up, pleadingly. "All right, all right. At least let me go first?"

Evy nodded and watched her husband warily approach the strangers. 

"Um, hello, name's O'Connell. Please, don't hesitate to invite yourselves into my house," Rick quipped, sarcastically. "Now, who are you and what do you want?"

One of the warriors tossed something that Rick reflexively caught. Looking down at what he held, his face reddened. 

"My keys?!" He bellowed. "When I get my hands on that little…."

"I am sorry. We assumed you would be pleased to have your vehicle returned," one of the women explained. 

"He is," Evy clarified, stepping in front of her husband. "He just has a funny way of showing it."

The woman nodded, politely. 

"I'm Evelyn O'Connell. And you are?" She prompted, hoping for better results than her husband. 

"I am Zaynab. We are of the Abadi."

"Assalamu 'alaykum," Evy greeted, respectfully. 

"Wa 'alaykum assalam," Zaynab replied, with a slight bow. 

"Niceties out of the way, how 'bout you explain what you're doing here, besides returning my car," Rick demanded, stepping to the side of his wife.

"Rick," Evy hissed, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"We bring word of your son," Zaynab announced, ignoring Rick's impudence.

"Alex! Where is he?" Evy overenthusiastically lunged forward, startling one of the warriors, who protectively stepped in front of Zaynab.

'Whoa there, big guy!" Rick defensively stepped in front of Evy. 

Zaynab moved from behind the warrior, waving away his concern as he warily glanced at her. 

"Please, we do not wish trouble between us," she pleaded. 

Chagrined, Evy pulled her husband back. "'Asfa. I didn't mean to startle, uh, him."

"He is Muhannad," Zaynab informed them. 

Evy smiled, appreciatively. "I didn't mean to startle Muhannad."

Zaynab bowed, slightly. "Of course not. You are worried for your son, but you need not. He is safe and well."

Evy breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling Rick squeeze her arm slightly, she glanced over and, unexpectedly, found worry still clouding his eyes. It took a moment for her to realize why. 

"He's safe and well, but not with you, is he?" Rick questioned, drawing Evy closer to him, as she began to tremble. 

Zaynab ducked her head, confirming his suspicion.

"Where is he, then?!" Evy wailed. "Why are you keeping him from us?!"

Rick tensed as Muhannad flinch in reaction to Evy's tone. However, Zaynab placed a gentle hand on the warrior's arm, stilling him.

"You misunderstand," she explained, calmly. "We do not 'keep' him; he refused to return."

Rick raised an eyebrow, as Evy frowned.

"What do you mean 'he refused to return'?" She asked, warily.

"Ardeth Bey insisted the child return home, but the child threatened to follow on his own if not allowed to stay by his side," Zaynab explained, patiently.

"Alex…," Evy hissed under her breath. 

Rick shook his head, smirking. "Yeah, that sounds like our son."

"You're certain he's safe?" Evy questioned, anxiously. 

"My people will watch him closely. I assure you no harm will befall him," Zaynab soothed. 

"Keeping an eye on Alex isn't as easy as it sounds," Rick muttered, peevishly. "So, how 'bout you tell us exactly where Ardeth is taking our son, and, I assume, Jonathan?" 

"You assume correctly. The Englishman also travels with our honored Medjai guest."

"To…," he prompted. 

"Patience, Rick," Evy softly chastised, afraid he'd offend the Abadi before they found out where Alex was. 

"Do not worry, Evelyn O'Connell. We take no offense," Zaynab assured, realizing the Englishwoman's concern. "My people escort Ardeth Bey and his guests to Cairo. From there, they will travel to our village, where it is hoped you may be reunited." 

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to travel together?" Evy asked.

"Yes, that would have been preferable, but our guest could not be delayed any longer," Zaynab explained. "Even now, it is feared there is not sufficient time to complete the journey."

"What do you mean?" Evy responded, her wariness increasing.

Zaynab didn't immediately answer, taking a moment to study the O'Connells. 

"Please, if Alex is heading into trouble, you must tell us," Evy pleaded, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.

Zaynab held up a hand, gesturing for calm. "I assure you, your son is in no danger."

"So why the hurry," Rick quizzed, reflexively tightening his hold on Evy.

"As you are surely aware, Ardeth Bey is…unwell." Evy winced, guiltily, but Zaynab choose to ignore it. 

"Yes, quite," Dr. Hamilton affirmed, abruptly jumping into the conversation. "Much too unwell to travel. Oh, my apologies, Dr. Ian Hamilton."

'"Doctor," Zaynab greeted, with a small bow. "Yes, our own healer is of the same opinion. However, it could not be avoided." 

"But surely, a few days wouldn't…," the physician began protest, but Zaynab interrupted. 

"The journey _could not_ be delayed."

"Yes, you mentioned that," Evy commented, impatiently. "But why can't it be? What's going to happen?"

Zaynab took a deep breath, before reluctantly answering. "It cannot be delayed because Ardeth Bey is too weak to battle the fever that plagues him."

"Exactly why it should be delayed," Dr. Hamilton insisted.

Zaynab sighed. "You do not understand."

"Well you're dead on there," the physician grumbled.

"Perhaps you can help us to understand," Evy mediated, clinging to Rick, as a queasy feeling tickled her stomach.

"It is not difficult to understand," Zaynab replied. "Only to accept."

"Wait just a minute!" Rick suddenly understood. "You're saying he couldn't wait for us because he's dying."

Zaynab responded with a clipped nod. "Indeed, it is feared that, before many days have passed, his soul will free itself from his body. His task must be completed before this happens."

"Oh…," Evy gasped, tearfully, tightening her grip on her husband.

"What is this task, exactly?" Rick demanded, more harshly than intended. 

"I am forbidden to say," the Abadi replied, softly.

"By whom?" Came a cool response. 

"By Ardeth Bey," she answered, provoking a long string of profanity from the American. 

"Ardeth, what are you up to?" Evy muttered under her breath, as her husband vented.

"It will all be made clear in time," Zaynab soothed. "Now, if you would gather your luggage. We must arrange transportation."

"Sounds like my cue to go," Dr. Hamilton commented, with resignation, feeling summarily dismissed as Evy and Rick scrambled to pack.

"You are welcome to journey with us, Doctor," Zaynab stated, seeing a frown on the physician's face. 

"No, thank you…um…Zaynab." She bowed to acknowledge his sincere attempt at her name. "As sorely tempting as it is, I doubt it would make my wife very happy. Um…ma a sally ma."

"Ma'assalema, tabeeb," Zaynab replied, grinning beneath her burqa.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	10. Chapter Ten

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"You are weary; you should rest," Najat remarked, kneeling on the floor in front Alex. 

Focused on the Medjai sleeping soundly in the seat next to him, Alex didn't bother to answer. He was certain he'd never seen anyone so pale or so still, except, perhaps when his mum... "No, don't think about that," he whispered to himself. "Ardeth isn't dead; he's just sleeping." 

"Of course he is only sleeping." 

Unaware that he'd spoken aloud, Najat's response startled Alex. Regaining his voice, he replied, "yes, ma'am."

Alex continued to stare at her, wanting to ask if Ardeth was getting better, and have Najat say that he was. But he knew she wouldn't - because Ardeth _wasn't_ getting better. Sighing, Alex turned his head toward the Medjai, reluctant to look away again, even when he felt a gentle hand wrap around his leg and hold it in place, as a soft touch tended his scrapes. 

"Do not grieve for him yet, child," Najat whispered, seeing the sadness in his face. "You cannot be certain of what the future will bring." 

Alex hesitantly turned to face her, again. His chin quivering, he responded, tearfully. 

"He's so sick." 

"Yes. He is very ill," Najat replied, matter-of-factly. Surprised by her bluntness, Alex stared at her, aghast. 

"You would have me deny what you already know to be truth?" She asked, rhetorically, glancing up, briefly, as she switched knees. Alex shrugged and turned his head toward Ardeth again. He'd known she wouldn't lie, but had expected something more soothing than that.

"He's too sick." 

Najat barely heard the child's soft whisper. 

"And who decides this?" she queried. Looking at her, Alex shrugged again. 

"He's just so weak." To his surprise surprised, Alex heard the Abadi chuckle.

"I would not allow Ardeth Bey to hear you call him weak."

Alex made a face. "You know what I mean!"

"Yes, child," Najat admitted. "He is weary - both in body and soul."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. His brow furrowing, he puzzled over the words she'd chosen. Silently, Najat reached for his scraped hand, but Alex pulled it away. "Najat?"

"I mean just as I have said," she stated, patiently. "The toll of his recent battle weighs heavily on both his body and his soul; perhaps the weight is too much for Ardeth Bey to continue to carry." 

Alex's lip trembled as he grasped that the battle she referred to was against the Army of Anubis. It had been fought because he'd put on the bracelet and led the way to Ahm Shere..._but everything had turned out all right_. At least, that was what he'd told himself as he waved farewell to Ardeth from Izzy's balloon. It had been easy to ignore the Medjai's tattered clothing and the streaks of blood and dirt, because Ardeth had obviously survived - so no more thought had been given to it. Ardeth had risked everything to save him; then, they'd just floated away and left him without even wondering what had happened outside the pyramid. Turning his head to watch Ardeth sleep, tears welled in his eyes as he grasped that everything had not turned out all right - not for the Medjai. 

"He is too sick, isn't he? Too tired?"

"Do not grieve yet, Alex O'Connell," Najat soothed, as tears trickled onto the child's cheeks. He didn't resist a second time as she reached for his injured hand and gently tended it. "Strength surrounds him, he need only accept it." 

Unable to figure out what she meant, Alex's brow furrowed, again. Between the steady vibration of the plane and Najat's soothing voice, his eyes were finding it hard to stay open, so he closed them while he thought it over, and slowly drifted to sleep. 

Jonathan quickly closed eyes as Najat stood and walked past his seat. The volume of the conversation had been kept low enough to make it clear she'd intended it for his nephew's ears only, so he didn't want her to realize he'd listened. Jonathan knew there was more to it than embarrassment, however. He had heard something in her tone...something he could pin down exactly, but it made him nervous. He wanted time to figure it out before talking to her again. 

_** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ** ____________

Growing weary of the scenery, Evy turned away from the window and fondly studied her sleeping husband. She knew it was his way of escaping the frustrated, helpless feeling gnawing at both of them as the Clipper crawled toward Cairo, hours behind the plane carrying Ardeth and their son. Evy dearly long to escape into oblivion as well, but her brain wouldn't stop spinning long enough to let her. Stretching, she decided to try distracting herself and pulled the journal from her bag. It didn't take long to find her spot, but instead of starting the next entry, Evy felt a sudden urge to reread what she read earlier that morning. So much had happened in the few hours in between, those peaceful moments in the kitchen seemed like a dream. She wanted to be certain they hadn't been. 

_"Allah be praised! Ardeth's fever has broken at last. It happened very late in the night, just as it seemed death had finally, mercifully, arrived to claim him. He'd struggled for so many hours, there seemed no strength left, of body or will, and then he'd grown so still, even Fathi was certain that Ardeth has passed. He could not bring himself to reach out to him, for fear of confirming it. Neither could I. But dear, steady Badi'a did. I could hardly believe her words when she said he still lived and his fever had relented. Ardeth has not awoken, but it matters not. Once again, we dare hope. It is a great gift from Allah."_

Evy unconsciously sighed with relief. Even a second time, the words seemed almost magical - as though it were her Ardeth it spoke of, and he couldn't die, because the journal said he didn't. She knew it was silly, but some of the tension released from her muscles, all the same. Settling back, a smile graced Evy's lips as she continued on to the next passage. 

_"Allah be merciful, I no longer know what to pray. It seemed a great gift had been given us when Ardeth's fever finally broke, but that fever has so devastated his body that I dare not assume my nephew can recover. That he will continue to live is not even certain. And I know not whether to pray that for his life or pray that Allah mercifully allows his soul to join his family in Paradise. Fathi speaks as though his brother were likely to bound up from his bed at any moment, and Badi'a, always so steady, is adamant in her belief that Ardeth will recover, but Dabir - oh, my brother! - will not even enter the tent. Instead, he continually rides with the patrols, almost refusing to even show his face in camp. It is clear that he grieves for his heir as though the fever had claimed him, as we all believed it would. Perhaps it yet will...._

_Ardeth has not woken for more than a few precious minutes at a time and seems hardly aware of anything even then. Perhaps Allah is merciful in this, for I cannot be certain that he knows of Dabir's absence. I know it would grieve my nephew to know of it, for he and Dabir have always enjoyed a great closeness. But for the moment, it likely matters not as I am certain that he could not see his father were he here. Badi'a behaves as though she has not noticed, but Fathi has. I clearly saw the fear in his eyes when Ardeth first awoke, even greater fear than when it seemed certain his brother breathed his last breaths. There is no light in Ardeth's eyes. No sign of any kind that they see anything at all. Nor am I certain that he hears us, for he reacts not at all to our voices. Badi'a will not speak of it. Fathi speaks only in jests, taunting his brother for his laziness, but there is fear in his voice. It is the same fear that dwells in my heart. The fear that Ardeth's soul clung so desperately to body that is too devastated to serve him any longer. What life will there be for him?"_

Evy didn't realize she was trembling until the tears trickled onto her cheeks. She raised a shaky hand to wipe them away. Taking a deep, hiccuppy breath to steady herself, she closed her eyes, then the journal, and let her head rest against Rick's shoulder. Her mind couldn't even fathom that her Ardeth could ever be as physically weak as the words described, but her heart grieved for the journal Ardeth. She didn't even bother to tell herself she shouldn't. The words had caught her too unprepared to react any other way. Evy'd been so certain it was over - that the journal Ardeth had recovered, and so her Ardeth would recover. It was all over! But it wasn't. Spent by the surge of emotion and seeking comfort, Evy snuggled into her husband and let herself drift off to sleep. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth dug his fingers into his palms in an attempt to ride out a particularly bad stretch of turbulence. He'd have groaned if the pain from the first bounce hadn't robbed him of breath. Struggling for short, desperate gasps of air, the Medjai settled for biting his lip, until the bouncing mercifully stopped, and he could get enough of a breath make the sound. He then repeated it as a wave of dizziness washed over him. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his fists in an attempt to fight off the nausea that followed. It slowly rose up his throat despite his efforts, and he realized it was a losing the battle. 

"You must try to relax; it will ease if you do." 

Ardeth barely heard Najat's whisper as a wondrously cool cloth chased away the nausea, and the unbearable flush of heat that had risen with it. Tension seeped away from his body as the gentle caress worked its way down his neck and to the upper part of his chest. Lulled almost back to sleep, the Medjai nearly groaned as the cloth suddenly pulled away. He forced his reluctant eyelids open, but Najat wasn't there, and he wondered if it had been a dream. To be certain, he turned his head slightly to look for her, but let it drop back against the seat as the dizziness came swirling back. Less severe than before, it was still enough to make the Medjai reluctant to move again, but his neck was twisted awkwardly, making it necessary to shift, at least a little. Ardeth took a deep breath and bit his lip as he tried not to move his head while he very carefully shifted his shoulders nearer into alignment with his neck. Unintentionally angling himself toward Alex, he watched the child sleeping soundly, amazed that the turbulence hadn't woken him. 

"He guarded you very valiantly before sleep claimed him." 

Engulfed within a thickening haze, it seemed to Ardeth that Najat appeared out of nowhere, and he flinched. She frowned as the movement provoked a soft hiss. 

"My apologies..."

Ardeth weakly waved away her concern, although he didn't quite manage to lift his hand out of his lap. 

"May I place this beneath your robe?" Najat inquired, nonchalantly. 

Ardeth noticed the ice pack in her hand and nodded, slightly. He had to bite his lip to keep from hissing as it pressed against his wound, but he dutifully draped a weak hand across it to keep it in place, more or less. Wearily closing his eyes, Ardeth noticed a familiar scent wafting within reach of his senses. The aroma brought a slight smile to the Medjai's lips, and he opened his to see Najat holding a cup. His smile broadened. He'd forgotten the Abadi had with them the means to lessen his misery. 

Beneath her burqa, Najat frowned at the fog she saw in his eyes, worrying that the Medjai was fading too quickly. She knew there was little more she could do than ease his pain. The infection had grown too strong for the medicines she had brought with her, making it Ardeth's battle to fight alone. Still, Najat hoped she could at least provide him with an easier sleep - as much as possible seated in the bumpy, uncomfortable craft. Kneeling, she didn't waste time formally asking his permission before bringing the mixture of herbs to his lips. His eyes were already drooping closed as she pulled the cup away. 

"Sleep well, my friend," Najat whispered, silently backing away. 

Already feeling the effect of the medicine spreading throughout his miserable body, Ardeth smiled at the slip in her formal demeanor and sleepily replied. 

"Thank...you...Na...jat."

Najat smiled. She was uncertain what he was thanking her for, but it didn't really matter. Creeping away, she softly prayed the Medjai would have the strength to accomplish his task.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy jolted awake as the plane hit a bad stretch of turbulence. Glancing at her husband, she saw him stir, then settle back to sleep with an ease that made her shake her head, disbelievingly. Sighing, Evy stretched her cramped muscles, sending the journal tumbling from her lap onto the floor. It sparked a flood of emotion that left her trembling as she remembered what she'd read. It made her hesitate briefly, before reaching down to pick up the book. Closing her eyes for a moment, Evy whispered to herself that she might as well read more; it couldn't possible get any worse. _After all, even if the journal Ardeth died, he was in such misery that it would almost be a blessing_. Flicking the silly thought away with a quick shake of her head, Evy opened her eyes and chuckled at herself. _The journal Ardeth couldn't die...because her Ardeth didn't die. _

"Keep your wits about you, Evelyn. This is no time to let your imagination get the better of you," she softly chided herself. Shaking her head disapprovingly, Evy flipped open the journal. It surprised her a little to see the next entry dated nearly two weeks after the last one. 

_"Thanks be to Allah, my nephew begins to improve. The past few days, Ardeth has woken for several hours at a time. There is still no light in his eyes, but he responds now to our voices, although he still does not speak. Whether it is because he lacks the ability or the will, I do not know. He is still too weak to do more than lie in his bed. Perhaps we will hear his voice again after more of his strength has returned. It is my fear, however, that it is his will that is lacking. My brother still will not see his son, and I am certain now that Ardeth is aware of his father's absence. I see despair in his face each time his bed is approached and it is not Dabir that speaks, but he puts on a brave face for Badi'a and Fathi. _

_Their father's absence has not diminished Badi'a and Fathi's devotion to their brother. Of this, I am certain. Many times each day they exercise his arms and legs for him, in the hope it will help them grow stronger. Ardeth seems to find some pleasure is this exercise, but perhaps it is only a mask he wears for them. I have noticed my nephew appears very downcast once they are finished and he believes they have left his side. Perhaps, his expression of pleasure is genuine, but it is the company of his brother and sister, and not the activity that pleases him. These past two days, I have noticed he increasingly responds to their presence. It gives my heart hope that he might yet recover." _

The page ended, and Evy nearly screamed from the anticipation as she eagerly flipped to the next. Her eyes skimmed over the date without really registering it. It didn't really matter any more. She only cared how the story played out, not how long it took to do it. Oblivious to anything else, Evy continued. 

_"My heart grows lighter each day as Ardeth continues to improve. He remains confined to his bed and still does not appear to see, nor does he speak, but each day more of my nephew's will returns. I know this because Ardeth makes it known to us. He answers yes or no with his head when he is being tended to, and often make faces that express astonishingly well what he cannot speak. It do not believe that Badi'a draws as much pleasure from this as Fathi and I. It seems a great irritation to my niece that he shakes his head 'no' much more than he nods 'yes' and gives her quite unmistakable looks of displeasure when she does not heed. Badi'a chides him often for being difficult, and this is when I can most believe my nephew will once again be as he was - for when Badi'a curses him, it always brings a smirk to his lips. It is with this simple expression that I am no longer able to doubt my nephew returns to us, although it is with painful slowness." _

Evy paused, trying to imagine Ardeth communicating only with expressions. The attempt made her chuckle softly. It was difficult to imagine the stoic Medjai anyway other than just that - stoic. Continuing to read, Evy pondered that she would have enjoyed meeting the journal Ardeth. He seemed like quite the amazing individual. 

_"Although I, myself, was never afflicted, I was struck today by how much the fever has altered me. It was a little thing that brought about this realization. Today, Ardeth sat up. It doesn't not seem like I great thing as I write it here. Indeed, Badi'a often sits him up when he is awake. But today, Ardeth sat himself up and would not allow Badi'a to lay him back down for nearly the entire day. Although his stubbornness greatly vexed his sister, the momentous event brought enormous joy to both myself and Fathi. It seems odd that such a small thing could bring so much happiness. I do not believe I would always have appreciated so little a sign of progress, but the fever has opened my eyes to the enormity of even small gains. _

_It pains me that the joy of the day was marred not only by Dabir's continued neglect, but increasingly Fathi's. Ardeth still does not see, a condition I fear we must learn to accept."_

Caught unprepared, Evy had to paused. The possibility that the journal Ardeth wouldn't get his sight back had never occurred to her. Closing her eyes, she remembered her Ardeth - in their parlor not so long ago, his scimitar flying as he fought her attackers. Evy found it impossible to picture her Ardeth blind. Shaking away the image, she opened her eyes and began the paragraph again.

_"It pains me that the joy of the day was marred not only by Dabir's continued neglect, but increasingly Fathi's. Ardeth still does not see, a condition I fear we must learn to accept. Despite this, his seeming awareness of all around him often astonishes me. As does his ever increasing ability to express this awareness without words. He has not spoken, yet, but I clearly see a difference in him as Fathi's visits grow less frequent. His brother's playful teasing greatly lifted Ardeth's spirits. But more than this, I believe it is the reason for his brother's absence that discourages Ardeth. None of us have spoken of it, and yet the distress is so clearly visible each time Fathi departs that I have little doubt Ardeth knows his younger brother has taken on the duties of the eldest son. My nephew shows no resentment towards Fathi. In fact, Ardeth is so adept at hiding his distress, I do not believe Fathi sees the change in him. However, Badi'a sees it, as do I. I pray this discouragement will not slow his recovery, but I fear it already does, for I sense growing resignation within him." _

Evy shook her head, softly cursing Dabir. His treatment of the journal Ardeth seemed cruel to her. Too angry to read on, Evy sat the journal in her lap and curled up against her husband for another nap. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex jerked awake. Disoriented, his gaze roamed until it landed on Najat, kneeling in front of Ardeth's seat. Settling back, he watched her bathe the sweat from the sleeping Medjai and noticed, glumly, that Ardeth looked even worse. He was still pale, but beneath it, his skin seemed to glow with an increasing flush - making the Medjai look almost unnatural. The thought made Alex shudder.

"Ah, Alex," Najat greeted, softly, the child's shiver drawing her attention briefly away from Ardeth. "It is good you are awake. I believe Johari is greatly in need of rescue."

Alex tossed her a skeptical glance. The imposing Abadi warrior didn't seem the sort to ever need rescuing, especially by an eight year old. Amused by his bewilderment, Najat smiled and continued. 

"You're uncle awoke some time ago and decided to pass the time with cards. With you asleep, he had little choice but to play with Johari. This is not a common pastime among the Abadi; I fear your uncle grows eager for a more skilled partner." 

Alex twisted around and glanced toward Jonathan. Grinning, the child watched his obviously frustrated uncle attempting to explain some rule or another to an obviously bewildered Johari. Chuckling as he hopped from his seat, Alex wandered back to where the two men sat. 

Najat smiled as she watched Alex go. She knew Johari would appreciate the opportunity to escape the Englishmen. But more importantly, Jonathan would be able to distract his nephew from Ardeth's worsening condition. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy's heart jumped into her throat as she glanced around the familiar camp. One tent in particular pulled at her with magnetic force. She didn't want to look, but found she had no choice. Her head was turning, her eyes were opening, she was looking, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. A scream of frustration rose up her throat as she felt her feet moving her forward. _SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO IN!_ She didn't want to see him die, _again_, or see him blind and helpless, or see the horrible anguish that had been on his face when he'd held the dead child in his arms - but her hand was reaching forward to push aside the tent flap. She was going in....looking around....seeing Ardeth....he was.....

Evy nearly jolted out of her seat as a hand touched her, waking her from her nightmare. Her eyes flying open, she started at the sight of an Abadi women crouched in front of her, gesturing for quiet. Disoriented, Evy's brow furrowed, and the woman gestured toward Rick, still sleeping peacefully in the neighboring seat. Evy nodded and closed her eyes. Settling back against headrest, she tried to force away the tension leftover from the nightmare.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked, in a soft whisper.

"Zaynab?" Evy questioned, opening her eyes again. 

The Abadi ducked her head in a slight bow. "Yes, it is I."

"Um, yes. I'm fine," Evy smiled appreciatively the Abadi. "I was...it was just an unpleasant dream."

"You wish to speak of it?" Zaynab inquired, supportively. 

"No. It was silly," Evy answered, shaking her head. "I'm fine, really."

Zaynab nodded and, hesitantly, returned to her seat across the aisle. Noticing the Abadi continued glancing her direction, Evy smiled, reassuringly, then, reached into her lap for the journal. Flipping it opened, she skimmed to where she'd left off. There was a new date, telling her time has passed between entries, but Evy'd long since stopped keeping track of the days. Ignoring it, she read on.

_"I know not how to react. It seems just as I have come to accept that Ardeth's sight would not return; there are signs that it does. Badi'a noticed before I, during one of their many short walks together. I was not easily convinced of the truth of it, for there is but the slightest change in my nephew's behavior. But as I walked with them this afternoon, I saw subtle signs that he again perceives at least light and motion. To eliminate any doubt, I asked my nephew, and Ardeth confirmed with the slightest of nods that is the case. I do not understand why he made no attempt to communicate this good news to us. Perhaps it is because the gain is so slight and his discouragement so great, that he cannot see the enormity of his progress. I pray to Allah for guidance in choosing the right words of council to raise his spirits." _

Torn between anger at Dabir and relief in the journal Ardeth's improvement, Evy trembled, slightly. Closing her eyes, she took a couple deep breaths to settle herself. About to open them again, Evy hesitated. Everything was still so uncertain; she felt reluctant to risk reading more, at least for the moment. It seemed that every time the situation appeared to be improving, the next entry sent it spiraling downward again. 

Closing the journal, Evy decided to enjoy the good news for bit, before discovering what new hardship awaited the journal Ardeth. Tucking the journal away, she glanced around for something else with which to occupy her time. Her eyes fell on Zaynab, quietly writing...something; Evy couldn't tell what. Lazily watching the Abadi, a sudden realization struck her and flew out her mouth before she could stop it. 

"Zaynab, I've noticed that you seem to speak for your people; I would've expected Muhannad or ...that other fellow to do so." 

"He is Samih," the Abadi politely informed her. 

"Samih, then. Its normal among your people for the women to speak, instead of the men?" Evy prompted.

"Yes, this is the way of the Abadi."

"Why....um, I mean, how....," Evy stammered, not quite able to form her question. 

"The Abadi are a matriarchal tribe," Zaynab explained, patiently.

"A matriarchy?!" Evy's brow furrowed. The Abadi nodded. "That's rather unusual amongst desert people, isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Zaynab replied, noncommittally, and attempted to return to her writing. However, she could feel the Englishwoman staring curiously at her and, sighing, realized she would have to explain. Najat had instructed that the O'Connells not be told of the weapons' curse, unless no other alternative could be found, so Zaynab hoped the short version of the story would satisfy Evy. 

"My people have not always been thus."

"Oh...." Sensing an imminent story, Evy turned sideway in her seat and made herself comfortable. 

"In ancient times, my people were as most of the tribes of the desert. It was so until the time of the Devourer."

"The Devourer?" Evy echoed, intrigued. "He sounds like an unpleasant sort of fellow."

"Indeed," Zaynab replied, with a soft chuckle. "He was a very 'unpleasant fellow' from a far away land that sought to conquer the many tribes of the desert. To accomplish his task, he brought with him two weapons blessed with the power of his gods: a broadsword and a dagger."

"A broadsword and a dagger?" Evy echoed, a nervous knot tying itself in her stomach. Zaynab simply nodded and continued on.

"The power of these weapons allowed the 'fellow' to devour the soul of each victim he killed with them, and with each soul, he grew more powerful."

"Hence...the Devourer," Evy interrupted. Zaynab nodded, politely. 

"It was not long before no army could stand against him. The Devourer swept across the land claiming the wealth of the tribes he encountered, as well as, women to satisfy his bodily desires. However, this could have been endured were it not for the many human sacrifices he required. For he always desired more souls upon which to feed. Many tribes fled deeper into the desert, but one young king would not see the land of his ancestors stolen from his people. Nor, as many of his people were among the Devourer's victims, could he allow the souls of those devoured to forever be denied their place in Paradise. Determined to stop the Devourer, the king turned to his priests, who told him he must inflict a mortal wound upon the Devourer, with the Devourer's own weapons."

"But if the Devourer couldn't be defeated, how was he to get the weapons?" Evy quizzed, impatiently. Engrossed in the tale, the nervous knot in her stomach dissipated.

"To separate the man from his weapons, the king sent to the Devourer, as a gift, his sister, for she was exceedingly beautiful," Zaynab answered.

"He gave him his sister?!"

"Indeed," Zaynab confirmed.

"B...but," Evy stammered, appalled.

"It was not without great consideration that the king did this. No way other way could be found to get near enough to do what had to be done, for the Devourer would not think a woman to be a threat to one so powerful," the Abadi assured. Evy nodded, although she continued to frown. "The priest provided the princess powerful herbs which would make the Devourer sleep for many hours, although they would have killed all other men."

"So the princess slips it into his drink or something before he has his way with her," Evy speculated. Zaynab nodded.

"As his emissary delivered his gift, the young king of the Abadi disguised himself as one of Devourer's warriors and entered the camp unnoticed. Once the Devourer slept, the princess admitted the king into the tent. Claiming the weapons, the young king pierced the heart of the Devourer, killing him. Their task accomplished, brother and sister secreted away, weapons in hand. The Devourer's army awoke in the morning to find their leader dead, but they had little time to mourn their general, for king, wielding the weapons, had returned with his army. The warriors of the Devourer knew of the weapons' power and fled in terror."

"But what about the weapons' power? Wouldn't the king have devoured the Devourer's soul?" Evy questioned, her brow furrowing. 

"Indeed. And with it, all the souls that the Devourer had taken," Zaynab clarified.

"So he did devour it."

"Yes, to his great misfortune," the Abadi confirmed. "For once allowed to a drink of the sweet nectar of power, it is difficult to resist the temptation to drink again."

Evy raised a bemused eyebrow.

"You see, the power of the devoured souls coursed through the young king. Having tasted of it, he found he craved more. Yielding to temptation, he executed the many captured warriors of the Devourer with the weapons, claiming their souls. His own soul corrupted, the young king sought ever more souls to feed upon."

"So the people are back where they'd started," Evy quipped.

"Sadly, that is correct."

"So, who stopped the king?" Evy quizzed, certain that someone must have.

"His sister turned to the priest, seeking a way to stop her brother. She was given the same advice the king had received. Her heart filled with grief, she carried out what had to be, wielding the weapons in her own hands."

"But wait," Evy interrupted. "Would that just start it all over again?"

"Indeed, as the young king died in her arms, the power of all the devoured souls coursed through her. Frightened that she would become as he was, the princess mortally wounded herself with the Devourer's dagger."

"Ah, by killing herself, no one else could absorb the souls," Evy presumed. 

"This was the plan, yes," Zaynab responded. "But as the weapon sought to fulfill its duty, her departing soul was devoured by her dying body."

"She couldn't die!"

"She could not die by her own hand," Zaynab clarified. 

"So what did she do?" Evy queried, enraptured.

"The princess called for the priests, who prayed to the ancient gods. They were given an amulet which would capture the princess's soul, allowing her body to die and all the devoured souls to find their proper place in the hereafter."

"Surely, there's a catch. The ancient gods never let anyone off that easily," Evy quipped. 

"There was 'a catch', as your say," Zaynab replied, a hint of amusement in her voice, but she quickly grew serious, again. "For the princess's soul could not travel onto Paradise. Instead, it was to remain trapped within the amulet for all time, standing guard over the power of the weapons."

"Oooh! The poor thing....," Evy whispered, mournfully.

"The princess, it is said, does not begrudge this duty, but embraces the opportunity to redeem her family and her people," Zaynab assured, then added, "because she was able to resist the corruption of her soul, and the king was not, their sister was chosen to lead the Abadi in the wake of their deaths."

"And your people have remained matriarchal ever since," Evy concluded. 

"We have," the Abadi confirmed and turned returned to writing, hoping the Englishwoman would let the subject drop. Not noticing, Evy's brow furrowed as she mulled over the story. 

"Redeem her family how? What exactly is it that she does?"

Zaynab hesitated. 

"Oh, please, you can't leave me hanging now," Evy whined. The Abadi sighed, realizing the Englishwoman wasn't going to let it go.

"She frees the souls of any who are devoured," she explained, evasively.

"Frees them? How?"

Again, Zaynab hesitated, then, reluctantly answered, "by destroying the soul of the one that has devoured it."

"Thank you for telling me," Evy offered, politely, sensing she pried all the information she could from the Abadi. Zaynab bowed, slightly, and returned to her letter, as Evy righted herself in her seat. The nervous knot in her stomach returned as she continued to ponder the story. Deciding to distract herself from it, Evy opened the journal and glanced down. 

_"Allah be praised! Once again, I see enough light in my nephew's eyes to believe he truly sees once more, but any joy from this is dampened by the increasing despair I see in him. It matters not that he does not speak. I do not need words to know he is certain in his conviction that he has failed Dabir. Both Badi'a and I remind him that he grows a little stronger each day. He even begins to walk on his own, although not far. Still, each shaky step is another small gain. But he gains so very slowly, it is difficult for my nephew to belief, as Badi'a and I do with certainty, that he will again be what he was. Dabir's determined absence does not help convince Ardeth of the truth of my words. More and more, my brother depends on Fathi. It is easy to look through Ardeth's eyes and sees that he believes his father no longer considers him worthy to be his son. How could he see otherwise? Dabir not only refuses to see him, my brother will not even speak his name. But I take heart that our people do not turn their backs on my nephew. They still remember his strength when all seemed lost and continue to pray for its return."_

Evy breathed an audible sigh of relief; the situation had not worsened, as expected. Catching a movement out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up at Zaynab. Having heard the sigh, the Abadi watched her, with concern in her eyes. 

"Just reading," Evy reassured. Grinning, she showed Zaynab the journal in her hand. "The hero didn't die, afterall...."

Although the Abadi didn't respond visibly, Evy got the definite impression that Zaynab was shrugging 'on the inside' as she turned her attention back to her letter. Chuckling as she glanced back down, Evy heard Rick stir restlessly. After he'd slept sounding for so many hours, it surprised her a little. Instinctively, she closed the journal and snuggled against him. Closing her eyes, she quickly slipped into a light sleep. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth moaned softly in his sleep as the plane descended, hitting bumping air on its way. Glancing over, Alex watched the Medjai shift uncomfortably in his seat. Deciding he must be awake, despite his tightly closed eyes, Alex opened his mouth to try to soothe the warrior. Before he could speak, Najat appeared, shushing him as she knelt in front of Ardeth.

"How's he doing?" Alex asked, anxiously, watching Najat quickly bathe Ardeth with a damp cloth.

"It will be good when we are on the ground and his needs can be better tended," the Abadi replied, evasively. Alex raised an eyebrow as she slipped a hand into one of Ardeth's, apparently intending to stay where she was, instead of returning to her seat. 

"The landing will be rough," Najat explained, briefly glancing up at the child. 

Alex nodded and, following her lead, took Ardeth's other hand. He winced slightly at the pressure the warrior exerted as the plane's wheels bumped onto the runaway. It was almost enough to distract him from the Medjai's pained gasps. 

"We'll be stopped soon," Alex soothed, as Ardeth opened his eyes. It took several seconds for the Medjai to compose himself enough to speak.

"Insha'alla," he finally managed to gasp out, an instant before the plane screeched to a final halt. Abruptly dropping the child's hand, Ardeth dug his finger into the armrest and held his breath through the final forward lurch. He let it out in a long, slow sigh of relief as the plane sat still, _at last_. 

"Rest," Najat instructed, compassionately, rising when the door of the plane opened. 

As she let go of his hand, Ardeth draped it across the nearly melted ice pack still partially resting against his wound and closed his eyes. Feeling Alex reclaim his free hand, the warrior cracked his eyes open and gave the child a weak smile.

"All will be well soon, young O'Connell. Do not worry," he whispered, breathlessly.

Alex returned a concerned smile as Ardeth's eyes closed again. Twisting slightly in his seat, he watched Najat and Johari carry a large wrapped bundle from the plane. It took him several seconds to realize it contained the weapons. 

"Feels good to be back on the ground, eh, Alex?" Jonathan quipped, disrupting his nephew's thoughts. 

"Yeah."

Jonathan resisted the urge to sigh as his nephew's attention returned to Ardeth. Despite what they were going to do to him, he wished Rick and Evy were with them. It seemed less and less likely that Ardeth would recover, and Alex was going to take it hard if he didn't. Jonathan hoped his sister had caught up to them by then. 

"You are ready?" Najat inquired, startling both Alex and Jonathan. Focused on Ardeth, they hadn't noticed her come back aboard. "My apologies...."

"Yeah, we're ready, eh, Alex?" Jonathan glanced down at his nephew and smiled. 

"Ardeth...?" the Abadi asked, shifting her gaze. Both Jonathan and Alex followed and saw that the Medjai's eyes were open again. Ardeth nodded, and Najat made a gesture with her hand, bringing Johari forward to the Medjai from his seat. Giving him another quick glance, she sighed, snatched the melted ice pack from beneath his robe, and backed out of the way. Jonathan hovered over his nephew, ready to help as soon as he could maneuver close enough. 

"Alex."

Alex glanced over to see Najat wiggling her fingers at him and realized he was in the way. Reluctantly releasing Ardeth's hand, he scrambled over to her. 

"You'll be back at his side soon," she assured, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Yes, ma'am." Alex smiled, tightly, and gazed back at Ardeth. He grimaced as the warrior's face contorted with pain when Jonathan and Johari pulled him from his seat. Biting his lip and clenching his fists, the Medjai didn't make a sound as they trio moved toward the open door, but the pain remained visible in his expression. Following behind with Najat, Alex held her hand tighter, wishing they were at the hotel all ready, so that Ardeth didn't have to move anymore. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as Jonathan and Johari laid Ardeth on the small bed. Although there was barely enough room, he crawled up and snuggled next to the Medjai, provoking a weak smile from Ardeth. 

As Johari moved away from the bed to take up his usual post by the door, Najat took his place. Glancing over, Jonathan noticed she'd already mixed a fresh dose of herbs for the Medjai. She bowed, in acknowledgment of the Englishman's stare, before moving toward Ardeth. 

"Ardeth," she whispered. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at her. Seeing the cup in her hand, he started to prop himself up a little, but Najat stopped him with a gently hand on his chest. "Do not. You must save your strength." 

Ardeth nodded, very slightly, and allowed her to lift his head enough to drink. 

"Shukran, sadiqi."

She bowed and set the cup on the nightstand. Turning back toward Ardeth, she carefully pulled open his robe, revealing his bandages. Seeing Najat frowned, Jonathan followed her gaze down to Ardeth's abdominal wound. Blood trickled from beneath the well-soaked bandage covering it. 

"Ardeth, old by, you might have mentioned you were bleeding again," Jonathan quipped, trying to mask his concern as Alex worriedly poked his head up. 

"There seemed little point," the Medjai responded, matter-of-factly. Jonathan swallowed hard as he caught the finality in Ardeth's tone. 

"Nonsense, old boy," he managed to choke out, offering a reassuring smile as he patted the Medjai's hand. He nervously watched as Najat removed the bloodied bandage and noticed that the swelling had decreased. "At least the ice seems to be helping."

"Indeed." Jonathan glanced up as Najat spoke and saw her extending an ice bucket his direction. "If it would not be too much trouble..."

"Oh, right, of course, back in a jiff," Jonathan stammered, snatching the ice bucket and rushing away. 

"Do not be concerned, Alex," Najat soothed, as the child continued to stared anxiously at the wound. Grabbing a cloth from the basin next to her, she gently swirled it across the Medjai's flesh. "It is good that the swelling has decreased enough for the wound to bleed again."

Alex nodded, skeptically. 

"Do not be alarmed, Alex," Ardeth whispered weakly. "I am fine."

Alex nodded again, tearfully, and snuggled back up against the Medjai. 

"I must leave you for moment," Najat announced, placing the cloth back into the basin, before laying a fresh one across the wound and another across Ardeth's forehead. His eyes had begun to close, but snapped back open to look at her. Giving her a quick nod, he let them close again. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Alex," Najat whispered, softly caressing the child's cheek.

"Mmmm...huh," he responded, sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes. 

"You should eat. There is food for you in the other room." 

Alex glanced at Najat and smiled, realizing she'd removed her burqa, again. The Abadi returned the smile.

"Ah, I thought that might please you. Now, go eat with your uncle." 

Alex glanced down at the Medjai sleeping next to him. 

"Ardeth Bey will still be here when you have finished."

Alex nodded and reluctantly climbed down from the bed. With several backwards glances, he wandered into the adjoining room. Seeing Jonathan sitting at a small table, eating a bowl of a soupy something-or-other, Alex sat down across from him. The aroma from whatever it was wafted up as Jonathan slid a bowl over to him, and Alex abruptly realized he was starving. Wholeheartedly diving into the bowl, he didn't even bother to figure out what he was eating.

Pleased, Najat smiled, as she watched. The child had eaten almost nothing while in her care, causing her concern. It also pleased her that he was distracted, leaving her to focus fully on Ardeth while she tended the Medjai. Carefully, Najat removed the cloth covering his wound and dribbled an herbal mixture into it. Ardeth's eyes flew open. His hand reflexively moving toward the pain, he clamped onto her wrist and pulled it away. 

"Shh," Najat soothed. "Now that the wound has opened up enough to allow it, it must be cleansed."

Not quite awake as he appeared, Ardeth resisted her attempts to free her wrist. Seeing the fog of sleep still in his eyes, she ceased her struggle and waited for him to gain coherency. 

"Najat?" he finally croaked, after nearly a full minute. Glancing up with still slightly bleary eyes, Ardeth noticed she was again uncovered. 

"I am sorry to disturb you, but this must be tended," the Abadi insisted, with maternal patience. 

Finally awake enough to comprehend why she was causing him pain, Ardeth simply nodded and released her wrist. He made no attempt to stifle a hiss as Najat cleansed the injury. Pausing to wipe away the diluted blood that was running down his side and soaking the mattress, she studied the now open wound, as more blood trickled from it. 

"The bleeding grows worse," she announced, and Ardeth tensed, guessing what she was leading up to. "It should be re-stitched."

"No!" Ardeth gasped, unwilling to entertain the thought of enduring the painful procedure yet again. "It matters little. I am unlikely to bleed to death before we reach our destination."

Seeing the anguish in his eyes, Najat sighed and reluctantly nodded. "As you wish."

Frowning, she laid an herb-soaked cloth across the wound and reach into the basin for a fresh water-soaked cloth. Laying it across his forehead, she reached for another. Swirling it around lightly, Najat soothingly bathed Ardeth's feverish skin. 

"Thank you," Ardeth whispered, seeing she'd relented, for the moment at least. She nodded, and he closed his eyes, enjoying her soft touch, but the tension remained in his muscles. Seeing it, Najat began to hum softly. Ardeth smiled a little, recognizing the melody. As a child, his mother had often sung him to sleep with the same tune. It didn't take long for it to work its magic. The tension oozing from him, Ardeth slipped into a pleasant dream.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"How's he doing?" 

Najat glanced up and smiled, patiently, as Alex crawled back up beside Ardeth. The Medjai tossed restlessly as the shifting of weight jostled the mattress. 

"He is sleeping," she replied, intentionally vague, and returned to humming, hoping to settled the Medjai before he woke. 

Hovering in the doorway between the rooms, Jonathan noticed the diluted bloodstain slowly spreading across the bedsheet beneath Ardeth. It confirmed what he'd already felt certain of - that Ardeth wasn't getting any better. Sighing mournfully, he glanced up at Najat. She looked tired - _but of course she would be, tending to the lot of them all day_. Watching her replace the damp cloth across Ardeth's forehead, Jonathan realized, with dismay, that she likely had a long night ahead of her still. He shook his head, wishing he could help, but knowing that was unlikely. 

"Is his fever any better," Alex inquired, glancing at Najat. She stopped humming and turned to rewet the cloth in her hand. Turning back, she met the child's eyes.

"It is not," she answered, simply, and glanced back down at Ardeth, again swirling the cool cloth across his heated flesh. Frowning, Alex sighed and reached for the warrior's hand. 

"Do not fret, child. Now that he is settled more comfortable, he will be able to get proper rest and gather strength."

Alex frowned, skeptically. As the child looked at her as though he were going to ask her something else, Jonathan caught a despairing look flash across Najat's face and realized there _was_ something he could do to help. 

"Alex."

"Yeah, Uncle Jon." He twisted around to look at his uncle. 

"How about another game?" Jonathan fished the deck of cards from his jacket pocket and held them up. Alex glanced at them and, then, down at Ardeth. "Come on now, your not going to make me play with Johari again, are you? Have a little mercy on your poor old uncle?"

Alex smirked, but gave no indication he intended to leave the Medjai's side. 

"You will be but a few feet away," Najat added, glancing up at Jonathan and giving him an appreciative smile. She was weary enough without having to split her attention between Alex and Ardeth. 

"All right," Alex finally agreed. Still slightly reluctant, he studied the Medjai for a few seconds longer before hopping down from the bed to join his uncle in the other room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Najat carefully changed the herb-soaked cloth covering the wound and returned to bathing the Medjai with cool water. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Evy, I'm gonna get some air and stretch my legs, 'kay," Rick informed his wife, from the doorway of the hotel. After nearly seven hours of sleeping on the plane, he wasn't really in the mood to sit around, or worse yet, go to bed. 

"Sure." Propped against the wall as she relaxed on the bed, Evy glanced at her husband. 

"You want to come along," he asked, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. Evy chuckled.

"Tempting, but I'm really much too tired. I think I'll just stay here and rest." As Rick's face transformed into a disappointed pout, Evy added, "you _could_ stay here with me..."

"Come on, Evy. We've been cooped up all day..."

"Really, Rick," she chided, teasingly. "You're as bad as Alex." 

He chuckled. "You're sure?"

Evy nodded. 

"All right, then. I'll see if I can find us some decent chow while I'm out," Rick quipped, tossing his wife a grin. Zaynab had rounded up some food for everyone shortly after they'd settled in their rooms. It had been a pleasant smelly, soupy something-or-other that had tolerably filled his empty belly, but Rick craved something a little more substantial. 

Shaking her head, Evy smirked at him. As he disappeared out the door, she closed her eyes to rest, but after few minutes, it became clear that, although she was travel-weary, she wasn't particularly sleepy. Opening her eyes and stretching, Evy reached for the journal, flipped it open, and found her spot. 

_"Dabir's absence begins to weigh heavily upon our people. Not only does he rarely return to camp, he no longer rides with his fellow Medjai. There is one exception. Dabir keeps Fathi constantly at his side. For our people, it is not good that he does so. It is difficult enough that their king appears ready to abandon them, but it causes much aggravation that he keeps with him the son that appears to have become his chosen successor. In their uncertainty, the people turn to Ardeth for assurance. To my amazement, my nephew rises to meet the challenge."_

Taken aback, Evy shook her head. She couldn't imagine a challenge her Ardeth couldn't rise to meet, so it seemed ridiculous that the author would find it amazing. _Then again, the journal Ardeth seemed so very different from her Ardeth that, perhaps, it wasn't so difficult to understand_. She knew with certainty, however, she would never fathom a father abandoning his son, as the journal Ardeth's had - and now, it appeared his brother had abandoned him, as well. Evy continued to shake her head as she tried to imagine the anguish it must have caused him. Taking a deep breath to quell her rising fury, Evy continued to read. 

_"It shames me that I am amazed, but I have watched Ardeth's resignation grow until I believed he no longer even sought to return to what he was, but was content to remain forever in the care of Badi'a. However, I have seen a change in him as it becomes apparent that our people increasingly draw comfort simply from his presence. It is so much more than Dabir offers, that it seems not to matter that Ardeth does not speak. Nor are they discouraged that his body is not yet fully recovered. They see in him the strength to keep our people united. I believe it is in response to this that there is new a spark in Ardeth's eyes, or I should say, the old spark has at last rekindled." _

Evy swelled a little with pride as she kept reading. That was _her_ Ardeth. 

_"Ardeth continues to grow stronger and each day the light of his revived spirit glows brighter. To be certain, he is not yet fully returned to us. He still does not speak and his vision remains weak, although that is something he is nearly able to hide from us. Despite these things, my heart grows lighter each day I see him again practicing with his weapons. I believe it will be many weeks, perhaps months, before he again wields them with skill, but simply to see them in his hands is a pleasure."_

Evy chuckled as the merging Ardeths split apart again in her imagination. She couldn't picture her Ardeth ever wielding a weapon unskillfully. 

_"I have noticed that Badi'a does not draw pleasure in this as I do, but this is not difficult to understand. A warrior's life is, by its nature, one of risk. Badi'a grieves still, as do I, for her mother, brother, and sisters. Also, I believe she feels deeply the absence of her father and Fathi. To see the day looming that she must again face the possibility of losing Ardeth, too, pains her greatly. It also makes her, perhaps, a little over-protective. Something, which it is apparent, begins to chafe my nephew. I have noticed that their wills clash much more frequently these days. It is odd to think, but I find some measure of assurance in this, for it is increasingly Ardeth's will that triumphs. _

_Assurance is much needed for all at this time, for it has been nearly three weeks since Dabir and Fathi last returned to camp. It is fortunate, that between gesture and pen, Ardeth has been able to step into his father's role. His guidance holds our people together, despite their king's absence."_

As the journal Ardeth merged back into her Ardeth, Evy shook her head, disapprovingly. A flush of anger lit her cheeks as she thought about Dabir.

_"Allah be merciful. Late this afternoon, Fathi returned with his father. Dabir has been gravely injured. The healers tell us there is little they can do and do not expect he will live through the night. I do not know how he was injured. Still clinging to consciousness, Dabir called for Ardeth and Badi'a, before barring from his tent all else but his children. They have been at their father's side since, so I must wait for an explanation from Fathi. A heavy cloud hangs over the camp, for despite his recent absences, Dabir served his people well for many years. He will be mourned by all." _

"Oooh," Evy gasped, feeling remorseful for cursing Dabir. She realized there was little reason to feel guilty; it just seemed somehow wrong to think badly of someone about to die - no matter how horrible they were. 

_Dabir has passed, as expected. Ardeth emerged from his father's tent shortly after sunrise to inform the camp. The news was received with sadness, but no great turmoil. I did not expect there would be. Ardeth was already leading the people in his father's absence, so little will change, except that my nephew now wears the title of king. None challenged it, not even Fathi. I had feared that he might. In all, it has all occurred with much more calm than I would have expected. I suppose this is explained by Dabir's prolonged absence. Or perhaps, as it has been with I, the unexpected pleasure of hearing of Ardeth's voice made the gravity of the words he spoke seem less severe. Whatever the reason, Allah be praised that this transition has passed peacefully. Our people have had enough turmoil. Now we will heal. _

Evy sighed, believing she'd reached the end of the story. As much as she'd wanted to know how it all turned out, she felt a little deflated now that it was over. Not quite ready to let go of the adventure, she glanced down and noticed another paragraph, barely squeezed onto the bottom of the page. She found herself wary of reading it, not certain she wanted to risk starting a new story; the last one had been emotional draining enough. Flipping the page, Evy found that it was blank. She continued to flip and discovered there was no more written in the journal. Turning back, Evy decided there was little to lose in reading that last entry.

_"I know hardly what to write. With a contentment that I have not known in many months, I returned to Cairo, only to have my heart burdened with grief once more. For I have been told that my dear friends, the Carnahans, have died, killed in a car accident on the very same day that Dabir received his mortal wound. With all that has happened, I am hardly able to grieve properly for them, and for this I am truly sorrowful_." 

Evy's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected to find herself back at the beginning. Well, not the beginning, exactly, but back to the death of her parents. A tearful lump rose up in her throat. The entry said nothing Jonathan hadn't already told her, but it seemed so much more real to read it on paper. Of course, she'd had to deal with the reality of it years ago, but still...reading it was almost like receiving the bad news all over again. Setting the journal down, an eerie numbness settled over her as she curled onto her side and fell asleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Relieved that her reinforcements had at last arrived, Najat smiled, gratefully, as Zaynab approached Ardeth's bed. She desperately craved sleep; Zaynab could see it in her features and slid the cloth from Najat's hand. Offering another appreciative smile, Najat wandered into the adjoining room and, after sparing a quick glance at Jonathan and Alex curled up peacefully on the bed, settled herself on the floor. Quickly asleep, Najat stirred only slightly as Ardeth tossed, restlessly.

Instinctively choosing the same soothing method Najat had employed, Zaynab softly hummed, as she snatched the cloth from Ardeth forehead and replaced it with a fresh one. The Medjai settled for a moment, but stirred again as she lifted the cloth from his wound, re-soaked it, and re-placed it. Quickly grabbing another wetted cloth, Zaynab softly swirled it across his skin, calming Ardeth back into a more restful sleep. She glanced up, briefly, as Widad entered. Nodding her head toward the floor, Zaynab wordlessly instructed her fellow Abadi to rest. Widad nodded and made herself comfortable, knowing Zaynab would wake her when she grew too sleepy.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The soft click of the closing door as Zaynab and Widad departed woke Alex. He sleepily rubbed at his eyes for several seconds before sitting up and, carefully, slipping off the bed. Wandering over to Ardeth's bed, he saw Najat standing where she'd been the night before, still faithfully tending the Medjai. He briefly wondered how she managed to look rested, then shrugged and glanced down at Ardeth. Alex couldn't decide if he looked any better or not.

"How's he doing?" He finally asked. 

Najat glanced up and smiled. "His fever has lessened a bit, as has the bleeding."

Alex grinned, relieved. "You were right. He just needed some proper rest."

Najat smiled, tolerantly. She didn't have the heart to inform him that the improvement was likely only temporary. They had much traveling still to do, which would quickly drain away the reserve the Medjai had pooled during the night. 

"We must depart soon," she announced, abruptly changing the subject. "Would you do me the favor of waking your uncle? Breakfast waits for you on the table."

Alex spun around and saw that, indeed, there was food on the table. He shook his head, amazed that he'd strolled right past it without noticing. 

"Sure thing!" he replied. Turning back toward Najat, he grinned, mischievously, before dashing back to the other bed and bounded onto it. The resulting bounce brought his uncle awake with a startled gasp. 

"Alex...," Jonathan mumbled, grumpily. 

"Sorry, Uncle Jon, but Najat said to wake you up so we can eat breakfast before we leave," Alex replied, innocently. His expression provoked a smile from his uncle.

"Well, if Najat says we must eat, then we must eat. Let's see what culinary delights await us, shall we?" Jonathan replied, with feigned cheerfulness, as he pulled himself off the bed and strolled to the table. Alex laughed and bounced off the bed. Following his uncle, he grabbed a generous sample of the various breads and fruits sitting on the tray in the center. 

Najat smiled, pleased to see her guests enthusiastically eating. Forcing her attention back to more serious matter, she gently skimmed a finger across one of Ardeth's tattoos. Startling, his eyes slowly flittered open and, eventually, focused on the Abadi.

"My apologies, Ardeth, but we must prepare to leave."

Sleepily blinking his eyes, Ardeth nodded, not fully grasping the subtle warning until he felt the cloth lifted from his wound. Closing his eyes tightly against the anticipated pain, the Medjai bit his lip as Najat covered the wound with a salve and secured a fresh bandage over the top. He noted, with weary delight, that it had not hurt as much as expected, and wondered if it were improving, or if he were just getting used to the pain. Sighing, Ardeth opened his eyes to see Najat looking down at him with concern. She didn't bother to ask if he were all right; it would have been a silly question. 

"It still bleeds, although less. The salve should slow it further, but it really should be..."

"No!" Ardeth exclaimed, with all the force he could muster - which wasn't much. "It will be fine. We haven't much further to travel." 

Najat bowed, stiffly, to acknowledge his wishes, and reached down to help him sit up. Ardeth waved her away, pleased that he felt strong enough not to need assistance. The Abadi simply shrugged and back away. 

"I will bring you food. Will you try to eat?" 

Although he had no appetite whatsoever, Ardeth nodded. He'd eaten nothing since before arriving in England, and knew the lack of nourishment only added to his body's weakness. With a smile, Najat bowed, respectfully, and quickly dashed to the table to gather a plate for him. Returning, she laid it on the bed beside him and excused herself. Glancing at the plate, Ardeth's stomach churned, disapprovingly, but he forced himself to pick up a chunk of bread and half-heartedly bit into it. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Returning to the bed, Najat smiled, approvingly, as she inspected plate. Ardeth had managed to eat nearly half of the food on it, which was not a lot, but more than she'd really expected. Studying the warrior as he rested, eyes closed, against the wall, she hoped it would be enough to give him the strength he needed for the day's travel.

As though aware he were being watched, Ardeth abruptly opened his eyes. Seeing Najat was, again, fully covered, the Medjai assumed it was time to leave and heaved his legs over the side of the bed, biting his lip against the pain of the movement. Caught off-guard, Najat had no time to signal Johari, or even Jonathan, for assistance. Lunging forward as Ardeth rose to his feet, she just managed to tuck a shoulder beneath his arm before his legs went out from under him. Turning his head slightly as she wavered beneath his weight, Ardeth smiled, sheepishly. 

"Johari!" Wary of attempting to move, Najat waited for the warrior to shuffle over and take her place. 

"Ardeth...," Alex chided, paternally, having witness the event from the doorway. The tone provoked a soft chuckle from the Medjai, as the group began to move toward the door.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Waiting for Evy to wake up before scrounging breakfast, Rick stared at the wall. His well-practiced hands cleaned his pistol as his mind tried to latch onto a thought that had been eluding him all morning. He was just about to give up when it struck him like a lead ball. _The other plane had gotten a head start, but it still wouldn't have been able to make it all the way to Cairo. It had to have laid-over, just like they did_.

Shaking his head as he stood, Rick chuckled at the irony, realizing the odds were they'd spent the night in close proximity to the very people they were chasing. Stepping toward the bed to let Evy in on the funny joke, another thought struck him and he abruptly froze. _Neither plane was likely to take off before dawn. If they were waiting on the field before then, they just might catch them_. Rick grinned, broadly. 

"EVY! EVY WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO!" 

Evy bolted out of bed. "Huh! Rick!? What is it!? What's wrong!?" 

"A hunch, Evy. Just playing a hunch," he answered, vaguely. "Hurry up! We gotta go!"

"All right! All right!" Evy huffed. Fortunately, she'd showered before dinner the previous night and, then, fallen asleep in her clothes, so it was just a matter of gathering their stuff. Glancing around, she found, to her surprise, that the packing was already done. 

"What? I woke up, couldn't get back to sleep, needed something to do," Rick answered, slightly embarrassed by the bewilderment on his wife's face. Evy just smiled, appreciatively.

"Why don't you take the bags down; I'll be right there."

Rick nodded, loaded up the luggage, and dashed out the door.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"I knew it!" Rick exclaimed, reaching the lobby and catching sight of a small group at the far end of it.

"What!?" Evy questioned, coming up behind her husband. Following his gaze, she found the answer for herself. "ALEX!"

Hearing his name, Alex turned. The sight of his parents sent so much relief washing through him that he completely forgot he was angry with them. Slipping free from Najat, he dashed towards his mum's open arms.

"MUM! DAD!"

"Alex! Mmmmmm." Evy pulled him into a bear hug. 

"You are soooo grounded, buddy," Rick informed his son. He attempted to sound stern, but was too delighted to have him back, and grinned, ruffling the child's hair. 

As they observed the happy reunion, Ardeth shot Najat a desperate look. Realizing he was concerned the O'Connells would interfere, she signaled for Johari to keep moving toward the door. Catching on, Jonathan took the lead, not relishing the idea of facing his sister and brother-in-law quite yet. 

"Hold on, there! Just where do you think your going!" Rick shouted. Seeing quartet attempting to sneak away, he rushed forward to stop them. 

As it was his first duty to protect Najat, who was nearest to Rick, Johari released his hold on Ardeth, pulled his scimitar and rushed forward to block the large American. Jonathan and Najat lunged for the Medjai, barely managing to catch him before he crumpled to the ground. Ardeth bit back a moan as they jostled his broken ribs in the process.

"Whoa! Don't want any trouble, big guy." Skidding to a quick stop, Rick held his hands in front of him, gesturing for Johari to put the scimitar down. 

"Ya"if!" Najat shouted. Exchanging a quick glance with Jonathan, she shifted all of Ardeth's weight over to him and rushed forward to calm her protector. Placing her hand on Johari's arm, she gently signaled him to lower his weapon. _("Stop!")_

"I apologize, Richard O'Connell. We, also, do not desire trouble between us," Najat soothed, while Johari warily put away his scimitar - although he kept a firm hold on its hilt. 

"Yeah, so you people keep saying...," Rick replied, peevishly. Najat tilted her head, not understanding to what he referred. Rick noticed, but didn't bother to explain. "All right, you obviously know who I am, so how about introducing yourself and your buddy there."

"I am Najat; he is Johari," she replied, simply, troubled by the edginess in his tone. 

"Assalamu 'alaykum," Evy greeted, respectfully, coming up behind her husband, with Alex in tow. 

"Wa 'alaykum assalam," Najat replied, courteously, bowing. 

"Thank you for taking care of Alex." Evy smiled, genuinely appreciative. 

"Afwan. He is a delightful child." Still hidden beneath her burqa, the Abadi smirked as Evy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Truly! He was no trouble." 

Evy exchanged a dubious glance with her husband, who simply shrugged. Despite a desire to be invisible, Jonathan couldn't stop himself from chucking at the exchange, earning irritated glances from both his sister and Rick. 

"Yeah, thanks, now...how 'bout you tell your warrior to get out of the way so we can have a look at Ardeth," Rick demanded. Reacting to the tone of his brother-in-law's voice, Jonathan shifted to carry Ardeth closer, but the Medjai planted his feet, refusing to move. 

"Ardeth...," he whispered, rolling his eyes at the warrior's sudden show of strength, knowing it wouldn't last long. Jonathan barely heard Ardeth's gasped reply.

"No! There is not time for this!" 

"This is not possible," Najat answered Rick, matter-of-factly, hearing the soft exchange behind her. She understood, even appreciated, the American's concern, but her duty was to Ardeth, not Rick. "We go, _now_."

"The hell you are!" Rick bellowed in response. Johari flinched at the tone and tightened his grip around the hilt of his scimitar. Rick noticed. "S'all right! Let's just stay calm, shall we?" 

"Indeed, that _would_ be helpful."

Irritated, Rick frowned at the slightly sarcastic edge to Najat's tone. "Look, I don't mean to be difficult here, but you can't really expect us to just stand here and watch you drag him away."

"It is his wish," the Abadi stated, expecting the American to comply. "We can delay no longer." 

"Ardeth! What the hell are you up to?" Rick took a slight step forward as he spoke, prompting the very edging Johari to again draw his scimitar. Losing patience with it all, Rick pulled his gun and aimed it directly at the warrior.

"I've had about enough of you!" 

"Rick! No!" Evy cried, alarmed. Behind her, she heard the soft sound of two more scimitars and quickly glanced around to see that Muhannad and Samih had arrived. Evy swallowed hard, realizing how bad the scene must look to them. 

Dismayed by the development, Ardeth stubbornly freed himself from Jonathan. Swaying dizzily, he forced his reluctant body to move toward Najat. 

"Ardeth!" Alex gasped, his voiced tinged with fear and frustration. Najat spun around and reached for the Medjai, but Ardeth waved her away. It required all his will to do so, but he was determined to stand on his own. 

"Please, my friend," he pleaded. Determinedly ignoring the encroaching blackness, Ardeth gazed, intently, at Rick. "Put your weapon away. We can linger here no longer, but, if it will relieve your concern, you may travel with us."

"Please, Rick," Evy whispered, as her husband contemplated the request. "This isn't helping anyone." 

"You better have a great explanation for all this, buddy," Rick muttered, reluctantly stowing his weapon.

"All will be made clear in time." 

The weakly whispered response earned an irritated glare from Rick, but it melted into concern as Ardeth's meager reserve faded and his legs abruptly crumpled beneath him. Rick started towards him, but quickly realized Johari had yet to put away his scimitar. Unable to move, he watched helplessly as Najat and Jonathan lunged for the Medjai. The Abadi reached him first, but from an awkward angle. By the time Jonathan got there, Ardeth had taken them both to the ground in a heap. 

Tangled up with Najat, Ardeth landed hard on his wounded side, further pulling open his already bleeding wound. He didn't really notice, however, as his broken ribs crunched against the floor, provoking a cry of pain he couldn't even begin to stifle. 

Hearing it, Rick shoved his way past Johari's scimitar and rushed to Ardeth's side. Kneeling, he pushed Jonathan out of the way, with unintentionally roughness. Ignoring his brother-in-law, the Englishman quickly scampered back over to Ardeth. Turning, Johari quickly stowed his scimitar and hurried to help, going first to Najat's aid. Wriggling free from his mother, Alex flew to Ardeth's other side, with Evy close behind him. Coming out from behind Muhannad and Samih, Zaynab and Widad also raced over to help both Najat and Ardeth. Putting away their weapons, the two warriors dashed after them. 

"Ardeth?!" Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan, and Najat exclaimed, nearly simultaneously. It would have been amusing were it not for the urgency they all felt. Unable to respond, Ardeth laid still, his eyes closed, gasping in pain. 

"'Awiz mayya!" Najat shouted at Muhannad, hovering at the edge of the frantic group. Successfully disentangled, she gently helped Ardeth sit up, taking the pressure of his ribs. _("Bring water!")_

Rick placed a hand on Ardeth's uninjured shoulder, attempting to offer some sort of support, without moving him and hurting him further. Alex took one of the Medjai's hands, whispering soothingly, since there seemed little else he could do. Evy continued to kneel nearby, fidgeting nervously as she helplessly watched. Catching site of her brother hovering anxiously over the trio, she tossed him a reproachful glare. 

Jonathan just caught it out of the corner of his eye, but decided not to acknowledge it. He knew there'd be plenty of time, later, for his sister to chew him out. Hearing Najat say something in Arabic, he turned in time to see one of the other Abadi women scurry out the door with Samih. Jonathan briefly wondered what was going on, before Muhannad's return distracted him. 

Taking a bucket of water from the warrior, Najat glanced toward the remaining Abadi woman and lifted the container her direction. Understanding the unspoken request, the woman dashed off to find a cup or drinking glass of some sort. Reclaiming the small bundle that had been dropped during the tumble, Najat knelt and quickly unwrapped several of the smaller bundles contained within. 

Jonathan watched, curiously, as she quickly blended together several herbs, finishing just as the other Abadi returned with a cup. He heard her say something else in Arabic as she dumped the mixture into it, filled it with water, and stood. Stirring the mixture as she went, she carefully made her way back to the Medjai, leaving the other Abadi to gather up the bundles.

"Ardeth." 

He managed to crack his eyes open enough to see Najat kneeling next with a cup in her hand and weakly waved her away. Ardeth knew the medicine would ease the intense pain coursing through him, but it would also make him sleep, which he did not wish to do. Asleep, he would loose what little control he had over the situation - a worrisome prospect now that they'd been joined by Rick and Evy.

"Please, Ardeth!" Alex pleaded.

"Yes, please, Ardeth! Don't be stubborn about this," Evy chimed in.

"Come on, buddy. Help us out here," Rick added, giving the Medjai's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 

"Yeah, go on, old boy. You'll just make it worse for me if they have to see that look on your face the rest of the way to Cairo," Jonathan quipped, provoking a slight smile from the Medjai. 

Sighing, Ardeth relented and gave Najat a slight nod. He knew Jonathan was correct. Moods were tense enough without forcing everyone to witness his pain over the succeeding hours. He would have to trust Najat to abide by his wishes and make certain the O'Connells learned nothing of his intentions.

Relieved, Najat gently brought the cup to his lips and held it as he drank. Making sure he'd finished the whole thing, she set the cup aside and reach down to inspect his wound, but Ardeth caught her hand. As she met his eyes, he shook his head.

"It can wait."

"It will take but a moment," Najat argued.

"It will _wait_. We have lingered too long, already," Ardeth firmly insisted.

From his tone, Najat could guess what he would not allow her to see - the tumble had aggravated his wound. She knew his friends would balk at traveling on if they knew. With a soft sigh, Najat nodded, reluctantly agreeing to wait. Rising to her feet, she signaled for Johari to help the Medjai off the floor.

"I've got it," Rick chimed in, before Johari had a chance to move. The warrior glanced questioningly at Najat. Before she could respond, Ardeth waved both men away and gingerly forced himself off the floor. His wary companions watched him closely, prepared to catch him of necessary. They all breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his feet without incident. 

"All right, buddy, let's go," Rick muttered, as Ardeth nodded at him, indicating he would now accept assistance. Pulling the Medjai's arm over his shoulder, he shook his head, feeling Ardeth resist leaning on him any more than necessary as they slowly made their way out the door. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The plane hit a nasty stretch of turbulence, provoking a soft moan from the sleeping Medjai. Watching from her seat, Evy sighed, anxiously. 

"He is dear to you?" 

Startled by Najat's question, Evy looked up to see the Abadi standing in the aisle, supplies for tending Ardeth carefully balanced in her arms. 

"Dear?"

"Yes," Najat replied, studying the Englishwoman. Zaynab and Widad had given her their impressions of the O'Connells, but she sought to form her own opinion of them. 

"Well, yes...er...I mean...no...um, well," Evy stammered, unsure how exactly to explain Ardeth's place in their lives. "He's done a lot for us...as a friend, a good friend."

Najat nodded, but said nothing. Kneeling in front of Ardeth, she sat down her supplies and glanced back at Evy. 

"He will likely sleep most of the way."

Evy nodded and returned to watching him.

"Your family is playing cards," Najat informed her, and Evy smiled, absently. Noticing the Englishwoman hadn't taken the hint, the Abadi barely refrained from sighing and tried again. "Cards are not seen amongst our people, but I believe many of the games are better played with four, than three."

Evy nodded, again. Not really listening, it took several seconds for it to finally dawn on her that Najat wanted to tend Ardeth without an audience. 

"Oh, yes...yes, of course," she stammered. Rising from her seat, she clumsily made her way to the back of the plane.

Relieved, Najat watched her depart, then gingerly reached up and opened Ardeth's robe. As expected, she found the bandage covering his wound sopping with blood. She sighed in exasperation, knowing it should be stitched - but even if Ardeth agreed to it, it would be impossible to do on the bumpy plane. As if on cue, the craft bounced several times, bringing Ardeth's eyes fluttering open. She bowed as they fixed on her. 

"Yo...u...ha...ve...not," Ardeth attempted, but his throat was too dry to cooperate. Najat reached for a cup from amongst her supplies and pour a little water into it. Rising up, she held it gently to his lips.

"Thank you," the Medjai successfully managed, but, then, drowsy from fever, blood loss and the effects of the medicine, found it necessarily to pause. Briefly closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, wincing slightly, and tried to gather his strength.

"They have been told nothing of your intentions," Najat informed him, as he opened eyes. It wasn't difficult to guess what he'd been attempting to ask. Ardeth exhaled a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. 

Najat watched as he drifted back to sleep, then turned her attention back to his wound. Spreading out her supplies, she thickly smeared more salve onto a bandage, deciding that would be the simplest way of handling it with Ardeth seated. 

The Medjai roused as she carefully removed the old bandage. Keeping his eyes shut tightly, he held his breath while she wiped away the excess blood and secured the new bandage. Feeling Najat close his robe, he exhaled slowly and drifted back to sleep.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy glanced up as Najat approached.

"How is he?"

"He sleeps," the Abadi replied. Evy frowned at the vague answer, prompting Najat to continue. "His fever has risen."

Evy nodded, appreciating the Abadi's honesty.

"It will be good when we are on the ground, again, and he can rest more comfortably."

Evy nodded in agreement, but then frowned. "How much farther is your village, once we've reached Cairo."

"It is only a half day's journey."

Evy sighed, glancing down the aisle, toward Ardeth. Her expression made it clear that she'd hoped the village would be closer than it was.

"Do not despair. The journey will not be difficult," Najat comforted. Evy tossed her a dubious glance, prompting Abadi to elaborate. "We will travel by river most of the way, and then by car the remainder of the distance. That portion will be uncomfortable for him, I grant you, but it will be brief."

"By car?" Evy questioned, surprised. 

"Yes," the Abadi answered, amused. 

"I wouldn't have expected..."

Najat interrupted with a chuckle, before explaining. "No, we do not often use such means of transportation, but it can be arranged when necessary."

Evy nodded, and Najat politely bowed to excuse herself. Watching her stow her supplies, then head back down the aisle toward Ardeth, a sudden thought struck Evy and she abruptly rose to follow. Watching Najat sit in the aisle seat across from Ardeth, she was tempted to sit in the empty aisle seat next to him, but decided she might disturb him and sat next to the Abadi instead. Sensing the Englishwoman sought conversation, Najat turned, slightly, toward her. 

"Najat...what exactly is this urgent business of Ardeth's?" 

Najat studied her for a moment, before replying, "that is not for me to say."

Evy expelled a low, exasperated breath. "Yes, so all of you keep saying. Why is it 'not for you to say'? Is it that you don't know?"

"I am aware of what he seeks to accomplish, yes, but I am honored bound not to speak of it."

Evy sighed. She was familiar enough with Egyptian honor to know Najat would not easily give her the information she wanted. Resigned, Evy turned toward the window and watch the clouds float past. Only a few had passed before new questions tickled her curiosity, and she glanced, again, at the Abadi.

"Najat...Zaynab was kind enough to tell me the legend of the Devourer," Evy commented, nonchalantly. The Abadi simply cocked her head. Having already been informed of the conversation, she'd been waiting for the Englishwoman's questions. 

"And...um...she mentioned the fellow possessed two cursed weapons: a dagger and a sword." 

"Yes, that is correct," Najat confirmed.

"Yes, well...um...let's see, how to put this." Evy smiled, self-consciously, as the Abadi waited, patiently. "I'll just get straight to it...the dagger I...I mean....well..."

Mercifully, Najat cut her off. "You mean to say that Ardeth Bey's injuries were inflicted with a dagger, and you are concerned that, perhaps, it is the Devourer's dagger?"

Evy nodded.

"It is," the Abadi stated, matter-of-factly. Stunned, Evy just stared at her for a few seconds, then swallowed hard as it all suddenly fell into place.

"That's why he was in England, wasn't it? To claim the weapons, before they could be used?"

"That was his purpose, yes."

"But why Ardeth? What do the Medjai have to do with all this? Shouldn't that have been the Abadi's responsibility?" Evy questioned, frowning.

"Indeed, the weapons are the responsibility of the Abadi. However, for tens of centuries, the Medjai and the Abadi have been...I believe you would say 'allied'," Najat explained.

"Allied? I don't understand." 

"The territory the Medjai guard is vast - too vast for one tribe, even one as large as the Medjai, to guard alone. Over the centuries they have allied with other tribes, such as the Abadi, for assistance in fulfilling their duties. Of course, the alliances do not serve only the interest of the Medjai; they are mutual beneficial," the Abadi elaborated. 

"All right, but that still doesn't explain why Ardeth came for the weapons," Evy pointed out.

"When the location of the weapons was discovered, it seemed prudent to send Ardeth, as he is more familiar with your ways than are the Abadi. We made the request; he consented."

"All right, I suppose that it explains why he was the one...but, once the weapons were used, why wasn't..."

"His soul devoured?" Najat finished for her, glancing briefly at Ardeth.

Evy nodded, feeling slightly nauseous as the image of her friend's soul being eaten by her own flashed through her mind.

"Because he still lives," the Abadi explained, patiently. 

Evy swallowed hard. "So if he dies from his injuries, his soul will be sucked into the person that stabbed him."

"Correct." 

"But if he doesn't die, everything will be all right?" Evy questioned, nervously. Again, Najat cocked her head. 

"I do not understand what you ask," she stated, innocently.

"Well...um...Zaynab mentioned something about a guardian...and, well, um..."

"You wonder if she will rise to destroy the soul of the offender?"

Evy nodded, nervously.

"That is being tended to; you need not concern yourself," Najat answered, evasively. 

"But...?!" Evy began to argue, her brow furrowing with concern.

"I assure you, you need not fear for your soul," Najat stated, emphatically. Whatever the final outcome, the Abadi felt reasonably certain Ardeth's will was strong enough to cling to his soul until he'd faced Al 'Asima. Evy's eyes welled with guilty tears as she realized the Abadi knew full well who bore the responsiblilty for Ardeth's injuries. 

"Yes, it is true Ardeth Bey revealed that his wounds were inflicted by your hand," Najat added, noticing Evy's surging emotion.

"It was...I mean, I never intended...I mean, Ardeth's our friend....I would never..."

Najat held up a hand to still the overwrought Englishwoman. "He has explained that it was not intended."

Evy nodded. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took several deeps breaths to regain her composure and focused again on the Najat. There was little else to do on the plane but sit and think, which Evy's had grown weary of doing. She'd rather see how much more information she could pry out of the Abadi.

"Have they been used often?" 

"The weapons?" Najat clarified, and Evy nodded. "Since the time of the Devourer... no. They have not."

"Have they been used at all?"

Najat nodded. "Only once within the memory of those who now live."

"And what happened? Was a soul devoured? Did the guardian rise?"

"No. Al 'Asima did not rise," Najat answered, shaking her head. Evy opened her mouth to quiz the Abadi, but Najat held up a hand to stop her. "The circumstances were...unusual."

"Unusual? Like now?" Evy asked, curiously. Najat glanced down, pondering for a moment, then peered at the Englishwoman. 

"It was similar...the injured, then as now, was a leader of the Medjai, and his death was not intended by she who wounded him."

"His death!? So he died....and his soul was devoured?" Evy asked.

"It was not." Najat answered, earning a puzzled frown from the Englishwoman. 

"Why...?"

"The circumstances were such that had never occurred during the time the Abadi have guarded the weapons." Evy's eyes grew wide with curiosity as she waited for Najat to explain the statement. "You see his soul could not be devoured by his attacker, for her soul had already departed her body before his death." 

"What happened!? How'd she die!?"

"She was killed traveling toward our village, perhaps intending to return the weapons and stand before Al 'Asima. It is not known for certain," Najat answered, noncommittally. Evy shook her head, mesmerized by the tale. She was about to ask more questions when the plane bounced violently, nearly tossing her out of her seat. Across the aisle, Ardeth gasped. Najat rushed over and knelt in front of him, taking his hand. 

"What can I do?" Evy asked, anxiously, crawling into the seat next to the Medjai. Najat glanced up and studied the Englishwoman.

"You may take his hand, if you would like," she finally replied, after several seconds. "It is unlikely he will awaken for long, if at all; the medicine he was given is strong. Still, even in his sleep, I believe it provides comfort."

Evy nodded and took Ardeth's free hand. Feeling him squeeze it as the plane hit another bounce, she closed her eyes against the tears threatening to well up. _It was her fault he was suffering_. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy nearly bolted from her seat as a gentle hand lightly brushed her cheek. Catching her breath, she peered up into her husband's bright green eyes.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," he informed her, smiling affectionately. Evy nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Rick sat down across the aisle, and Alex took his place in front of her. 

"You'll need to hold his hand, mum," he stated, matter-of-factly, nodding his head toward Ardeth. Evy glanced at him, puzzled. 

"The landings are really hard on him," the child elaborated, knowingly. "I can do it, if you'd rather sit with dad. I did it last time, so..."

Evy smiled sweetly at her son. She felt reluctant to leave Ardeth, but it was obviously important to Alex that he be the one to hold the Medjai's hand. 

"Perhaps I _will_ sit with your dad," she replied, after a few seconds of hesitation. "If you're certain you'll be all right..."

"Thanks, mum." Alex responded, grinning broadly, pleased she'd taken the hint. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Impatiently waiting as the plane lurched to halt and, _finally_, stood still, Evy jumped to her feet to check on Ardeth.

"Pardon." 

The soft whisper stopped her mid-step. Looking up, Evy saw one of the Abadi - she assumed Widad, since she didn't recognize the voice - carrying a large bundle and politely shuffled back out of the aisle to let her pass. Distracted, it didn't occur to Evy to wonder what was in the bundle. She fidgeted as she waited for Samih to follow his charge toward the door, then, rushed across the aisle. Kneeling in front of him, Ardeth startled her by opening his eyes a crack and focusing on her. Evy smiled, anxiously.

"How are you doing?" 

Ardeth closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but winced as it pushed against his aching ribs and tugged on the wound. Exhaling slowly, he cracked his eyes open again.

"I am fine," he croaked, in a soft whisper barely loud enough to hear, and let his eyes close again. 

Evy smiled, as did Alex. The absurdity of the answer was so obvious that it would have been laughable had they not been so worried. Ardeth's skin nearly glowed with renewed fever, yet still managed to seem deathly pale, sending a chill down Evy's spine as she studied him. Clearly, despite sleeping nearly the entire distance, the bumpy plane ride had taken its toll on him. 

"The river will be less taxing," Najat soothed, seeing the Englishwoman's anxious expression as she approached. "It will also be possible to better tend to his needs."

Evy nodded, hopefully, and moved out of the way as Muhannad and Rick moved in to help the Medjai from his seat. 

"Ardeth...," Rick warned, before reaching for the warrior. Ardeth cracked his eyes, again, and studied his friend, before nodding consent. 

Biting his lip against the pain, the Medjai almost managed to stifle his pained gasps as he was gently pulled to his feet. The fuzziness in his brain had increased again, but he could still think clearly enough to be astonished by how much weaker he'd grown during the relatively short flight. Unable to really sustain any of his own weight, he hung limply between Rick and Muhannad, helpless to do much beyond keeping his feet beneath him as the trio awkwardly maneuvered out of the plane.

To weak to help, getting into the car became more of an ordeal than Ardeth would have thought possible. Finally situated, the Medjai panted, exhaustedly, as he leaned heavily against the metal frame. Waiting for the vehicle to lurch into motion, Ardeth wearily closed his eyes. It seemed like they hardly been closed a second when a lurching stop brought him awake with a hiss.

"Sorry, buddy," Rick offered, sympathetically, glancing over his shoulder at the Medjai. 

Ardeth didn't bother to respond, preoccupied with a slight tickle of dread dancing across his stomach as he waited for hands to pull him painfully from the vehicle. He didn't have to wait long. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy stood in the doorway of the cabin, listening to Zaynab hum softly as she bathed Ardeth with cool water. The scene seemed very peaceful. Closing her eyes, Evy rested against the doorframe to let the serenity calm her nerves, still jangled by the ordeal of getting the Medjai from the car onto the boat. It had been almost physically painful for her to watch the effort drain away what few reserves Ardeth had managed to hold onto during the flight. Finally, he appeared to be resting comfortably - something for which she was profoundly grateful. Abruptly realizing that the Abadi had stopped humming, Evy opened her eyes and found herself under scrutiny. Seeing her eyes open, Zaynab glanced back down at Ardeth. 

"You wish to tend him?" she asked, politely, although it was more of a statement.

"If you wouldn't mind terribly," Evy replied, nodding as she spoke. Zaynab glanced up, again, and studied her for several seconds. She could plainly see the stress of watching Ardeth's continued deterioration on the Englishwoman's face, making her hesitate. 

"Please, Zaynab. I simply can't stand doing nothing."

Still reluctant, the Abadi nodded.

"'Alfi shukr," Evy replied, smiling appreciatively. _("Many thanks")_

Placing the cloth in her hand back into the basin on the nightstand, Zaynab rose, bowed slightly, and shuffled from the room. Ardeth immediately began to stir, restlessly, provoking a frown from Evy as she sat in the vacated spot. Snatching up the cloth laying across his forehead, she re-soaked it and replaced it. Grabbing another cloth from the basin and lightly caressing Ardeth's feverish flesh, Evy tried to remember the tune Zaynab had hummed. It seemed to have a great calming effect on the Medjai.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy glanced up as Najat tapped lightly on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your husband wishes you to join him for a meal," Najat replied, bowing politely. Evy frowned, wondering why Rick hadn't come to fetch her himself. "I have brought food for Ardeth Bey."

Chagrined, Evy noticed that the Abadi was, indeed, carrying a small tray. She glanced down at Ardeth. He still slept, although restlessly. To her great frustration, Evy knew she hadn't managed to get the tune right. 

"Also, his bandages must be tended."

Sighing, reluctantly, Evy nodded. She didn't really want to leave Ardeth, but it seemed unfair to completely abandon her family, and, since she could hardly mix the necessary herbs for Ardeth, there seemed little value in finding an excuse to stay. Dropping the cloth in her hand back into the basin, Evy hesitantly backed away, making room for the Najat. 

"If you like, when you return, I will teach you the tune you have been attempting," Najat offered, glancing up at the Englishwoman as she paused in the doorway. Evy frowned, sheepishly. She hadn't intended for the Abadi to hear her humming. 

"I have offended...," Najat began, seeing the embarrassment on Evy's face.

"No, no, of course you haven't," Evy hurriedly stated, realizing her expression had given the wrong impression. "I hope that you are not offended that I massacred the lovely tune so badly."

"I take no offense," Najat assured. "It was a valiant attempt." 

Evy smiled, genuinely. "I would very much like to have you teach it to me! Thank you!" 

Najat bowed and watched the Englishwoman disappear out the door, then turned her attention to Ardeth. 

"Ardeth," she prodded. He continued to stir, restlessly, but that was all. Najat sighed. Although, for the moment, his fever seemed to have leveled out, it was still high. Between it, the medicines, exhaustion, and blood loss, she had not expected he would easily awaken, but had hoped. Trying again, she brushed her fingers lightly across his cheek. He still didn't respond. 

"Ardeth Bey, you must wake!" Najat attempted, again tickling his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She winced as he startled awake with a flinch that provoked a soft hiss. 

Scrunching his eyes tightly, Ardeth waited a few seconds for the fresh wave of pain to ebb away. He indulged in a few extra seconds to compose himself, before allowing his eyes to flitter open and fix on the Abadi. 

"I have brought nourishment," she informed him, maternally. Ardeth's stomach churned at the mere thought to food, and he scrunched his eyes shut, weakly waving her away. "You must try to eat a little; your body cannot recover its strength without nourishment."

Ardeth simply scrunched his eyes even tighter, fighting back the nausea rising up his throat. Seeing the struggle on his face, Najat sighed and set the tray down on the chair Evy'd left sitting by the bed. When she didn't speak again, Ardeth relaxed his expression and peeked his eyes open. His brow furrowed as he discovered she was no longer there, but he hadn't the energy to ponder her disappearance. Deciding, after a moment, he'd simply dreamed her, Ardeth mentally shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Ardeth."

He frowned as Najat's soft whisper pulled back from the brink of sleep. Reluctantly cracking his eyes to look at her, Ardeth noticed she held a cup in her hands.

"Will you drink?" She asked, patiently. "It will settle your stomach so that you may eat."

Realizing it had not been a dream, Ardeth sighed, flinching as it provoked fresh stabs of pain. It was apparent that she wasn't going to let him rest again until he ate, so with a reluctant frown, he nodded, slightly. His eyes closed sleepily as Najat's hand slid beneath his head and tilted it up. Feeling the cup press against his lips, Ardeth obediently downed the liquid. 

"Can you sit?" He heard her ask and opened his eyes. 

It took a moment to focus on her, and when he did, Ardeth found himself distracted by the sudden realization that she hadn't uncovered to tend him, as she had previously. He frowned, disapprovingly, finding it oddly disconcerting, but then furrowed his brow, wondering why it would bother him. Since reaching adulthood, he saw her covered as often as not; it had never previously bothered him. In fact, it should have disconcerted him that she had disrobed outside of her village. But his feverish mind....

"Ardeth?" Najat inquired, disrupting his thoughts. It concerned her when he neither answered nor attempted to sit. Noticing that, although his eyes remained fixed upon her, they seemed not to see her, a slight chill wafted down her spine. Shivering, Najat made another attempt to get his attention. 

"Ardeth?!"

He flinched, sending a stab of pain shooting through him that forced his eyes to close tightly. Opening them again, Ardeth frowned, wondering why she'd called his name.

"Can you sit?" Najat repeated, relieved to see a degree of coherency return to his expression. Ardeth nodded, weakly, and attempted to push himself up. To his dismay, his beleaguered body refused to cooperate, and he collapsed back onto the bed, grimacing in pain. 

"I cannot," he admitted, once he'd caught his breath. Having observed that for herself, Najat smiled at the unnecessary admission.

"May I assist you," she asked, respectfully. Ardeth reluctantly nodded, growing frustrated by his increasing helplessness. 

Najat abruptly reached across to grab the extra pillow lying next to him, causing Ardeth to flinch, but he managed to hide the resulting hiss. Biting his lip, he determinedly stifled a groan as she gingerly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him enough to slide the pillow beneath him, propping him up just enough to eat. Closing his eyes as she settled him, Ardeth smiled, slightly, realizing the arrangement would allow him to go back to sleep once he finished, without enduring the effort of lying back down. 

"Will you try to eat, now?" He heard her ask, softly, and opened his eyes. Noticing she'd picked up the tray, Ardeth found that his stomach didn't churn as it had the last time she'd asked. 

"I will try," he answered, wearily.

"That is all I ask," Najat replied, carefully balancing the tray across his lap. "We will start with the broth?"

Ardeth nodded. Completely lacking an appetite, it didn't really matter to him what he ate. It pleased Najat, however. She knew the broth would provide his body with the most nourishment. As he would likely be unable to stay awake long, the Abadi had hoped he would not argue with consuming it first. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth twisted his head to the side as Najat broke off a piece of bread and offered it to him. It didn't matter to him whether his body needed it or not, he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"I can eat no more; please, let me sleep," he weakly whispered, closing his eyes. 

Najat frowned, but didn't press the issue. He'd downed all of the broth; that would have to be sufficient. Tossing the bread back onto the tray, she carefully lifted it off his lap and placed on the floor, out of the way. 

"Ardeth." 

The Medjai opened his eyes to see Najat holding a cup in her hand. He frowned, certain there'd been no cup on the tray. Glancing down, Ardeth saw that the tray had been removed and realized he must have drifted off.

"Will you drink?" Najat asked, frowning as she noticed him become distracted. Ardeth's attention snapping back to her, he nodded and waited for her to press the cup to his lips. Najat smiled as he carefully drank the entirety of the contents. "I must change your bandages, then you may sleep."

Ardeth nodded, smiling contentedly as she began to hum a familiar tune. It changed into a frown as his disorganized mind latched onto a thought. 

"They are still unaware..." he began to asked. His brow furrowed with concern, but the question faded sleepily away. Najat studied him for a moment, wondering how he'd remembered to ask, and if he'd remember the answer. 

"Evelyn O'Connell knows of the legend, but believes the matter already settled; she does not know of your intentions," she answered, after a few seconds. Believing he'd already drifted back to sleep, it surprised her to see him frown. She paused for a moment, waiting for him to speak. When he did not, Najat renewed her soft humming and turned her attention to his injuries.

Drifting hazily, Ardeth barely felt her touch as she pulled his robe open. Najat rolled him over a little, which roused him slightly, but once she'd rolled him back down, he quickly faded away again. His subconscious latching onto the soothing sound of the melody she hummed, Ardeth wandered toward a dream, blissfully unaware of her fingers brushing against his shoulder wound. He was deeply submerged in the happy memory by the time her hands reached the abdominal wound, sending fresh waves of pain screaming though his body. Ardeth tossed fitfully as it attempted to drag him from his dream, but Najat's soft hum wove through the pain. He focused on it, and the melody carried him deeper into his dream. There, gentle, welcoming, long-grieved-for hands soothed him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

An interruption in the soft melody scoring his dream distracted Ardeth and pulled him from the peaceful scene. Unable to find his way back to it, he wandered slowly towards consciousness. Ardeth was nearly there when the humming began again; the familiar tune soft and steady, but, strangely, no longer soothing. A different voice now hummed it. Teetering on the edge of sleep, Ardeth couldn't quite place the reason, but something about the voice made him wary. Hesitant, he kept his eyes closed and continued to listen, remembering the song from long ago..._long before he knew the voice._ The sudden realization prodded him into opening his eyes, barely a crack - not enough to notice, but enough for Ardeth to identify the face that hovered over him. 

"Evelyn?" He questioned, in an incoherent mumble. Ardeth frowned, perplexed, as he felt a flinch on the bed next to him, but forgot about it when the humming stopped.

"Ardeth?! You're awake! What's wrong? Do you need something...are you in pain... should I fetch Najat...is it Alex...is he disturbing you...would you like me to wake him and have him get down?"

Ardeth's eyes had closed again by the time Evy paused for breath, but he gradually registered the extra weight of a child on the bed. In a distant part of his foggy mind, it bothered him that he hadn't realized sooner Alex was there, but Ardeth was too tired to worry about it for long. Instead, he gathered enough strength to speak again, answering "no" in barely audible whisper.

Concerned tempted Evy to toss out more questions, but she bit her tongue, hoping that, perhaps, Ardeth had only roused for a moment and would drift back to sleep if she didn't pester him. Frozen in place, she counted the seconds until a full minute of silence had passed, then decided he had, indeed, fallen back to sleep. Silently releasing the breath she'd been holding, Evy began to hum again. When the tune reached his ears, Ardeth forced his eyes to open to a slit, reminded of the question he'd meant to ask. 

"Evelyn?" He repeated, this time managing an understandable croak - although barely. Again, the humming stopped, but there was no response from the child lying next to him.

"Yes, it's Evy," she replied, trying to respond more calmly that she had the last time. The Medjai nodded weakly, in a motion so slight she would have missed it had she not been watching closely. After a moment, his brow furrowed, and Evy frowned, anxiously wondering why. "Please, Ardeth, if there's something I can do..."

"You were humming," the Medjai stated, sounding confused and troubled. Seeing it in his expression, Evy grew more concerned. There seemed little reason for her humming to agitate him so, and she wondered if, perhaps, he were growing delirious. 

"Yes, I was humming," she replied to the seemingly random comment, forcing her voice to remain calm and soothing. 

"The tune..." The furrowing of Ardeth's brows deepened, as he grew increasingly agitated by his inability to think clearly. Closing his eyes again, he attempted to gather his thoughts. Evy's heart wrenched, as she watched him struggling to form a coherent sentence, and tears welled in her eyes. It reminded her of watching him struggle to speak while she'd tended him in their guest room... and the nightmare she'd had...of Ardeth gasping out his last breath.

"Najat taught it to me." Evy's voice trembled slightly as she explained, trying to distract herself more than anything. 

"Najat...," the Medjai parroted, faintly. 

"Yes. It's what she and Zaynab have been humming while they tended you. It seemed to soothe you, so Najat taught it to me to hum while I tended you. She says it's very old..." Evy knew she was babbling, but didn't care. It was better than watching Ardeth try to speak.

"'Ummee..." he weakly whispered, nearly unheard beneath Evy's words. 

"What was that? I'm sorry, did you say something?" 

"My mother...," Ardeth repeated in English. Evy's brow furrowed, her concerns about his state of mind increasing. She wondered if were asking for her...which reminded her that his mother was dead...from the fever her parents had brought to the Medjai. 

"Your mother," she repeated back to him, tearfully, unable to think of anything else to say. 

"My mother," Ardeth restated, paused for breath, and, then, added, "often hummed...that same tune...when I was young." 

The lingering pain of loss edging his weak voice sent waves of guilt and remorse surging through her, leaving Evy speechless. A single thought ran continuously through her mind as she stared at Ardeth - _her parents were responsible for taking his mother from him._ Fresh tears welled in her eyes, spilling as she attempted to blink them away. Her body trembling from the rising swell of emotion, Evy leaned against the bed for support while she attempted to compose herself. Realizing, a few seconds later, that it was a hopeless cause, she dropped into the chair and hid her tear-streaked face in her hands. 

Ardeth cracked his eyes opened as her shifting weight jostled the mattress. Still expecting to see her hovering over him, it took a moment to find her. 

"Evelyn?!" he gasped when he found her crying. 

Hearing the concern in his voice, Alex gave up his pretense of sleep and poked his head up. His eyes teared as he witnessed his mum's obvious distress.

"Mum?!" He cried. Quickly scooting off the bed and rushing to her, Alex threw his arms around her. Ardeth gasped as the jostling aggravated his injuries; the soft sound reminded Evy of how badly she'd hurt him. 

"Ooooh! Ardeth! I'm sooo sorry!" She nearly wailed. "I hurt you so badly, but I didn't mean to...I mean I did...I blamed the Medjai ...but they didn't do anything except try to help my parents...and they cost you...your family sooo much... I can't...I don't..."

"Evelyn?" Ardeth interrupted, concern providing enough adrenaline to enable him to muster a small degree of alertness. The nearly hysterical flurry of words had rushed past too quickly for his fuzzy brain to grasp hold of more than a few words - some sort of reference to parents. "What...?"

Evy peered up, her vision blurred by tears. Noting, almost abstractly, that Ardeth's eyes were all the way open, she blinked until her vision was clear and saw the bewildered concern on his face. It made her heart ache even more. Closing her eyes, Evy took several deep breaths, determined to compose herself enough to explain properly. _She owed Ardeth that much, at the very least_. Opening her eyes again, she pulled Alex onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Mum?" Alex questioned, tearfully, finding his mother's sudden shift from near hysterics to eerie calmness a tad unnerving. 

"Where to start...," Evy abruptly began, seeming not to have heard her son. Frustrated, she loosed a hand long enough to distractedly rub her forehead, while she attempted to organize her thoughts. 

"Perhaps at the beginning," Ardeth suggested in a whisper, earning a smile from Evy, despite the seriousness of the moment. 

"Yes, of course, at the beginning," she replied, still smiling, but it dropped into a frown as a thought struck her. "Ardeth, why haven't you ever mentioned that knew my parents?"

"It was ...a brief acquaintance...seemed little value... in mentioning it," the Medjai responded, closing his eyes. The anguish on his face made Evy hesitant to continue. 

"You knew mum's parents? Really?!" Alex exclaimed, oblivious to the warrior's distress. "How did you meet them? Did they get into trouble like mum and dad? What happened?" 

"Hush, Alex."

"But, mum....," the child whined. "You _never_ talk about them."

"Shhh," Evy insisted, giving her son a look that quelled any temptation to argue with her. "Don't bother Ardeth with this right now..."

"Yes...young O'Connell...I met your grandparents," Ardeth weakly interrupted, without opening his eyes. "Evelyn...perhaps...you should...continue."

"Ooh, Ardeth!" Evy choked out, feeling horrid for reopening emotional wounds, on top of everything else. 

"Please...Evelyn," he responded, weakly, doubting he could remain awake much longer. Evy nodded, grimly. 

"Yes, all right, from the beginning." She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, before speaking again. "A few days ago - the day that... - well, I'd begun to sort through a crate - the one that you landed... - well, anyway, buried in it was a journal."

Despite his drowsiness, Ardeth raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, a journal...someone's private thoughts that I had no business reading, but I thought, maybe, it had belonged to one of my parents. And I was longing for them just at that moment, so...well, obviously, I read it ...well, only a few lines, actually."

"And it was not...as you hoped," the Medjai presumed. He still didn't bother to open his eyes, but his pulse quickened.

"It didn't belong to your parents?" Alex asked, glancing from his mum to the Medjai, and back to his mum. 

"No," Evy answered, simply. 

"Then, who's...?"

"I don't know, Alex," his mum replied, cutting him off. "A Medjai...Dr. Bey, perhaps."

"What does it have to do with what happened to Ardeth? What did you mean you meant to do it? What did it say?" Alex nervously quizzed. Evy sighed, dejectedly, and briefly closed her eyes. 

"Those few lines said, well, I thought they said that the Medjai had killed my parents." Evy paused for a remorseful sigh. From the bed, Ardeth echoed the sound.

"The Medjai killed your mum and dad?!" Alex gasped, provoking a flinch from Ardeth. The warrior didn't need to open his eyes to see the look of horror and disbelief on the child's face.

"No, no, no," Evy responded, shaking her head. "They didn't, I read it wrong... well, I read what it said and grew so angry that I didn't keep reading...didn't read far enough." 

"That's why you...did what you did?" Alex questioned, rhetorically, not quite able to voice _it_, even if he could _almost_ grasp the reason _it_ had happened. Evy nodded, glumly.

"You arrived just then, Ardeth, and I was so furious, I...I didn't even realize what I was doing until...," Evy paused to choke down fresh tears. 

"You have...read more since," Ardeth prompted, in a calm whisper that masked his rising desperation. _He did NOT want to relive the memories of which she spoke!_

Evy nodded, forgetting his eyes were closed. 

"What did it say!" Alex prodded. His mum sighed. 

"The Medjai didn't kill my parents," she dejectedly admitted, glancing toward the door, as she found herself unable to face either Ardeth or Alex. "They saved them."

"Saved them?" Alex parroted. She nodded in reply. "How? What happened to them?"

"They'd become ill...with fever," Ardeth informed him, before Evy had the chance. Alex glanced from Ardeth to his mum and saw unexpected anguish on her face. 

"So then what happened," Alex continued to prod. 

"The Medjai found them abandoned in the desert and took them to their camp to be tended," Evy hesitantly continued, when Ardeth remained silent. As the weight of the anguish emanating from both adults grew almost palpable, Alex realized he was missing something important.

"What?!" he questioned, fearfully. He kept his eyes on his mother, even when Ardeth answered. 

"The fever spread...throughout my people...many died," the Medjai explained, long-aged grief coating his words. Alex knew from the look on his mum's face what Ardeth was leaving out. 

"Nameer?" The child's gaze remaining pinned on his mother, he saw her flinch at the name. 

"Yes, my brother...was among...the dead," Ardeth confirmed, in a whisper. 

"And?" Alex prompted.

"My mother...and sisters," the Medjai answered, weakly. 

"Oh," was all Alex could manage in response. He could tell from his mum's face that there was more, but he didn't want to know. Squirming free from her, he climbed back onto the bed and curled up next to Ardeth. 

"And you..." Evy choked out, once it had become clear Ardeth didn't intend to say more. "What you endured...Ardeth! The fever...your father...!"

Ardeth brow furrowed at the mention of his father. _She could not know about his father; that could not have been in the journal - only he, Fathi, and Badi'a knew of it_. 

"My father?" He questioned, finally forcing his eyes open. Evy shook her head, despairingly. 

"How he treated you...oh, Ardeth!" She wailed. "He turned his back on you; I don't understand how anyone could be so cruel!" 

Ardeth studied her for a moment, then, closed his eyes again. "I do not know...what was said...in this journal of yours...but you misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?" Evy echoed, stunned that he would defend his father's treatment of him. "Ardeth, he abandoned you!" 

The Medjai sighed, but said nothing. Lacking the strength to continue, he lay still, hoping that, after a bit, she'd assume he'd fallen asleep - not that he would have to feign for long before it became truth. 

"Ardeth?" Evy asked, concerned by the silence as a minute ticked past. She sighed when he didn't respond, assuming he'd dozed off. Glancing at her son, Evy found that he also appeared to have fallen asleep. Rising from the chair, she turned toward the door. Evy paused when she realized she still held a damp cloth in her hand. Dropping it into the basin, she rushed out to fetch Najat. It suddenly seemed cruel to continue tending Ardeth herself; hers was not the first face he needed to see when he next awoke. 

Evy didn't have to go far, colliding with the Abadi just outside the door. All but Najat's eyes were still hidden beneath the burqa, but Evy didn't need to see more. The emotion emanating from them screamed that the Abadi had overheard...enough, anyway. 

"He is correct; you misunderstand," Najat stated, chidingly, after studying Evy for a moment. Beckoning the Englishwomen to follow, she wandered toward the deck, stopping long enough to whisper something to one of the other Abadi women. 

Watching the other Abadi rise, Evy's gaze followed her until she disappeared into Ardeth's room, presumably to tend him. She assumed it must be Zaynab, since she and Najat seemed to take turns tending the Medjai - when Evy wasn't insisting upon doing so, anyway. Turning back, she realized Najat had continued onto the deck and scrambled to catch-up.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Seeing his sister follow Najat onto the deck, Jonathan nonchalantly shuffled toward Ardeth's room. Evy'd kept such a close eye on the Medjai since joining their entourage, he hadn't dared look in on him. Zaynab glanced up as he entered, causing Jonathan to hesitate. He hadn't considered someone besides Evy or Najat might be tending Ardeth. 

"Oh...um...hello there," he stammered, nervously. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jonathan suddenly found the floor _extremely_ interesting. 

"Do you require something?" Zaynab patiently inquired, studying the Englishman.

"Um, could I...would you mind...uh..."

"You wish to speak privately with Ardeth Bey?" The Abadi guessed, sparing Jonathan the necessity of forming a complete sentence. 

"If it wouldn't be a bother," he muttered in reply. Zaynab nodded, politely, quickly rewetted the cloth across Ardeth's forehead, and excused herself. 

Moving to the bed, Jonathan silently studied the sleeping Medjai. It was obvious from the ghostly pallor hidden beneath the feverish glow of Ardeth's skin that he continued to worsen. Jonathan wondered how much of the deterioration could be blamed on the arduous journey. Sighing glumly, he plopped into the bedside chair. Regretting for the umpteenth time helping Ardeth leave the house, he softly chastised himself for going along with it...and with leaving Rick and his sister in the dark. The later was something he knew he'd hear about once everyone was less distracted, but that didn't concern him as much as the possibility that Ardeth wouldn't recover. Even after ten years of acquaintance, the warrior remained more mysterious stranger, than friend, but Jonathan didn't doubt Ardeth was a good man. Sighing again, he snatched the cloth from Ardeth's forehead, rewetted it and replaced it. 

Ardeth stirred as water dripped onto his eyelids. Jonathan flinched as they abruptly flittered open. Disoriented, his eyes wondered aimlessly, until finally landing on the Englishman. 

Jonathan smiled, nervously, as the Medjai stared at him. 

"Hello there," he mumbled, unable to think of anything better to say. Ardeth tried a weak smile and closed his eyes again. 

The attempted smile sent a fresh wave of remorse washing over Jonathan, and he sighed, again feeling the need to apologize for this part in the whole mess. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of what to say. Silently wracking his brain for another minute, Jonathan decided it didn't matter if he found the perfect words; Ardeth appeared to have fallen back to sleep, anyway, so he might as well just babble for a while and hope that what he meant to express came out somewhere along the way. 

"Well, wouldn't you know it, I finally get a moment alone with you and I can't think of a bloody thing to say..."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"What do you mean I misunderstand," Evy asked, breathlessly, as she caught up to Najat and dropped into a seat next to her. Najat glanced up, again scrutinizing the Englishwoman. Evy huffed, impatiently.

Hidden beneath her burqa, Najat smiled, amused by Evy's impatience, but quickly grew serious again.

"It is true, Dabir Bey abandoned his family and his people," Najat admitted. "However, cruelty was not his intend." 

Evy gapped at her. "What possible reason....justification is there for something so horrid?" 

Najat softly sighed. "Guilt. Remorse. Grief."

Evy shook her head, not understanding.

"Your parents would not have been brought to the camp without his consent. And so, he blamed himself for all that followed."

"But, still...," Evy muttered, unable to reconcile his abandonment of Ardeth. 

"He could not face him," Najat stated, bluntly.

"Ardeth?" 

"Yes."

"Why? I don't understand..." Evy prodded, frowning.

"As I said, he blamed himself for all that had occurred - the deaths of his wife and children, and so many others - but more grievous than these losses, Dabir Bey believed his actions had cost the Medjai their future."

Evy's brow wrinkled. "Why would he believe he had cost the Medjai their future? And how does that explain abandoning his son?" 

Najat sighed. 

"You see, Dabir Bey was not young when he married, and, then, it was many more years before the union produced children. And so, by the time Ardeth reached manhood, age had begun to weigh heavily enough upon Dabir's shoulders that, not unlike his people, he'd already grown to rely on Ardeth's strength. In it, he saw the future of the Medjai - a leader that could guide his people through the trials of a swiftly changing world. A world in which Dabir Bey felt _himself_ ill-equipped to survive. When that strength was stripped away by the fever, he blamed himself. He could not bear to witness his son's misery, believing that he had inflicted it upon him, but more so, Dabir Bey could not face his son believing himself responsible for destroying Ardeth's future."

"And, therefore, his people's future."

"Indeed," Najat confirmed.

"But, Fathi..." Evy began to ask, remembering that Dabir had spent his last weeks with his younger son. 

Najat shook her head. 

"Dabir Bey loved his younger son dearly, but he did not see in him the same strength that he saw in Ardeth. He hoped for no more than to prepare Fathi to assist what was left of Ardeth, for he clung to the hope his heir would yet recover... sufficiently, at least, to accept the mantle of leadership when the time came."

Evy gaped at the Abadi. Nothing in the journal had indicated that Dabir had continued to believe in Ardeth; in fact, it had seemed to say quite the opposite. She found herself unsure of what to think. 

"How could you know all this?" She finally asked, skeptically. Najat peered at her with a resigned look in her eyes, as though she'd known from the start that Evy would doubt her. 

"In his self-imposed exile, Dabir Bey had to seek refuge somewhere; he sought it amongst the Abadi," Najat patiently explained.

"Why the Abadi?"

"Why not the Abadi?" Najat asked, chuckling softly, and Evy shrugged. "He had long-trusted friends amongst my people; it was with them, in particular, that he sought refuge and a compassionate ear." 

Mulling over all she'd been told, Evy said nothing for several seconds, then, something occurred to her and flew out her mouth of its own volition. 

"So you already knew Ardeth...before this, I mean? Old family friends, or something?" 

"Indeed, we have been acquainted since childhood," Najat confirmed. 

Evy nodded, distractedly, as she silently pondered. Thinking aloud, she unintentionally asked, "what happened to him?" 

When Najat cocked her head, as though puzzled, Evy realized she'd spoken aloud and clarified the question. "Dabir. He was mortally injured...the journal didn't say how. Do you know what happened to him?"

Evy was surprised when Najat glanced toward the deck, seemingly reluctant to answer. 

"Najat?"

The Abadi sighed, before reluctantly speaking. "You asked, earlier, if the Devourer's weapons had been used often."

"Yes."

"Do you recall my answer?" Najat quizzed, shifting her gaze to the passing scenery.

"Of course I do. You said that, in recent times, they'd been used only once...on a leader of Medjai...oooooh!" Evy's eyes grew wide with dawning realization. "You mean to say that it was Dabir?!"

Najat nodded, mournfully. 

"How? Who?" Evy quizzed, but the Abadi didn't seem inclined to reveal any more. "You can't tell me that much and then just leave me hanging!"

After a deep breath, Najat reluctantly spoke. "Many years ago, strangers arrived at our camp. They claimed to be lost and sought shelter through the night, and it was granted to them. Our queen did not trust these strangers, however, and posted guards around the sarcophagus, but to no avail. During the night, the strangers stormed their way to the weapons and stole away with them. Dabir Bey arrived in our camp as we were preparing our dead for burial and resolved to retrieve the weapons. Though it was not his responsibility to do so, he was adamant; I do not know why. It was in his effort to do this that he was mortally wounded."

Evy said nothing, finally understanding why Najat had been reluctant. The Abadi had failed in their duty to protect the weapons, and, in the end, it had cost an honored guest his life. She imagined that, collectively, the Abadi honor still stung from the blow. 

"Now, if you will excuse me, I should tend to Ardeth Bey," Najat requested, not quite managing to face the Englishwoman. 

"Of course," Evy responded, politely, and watched the Abadi walk away, until she turned a corner, vanishing from view. Shifting her gaze to the passing scenery, Evy mulled over all the she'd been told. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Glancing up as she walked through the door, Najat was startled to find Jonathan, instead of Zaynab, tending a sleeping Ardeth. Hearing soft words spoken, Najat hesitated. She didn't want to invade Jonathan's privacy, but was already close enough to overhear him. It made her even more uncomfortably as she realized he was apologizing for agreeing to go along with Ardeth's plan. Hearing the grief and remorse in his voice, Najat felt for the Englishman, who abruptly fell silent, as he caught her out of the corner of his eye.

"Jonathan," Najat greeted, awkwardly, as he glanced at her. "I was not expecting..."

"I asked Zaynab to give me a moment...wasn't sure if I'd get another opportunity," the Englishman interrupted, shrugging apologetically. Najat nodded.

"I will leave," she offered, compassionately.

"Not necessary," Jonathan replied, with forced nonchalance. Self-consciously dropping the cloth in his hand back into the basin, he shuffled past her and out the door.

Sighing wearily, Najat considered following, but decided against it. Clearly, the Englishman wasn't comfortable admitting to emotion, especially to a woman. Attempting to shrug off his visit, she took his place next to the bed and grabbed the cloth from the basin. As she turned toward Ardeth, Najat glanced at Alex and paused, frowning. It was apparent that, although his eyes were closed, the child was no longer asleep. Praying silently that Jonathan had not revealed too much, Najat opted to play along with the ruse and began to hum softly as she swirled the wetted cloth across Ardeth's feverish flesh.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Helping support Ardeth, Evy grimaced, as their auto hit yet another bump. She almost felt pain herself as it provoked a weak, breathless moan from the Medjai. Frustrated, she glared at the back of Johari's head, but managed, barely, to stop herself from chastising him. She knew he was driving as carefully as he could, but that didn't make Ardeth's discomfort any easier to bear.

"We are nearly there," Najat whispered, catching the glare out of the corner of her eye. From the other side of Ardeth, she glanced up and offered the Englishwoman a supportive, although shaky, smile. 

Evy responded with a clipped nod. Sighing softly, she glanced at Najat and saw her own frustration and concern mirrored in the Abadi's face. Oddly, it brought a small measure of comfort, allowed her by Najat's removal of her burqa. Evy's realized, at the time that, that the simply act had significance - look on Johari's face had made that clear enough for anyone to grasp. However, she hadn't fully appreciated the gesture until that moment and offered Najat an appreciative smile. 

"This is the place?" Rick twisted around to ask, diverting Evy's attention just as she was about to shift her glance back to Ardeth. 

"It is," Najat answered, simply. 

Evy scooted forward to watch the approaching oasis grow larger. Studying the village as it crept into view, the auto's abrupt halt caught her off balance, sending her tumbling into the back of Johari's seat. Chagrined, Evy glanced up to find both Najat and Ardeth staring at her. 

"Oops," she muttered, earning a little smile from Najat. Ardeth just closed his eyes.

Beside her, the door opened, and Evy glanced up to find her husband's hand offering assistance. Taking it, she awkwardly, but quickly, climbed from the vehicle, making room for Johari to reach in for Ardeth. 

The Abadi warrior moved slowly and carefully, but the unavoidable twisting and bending involved sent waves of pain screaming through Ardeth's body. Determined not to make a sound, the Medjai held his breath. Sapped by the bumpy drive, Ardeth found himself helpless to do more than concentrate on remaining silent and keeping his eyes cracked open enough anticipate the next twist or bend. With each wrenching movement, the black spots dancing in front of him grew larger. 

As the Medjai emerged from the vehicle, Rick shuffled around his wife to lend a hand. Pulling Ardeth's free arm over his shoulder in the knick of time, Rick staggered a bit as the Medjai abruptly lost consciousness and crumpled. 

"Ardeth!" Alex cried in alarm, emerging from the second car just in time to see the Medjai collapse. He ran over, but Evy caught him. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him out of the way while Rick and Johari followed Najat, carrying Ardeth between them.

"Shhh. It's all right," Evy soothed, managing to conceal her own panic. "He's worn out. We just need to get him settled so he can get some proper rest."

Alex squirmed from his mother's grasp and retreated back to Jonathan, still hovering next to the second car. He found himself too angry and confused to deal with his mum. Evy's tearful admission to Ardeth remained too fresh in his memory, continually repeating that _she was responsible for everything....and she'd MEANT to do it!_

Evy fought back frustrated tears as Alex fled from her. Uncertain whether she should try to make him to talk to her, she stood frozen in place. 

"Come. The hour is late. You should eat and, then, rest," Zaynab instructed, her voice yanking Evy from her quandary.

"I should check on Ardeth...." Evy distractedly muttered.

"Tsk," the Abadi responded, maternally. "He is well tended. Now come. Jonathan, Alex, you must eat, also."

The tone of Zaynab's voice left no room for argument, and the trio reluctantly followed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex finished eating first, practically inhaling his food in his desire to escape back to Ardeth's side. Zaynab didn't argue, knowing Najat would make certain the child rested. Jonathan finished next, eager to escape Rick and Evy before they could remember to yell at him. By the time Zaynab returned from finding him a bed, Rick had finished. Actually there was still quite a lot of food left on his plate, but Zaynab saw him nodding off between bites. Deciding it was time for him to go to bed, she'd excused herself to escort him there.

The last to finish eating, Evy lingered over her food while she waited for Zaynab to return. Growing impatient, she glanced around, desperately wanting to check on Ardeth. She saw no sign of anyone. It almost seemed as though the rest of the Abadi were hiding from her and her family. Frustrated, Evy sighed and briefly considering wandering off on her own, but quickly nipped the idea in the bud. Not only would it have been rude to disappear on Zaynab, Evy had no clue where Ardeth was...and no idea how the Abadi would react to her wandering aimlessly through their village. Based on their current vanishing act, she suspected they would be less than delighted. Resigned, Evy sighed, again, and glanced back down at the remnants of food on her plate. 

"You are finished?" 

Evy nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Forgive me, I did not intent to startle you," Zaynab graciously apologized. 

"Ma'alish," Evy responded, glancing up at the Abadi. Smiling distractedly, she puzzled over how Zaynab had managed to materialize out of thin air. Sheepishly shaking her head, Evy decided she was more tired that she thought. _ ("Don't worry about it.")_

Zaynab nodded, politely. "You will want to see Ardeth Bey, now?"

"Yes, if it wouldn't be a bother," Evy answered, relieved that the Abadi hadn't insisted she go straight to bed. Zaynab gestured in the appropriate direction, then waited for Evy to rise. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy paused a few feet inside the entrance. An anxious tickle forming in her stomach, she studied Ardeth's sleeping form. He lay so still that, even only a few feet away, she couldn't tell if he were breathing._'Of course he is,'_ Evy whispered to herself, fighting the temptation to check. _'Don't pester him; he just needs rest._' Seeking a distraction, Evy's gaze wandered toward Najat, tenderly ministering to the injured Medjai. Studying the Abadi, she sensed something she'd apparently been too occupied to notice earlier.

"You're close...?" She blurted, without thinking.

"Myself and Ardeth Bey?" Najat quizzed. Evy nodded, her curiosity intensifying as the Abadi hesitated. Seeing it in the Englishwoman's eyes, Najat sighed and responded. "As I already stated, we have been acquainted since we were very young."

"You're...," she started, then paused, searching for the appropriate way to ask if the two were 'involved'. It had become abundantly clear that Najat's status among her people was high, and Evy didn't want to offend her hosts by inferring anything improper. 

"We are old friends, nothing more," Najat stated, guessing what the Englishwoman was fishing for. Evy nodded, seeming to accept the answer. But when she continued to study the Abadi, Najat decided to change the subject. 

"He is resting much more comfortably," she announced. "I would not expect him to awake before morning."

Evy nodded. Returning her attention to Ardeth, she was again struck by need to touch him and feel that he really was alive. Evy's internal struggle emanated from her eyes. Seeing it, the Abadi decided to give her an excuse to tend Ardeth. 

"I must speak with Zaynab before she retires for the evening," Najat informed her. Offering the cloth in her hand, she asked, "if I may inconvenience you...?"

Evy nearly lunged at the cloth, thankful to have an excuse to touch the Medjai. Focused on Ardeth, she didn't hear the soft "alfi shukr" Najat spoke before departing. Her hand gently pressed the cloth to Ardeth's chest. Feeling it rise and fall, Evy's knees nearly buckled with relief. Ardeth's deep sleep made the relaxed movement slight, but it was enough to confirm that he was, indeed, alive, and Evy grinned. It quickly dropped into a frown as she noted the increased heat radiating from the injured warrior. Realizing that his fever had risen dramatically since she'd last tended him, Evy's knees nearly buckled again, but this time with fear, as thoughts of the journal Ardeth flashed through her mind. 

'He barely survived that fever,' she thought. 'What if he can't do it again?' 

Evy forced the thought away. This was _her_ Ardeth, not the journal Ardeth. He'd survived Imhotep - twice, mummy guards, Lock-nah, nasty little pigmies, and the Army of Anubis; he wasn't going to die from a silly little infection. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Yaaaaawnmmmflm," Rick responded, as Evy wearily climbed into the small bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he sleepily buried his face into hair. It muffled his voice as he groggily asked, "how is he?"

Snuggling deeper into her husband, Evy quickly closed her tearing eyes and just sighed. Understanding what that meant, Rick tried to think of something comforting to say, but, only half awake, the words eluded him. He settled, instead, for tightening his arms around her. Holding her till she drifted off, Rick sighed, mournfully, and allowed himself to fall the remainder of the way back to sleep, as well.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Mawwmmph." 

Najat glanced past Ardeth to where Alex lay, as the child stirred slightly.

"Mum?! No! Don't!" He called out, but his eyes remained closed. 

Hearing alarm in his small voice, Najat realized he was dreaming and frowned. Considering the emotional intensity of the past few days, it didn't surprise her, but she would have preferred he postpone his nightmares until he not lay curled up very near Ardeth's injured side. Alex wouldn't have to shift much to cause the Medjai great pain. 

Hoping to settle the child before his stirring increased, Najat reached toward him, but even as she moved, he rolled onto his back, freeing the arm that had acted as a pillow. Shifting to catch it as he aimlessly flung it, Najat cursed, knowing she would not be in time. Her fingers were within a hairs-breath of it when it slammed into Ardeth's broken ribs almost at the exact instant the child's knee rammed into the Medjai's tender side. 

Ardeth reacted instantaneously. His eyes flew open, but only briefly, before scrunching tightly closed in a vain attempt block out the agony flaring through his body. The large gulp of air he sucked in seemed to catch in his throat, as his back arched against the pain and his hand desperately twisted the bed sheets in a death grip. 

Whispering calm words to Ardeth, Najat quickly, but gently, rolled the still sleeping Alex away from him, before wrapping a hand around Ardeth's forearm. It wasn't much, but there was little else she could do for him beyond offer support. 

Ardeth barely felt her touch through waves of pain engulfing him, but, instinctively, he twisted his hand around to grab hers, clutching it as though it could somehow pull him free was the agony. After what seemed like hours - although only a few minutes - the pain ebbed. Slowly releasing his long-held breath, Ardeth crumpled weakly onto the mattress. 

Another minute or two passed before he managed to force his eyes to open a crack and focus on Najat's worried smile. Returning a weak, lopsided smile, Ardeth let his eyes close and searched his fuzzy memory for what had brought him to the Abadi village. He didn't remember traveling there, but obviously must have. Najat wasn't covered - were they anywhere but in her village, she would have been. Then again, he felt a strange sense of urgency, which didn't fit at all. The Abadi village was a sanctuary - a place of peace, not of urgency. Growing increasingly confused, Ardeth's brow furrowed.

"I cannot think...," he croaked, without opening his eyes. 

"You do not need to think," Najat replied, striving for calm. "You need to rest." 

Ignoring her, Ardeth struggled to force his eyes to open again, but they would not, and he growled, frustrated with both his uncooperative brain and body. 

"Shhh. Do not struggle so; your body has not the energy to spare," she soothed, caressing his skin with the damp cloth. "You must relax and let it do what you will as it may." 

Ardeth didn't want to relax. The sense of urgency he felt intensified with each passing second, telling him he _MUST_ remember what had brought him there. Time was running out - he was certain of it! However, the harder he struggled to grasp the memory, the fuzzier his weary brain grew, and Ardeth realized she was right. Shifting his focus, he concentrated on breathing slowly...and deeply. The jolt of pain that flared from his broken ribs carried with it the elusive memory, and Ardeth's eyes flew open. 

"Al 'Asima!" 

Najat bit back a sigh. A part of her had hoped he would fall back to sleep without remembering, but the rest of her had known it would not be. Redeeming his perceived failure and saving Evelyn were too important to the Medjai. No matter how weak and disoriented he was, his soul not let him miss his opportunity. 

"She has not yet awoken," the Abadi informed him, mournfully. Knowing what would come next, she dropped her cloth back into the basin and prepared to help the Medjai rise. 

"I must stand before her," Ardeth insisted in a weak whisper, as his eyes drifted closed. Najat remained silent and still, hoping they would not open again until morning. She couldn't contain a dejected sigh when they flickered open again after only a minute. 

"You have not the strength for this, now," she argued, as his groggy gaze settled upon her. "Sleep tonight, stand before her tomorrow."

Ardeth weakly shook his head, provoking a wave a nausea that forced his eyes closed yet again. Sighing softly, he kept them closed and waited for it to pass. 

"Neither of us can know that I will be stronger tomorrow. I may well be weaker," he whispered. "Then what would you have me do?"

"What I would have you do, Ardeth Bey, is survive, which you will not if you do not rest," Najat insisted, reaching out to caress his cheek. Ardeth's hand stopped hers a hairs-breath from his flesh.

"You are not certain that I will survive Al 'Asima's judgment whether weak or strong."

Najat sighed, despairingly, unable to deny the accusation. 

"Nor are you certain that I will survive this fever even if I rest, as you say I must," Ardeth continued, in a sleepy mumble.

Again, Najat found herself without words. Although she had stronger medicines available to her now that they had returned to her village, medicines could only do so much. It was still Ardeth's battle to win or lose, and her eyes had not missed that the Medjai grew weary of the fight. 

"Two days have already passed, there is but one left. I can wait no longer," he stated, as firmly as he could muster, but desperation tinged his tone. 

"Najat, my old friend, this is what I _must_ do," Ardeth whispered, when she failed to respond. Opening his eyes, he slid the hand still clamped around her wrist down to her fingers. Folding them within his, he whispered, almost too softly to hear. "Please."

Najat studied him, tearfully. She knew he would try to finish his task whether she aided him or not, but he would fail if she did not, and would carry the burden of that failure with him on his journey into the afterlife. She could not allow that, and so had no choice but to do as he asked of her, despite the difficulty of it. 

Watching her silently rise to her feet, relief washed through Ardeth, and he let his eyes close. Regardless of his determination, he doubted he could finish his task without help, but could ask no one else had she refused. He'd demanded far too much of Jonathan already. The O'Connells could not know of what was to transpire. And none of the Abadi, not even Zaynab, would defy Najat. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

Najat remained silent, so silent that he wondered for a moment if he'd been wrong - if she'd risen to leave instead of to help him. Then, he heard a sad sigh and felt her hands gently slide beneath his shoulders. Opening his eyes, Ardeth briefly met her gaze. His mind mired in the fog of illness, it took him a moment to realize she waited for permission. He closed his eyes and weakly nodded. Holding his breath, Ardeth managed not to groan as she help him sit up, but the effort left him breathless and lightheaded. Focused on pushing back the encroaching blackness, Ardeth didn't notice as Najat's hands slid away. 

"I should call for Johari."

Ardeth forced his eyes open as Najat speculated - the words seemingly directed more at herself than he. Clenching the bed sheet, he forced enough air into his lungs to comment. 

"No, do not," he whispered. Ardeth knew it was selfish to ask his friend to carry the burden alone, but his pride couldn't bear the idea of any more witnesses than necessary should Al 'Asima find him lacking. 

Najat simply nodded. She'd known the Medjai long enough to understand that it was with great reluctance that he forbore _her_ assistance, to ask for anymore would be unthinkable for the normally strong and fiercely independent warrior. 

"We should not dawdle," Ardeth added after a moment, when she'd made no move towards him.

Najat didn't bother to reply. Instead, she sat beside him and gingerly pulled his injured arm over her shoulders. She winced as Ardeth gasped lightly at the pull on the stitches, but it was the lesser of two evils. Had she chosen the other arm, the inflamed abdominal wound and broken ribs would have rested heavily against her, causing him significantly more pain. 

"You are ready?" She asked, softly. 

Ardeth nodded, weakly. Holding his meager breath, he forced himself not to groan as she shakily pushed him onto his feet. Feeling her quiver beneath his weight, Ardeth wondered, with delirious amusement, which of them would collapse first. The feeling abruptly shifted to concern, as it occurred to him that he might have asked more of his friend than she was physically capable of providing.

"Will you be....?" He started to ask, trying, unsuccessfully, to bear more of his own weight. 

"Do not worry, we will reach our destination," she assured the warrior, her tone certain, but strained and lacking in enthusiasm. Letting his head fall weakly and rest against hers, Ardeth nodded very slightly. Najat didn't bother to say more; focusing on her feet, she concentrated on maintaining their balance as they lumbered toward the exit. 

Ardeth's eyes slipped closed after a few steps. He didn't have strength left to force them open again, with what little he did have focused on keeping his feet under him. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Aimlessly drifting between consciousness and sleep, Alex gradually grew aware of the absolute stillness surrounding him. His subconscious found it incongruous and drew him near enough to wakefulness to consciously register that he no longer lay curled up next to Ardeth. Dreamily rolling over, Alex stretched out a searching hand. When he found nothing but emptiness next to him, an anxious surge of adrenaline pumped into his system, and Alex sprang up from the bed. His eyes darted around, disoriented and near panic, searching of Ardeth and Najat. He found neither and his pulse quickened as he bolted out into the dark night. 

He'd only traveled a few yards when a distant lumbering form brought him skidding to a halt. It was moving away from him and seemed oblivious to his presence, so Alex silently crept closer. He'd gotten to within a dozen feet of it when it abruptly struck him that he was looking at Ardeth and Najat. Alex almost cried out to get their attention, but then it occurred to him that he'd been purposely left behind. Wondering what they were up, he stealthily continued to follow.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A slight whisper of sound froze Jonathan mid-step, and his ears strained to determine its origin. Identifying it as shuffled footsteps, he glanced around for somewhere to hide. He didn't know how the Abadi would react to finding him wandering unescorted. Nor did he particularly want to find out, since he suspected they would be less than pleased. 

On the verge of dashing behind one of the dwellings, Jonathan's curiosity got the better of him. The footsteps sounded as though they were approaching, but not headed directly toward him. He figured the odds were reasonable that, if he kept very still, he wouldn't draw particular attention. 

Jonathan unconsciously held his breath as an enormous, lumbering blob loomed from the shadows. Too his relief, the oddly shaped creature appeared too preoccupied with the ground to aware of anything else. Jonathan took advantage of its seeming oblivion to study it and abruptly realized it wasn't a creature at all, but two people - one supporting the other. 

"Ardeth?! Najat?!" He blurted, in a loud whisper. Startled, Najat glanced up and nearly stumbled. Lunging forward to steady the pair, Jonathan cringed as the awkward movement caused Ardeth to softly hiss. 

"Sorry about that, old boy," Jonathan offered, frowning sheepishly. Ardeth didn't bother with a reply. 

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain what you're up to?"

"It is...time to...finish...it," Ardeth informed the Englishman, in a labored whisper. 

Jonathan sighed. He could see Ardeth trembling from the strain of moving, and Najat struggling beneath the Medjai's weight. 

"Surely it can wait unti...,"

"No!" Ardeth hissed and abruptly leaned his weight forward in an attempt to prod Najat back into motion, before Jonathan could delay them further. He could feel her muscles quivering and knew they could not afford to linger there. Unprepared for the sudden movement, Najat tripped over her feet. 

"Whoa there, hold up a sec!" Jonathan exclaimed, catching the Abadi before she fell. "Here, now, you'd better let me..."

Gently shoving Najat out of the way, Jonathan quickly took her place beneath Ardeth. He suspected he wasn't going to much care for the process of 'finishing it", but he'd agreed to help do whatever was necessary to save Evy. And Jonathan had no intention of letting her down.

Ardeth briefly considered sending Jonathan away; the Englishman was in enough trouble with his family already. But knowing he lacked sufficient strength to argue, the Medjai resigned himself to Jonathan's aide and leaned heavily against him. 

"So...where're we going?" 

Still catching her breath, Najat simply gestured for Jonathan to follow and forced her wearing muscles to move in the direction of the Al 'Asima's sarcophagus.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_"Evelyyyyyn." _

Her sound of her name whispered softly on the breeze tugged at Evy's consciousness. She stirred, restlessly, but worn from travel and worry, she didn't wake. 

_"Yisahhee, bintee..." ("Wake up, my daughter...")_

"Ummee...?" Evy moaned, in response, and tossed onto her back. _("Mummy?")_

_"Aiwa, bintee,"_ the breeze replied, _"Yisahhee. Intee mihtegh. Yalla!!" ("Yes, my daughter. Wake up. He needs you. Hurry!!") _

Evy jolted awake. Disoriented, she glanced around, searching for her mother. Beside her, her husband stirred awake and looked up with bleary eyes. 

"Evy, som't'in' wrong?" he mumbled, not quite awake. 

"'M fine. Go back to sleep," she answered, lingering confusing edging her tone. Closing his eyes, Rick mumbled an incoherent response and promptly returned to his disrupted dream. Evy considered following his example, but just as the thought entered her mind, a soft breeze brushed past her.

_"Yalla!"_ it seemed to whisper. Evy knew it wasn't possible, but, all the same, she'd swear that it did. A chill running down her spine, she crawled out of bed. 

"I'll just take a quick peek at Ardeth and then come right back to bed," she softly whispered to herself.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Alex hung back a few extra feet as the trio of adults stopped at the guarded entrance of a cave. From behind, he couldn't see what transpired, but after a moment, the four formidable-looking warriors moved aside, allowing the trio to pass. Alex watched them go inside and immediately realized he had a problem - getting past the guards in order to follow.

'Maybe they'll ignore me 'cause I'm just a kid,' Alex silently considered, seeing no way around the guards. Taking a deep breath, he mustered a façade of nonchalance, strolled to the entrance, and attempted to simply walk past them. It didn't work. 

"Ya"if!" _("Stop!")_

Alex had little choice but to obey the command, as two of the guards sidestepped to block his path. 

"'Âyiz ê?" One of them questioned, harshly. _("What do you want?)_

"Um," Alex stalled, uncertain whether responding in Arabic would hinder or help him. Deciding to improvise, he pointed in the direction the others had gone and answered, "Najat?"

"Imshee, walad! Mâlak shurl hene!" _("Go away, child! You have no business here!) _

"Najat!" Alex insisted, pointing again in the direction she'd gone. He hoped they would decide he didn't understand and give up trying to order him away. 

"Imshee! Imshee!" The guard responded, aggressively shooing him away with his hands. 

Realizing his ploy wasn't going to work, Alex huffed and dejectedly turned around. He took a couple reluctant steps away from the guards, before deciding on plan and racing away in the direction he'd come. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Tossing restlessly, Rick rolled into his side and reached out for his wife, intending to snuggle with her. He abruptly jolted awake when his hand found nothing but empty bed. 

"Evyyyy!" He whined, sleepily. "What are you up to now?!"

Upon their arrival, Rick had noted that the general Abadi populace shied away from them. It told him that they didn't particular care for outsiders, making it probable that they would not take lightly one of them sneaking around their village in the middle of the night. Hoping Evy'd simply gone to check on Ardeth, Rick climbed from the bed, threw on his pants and hustled out of the dwelling in search of her. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Nearly half-way to where she'd left Najat tending Ardeth, Evy heard the patter of swiftly moving little feet. Recognizing the sound of a running child, she paused, her maternal instincts screaming that it was much too late for a child to be out and about. 

"Alex?!" She shouted, louder than intended, as her son burst into view. 

"Mum! You have to come!" Alex declared. Reaching Evy, he snagged her hand and insistently tugged at it. "They've taken Ardeth and I don't know why and they won't let me in!"

"Taken him?! What do you mean 'taken him'?" Evy quizzed, steadfastly refusing to be budged until he explained. 

"Najat and Uncle John. They took him into a cave, but there are guards and they won't let me in! Come on!" 

Evy realized Alex could have misinterpreted the situation, making it possible that nothing was amiss, but the foreboding tickle running down her spine prompted her to follow him. She knew Ardeth was in no condition to be up and around. If he _were_ being moved, she wanted to know the reason for it. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Rick's pulse quickened as the sound of Evy's agitated voice wafted through the night air. Picking up his pace, he raced toward it. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ORDERING ME AWAY!" Evy shouted at the guard obstinately refusing to let her pass. "You can a least tell me if Ardeth's in there and why. I really don't think that's too unreasonable a demand!" 

"IMSHEE!" was all the response she received from the increasingly aggravated guard. 

"Evy! What's going on?!" Rick breathlessly demanded, abruptly arriving on the scene. 

"They've taken Ardeth in there," Evy huffed, pointing toward the cave, her frustration obvious. "They won't tell us why, nor will they let us in to see for ourselves. Rick! We have to do something!"

"All right, all right. Let me try," Rick grumbled. Stepping in front of Evy, he immediately grasped that his effort would be futile. The increasingly defensive stance of the three guards made it obvious that his arrival had only increased the tension. 

"Khabar ê?" He heard from behind him, as he was about to speak. Turning quickly, he watched a covered Abadi woman approach, followed closely by a fourth Abadi warrior. Her attention seemed fixed upon the guards. _("What's going on?")_

"Zaynab! Thank goodness you're here," Evy blurted, before any of the guards could respond. "Najat's taken Ardeth in there and we just want to know that he's all right, but they won't let us pass!"

"That is all? You are fortunate," the Abadi replied, with an amused chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, suspiciously. 

"This is the entrance to the tomb of Al 'Asima, to which we have sworn our lives to protect," Zaynab explained. "As you are outsiders, our laws would have permitted them to kill you simply for approaching."

"Terrific!" Rick exasperatedly muttered under his breath and tossed Evy a 'what have you gotten us in to now' look.

"Al 'Asima?!" Evy questioned, nervously, ignoring her husband. "Why would Najat take Ardeth into Al 'Asima's tomb?!"

Zaynab sighed, reluctant to answer. 

"It's the curse, isn't it?!" Evy wailed. 

"Curse?! What curse?! Somebody want to fill me in here?!" Rick demanded, glaring at his wife. 

"It's the weapons," Evy anxiously informed him. 

"The weapons? What weapons?" Frustrated, Rick shifted his glare to Zaynab.

"The weapons of the Devourer," the Abadi informed him, with irritating calmness. "Their use is forbidden, but it was with these weapons that Ardeth Bey sustained his injuries."

"Okay," Rick responded. An anxious knot tying in his stomach, he unconsciously glanced at Evy. "So what happens when they're used?"

"The soul of the one that wielded them is destroyed." Zaynab answered softly, reflexively stepping nearer to the guards in anticipation of Rick's response. 

"DESTROYED! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED!" 

Zaynab flinched, but didn't have a chance to respond.

"But Najat said it had been tended to, that I had nothing to worry about!" Evy insisted, nearing panic. 

"And it is so," Zaynab reluctantly responded. "You need not fear, Evelyn O'Connell. Your soul is no longer in danger.

"And why is that?" Rick asked, his decreased volume masking the intensity of his agitation. 

"Because Ardeth Bey has chosen to stand in her place," the Abadi answered, again ducking nearer her warriors. 

"HE WHAT?!" all three O'Connells shouted simultaneously. 

"Damn! I knew he was up to something sneaky!" Rick added, in an angry mutter. 

"But he didn't wield the weapons!" Evy insisted, pleadingly.

"He may, as your victim, choose to stand in your place and receive the judgment of Al 'Asima," Zaynab explained, glancing toward Evy.

"Oh..." Feeling a wave of nausea rise up her throat, Evy threw a hand over her mouth, muffling the curse that followed. Her eyes growing wide, she leaned against Rick as her knees threatened to buckle. He wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. 

"You mean he's going to allow his soul to be destroyed in place of mine?" Evy clarified, after taking enough deep breaths to push the nausea back down into her stomach.

Zaynab hesitated with an answer. 

"He is, isn't he? That damn son-of-a..." Rick cursed, furious with the Medjai for leaving them in dark. 

"I cannot say," Zaynab finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, his eyes wide as he absorbed everything he'd heard.

"I mean as I have said," she insisted. "It has not happened before that a victim stood in place of their attacker. It is not known, by any amongst us, what the outcome will be." 

"What exactly does the Al 'Asima person do?" Alex warily continued to question the Abadi. He sounded calmer than his parents, although he didn't feel it. 

"She judges the attacker's soul. If its intentions were pure, it is held until the soul of its victim is no longer in danger, and then it is released. If the intention were not pure, the soul is destroyed."

"What do you mean 'no longer in danger'?" Evy asked, shakily. 

"It is held until it is certain the victim will recover or until the victim's soul has completed its journey into the afterlife." 

"But mum didn't mean to do what she did, so why would Ardeth need to take her place?" Alex asked the Abadi, before abruptly turning to face his mum. "You didn't mean to, right? You said you didn't mean to do it." 

Unsure of what to say, Evy squirmed beneath her son's stare. 

"Why would Ardeth do this? Why not just tell us what's going on? Evy's a good person. This Al 'Asima would know that, right? Surely, she'd let Evy go," Rick insisted. 

"I do not know the mind of Ardeth Bey," Zaynab responded, softly.

"You have to let us in there! We have to stop him!" Evy wailed, a moment later. She hardly knew herself what her intentions had been when she stabbed Ardeth, making it impossible for her to be as certain as Rick that Al 'Asima would release her...or Ardeth in her place. Evy knew she couldn't let someone else be punished for her actions; she couldn't live with herself if she did. 

"Rick! Do something!" 

Rick hesitated, Evy's insistence on stopping Ardeth making him nervous. He realized she'd never really explained what had happened, and, to his dismay, abruptly found himself questioning her actions. He couldn't risk letting Evy's soul be destroyed, even if that meant Ardeth's would be in its place. 

"RICK!" Evy wailed, when her husband failed to act. "We can't let him do this! I couldn't live with myself!" 

"We are going in there!" Rick aggressively informed the Abadi, realizing Evy meant it. Were Ardeth's soul to be destroyed, the guilt would destroy her. He would have to find a way to save both Evy and Ardeth, or he'd lose both. 

Neither Zaynab nor the guards moved. 

"Look, we can do this the easy way or we can _make_ you let us pass," Rick informed them. Still, the Abadi stood firm. "Surely you know we've defeated the Imhotep _and_ the Scorpion King. You don't really believe four human warriors are gonna stop us, do you?"

"It is _possible_ you would defeat our warriors, but it would not be in time to accomplish what you desire," Zaynab assured him, the challenge obvious in her tone. The O'Connells glanced anxiously at each other, realizing they were going to have to fight there way inside, but then the Abadi surprised them by waving her warriors aside. 

"You may defeat our warriors, but it is also possible that you will not. And it would hardly do to kill you out here, while in there, Ardeth Bey is sacrificing himself protect you. I will take you to him," she stated, glumly, before reluctantly gesturing to them to follow. 

The O'Connell's breathed a collective sigh of relief, even as they steeled themselves for the fight that loomed ahead of them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"So what now?" Jonathan asked, stopping as they reached a sarcophagus. Easing Ardeth down to sit on it, the Englishman needed only a glance to know the Abadi tended it well. Made of limestone, it held a high-polish and its beautiful paint - in silver, black, indigo and purple - remained nearly flawless, as did the inlaid onyx and alabaster. 

"You must place the keys within the locks and release the Amulet of Souls," Najat explained, fixing her gaze on Ardeth. Seeing the Medjai's head droop almost as though he'd lost consciousness, she sighed. 

"The weapons?!" Ardeth gasped in response, managing to lift his head enough to meet Najat's gaze. His feverish mind had forgotten the weapons were a necessary part of the ritual. 

"They were brought here immediately upon our arrival," the Abadi informed him. Relieved, Ardeth let his head fall again, while Najat turned to fetch the weapons.

"So what does that do...the Amulet of Souls," Jonathan nervously inquired. 

"You will soon see for yourself," Najat quipped, provoking a frown from the Englishman. "You are ready?"

Ardeth forced his head up, again, and found Najat standing next to him with the weapons in hand. He nodded and slid from his seat to stand. As he rose, his knees buckled beneath him, but the warrior managed to throw his hands down onto the sarcophagus quickly enough to keep himself upright. 

"You sure you're up to this, old boy?" Jonathan asked, anxiously. 

"I...will...manage," Ardeth assured him. Pausing a few seconds to gather his nearly spent strength, he bit his lip and, painfully, managed a couple deep breaths. 

"Once you have claimed the amulet, you must place it on yourself so that it rest over your heart," Najat explained, as she watched the warrior prepare himself. She knew whatever reserve he was mustering would not last long and didn't want him to have to pause for instruction once he'd begun to move. 

Ardeth responded with a clipped nod. Pushing away from the sarcophagus, he turned his trembling body toward the Abadi and reach out to claim the weapons. 

"Maybe I should give you hand with this," Jonathan offered, as the weight of the sword nearly took Ardeth to floor. Letting the tip slam into the ground, the Medjai rested his weight on it, as though it were a cane, and managed, barely, to stay upright. 

"No, that is not possible. He that desires to stand before Al 'Asima must alone place the keys within the locks," Najat stated, sadly. 

"But..." Jonathan began to argue, but the Abadi interrupted.

"It is the way it must be."

Jonathan sighed. As frustrating as it was, he'd experienced enough during the family's adventures to know that such rules couldn't be argued away. Everything had to be done right and proper to fix such messes as this one. 

Ardeth didn't bother to respond to Jonathan's offer, or Najat's rebuff of it. He hadn't the strength to spare. Tempted to close his eyes, the Medjai, instead, abruptly turned back toward the sarcophagus, nearly losing his balance. He tossed down the hand holding the dagger to catch himself, studying the stone lid as rested for a moment. 

It had been carved in the image of a woman. Her arms lay folded over her chest, with the hands placed over her heart. The finely etched silver and jeweled scabbards of the weapons rested beneath her arms, the dagger's under one and the sword's under the other. Each pointed outward, forming an invisible triangle. Ardeth sighed as he realized the angle would not allow both weapons to be placed into their scabbard from a single position. He would have to move from one side of the sarcophagus to the other.

His will forcing his feet into motion, the Medjai slowly inched his way to the first scabbard. Leaning heavily against the sarcophagus for support, he weakly dragged the sword along. Its weight seemed to increase with each step, tugging increasingly at his attention and sapping his will. Longing to be rid of the heavy weapon, Ardeth shook his head in weary resignation as he slid the dagger into its scabbard first. It seemed somehow fitting to him that his task would be made difficult down to the final details. 

As if in response to the thought, the dagger stuck an inch before setting properly within it's casing. Ardeth's worn and fevered brain found it oddly humorous, and he unconsciously smirked, as he leaned his weight into the weapon to jam it in the rest of the way. Losing his balance in the effort, the Medjai fell forward into the stone cover. Blackness threatened to consume him as pain flared out from his ribs and abdominal wound, but Ardeth determinedly fought it back. 

Jonathan reflexively lunged forward as Ardeth slipped, but Najat caught his arm. Finding it agonizing to watch helplessly, he glanced, pleadingly, at the Abadi; she simply shook her head. Jonathan could see pain her in expression and knew she ached to go the Medjai as well, but the understanding didn't make him feel any better. 

Pushing himself up, Ardeth fought the temptation to close his eyes for a moment, fearing that he wouldn't manage to open them again. Forcing his feet to move instead, he struggled not to topple over as maintaining his grip upon the broadsword required increasing amounts of concentration. Finally reaching the second scabbard, Ardeth sighed with relief, but it lengthened into one of frustration, as he abruptly realized the weapon would have to be lifted. It had drained nearly everything he had left just to drag it behind him. 

Ardeth sucked in a trembling breath, then, exhaled slowly, as he planted his hip against the sarcophagus for support. As ready as he could make himself, he grabbed the hilt with both hands, focused his remaining strength, and lifted the blade. Too weak to ease it onto the lid gently, the blade clattered loudly against the stone, sending vibrations through the metal sword that antagonized his aching body and forced a moan from the warrior's lips. Ignoring the pain, Ardeth forced his protesting arms to ease the sword into position and slid it into the second lock.

Resting limply against the sarcophagus, he registered a soft click and glanced over to discover that stone hands had lifted slightly. It took several seconds for his feverish brain to register that they were hinged where the carved sleeves ended at the wrists. More falling in the appropriate direction, than reaching, Ardeth slid a hand beneath the narrow opening. His weary fingers clumsily searched for the amulet and weakly pulled it out into the dim light. 

Feeling Najat grow increasingly tense beside him, Jonathan fidgeted, nervously. She seemed to be expecting something unpleasant, but, with the exception of Ardeth needing to perform it, the ritual seemed pretty benign to him. His anxiety increased as it occurred to him that it had, thus far, been, perhaps, _too_ benign. It made him worry about the magnitude of whatever came next.

"Everything's going to be fine now, right?" Jonathan abruptly asked, as he watched Ardeth push himself onto his feet and awkwardly pull the amulet's chain over his head. "I mean nobody's dead, he's returned the bloody weapons and retrieved the amulet; so now he just needs to give a quick 'how do you do' to this Al 'Asima person and we can hustle him back to bed, eh?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan saw Najat look at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. However, it still managed to make his stomach clench, fearfully. Catching the slight movement as Ardeth shifted the amulet to lie directly over his heart, Jonathan nearly bolted to stop him, but approaching voices distracted him at the last second. 

"ARDETH, STOP!!" Evy shouted, entering the main cavern a half-step behind Zaynab and ahead of Rick. 

Ardeth reflexively glanced up, but it was too late to stop. The amulet already in place, his eyes rolled back in his head at almost the same instant he met Evy's panicked gaze. His legs crumbling beneath him, Ardeth crashed onto the ground. His head missed the sarcophagus by millimeters, but only the two Abadi noticed. Jonathan and the O'Connells' gazes were fixed upon the shimmering image of Ardeth's soul, still standing where its body had left it. Its 'eyes' were still fixed on Evy's, their depths pleading for her to understand. 

"Nooooooooo! Ardeth! What have you done?!" She cried. Her grief sounding like anger, the eyes looked away, and Evy immediately regretted the rebuke. She opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could form a word, the shimmering form faded away. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Seeking to escape Evy's anguished expression, Ardeth let his gaze drop away. Wearily closing his eyes, he didn't notice as the tomb surrounding him faded away. When he felt a presence approach from behind, he opened his eyes again and found himself staring out into the empty desert. The change of scenery threw him off balance for a moment, but the Medjai quickly regained his composure. His expression giving no indication of the nervous tickle he felt, he slowly turned to face Al 'Asima.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Alex wailed, darting towards the Medjai's crumpled body. "Ardeth, come back!" 

Watching her son, Evy abruptly wavered, overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions filling the small tomb. Rick lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Closing his eyes in an effort to rein in his emotions, he snuggled his head into her hair.

"Its gonna be all right, Evy," he whispered, more calmly than he felt. "We're gonna fix it. We're _gonna_ get him back." 

"How, Rick?! How do we fix this?! His _soul_ is GONE!" 

Tearing herself from her husband's arms, she chased after Alex. Evy found him sitting behind the sarcophagus, clinging desperately to one of the Medjai's limp hands. She tried to touch him, wanting to soothe away some of the grief etched into his young face, but Alex squirmed away, refusing to even look at her. Drowning in her own grief and guilt, Evy didn't try again. Instead, she sunk onto the ground near Ardeth's lifeless head and gently lifted it into her lap. 

By the time Rick reached the trio, she'd begun to rock back and forth, mumbling, pleadingly, to the motionless warrior. Rick hovered over them, helplessly absorbing the scene, until his gaze landed on the amulet. A fit a grief-spawn rage overwhelming him, he reached for it, intending to fling the accursed object away. 

"NOOO!" Najat shouted. Rushing to the fallen Medjai, she snagged Rick's attention just as his hand wrapped around the amulet. "It is the link between his body and his soul!"

Not quite understanding, Rick continued to grasp the amulet and simply stared at her. 

"So he just looks dead, but really he's all right?" Jonathan anxiously quizzed, peering at the group from a distance safely outside his brother-in-law's reach. He expected that eventually his family's grief and guilt would seek an outlet, and, as he'd helped Ardeth behind their backs, he knew he'd set himself up to receive the brunt of it.

Najat sighed and tossed the Englishmen a look that reminded him Ardeth had been far from all right _before_ entering the tomb. "He stands now before Al 'Asima. How she will judge him, I cannot know. But if she finds in his favor, his soul will be released and may return to his body. It cannot if the link is broken." 

Rick dropped the amulet as if it were a hot coal. Regaining his composure a moment later, he carefully settled it over Ardeth's heart. 

"What do you mean it 'may return'? It doesn't have to?" Alex asked, suspiciously. 

Najat sighed, again, before responding, simply. "No, it does not have to." 

"Don't you worry, Alex; he is going to come back. _He is!_" Evy attempted to soothe, but the slightly hysterical edge to her tone only added to everyone's agitation. She didn't notice. Her gaze fixed on Ardeth's motionless chest, she silently pleaded for it to rise. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth'd had no idea what to expect; what he found was the last thing he'd imagined. A rather innocuous looking young woman stood before him. Her high cheekbones and full lips an obvious indication of Abadi heritage, a delicately crocheted shawl of Abadi design covered her. The familiarity of her appearance threw Ardeth off kilter, and he found himself wondering if that were intended. 

"A Medjai?! This is _most_ unexpected," she declared, raising a curious eyebrow, as she studied the warrior. Uncertain of how to respond, Ardeth remained silent.

"What is your name, Medjai?"

"I am Ardeth Bey ibn Dabir ibn..." She held up a silencing hand, and he stopped.

"I do not seek to know your line; it is you alone that stands before me." 

For several seconds, she said nothing more. Ardeth found himself dearly wishing that she would, as her scrutinizing eyes ran over him. It felt to him as though she could see every inch of him - body, mind and soul - and it took every ounce of his will not to squirm beneath the gaze.

"What is it you seek, Ardeth Bey?"

Ardeth's brow furrowed, and he frowned slightly. He had expected that she would know what he sought. 

Smiling patiently at the expression, Al 'Asima spoke again. "It was not your hand that wielded the weapons of the Devourer. This, I clearly see."

His brow furrowed again, as he wondered how she could know whose hand had wielded the weapons. Deciding she must be able to see his thoughts, Ardeth wondered why she bothered with questions at all. _Surely, she has already seen the answers she seeks_.

"I see from your expression that you wonder how I could know this?" 

Ardeth nodded. A look of bewilderment replacing the wonderment, he considered that, perhaps, he'd decided incorrectly, and she wasn't reading his thoughts. 

"The weapons carry with them the lingering fragrance of every soul that wields them," Al 'Asima explained. "But I do not sense your soul among them."

Ardeth's expression shifted again, this time to surprise, followed, shortly thereafter, by concern. He hadn't considered that the weapons would carry an imprint of the souls that wielded them. The Medjai unhappily realized that meant that the weapons, and their guardian, would forever know of Evelyn.

"Ah," Al 'Asima abruptly exclaimed. Startling him from his reverie, her face lit up with dawning awareness. "It is your _blood_ that the weapons have tasted."

Ardeth didn't bother to respond. There had been no question in her voice as she spoke. Falling silent, a troubled expression donned her face. It surprised Ardeth, and he wondered if it were a portent of his fate. 

"This person...?" 

"Evelyn O'Connell," he offered, despairingly. There seemed little purpose in hiding Evy's name when Al 'Asima already held an imprint of her soul. His brow furrowed with worry when the guardian frowned. 

"You would sacrifice for soul for this Evelyn O'Connell? She is this dear to you?" Al 'Asima quizzed. Ardeth heard a hint of something in her tone. He couldn't tell what, but it tied an anxious knot it his stomach and left him wondering how to answer. 

"She is a friend," he stated, after a moment, as though those words explained everything.

The guardian studied him, contemplatively, then, raised a perplexed eyebrow. "A friend that appears to have earnestly tried to kill you."

Ardeth sighed. Evy's admission to him made it impossible to counter the statement.

"The blame is not yours; you did nothing to provoke the attack upon you," Al 'Asima stated, when he didn't respond. The Medjai didn't bother wondering how she could know what had occurred. 

"It is true, I committed no offense," he admitted. Once again, Evy's words made it impossible to deny. However, whether or not he'd provoked her, Ardeth's heart could not shake off its guilt. _He had failed his task and, in doing so, failed to protect his friends._ "But the responsibility is mine, none the less."

Al 'Asima did not bother to quiz him further. She knew she could ask any question, or simply wander the depths of his mind and soul for eternity, freely seeking whatever secrets lay buried. He would not resist. The Medjai sought to hide nothing of himself from her. His motives were pure. Evelyn was his friend, and to Ardeth Bey, _it was that simple_.

"You present me with a challenge, Ardeth Bey," the guardian announced, her tone deceptively sheepish. "Never before has a victim stood before me in place of their attacker."

Ardeth wasn't sure how to respond to the admission, so he said nothing.

"Perhaps, while I contemplate the situation, you would consent to assisting me with another dilemma?"

Taken by surprise, Ardeth simply nodded, but after a moment, found his voice. "It would be a honor to be of assistance." 

Al 'Asima smiled. "You do me a great service."

Ardeth bowed slightly, then followed, as she turned and walked away.

"Many years ago, a soul came before me under circumstances that, like yours, I had not yet encountered," the guardian informed him, seeming to know, without looking, that he had followed. "I have been unable to find a resolution. Perhaps, you could offer your opinion on the matter?"

Ardeth raised an eyebrow, but nodded his consent. Al 'Asima returned the nod and gestured. As the Medjai's gaze followed her hand to the image of woman, a cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew her instantly. 

"Ah," the guardian commented, seeing his expression. "You are familiar with my guest."

Memories and emotion choking his voice, Ardeth could only nod.

"Then, perhaps, you are already familiar with the circumstances that brought Zarina Carnahan's soul before me?" 

Ardeth nodded, although he hadn't fully understood the circumstances until that moment. 

"But you were not aware that it was with the Devourer's dagger that she mortally wounded Dabir Bey?" Al 'Asima quizzed, catching a slight hesitation in his nod.

"I was not," the Medjai answered simply, still struggling to speak thru pain of the re-opened emotional wound. The guardian nodded and continued. 

"As I am certain you _are_ aware, she preceded Dabir Bey in death." 

Ardeth nodded. His uncle had informed him that the Carnahans had died in a car accident the same afternoon that his father'd received his mortal wound. 

"Then you see my dilemma," she commented, sighing. Perplexed, the Medjai wrinkled his brow. 

"Perhaps I should clarify it for you," Al 'Asima offered. "You see, although Zarina's soul departed her body before it could devour the soul of Dabir Bey, she _did_ wield the weapons. However, her death deprived her of the opportunity to redeem herself. I cannot judge her as though she willingly submitted herself to me, and yet I cannot be certain that she would not have."

She paused to glance at Ardeth. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, the Medjai gave a clipped nod to indicate he was listening. 

"Ah!" the guardian abruptly exclaimed, pulling Ardeth's fixed gaze temporarily off Zarina to Al 'Asima. "I have made my decision."

Ardeth raised, yet another, shocked eyebrow.

"As you are the son and heir of Dabir Bey, I shall have _you_ decide whether her soul is to be destroyed, or released to travel onto Paradise?"

Ardeth frowned, his brow furrowing with the weight of the decision. He had not realized the anger he harbored toward Zarina. Feeling it surging thru him as he returned his gaze to her, the Medjai found it tempting to condemn her. But then he thought of Evy. Someday his friend would make the journey to Paradise herself, and her soul would grieve when it did not find her mother's soul waiting to welcome her. His thoughts turning toward his own mother, the warrior realized he couldn't inflict upon his friend for eternity the pain of a loss he himself had only to endure for the remainder of a lifetime.

"Release her," he whispered, a hint of reluctance barely evident in his voice. Closing his eyes, Ardeth turned away from the image of Zarina. Having also turned away from Al 'Asima, he didn't see her smile, approvingly. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy's brain automatically counted each passing second, as she waited for the slightest indication that Ardeth's soul had returned to revive his lifeless body. As those seconds passed into one minute and then another, the little hope to which she'd clung slowly ebbed. Unconsciously, Evy began to rock, her body unable to contain her surging emotions. She stilled suddenly, as the air above the amulet seemed to shimmer slightly. 

Seeing his wife's hysterical motion come to an abrupt halt, Rick followed her gaze. It seemed fixed a few inches above the Medjai, making him frown. He saw nothing. Concerned, Rick started to shift his glance back to Evy, but stopped as, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight shimmering. Quickly moving his eyes back to the spot at which Evy still stared, he unconsciously held his breath and waited, praying that it wasn't just wishful-thinking. 

Noticing his parents staring into the thin air above Ardeth's chest, Alex reflexively shifted his gaze to follow. He instantly spotted the form slowly shimmering into sight. Unconsciously tightening his grip on the Medjai's hand, Alex held his breath and waited for what he prayed was Ardeth's soul returning. 

Sensing a change in focus, Jonathan glanced at his family and noticed that they were all staring at the empty space above Ardeth. His eyes reflexively followed, but saw nothing. The intensity of the others' stares convinced there must be something there, however, so he stared harder. Still, Jonathan saw nothing. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch, even though he had no idea what he was looking for.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth stared out in the empty desert, wearily waiting for Al 'Asima to join him. Abstractly wondering how he could feel weary without his body, he closed eyes to rest. His heavy eyelids had barely slipped down when he felt the guardian approach. A tickle in his stomach warned him that she'd decided his fate. Opening his eyes, Ardeth soaked in the beauty of the pale blue sky, as it met the golden dessert sands in the horizon, then, took a deep breath and turned to face her. 

"Your soul weighs heavy," she announced, and Ardeth nodded, sadly accepting the verdict, his eyes dropping slightly. They abruptly rose when she startled him by continuing. "But with a burden that is not yours to carry."

Ardeth frowned. His brow furrowing with concern, he worried that Al 'Asima would somehow claim _Evy's_ soul, after all. 

"You are a valiant warrior, Ardeth Bey, and a noble king, but you are still a man - _one_ man. The guilt from the actions of others is not your burden to bear; every individual must accept responsibility for their own deeds."

Ardeth sighed, frustrated that she did not seem to understand that the responsibility _was_ his to bear. _HE had failed - Najat, the O'Connells, himself, and his people_. 

Seeing his thoughts, Al 'Asima sighed. She understood that the guilt he accepted for Evy's actions was but a miniscule portion of the burden weighing down his exhausted soul. 

"You alone could not have stood against the Army of Anubis, or have stopped the fever that swept through your village, any more than the weight of the world could be borne upon your shoulders alone. For many, it their days to die, and so death arrived to claim them. You could not have saved them; you did not fail them. All that you could do was all that you did."

"What I did was fail!" Ardeth retorted, sullenly, adamantly rejecting her assertion. _HE had not reached the bracelet in time to prevent the Scorpion King's rise, failing his friends and his people. HE allowed himself to become ill with fever, failing his father and his people_. 

"You did _not_ fail. You did all that is demanded of anyone - even you, Ardeth Bey. You did your duty to the best of your ability." 

Ardeth's gaze dropped, as he whispered his response. "My best was _not_ enough." 

"_Not enough? _You gave strength to the weak, hope to hopeless, courage to those whose own had left them. You stood before your people, as only the man that you are could have, and a people that would have fallen stood with you. How can that be 'not enough'?" 

Too weary to accept the truth of her words, Ardeth didn't reply.

"You alone must carry the burden of who you are - your strength, your weakness, your accomplishment, and your failure. It is a heavier weight than most men could bear, do not add to it that which does not belong to you."

Still, Ardeth made no response. Al 'Asima sighed, recognizing that the warrior was not ready to acknowledge the truth of her words. 

"I release your soul, Ardeth Bey," she stated, with a respectful bow. She saw little purpose in continuing to argue her point. He had heard, and, eventually, his heart would accept the truth of it. 

Ardeth numbly registered her decree and responded with a polite nod, before turning to look out again at the empty desert. To his dismay, he found, instead, the scene within the guardian's tomb. Returned to where he'd last stood, the Medjai glanced down upon his battered, motionless body. The reluctance he felt to return to it surprised him, even as he saw Alex and Evelyn clinging to it desperately. They behaved as though it were important that he returned. Ardeth doubted that it really was, but he didn't doubt the agony that awaited him if he did. He clearly remembered the pain and weakness, although it seemed like a distant memory - one he was not anxious to relive. 

"Your soul is free," the guardian reminded him, sadness coating her tone. "Whether it returns to your body, or takes it place in Paradise, is for you to decide."

"My body will recover should I choose to return to it?" he asked, wearily. Ardeth felt Al 'Asima move to stand just behind him, but didn't turn to look at her. 

"This I cannot say. But I will tell you that strength surrounds you; you need but allow yourself to draw upon it. "

Ardeth closed his eyes, pondering her words and weighing the decision to return. He thought of his father and mother, angelic Bashiyra, irrepressible Nameer, and, now, loyal Fathi. They waited for him in Paradise, and he longed to be with them once more, as he longed to be free of pain and weariness consuming his body and soul. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The shimmering air above Ardeth gradually increased in density until Jonathan, too, saw something slowly materializing. Like his family, he found himself holding his breath in anticipation of Ardeth's soul's return. He let it out in a loud gush, as the image that finally formed socked him in the gut. 

"Umm?" Evy's gasped, staring, disbelievingly, at shimmering image before her. Feeling her husband gently place a supportive hand on her shoulder, she reached up and clung to it. _("Mum?") _

"Yes, my daughter," Zarina replied, gazing down, lovingly, at Evy and, then, over to Jonathan. He tried to say something, but the lump in his throat prevented it. She had only been his stepmother, but Zarina'd never treated him as though she'd loved him any less than Evy, no matter how badly he mucked up. She'd been the one person, until Alex, in who's eyes he'd never felt lacking, and he missed her dreadfully.

Torn between wonder and dread, Alex stared at the grandmother he'd never known, praying her appearance wasn't an indication that Ardeth wouldn't be returning. 

"What...how...why..?" Evy stammered, her shocked mind struggling to organize its thoughts. Zarina's eyes returned to Evelyn, and she smiled patiently at her daughter. 

"Ardeth Bey has freed my soul."

"Freed your soul? Why...wha?" Evy abruptly fell silent, as she grasped the meaning of her mother's presence there. "It was _you_?!"

"Aiwa, bintee," Zarina sadly answered. "It was I who wielded the cursed weapon that claimed the life of Dabir Bey."

"But why?" 

"There is not time for explanations, bintee." Evy opened her mouth to argue, but Zarina held up a silencing hand. 

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked, with a hint of bitterness, still fearing she'd somehow stolen Ardeth's chance to return. 

"I am here because you," she fixed her gaze on Evy, "must do what I would but cannot."

"Wha...?" Evy started to ask, but Zarina wasn't finished and continued as though her daughter hadn't spoken. 

"You must redeem my offense, bintee."

"But, how..?" Again, Zarina seemed not to notice Evy's attempt to interrupt.

"Although he is weary, it is not his time to journey from this life." She didn't need to specify of whom she spoke; it was abundantly clear to all. "You must call him back!"

Evy's brow furrowing, she frowned. She done little else in the past few minutes but entreat Ardeth's soul to return, seemingly to no avail. Before she could point that out to her mother, Zarina faded away. 

"Call him back, bintee. He _will_ listen," the breeze whispered in her mother's voice, as Evy numbly stared into the empty air. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Ardeth!" 

The sound of Evy shouting his name brought the Medjai's eyes open, and he peered down at her forlorn figure. 

"Please! Come back!!" 

Ardeth sighed. The desperation in her tone tugged at his heart, but it also reminded him of his wounds and the pain that would greet him upon his return.

"Please, Ardeth! Don't make me live with the guilt of this! I don't think I can bear it!" Evy continued to plead, her tone creeping from desperation towards hysteria. 

Ardeth frowned, hearing the subtle shift. He'd been so focused on reaching Al 'Asima in time to save Evy's soul, that he hadn't considered the impact his sacrifice would have on her, and the rest of the O'Connells. 

"MINFADLAK, IR-GA', ARDETH!!" _("Please, come back, Ardeth")_

Evy began to shake with the intensity of her emotional plea, forcing Ardeth to consider the possibility that it _was_ important that he return. Still, he so desperately wanted to let go of his body forever...

"ARDETH! LEHZIM TIR-GA'! MA-YIMSHEE BIWASITAT! MINFADLAK, ARDETH!!" _(Ardeth! You must come back! You can't leave us this way! Please, Ardeth!) _

Sighing in resignation, Ardeth realized that Evy was right. He couldn't knowingly choose to depart in way that brought such great anguish to his friends' hearts. Nor, he knew, could he _choose_ to abandon Badi'a and his people. It was his duty to return, and he would fulfill it, as he always strived to fulfill his duty, regardless of the amount of pain in body or the weariness of his soul. The decision made, Ardeth closed his tired eyes. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"MA-YISH-TAGHAL! MA-BI-YISMA'!" Evy cried out, desperately, her last lingering bit of hope threatening to slip away. "SA'ID-NEE, UMMEE! 'EHY YI'MIL?!" _(It didn't work! He's not listening! Help me, mummy! What do I do?!)_

"Yee-gee. Yimsik-oo!" _(He comes. Hold him!)_

The soft whisper on the wind nearly spoke it's warning too late. Before she could even glance back down at Ardeth, Evy felt his head throw itself back as his muscles abruptly contracted and painfully contorted the warrior's body in violent spasms.

"RICK!! Help me hold him!" Evy shouted, belatedly. Her husband had already pushed Alex away and grabbed the Medjai by the arms. He didn't bother to respond, focused in the struggle to keep Ardeth pinned. 

"Roll him onto his side!" 

Her hand gently, but firmly, holding Ardeth's head, Evy glanced up at Najat as though she were insane. 

"He may choke if we do not!" Her gaze fixed on Ardeth, Najat hadn't seen the Englishwoman's expression, but was acutely aware that neither O'Connell had moved to comply with the instruction. More in response to the tone of the command, than anything, Rick scrambled to force Ardeth's uncooperative body onto its side and keep it there. 

"Wh...wh...what happened?!" Alex quizzed, shakily, as Ardeth's convulsions gradually ceased. 

Letting the Medjai roll onto his back, Rick found himself unable to respond and sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. The seizure had only lasted minute or two, but the effort of restraining the warrior had exhausted Rick. Evy also failed to respond. Sitting in a daze, she unconsciously petted Ardeth's hair, as she watched his chest rise and fall, heavily. 

"He had a seizure, Alex," Jonathan offered, seeing neither O'Connell able to answer. 

"That's bad, isn't it? She's going to destroy his soul, isn't she?!" He asked, tearfully looking toward Najat.

"No," the Abadi answered, calmly. "She has released his soul, and it has returned to his body." 

Although still slightly skeptical, Alex let out a long, shaky, relieved breath. Reclaiming the Medjai's hand, he fixed his gaze on Ardeth's face, hoping the warrior's eyes would open. 

"You know, you might have warned us that was going to happen," Jonathan stated, peevishly. Najat patiently glanced his direction.

"I did not know. I have never witnessed the return of a soul, but none of the tale mention such an occurrence."

Dissatisfied by the answer, Jonathon shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to grumble under his breath. 

Kneeling next to Rick, beside Ardeth, Najat ignored the Englishman and focused on the Medjai. Gingerly pushing aside his robe, she frowned at the fresh spots of blood seeping through the bandage covering his shoulder wound and the thin, but steadily flowing, trail of blood trickling from his abdominal wound. Her displeasure grew as she noted the alarming rise of the Ardeth's temperature. 

"I suspect the seizure is not the usual way of things," she commented, distractedly, as she glanced, meaningfully, at Zaynab. No one but Najat really noticed the other Abadi quickly slip out of the tomb. 

"What happen then?" Alex asked, anxiously. Najat sighed and shifted her gaze to the child. 

"The fever currently taxing his body left it ill-equipped to tolerate the shock of his soul's return," Najat answered, a hint apprehension creeping into her tone. Catching it, Alex and Evy both opened their mouth to quiz the Abadi further, but she raised a silencing hand and gestured toward the approaching guards. 

"We must return him to his bed where he can be properly tended. All else will wait," she commanded, her tone brooking no argument, or even hesitation, on the part of her guests. 

Quickly rising to their feet, the O'Connells protectively supervised the two Abadi warriors that carefully picked up the Medjai and followed as they carried him from the tomb. 

Jonathan trailed far in the rear. His relative composure slipping away once he was out of view, he sunk to his knees, trembling uncontrollably. His brain reeling, Jonathan hardly felt Zaynab's touch, as she wrapped an arm around him and helped him back to his feet. The Abadi continued to offer support, as she gently guided back to his bed. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As the two Abadi warriors placed the Medjai onto his bed, Najat and another Abadi quickly stripped off Ardeth's clothing and discreetly covered him with a thin sheet. 

"What can I do?" Evy inquired of Najat, as the Abadi turned to prepare more medicines. 

"You may take Widad's place," Najat hastily replied, glancing up, very briefly, then returning to work. She'd been inclined to send the Englishwoman away, but didn't want to waste time with the argument she knew Evy's would give her. 

"Sa'id Zaynab," she instructed the other Abadi. Widad nodded and handed Evy the cloth she'd been using to bath Ardeth. Evy nodded, appreciatively, and picked up where the Abadi'd left off, anxiously noting the increasingly labored appearance of Ardeth's breathing. _("Assist Zaynab")_

"Can I help?" Alex asked, plaintively. 

"Not this time, buddy. Too many cooks in too small a kitchen already," Rick responded, earning himself an appreciative glance from Najat. Keeping his hand firmly, but gently, planted on his son's shoulder, Rick tilted his head to meet his son's gaze, as Alex glanced up, pleadingly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you leave; we're just gonna stay over here, nice and out of the way." 

Alex reluctantly nodded and plopped down on one of the many rugs covering the ground. Glancing again at Ardeth's fever-ravaged form, Rick sighed, frustrated by his seemingly perpetually helplessness, and sat down next to his son. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Rick startled awake as thin blanket was placed over the top of him. Glancing up, blearily, he saw an unfamiliar female face and started to ask who she was, but she put a silencing finger to her lip. 

"Naiyam," she whispered, softly. Shrugging inwardly, Rick glanced over to see his son sound asleep a few feet away, then complied with the request. _("Go to sleep")_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"It is unlikely he will wake soon; you should rest," Najat gently instructed, seeing Evy sleepily rubbing at her eyes. 

"I'm all right," Evy lied. Although still deeply concerned, the intense emotions of earlier had faded, taking with them the adrenaline that had kept her awake. 

"He will still need tending tomorrow;" Najat responded, patiently. "But you will be of no use to him if you are too exhausted to stand." 

"And what of you?" Evy argued. "You've been awake even longer than I. Shouldn't you rest as well?"

Najat smirked, doubting the sincerity of the Englishwoman's concern for her state of being. "I will be relieved soon enough."

Evy sighed, realizing that the Abadi had no intention of relenting. Looking down at Ardeth, she frowned, reluctant to leave his side. He had yet to stir, even slightly; his exhausted body lacking the strength. But that wouldn't have worried her as much had his temperature not continued to rise, despite their continuous efforts to cool him, and had his breathing not continued to grow increasingly labored. However, rubbing her eyes again, Evy realized the wisdom of Najat's words. Letting her gaze drift toward her sleeping husband and son, decided that, perhaps, it might be good to rest...for just a few minutes. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy abruptly awoke to the sounds of a struggle. Glancing around, frightfully, her eyes landed Alex, hovering a few feet in front of her. Adrenaline pumped into her system as she registered, even with his back to her, the frightened stance of his body. Climbing stiffly to her feet, Evy glanced past her son to see Rick, Najat and two other Abadi wrestling with Ardeth. Alarmed, she rushed to the bed to help. 

"What's happened?! Another seizure?!" Evy shouted, searching for a handhold. Ardeth eyes were closed tightly and his face contorted in an agonized grimace.

"No! He is panicking!" Najat distractedly responded, narrowly missing Rick as Ardeth's thrashing tossed her the American's direction. 

"Panicking?! Why!?" Evy returned.

"He believes he is suffocating!"

Evy stared, aghast, at the Abadi. It was then that she registered the strangled wheezing sound emanating from Ardeth. Her eyes growing wide, she opened her mouth to ask about it, but found herself too stunned to speak. 

"His lungs are inflamed...he _is_ still getting air...but he is not aware...enough to realize it!" Najat replied, breathlessly, finally managing to pin one arm. 

Evy nodded, numbly, and stared a moment longer at Najat, as the news sunk into her shocked brain. Shaking herself free from her paralysis, she registered the worsening of Ardeth's wheezing, and dove back into the struggle to pin the Medjai to the bed. 

"At least we know he still has enough strength to put up a good fight," Evy shouted, as Ardeth continued to buck in resistance to the many hands holding him.

"He may have the strength, but he does not have it to spare," Najat retorted, catching her breath as Zaynab and Widad managed to pin Ardeth's opposite leg, decreasing the Medjai's ability to struggle. Instinctively, the Medjai's panic increased, and he managed to land a solid kick into Rick's stomach, flooring the American. 

"Rick!" Evy shouted, worriedly. Catching it out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up from the arm she'd just managed to pin. 

Pulling himself back onto his feet, Rick waved away her concerned. After pausing for a moment to catch the breath Ardeth had managed to knock out of him, he rushed back into the fray, but a fit of breathless coughing abruptly seized the Medjai just as Rick grasped hold of his leg. A moment later, Ardeth fell limp.

"Wh...wha...is...h...he...?" Alex stammered, too frightened to form the question.

"He has lost consciousness," Najat replied, wearily. Tentatively releasing the Medjai's arm, she turned at snatch up drenched cloth and bathed Ardeth's chest. "As I said, he had not the strength to spare for such a struggle. He will not awaken again soon."

Evy glanced at her husband, then at Alex, and saw by their expressions that they'd found the announcement no more comforting than she. Preparing to make note of it to Najat, she caught a whiff of a pungent aroma wafting up from the Medjai. 

"The cloth has been soaked in medicine that has, in the past, eased the inflammation. Inshallah, it will do so again," Najat commented, noticing the wrinkling of the Englishwoman's nose. Dribbling more of the medicines onto Ardeth's chest, she bathed it one more time, then, dropped the cloth into a basin.

Evy nodded, then, frowned as the words of the journal flashed into her mind. _'I see each breath catch in his throat as though he has not the power to force it out, but then, somehow, he does.'_ She'd assumed the fever to be the cause, but abruptly realized the author hadn't referred to it with any of the other afflicted. 

"This has happened to him before," Evy, unintentionally, commented aloud. 

"Unfortunately, yes, many times as a child, but as he grew, the affliction diminished. Now it is almost naught," Najat explained, assuming the statement to be a question. 

"Except for when he's ill?" Evy guessed. Najat shook her head.

"Even then, it rarely troubles him," she replied, while attempting to ease Ardeth into a sitting position. Evy nodded, distractedly, her face wrinkling in concern as the Medjai coughed several times without rousing.

"Here, let me...," Rick offered, rushing forward to help. Pulling Ardeth up, he supported him while Najat slid several well-stuffed pillows beneath him. When she nodded, he gently rested Ardeth against them and discovered that they propped the warrior up enough to nearly be sitting.

"His lungs are not terribly inflamed," Najat informed her guests, attempting to preempt any other questions they might ask. "But the fever has left him weak enough that the extra effort required to breath seems very great..."

Evy and Rick simultaneously raised an eyebrow, making Najat smile, wearily.

"Yes, I realize that is difficult to understand after the struggle you have just witnessed, but it is true. Lying flat on his back made his breaths require constant effort, exacting more from him than the brief burst of strength required to battle us. Between the medicine and the change of position, he will rest easier."

"A minute ago, you didn't seem so sure the medicine would work," Rick commented. Najat sighed, imperceptibly. 

"It is not always been ef...,"

"It _will_ work. I'm certain of it," Alex interrupted, his tone revealing his desperate need to believe it would. The strained expression on Ardeth's unconscious face clearly indicated the continued toll the effort of breathing demanded from him. It frightened Alex to see it. He didn't need to be told by an adult to know that Ardeth's body didn't have much fight left in it. 

"Of course it's going to work," Evy assured, with more confidence than she felt, seeing the fear that her son attempted to mask. 

"Mid-day swiftly approaches..."

Evy jumped at the sound of Zaynab's voice next to her. She'd forgotten there'd been two other Abadi, besides Najat, helping restrain Ardeth. 

"You should refresh yourselves and have nourishment," Zaynab announced, her tone motherly. When none of the O'Connells moved, she continued. "I assure you Ardeth Bey will wait right here for your return."

Evy and Rick both smiled slightly at the remark and glanced other. Simultaneously realizing that each of them was a mess, they shook their heads, sheepishly, at each other. 

"Come," Zaynab requested, guessing by their expressions that they didn't intend to argue. Evy followed Zaynab around the bed, joining her husband on the other side, and waited for her son to move. He didn't. His gaze remaining fixed on Ardeth, Alex folded his arms in a clear gesture that he had no intention of leaving he Medjai's side. 

"Alex!" Najat hissed, wearily, before either Evy or Rick could say anything. "You _will_ do as Zaynab requests."

Recognizing something beyond maternal authority in the tone of her voice, Alex sighed, huffily, and turned to join his parents. Seeming to know the child would follow, Zaynab had not stopped to wait for him, and the O'Connells had to scramble to catch up to her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"You may quit lurking and enter now, Jonathan," Najat called out, her back to the door as she mixed herbs into a cup. His hands self-consciously shoved into his pockets, Jonathan sheepishly slid through the doorway and wandered over to the bed. 

"How's he doing?" He asked, with genuine concern. Studying Ardeth's unconscious form, Jonathan noticed labored breathing and heard wheezing. "He doesn't sound good at all." 

"You heard what was said?" Najat quizzed, turning toward Ardeth and bringing the cup to his lips. She'd been too distracted by events to be certain of exactly when Jonathan's shadow had first appeared. The Englishman shook his head, with a slight frown, then watch, slightly astonished, as the unconscious warrior reflexively downed each swallow of liquid that Najat patiently dribbled into his mouth. Not wanting to disrupt the painstaking process, Jonathan waited silently through the several minutes in took for Ardeth to down enough medicine to satisfy Najat. 

"What was that?" he asked, as she returned the cup to the table.

"That was a mixture of many things," the Abadi answered, vaguely, provoking a glare from the Jonathan. With a weary, but amused smile, she added, "it is medicine to ease his pain, combined with herbs to battle the infection and lower his fever; all of which you have seen me mix for him many times."

Jonathan nodded, reflexively wincing as Ardeth coughed, again. 

"But now, added to those, are herbs to dissolve the mucus that accompanies the inflammation in his lungs, so that he need not waste the little strength that he has removing it forcibly." 

Jonathan nodded, distractedly. It took him a minute to realize she meant the medicine would ease Ardeth's cough. 

"Inflammation?" he questioned, his brain snagging on word as he mulled over her explanation. 

"Yes. You did _not_ hear what was said earlier?" she asked, rephrasing her previous, unanswered question.

"I heard something about something happening many times when he was a child and the medicine not always working," Jonathan hesitantly replied, frowning, as a long series of coughs brought a grimace to the Medjai's unconscious features. 

"It is the medicine beginning to do its work," Najat assured, wearily. 

"But, you said..." The Abadi raised a hand to cut him off.

"The medicine, at first, only breaks up the mucus, temporarily worsening his cough..." she paused in her explanation as another long series of pained, breathless coughs roused the Medjai enough to toss restlessly. Shushing him, Najat snatched up a damp cloth and softly caressed his face.

Jonathan sighed, nearly inaudibly, as Ardeth settled again without really waking. Although he understood that the exhausted Medjai needed sleep, as much as anything, a small part of the Englishman had hoped the warrior would wake enough to open his eyes, even if it were just a flicker. Ardeth hadn't done so since his soul had ripped free from his body back at the tomb. Jonathan still felt lingering doubt that the warrior's soul had truly returned. He knew he wouldn't feel certain until he could look into Ardeth's eyes and see the Medjai's soul reflected in them.

"Inflamed?" he repeated, as Najat placed the cloth back in the basin and fetch a fresh one to lay across the Medjai's forehead. 

"Yes. His lungs have become inflamed," she informed the Englishman, as though she'd expected him to have moved past the topic. Jonathan sighed, grimly. "It sounds alarming, but do not be. The medicine already begins to ease it."

Jonathan nodded, skeptically, but then realized that Ardeth's wheezing did sound a _little_ better than when the conversation began. Studying the Medjai, Jonathan distractedly listened to Najat hum. After several minutes, he registered that the soft melody continued uninterrupted by coughing. 

"So he's going to be all right?" Jonathan asked, with a shaky, lopsided smile, as it sank in that the medicine really was helping the Medjai, and not making him worse as it had first appeared. 

"You still worry about what your sister and her husband are going do to you for not sending him straight back to bed?" Najat teased, aware that his concern for the Medjai was not as self-centered as the Englishmen pretended. Jonathan shrugged, noncommittally, provoking a slightly amused smile from the Abadi. It faded after a moment, and she sighed, softly.

"His abdomen has been debrided and stitched, but his fever remains high. He simply pushed his body beyond reason," Najat stated, wearily. Jonathan nodded, glumly.

"Do not fear for him. Ardeth Bey is stronger than even he realizes. I do not doubt that he will recover," she assured. "Now that he has finished his task and allows himself rest, his body can focus on healing."

Jonathan nodded, again, a fidgeted uncomfortably. Seeing it, Najat fought back the urge to smile. It was obvious that the Englishman wanted to stay, but could think of no reason to do so - at least no reason that didn't involve admitting he cared for the Medjai. 

"Perhaps you could spare the time to assist as I check his wounds and place a fresh poultice upon the infection?" She asked. As she really did need to check for torn stitches after the struggle, Najat decided, mercifully, to provide the Englishman a reason to remain at Ardeth's side. Jonathan grinned, sheepishly, and nodded. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Finishing the last bit of her late brunch, Evy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt so much better than she had just an hour before that is amazed her. _Funny how much a bath and a nice change of clothes can make one feel so much more human,_ she thought to herself. 

"I've finished. Can I go back now?"

Her son's request brought Evy's eyes open, and she nodded. "But try not to make a pest of yourself, all right."

Alex smiled and nodded, then glanced toward Zaynab. 

"You may, Alex," Zaynab answered, patiently. She chuckled when he abruptly bolted up and vanished without another word.

"He really does know how to be polite, he just doesn't remember to it very often," Evy sighed. Zaynab chuckled, again. 

"Will you be returning, as well, or will you join your husband on his walk?"

Evy hesitated and glanced in the direction Rick had gone, still surprised that the Abadi had granted him permission to roam freely. She really wanted to rush back to Ardeth's bedside, but knew the Medjai was well tended. Rick, on the other hand, hadn't received much of her attention over the past few days, and she knew he had to be feeling a little neglected. 

"You might find the exercise pleasant after yesterday's travels," Zaynab commented, seeing her guest's indecision written on her face. Evy nodded and smiled, appreciatively.

"Yes, I think you're right. A little exercise is exactly what I need." 

Rising stiffly, Evy smirked as she realized that her legs _really_ were in need of a good stretch. Still smiling, she politely nodded to Zaynab and strolled off in search of her husband. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jonathan watched in silence, as Najat bathed Ardeth's chest with a pungent medicine from one of the nearby basin. She continued to hum as she worked, and the soft melody drained the tension from his muscles, leaving him reluctant to get up and leave. Deciding it would be all right to close his eyes just for a minute, Jonathan nodded off and didn't notice as his nephew raced into the dwelling.

Noticing his uncle, Alex abruptly halted. Najat put a finger to her lip and waved him over, without interrupting her tune. Nodding, Alex continued, slowly and quietly. Smiling, Najat patted the bed by Ardeth's head, brining a grin to the child's face. Nodding enthusiastically, he shuffled around to the other side and crawled up. His grin grew broader as she handed him a water-soaked cloth. Dutifully taking it, he grew serious and concentrated on gently bathing Ardeth's face without waking him.

Smiling at the child's intensity, Najat turned to mix more medicine for the warrior. Turning back with a cup in her hand, she found Alex watching her curiously and smiled, again. Nodding her head toward Ardeth, she lifted the cup, slightly. 

Alex nodded. Setting the wet cloth on the bed beside him, he watched Najat bring the cup to Ardeth's lips. He smiled, amazed, when the Medjai reflexively drank, without ever really waking up. 

Najat smiled at the child's astonishment, then wiggled her fingers, requesting his cloth. Alex dutifully handed it over and watched her rewet it and place it across the Medjai's forehead. Grabbing up more cloths, she handed one to Alex and kept the other. Alex wrinkled his brow, unsure of what do with it. The expression nearly made Najat chuckle, but she managed to stifle it, with only the slightest interruption in the melody she hummed. Taking her own cloth, she began to swirl over Ardeth's arm, gently bathing away the feverish sweat. Catching on, Alex smiled and mimicked the action on the warrior's other arm. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Jonathan abruptly jerked awake as Najat's humming ceased. Glancing around, disoriented, he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and moved his head in the direction of it. He reflexively jumped to his feet as an Abadi float gracefully through the doorway. 

"It is only Zaynab, Jonathan," Najat soothed, chuckling softly and attracting the Englishman's attention. "You need not be alarmed."

Beside her, Alex snickered, amused by his uncle's reaction and ruffled appearance. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at the site of his nephew, to which Alex replied with an innocent shrug. 

"Zaynab," Jonathan greeted, sleepily. Turning back toward the new arrival, he sheepishly crammed his hands into his pockets. 

"Jonathan," she returned, sounding amused, but nodding politely. Watching her continue toward the bed, his brow wrinkled.

"How did you know it was Zaynab?" He asked Najat, perplexed; Zaynab was fully covered. 

"She _looks_ like Zaynab," Najat stated, matter-of-factly, as though it should've been obvious. Alex snickered again, seeming to agree with her. 

Jonathan nodded as if to say 'aha', then rolled his eyes when the two Abadi looked away. Alex grinned, lopsidedly, at his uncle, and Jonathan winked at him, before turning his attention to the Abadi. Watching the two women discuss Ardeth's care, Jonathan began to feel like a bit of an odd wheel. Fidgeting, he glanced toward the door, wondering whether or not he should stay. 

"Zaynab will be tending Ardeth Bey for a time," Najat announced, abruptly pulling Jonathan's attention back to the bed. "You are welcome to stay. I do not believe she would mind the company."

"You would be very welcome," Zaynab confirmed, with a slight bow. Jonathan hesitated. He'd just settled on leaving, but decided it might appear rude to decline. _Besides_, he thought, _somebody better be here to keep an eye on Alex._

"Thank you, I think I _will_ stay," he finally answered, with a nervous grin. Najat smiled in return, before bowing to excuse herself. Jonathan watched her leave, longingly. Perhaps because she'd uncovered or just because he's spent more time with her, he felt more comfortable with Najat than Zaynab.

"Do not fear, Jonathan Carnahan. I do not bit...very often," Zaynab teased, provoking a snicker from Alex. Caught off-guard, Jonathan could only grin, sheepishly. 

"It is not necessary that you remain standing in my presence," she quipped, as he continued to fidget. "Come, sit." 

As she waved him closer, Jonathan opened his mouth to decline, but, again, decided it might be rude. Nervously approaching, he sat down next to the bed, almost managing not to look in Zaynab's direction as he moved. 

"May I ask you a question?" 

Jonathan nodded, keeping his gaze fixed on Ardeth. 

"What is it that I do that discomfits you so?" She asked, curiously. When Jonathan simply shrugged, she chuckled, softly. "You do not seem bothered by Najat, and yet she is of greater status than I?"

Jonathan and Alex glanced at each other, wondering just what Najat's status was. It didn't seem like something they should ask about, however, so Jonathan resisted the temptation and shook his head at Alex, telling him not to ask, either.

"Ah, perhaps it is the burqa that bothers you?" Zaynab considered aloud. 

"Yeah, I guess maybe it is," Jonathan replied. He didn't really know if that were the problem, but it seemed better than continuing to say nothing. Zaynab nodded, slightly, in response, as though greatly relieved to have an answer. 

Turning away, she snatched the cloth cooling Ardeth's forehead, dipped it into the water basin and replaced it. She hummed as she moved, the same song that Najat had hummed earlier. 

"It that a common tune?" He asked. Closing his eyes, Jonathan let the soothing melody melt away his jitters. 

"It is," Zaynab replied, distractedly, as she reached for a cloth from the medicine-filled basin and began to bath Ardeth's chest. "It is an ancient Medjai lullaby."

"Ah," Jonathan replied. "It's lovely...and very effective." 

"Yes," the Abadi answered, chuckling.

"It's Medjai, you say?" Jonathan quizzed, curiosity making him forget his nervousness. 

"It is," Zaynab answered. 

"So how is it that all of you know it?" Alex blurted, just as Jonathan prepared to ask the question for himself. 

"Ah, well, that is a long story," the Abadi replied, patiently.

"Oh," Jonathan replied. "Well, I'm rather in the mood for a story, if you don't mind, that is..."

"I do not mind," Zaynab responded.

"Hey, while your telling stories, I really like to know the story behind that blasted curse. I mean, if it's not a secret or anything," Jonathan added, excitedly. Zaynab chuckled. 

"You have already seen all that is secret," she quipped, pleased to see the Englishman's posture relax a bit. Flicking her eyes Alex's direction, Zaynab saw that he, too, seemed very interesting in hearing tales. 

"Oh, jolly good. Let's get on with it then," Jonathan replied. Making himself more comfortable, he winked at Alex, before settling his gaze on the Abadi. Watching Zaynab's tender ministrations, he waited in eager anticipation for the storytelling to begin. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Having found the time alone with Rick to be _very_ pleasant, indeed, a smile continued to grace Evy's features as she made her way toward Ardeth's dwelling. The expression shifted into surprise as she entered and found Jonathan sitting next to Ardeth's bed, speaking rather animatedly to a burqa-covered Abadi.

"You don't say!" 

"And it's just sitting out there? Nobody's bothered it?" Alex chimed in. Evy could tell by his voice that the topic of the conversation had him completely enthralled. 

"Evelyn," the Abadi greeted without answering Alex, catching sight of Evy hovering in the doorway.

"Zaynab," Evy replied, cordially, recognizing the voice. Strolling to the bed, she smiled at her brother and son, before glancing, anxiously, at Ardeth. "How's he doing?"

"His fever is still high, but lower than it was, and his breathing has improved," the Abadi informed her. "He has not awoken again..."

She paused when both Evy and Alex sighed mournfully. 

"It is good that he has not awoken," Zaynab reassured. "It allows his body to concentrate on healing itself." 

Although unconvinced, Evy nodded. She didn't want Zaynab to worry about anyone but Ardeth. 

"So what was all the excitement about when I came in?" she asked, changing the subject to keep from fretting more than she already was.

"Oh! Mum, did you know that there are all sort of tombs and thing around here that nobody's excavated or anything?!" Alex announced, excitedly. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Evy didn't reply. She didn't want to interrupt the flow of his thoughts, especially since he was finally behaving more like himself. Only half listening, she dutifully bobbed her head as her son rushed through a review of the many stories Zaynab had shared.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The sound of excited, familiar voices wove through the heavy fabric of Ardeth's dream and, for a fleeting second, distracted him. He glanced back to find the pleasant scene he'd been enjoying gone. Shrugging inwardly, Ardeth stepped deeper into the haze that had replaced it. He wasn't particularly concerned. He'd accidentally slipped from several dreams already, but always managed to wander into another. 

A dozen steps later, he frowned. The distracting voices were growing louder, not dimmer, as they had previously. Ardeth hesitated, remembering the pain and weakness that awaited him in the realm of the real voices. He didn't want to go back there yet. Changing direction, Ardeth hummed the tune softly whispered by the haze and wandered in search of another dream.

Half-dozen steps later, he stopped. The voices were still growing louder. Spinning around, a slow quarter turn at a time, Ardeth despairing realized he could not escape them. Reconciling himself, the warrior took a deep breath and launched himself headlong toward the battlefield.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"...and, anyway, I was thinking maybe Uncle Jon and I could go exploring tomorrow, if its all right, that is?" Unsure from whom he needed permission, Alex's gaze flickered between Zaynab and his mother. Evy glanced at the Abadi, as well. Receiving a slight nod from Zaynab, she nodded at her son. 

Nearly springing into the air with excitement, Alex grinned and turned toward his uncle. His expression fell as he realized Jonathan had become distracted. Following his uncle's gaze, he glanced down into the open eyes of Ardeth Bey.

"Ardeth! You're awake!" 

The Medjai responded with a sleepy blink. 

"How are you feeling?" Evy asked, softly. Her first urge had been to chastise him for what he'd done, but realizing he might mistake it for real anger, she resisted the temptation. Evy reminded herself that there would be plenty of time to 'discuss' it with him later - when he was more coherent.

Again, Ardeth blinked sleepily, but managed a reassuring smile. 

"Oh, don't bother asking him that, mum. You know he'll just say he's fine," Alex quipped, earning an amused smile from the Medjai. Evy and Jonathan grinned, as well. 

"Najat will be pleased; I must inform her," Zaynab announced, before anyone could ask him anything else. Bowing toward the bed, she backed away and quickly departed. Evy, Jonathan and Alex remained focused on Ardeth. 

Jonathan simply grinned, giddily; seeing Ardeth's eyes open brought an intense wave of relief washing through the Englishman. _He wasn't going to be responsible for helping the warrior kill himself, after all_. 

Also relieved, Evy smiled, but kept the giddiness out of her expression. She didn't want to alarm Ardeth by appearing too surprised to see him awake. Nonchalantly taking Zaynab's vacated position, she snatched the damp towel from his forehead, rewetted it with cool water, and gently bathed his face and arms. The soft caress lulled Ardeth's eyes closed again, and he flinched when Evy abruptly spoke. 

"You gave us a bit of a scare, there," she stated, softly. Biting back an apology for startling him, Evy continued in a soothing tone. "But you're doing fine, so don't you worry. Your fever's still a little high, but you're breathing much better."

Ardeth smiled, patiently. His thoughts focused on escaping back into sleep, the warrior hadn't really been wondering, but was able to appreciate that she thought he might. 

"We saw your soul! It was neat, well, really scary, but really neat, too!" Alex babbled, excitedly. Ardeth sleepily shifted his gaze to the child and smiled. "Did you know we saw your soul?! Could you see us, too?!"

Ardeth nodded, weakly, and let his heavy eyelids close. It pleased him that they were all so excited to see him awake, but he still didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in Paradise with his family. He'd sacrificed that for them, but Ardeth would settle for the realm of dreams, if they would just let him fall back into it. The feel of a soft hand pressing gently against his cheek brought Ardeth's eyes open again. Glancing up, he found Najat gazing down with a patient smile upon her face. 

"You're fever has diminished somewhat," she commented. The expression on her face as she spoke made Ardeth suspect it was more for the benefit of the small group hovering around him, than because she expected that he cared to know. 

"Drink."

Glancing down, Ardeth discovered a cup in her hand. As she brought it to his lips, he obediently drank. The medicine tasted different, and he wrinkled his face at it. 

"It is better than coughing, is it not?" Najat quipped, chuckling at the face. Ardeth tossed her a half-smile. 

"Will you try to eat a little?" She asked, maternally. 

Instead of answering, Ardeth blinked, sleepily, and nearly forgot to open his eyes again. When he did, he saw a slight frown on the Abadi's face and nodded, in hopes of banishing it. Najat smiled and turned to fetch the tray of food she'd brought with her. 

"Food has been prepared for you, as well," Zaynab announced, glancing from Jonathan to Evy to Alex. 

"Tsk, do not argue, young one," she added, when Alex appeared about to protest. "The sun is setting and you have eaten nothing since mid-morning."

Evy raised a startled eyebrow, then, blushed. She hadn't realized she'd dallied so long with Rick. Unseen beneath her burqa, Zaynab smirked, knowingly, and continued.

"Joining your family for the meal will provide you an opportunity to tell your father all the tales you have heard."

The comment reminded Alex that he had adventures to plan for the next day. Grinning, he hopped from the bed and started toward the door. He froze mid-step, as it occurred to him that he'd likely be sent off to bed after dinner. Pivoting around, Alex smiled at Ardeth.

"I'm glad you feeling a little better. I'll see you tomorrow and tell all about the stuff we find, okay?"

Ardeth nodded, slightly, and returned the smile. 

"Sleep well, child," Najat offered, as she set the food tray on the bed beside Ardeth. "Good evening, Jonathan, Evelyn." 

The tone of Najat's voice indicated that they weren't to return after eating. Evy glanced over, prepared to protest; she'd barely spent any time with Ardeth. However, Najat returned a glance that stopped the words in Evy's throat. 

"Good evening," was all she managed to get out, before obediently following Zaynab out the door. 

"Shall we start with the broth first?" Najat asked, not bothering to watch her guests depart. Ardeth glanced down at the tray of assorted fruits and breads surrounding a large bowl of broth. None of it looked particularly appealing, so he simply nodded. Pleased, Najat grinned and took a seat facing him. 

"Badi'a will be here in the morning," she informed the Medjai, as she brought the spoon to his lips. Ardeth wrinkled his face disapprovingly, before dutifully accepting the broth. As the spoon returned with more broth, Ardeth rolled his eyes toward the door. 

"There is nothing to be done," Najat replied, briefly following his gaze. "Badi'a would not be refused, and I cannot see the O'Connells agreeing to depart while your fever continues."

Ardeth sighed and closed his eyes, wishing, even more fervently, to escape back into sleep. The meeting of Badi'a and the O'Connells would be an ugly affair, one that he had no desire to witness. 

"Tsk, do not let it concern you," Najat soothed, bringing his eyes open. He found a waiting spoon and accepted it, less than half-heartedly. "Badi'a will be here as my guest, as are the outsiders. She will behave accordingly, this I can assure you."

Ardeth replied with a lopsided grin. He had never witnessed a clash of wills between Najat and his sister. That, he decided, might indeed be a sight worth seeing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"...and it just sitting out there! Nobody's bothered to excavate it or anything! Can we check it out, Dad, please?!" 

Rick chuckled at his son and quickly shoved another bite of food into his mouth to stall for time. Chewing slowly, he glanced at Evy, who shrugged.

"Can we, Dad?! Please! Can we?!" Alex pleaded, sitting on the proverbial edge of his seat.

"Well, I'm not sure about that particular site; I think we'd better find out more about it first. How about we explore the caves around here tomorrow?" Rick offered. Alex frowned, disappointedly, but then, decided that he'd better take what he could get before they decided not to let him explore anything. 

"Thanks, Dad," he replied, with a broad grin. Shoveling the rest of his dinner, Alex daydreamed about what they might find. 

Rick nearly laughed at the look on his son's face. It reminded him so much of Evy, it almost made his heart burst with happiness. He couldn't remember how he'd survived without Evy and Alex in his life. Yet, if Ardeth hadn't taken her place, he might have lost her.

Rick abruptly realized that he still didn't know why. Evy'd never gotten around to explaining what had happened. All he knew was that she'd tried to kill Ardeth, and Ardeth blamed himself for provoking her. That had been enough for him to nearly kill the Medjai back in their guest room, but it was such a little bit of information..._too little_. Sooner or later, Rick knew he'd have to face Ardeth again and convince the warrior that he hadn't dishonored himself; _how could he do that with so little knowledge of what had really happened?_ The need for the truth gnawing at his Rick's gut, his appetite suddenly vanished. Pushing his plate aside, he sat back and impatiently waited for Evy to finish eating.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Ardeth twisted his head to the side as the spoon returned, yet again; _he'd remained in the realm of real voices long enough._ Vaguely catching the movement of Najat's hand pulling away, the warrior glanced toward her. He found a frown on her face and, for a moment, considered trying to eat more, but couldn't quite force his mouth to cooperate.

Najat placed the spoon back into the half-empty bowl and glanced up to find Ardeth's eyes fixed upon her. His apologetic gaze told her that he wasn't intending to be difficult, but simply hadn't any more energy to spare for the effort. Managing a tolerant smile, she lightly caressed his cheek.

"It is all right. We will try again after you have rested," she whispered, soothingly. Ardeth almost managed to return the smile, but his heavy eyelids slid down too quickly. 

Sighing glumly, Najat moved the tray from the bed and sat it in the floor. Turning back, she snatched up a wet cloth and placed it across his forehead, then, paused to watch him sleep. His expression, although still strained, seemed almost content, in contrast to the desolation she'd seen in his eyes while he ate. A shiver of worry tickled down her spine, as she found herself wondering if Ardeth had returned to them out of desire or, merely, duty. Shaking the thought away, Najat began to hum and distractedly reached for another cloth to swirl across his feverish skin. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Standing in the doorway, staring out into the darkness, Rick took a deep breath. Alex had opted to sleep in Jonathan quarters, leaving him alone with Evy. He knew he couldn't waste the opportunity. The longer he avoided Ardeth, the harder it would be to finally face him. Still, Rick found himself reluctant to broach the subject. The small part of his brain that kept searching for an innocent explanation for what had happened, and kept failing to find it, warned him that he didn't really want to know. But the rest of his brain reminded him that he _had_ to know. Taking one more deep breath, Rick turned to face his wife.

"Evy, we need to talk."

Evy winched at the seriousness of Rick's tone. The abrupt shift in his mood during dinner had warned her something was coming, but she found herself unprepared, all the same. 

"I need to know what happened, Evy, all of it," Rick pressed, when Evy continued to silently study the ground. 

"Rick, I...I...don't really know h...how...wh...where..." she stammered, but the gave up and fell silent.

"Shh," he soothed, taking a seat next her. "We have all night, so you can just start at the beginning and take it as slow as you need to, okay."

Evy found herself smiling, despite the seriousness of the moment, as she remembered Ardeth saying similar words to her regarding the same topic. For two men that were so different, her husband and the Medjai were occasionally very alike. The thought reminded her that she _had_ faced Ardeth, and Evy realized it certainly couldn't be any worse telling Rick. 

"Yes, all right, the beginning..." she began, then, paused for a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you see, you, Alex, and Jonathan were out, so it seemed like a good opportunity to sort through that crate, you know, the one of my parents...."

She glanced up, and Rick nodded, supportively.

"Well, I saw the sword and pulled it out to have a better look. Of course, that jostled everything about, and that's when I saw the dagger. I was going to have a closer look at it, I guess that was why it was still in my hand when I went upstairs to have a peek at the journal...."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rick interrupted. "What journal?"

"The journal I found in the crate, of course," Evy replied, distractedly, not registering that she'd skipped over that detail. Realizing he'd better just let her talk and clarify later, Rick didn't comment further. 

"Of course, I know I shouldn't have just opened up someone's journal and started reading, but I thought, perhaps, it belonged to one of my parents...and I'd been missing them terribly since that crate arrived. So, well, obviously, I did read it...well, part of it...a few sentences...." Evy hesitated, signaling Rick that whatever she'd read was the key to the whole mess. 

"A those sentences said?" he gently prodded. 

"Th....they said, well, I thought they said that the Medjai had killed my parents," she admitted, with only the slightest hint of a quiver in her voice. Rick raised an eyebrow. He knew from asking Jonathan that the Carnahans had died in car accident and wondered what the Medjai had to do with that. 

"You _thought_ it said?" Rick quizzed. 

"Oh, Rick! I didn't read far enough!"

'Well, there's a first!' Rick thought, sarcastically, but remained silent. 

"And Ardeth arrived just then and I stabbed him...I mean I didn't intend to stab him, or maybe I did. I don't know, I was just so angry," Evy finished, with a calmness that warned Rick she was teetering on the edge of control. 

Rick simply nodded in response. That was where he'd come in, so he knew what happened next...with Ardeth, anyway. Thinking back, Rick remembered when Evy'd peeked in to check on them while the Doc was there; she'd seemed no less upset, but it had been different. The reason suddenly dawned on him.

"You read more, while the Doc was stitching Ardeth up?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Evy nodded, tears tickling at the corners of her eyes. "And it said...?"

"Oh, Rick! It said that they saved them...found them abandoned in the desert dying of fever and took them back to their camp," she blurted in a single breath. 

Rick shook his head, disbelievingly, at the simplicity of the explanation. Evy'd gone off half-cocked - never a good thing, but hardly astonishing - and had unleashed a curse. Ardeth blamed himself because he'd been there to retrieve the weapons before they were used, and had failed. It was all the same old, same old...yet Rick had the feeling it was more complicated than it sounded. 

"Is that all?" he asked, hesitantly. The tears that immediately welled in Evy's eyes confirmed his suspicion. 

"The f...fever spread, Rick, throughout the Medjai camp. A..Ardeth's family became ill," she explained, too calmly. He nodded, finally understanding why she'd grown so upset when Ardeth's temperature had first risen. Rick almost stopped her from saying more; he could guess what was coming next. "They died, Rick....his mother and brother and two of his sisters...and Ardeth...he nearly died and his father treated him so horribly because he blamed himself for allowing my parents to be brought into the camp..." 

Evy's words fell away, and she gazed, unseeingly, at the wall. Rick didn't push. He knew she'd stopped because any more would send her over the edge. Besides, she'd said enough for him to fill in the blanks. The only thing he still didn't understand was why Ardeth had done what he did. After all that had happened to his family and his people, either directly or indirectly, because Evy and/or various members of her family, it didn't make sense to Rick that Ardeth would risk his life to save her. 

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Ardeth's family, Evy. I wasn't your fault; it wasn't even really your parents' fault," he distractedly soothed, realizing that blaming herself was what she'd been doing for the past few days. Evy nodded. 

"I know, but, Rick...!" she couldn't finish. Reason told her he was right, but her heart couldn't get past all the Medjai had suffered. Turning toward her husband, Evy snuggled into his chest. As his strong wrapped around her, she closed her eyes and cried softly. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Standing in the doorway, Alex intently peered into the darkness. He didn't see anyone and grinned. Briefly glancing over his shoulder, he checked to be certain Jonathan was still asleep, then, dashed out into the night. 

"Umph!" 

Alex nearly cursed aloud as he slammed into someone. Glancing up, his jaw dropped at the sight of a woman. Uncovered, even more than Najat, her hair hung in a long braid down her back, except for several renegade strands that danced gracefully in the wind. She gazed down at him with enormous brown eyes that seemed to see right through him, and her full lips seemed to twitch with amusement, and a slight hint of annoyance.

"Alex," she greeted, after a moment. The twitch of her lips turned into a full-fledged smile that Alex couldn't help but return.

"Z...Zaynab?" he stammered in reply. The Abadi simply chuckled. "Y...y...you're uncovered?!"

"Indeed," she responded. 

"B..b..but...aren't you going to get in trouble or something?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "I...I mean you're totally uncovered!"

Zaynab laughed aloud at the observation. 

"You make it sound as though I were naked, young one," she quipped, making Alex blush. 

"I mean, it's just that, well...," Alex tried again. Zaynab cut him off with her hand. 

"Yes, Alex, I understood your meaning," she informed him, patiently. Placing a guiding hand behind the child's head, she started again toward Ardeth's dwelling, before explaining. "As I believe Najat informed you, we only fully cover ourselves when amongst outsiders..."

"But..." Alex attempted to interrupt, but was, himself, interrupted.

"...you are an outsider?" Zaynab finished for him. Alex nodded. "However, you had retired for the evening."

Alex grinned, sheepishly. 

"And within our village, amongst our own people, we are not required to cover our heads."

"Sorry," Alex offered, as she finished, wondering if she would get into trouble because he'd seen her. He remembered the displeased stir of the other Abadi when Najat removed her burqa in London. 

"Do not concern yourself, young one," Zaynab replied, nonchalantly. Reaching the doorway, she guided Alex inside in front of her. 

"Alex," Najat greeted, her tone pleasant, yet disapproving. Noticing the reproachful glance fired over his head at Zaynab, Alex squirmed, remorsefully, certain that he _had_ gotten the Abadi into trouble. 

"It wasn't her fault," he blurted out, after an awkward second of silence. "She didn't know I was going to see her. I'm supposed to be in bed." 

"Indeed you are," Najat responded, raising an eyebrow at the child's emphatic defense of her fellow Abadi. In truth, it was his presence, not the breach in etiquette, which displeased her. "But do not concern yourself, child. Zaynab will not be punished." 

Busy breathing a sigh of relief, Alex didn't notice the amused shrug Najat returned in reply to the entertained grin Zaynab tossed her. 

"Come," Najat instructed, waving Alex over and patting the bed beside Ardeth. She'd hoped to keep all the O'Connells out of Badi'a's immediate path when she arrived in the morning, but that had only been delaying the inevitable, anyway, so there's seemed little point in wrestling with the child. "It is very late. That you are here, instead of where you are supposed to be, is hardly a suitable reason for you to remain awake."

Alex sighed and shuffled over to the bed. Climbing up carefully, he curled up, comfortably, and sleepily watched the two Abadi trade places. He wrinkled his face into a pout, as Najat whispered something to Zaynab too softly for him to hear. It made Zaynab chuckle, which tickled Alex's curiosity even more, but he resisted the urge to ask about it. He didn't want Najat deciding to send him back to his own bed, after all.

"Do not forget that you are to sleep, not pester Zaynab for more stories," Najat quipped, noting his close observation. Alex grinned, wondering how she'd read his mind. 

"Tisbah alakheyr, Najat," he bade, realizing she intended to leave. _("Good night, Najat")_

"Good night, child. Sleep well."

Propping his head up on his hand, Alex watched her stroll, sleepily, out the door. Next to him, Zaynab began to him, pulling his attention back to her. Alex casually watched her bath Ardeth's chest with more medicine. 

"Zaynab?" He asked, haltingly, the question forming itself in his mind as he spoke. "How come none of you are married?"

The Abadi chuckled, before replying, "What makes you so certain we are not?" 

Alex browed furrowed with thought, but no answered immediately came to mind. _It just didn't seem like they were married._

"I don't know," he admitted, with a shrug. Zaynab smiled, amused, but it faded as she tilted her head, contemplatively. 

"What you have seen during your brief stay is but a miniscule portion of our lives," she stated, after a minute. Mulling over the intriguing comment, Alex studied her.

"So you're saying that you could have a husband and dozen kids hiding somewhere, I just haven't seen them?" 

"Yes, young one," Zaynab replied, laughing. 

Alex nodded. Pondering the situation further, he realized that he'd really seen very little of the Abadi or their village. With the exception of Najat, Zaynab, and the warriors guarding Al 'Asima's tomb, the Abadi had made themselves extraordinarily scarce. 

"How come?" He asked, thinking aloud. 

"'How come' what, young one?" Zaynab replied, as she placed a fresh cloth across Ardeth's forehead. 

"How come everyone's hiding from us?"

Zaynab chuckled. 

"They do not hide, but simply remain where you do not see," she answered, enigmatically. Alex frowned, pondering the difference between hiding and staying out of sight. Unable to figure it out, he shrugged and decided to play along. 

"So, how come everyone remains where we do not see them?" 

"The less you see of us, the less potential there is for harm," she finally stated, matter-of-factly.

"Why would we want to do you harm?" Alex replied, innocently.

"I do not imply that you would," Zaynab assured. "But harm is often done without intend." 

"What do you mean?" 

Zaynab sighed and briefly studied Alex, trying to finds words that would make her meaning clear to the child.

"As you did when you left your bed without permission, people sometimes act without considering what may come of their actions."

"You mean like when mum read that journal, or when I put on the Bracelet of Anubis?" Alex asked. Abruptly catching on to her meaning, he realized, with dismay, that he'd probably harmed Ardeth even more than his mum. 

Zaynab nodded, sighing softly. 

"A lot of Medjai died, didn't they?" Alex asked, softly, his voice wavering with tears. 

"Shh," Zaynab whispered, reaching over and tenderly cupping his cheek. "Do not trouble yourself. You did not intend harm, young one."

The Abadi's avoidance of his question, confirmed the answer for Alex. He chin beginning to quiver, he shifted his gaze to Ardeth. 

"That doesn't really make it all right, does it?" he commented, rhetorically. Zaynab sighed, again, as he abruptly pulled away, refusing any more comfort. 

Studying the strained expression on the sleeping Medjai's face, Alex wondered how many friends Ardeth had lost to Anubis's army. The thought sent the tears welling in his eyes trickling onto his cheeks, and he snuggled closer to the warrior. Carefully wrapping himself around Ardeth's arm, Alex cried himself to sleep. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Widad smiled and stood, as Najat and Zaynab approached Ardeth's bed.

"He is much the same," she whispered, shuffling out of the way so that Najat could take her place at the bedside.

Najat nodded and gently pressed her fingers against Ardeth's cheek. The heat still radiating from the Medjai brought a frown to her lips. It had lessened, but only slightly; she had hoped for more improvement and worried, again, about the desolation she'd seen in his eyes. Biting back a sigh, Najat reflexively snatched up the still damp cloth from his forehead and replaced it with a fresh one. About to reach for another with which to bath him, she caught a yawn out of the corner of her eyes and turned, sheepishly, toward Widad. 

"Thank you, Widad. You have tended him well, now tend to yourself, before you fall asleep standing there," she quipped, offering her fellow Abadi an apologetic smile. Widad smiled, appreciatively, and turned to leave. 

"Jonathan is up and about already," Zaynab whispered, nonchalantly, as she shuffled around to the other side of the bed.

Widad changed direction mid-step, a slight, chagrined blush touching her cheeks as she turned. She knew she should have realized the outsiders were awake; Zaynab had worn her burqa. Grabbing the one she'd nearly forgotten, Widad offered Zaynab an appreciative smile, quickly tossed it over her head, and sleepily shuffled out the door. 

"Alex, it is time to wake," Zaynab whispered into the child's ear, as Widad vanished from sight. Alex mumbled, incoherently, and rolled onto his other side. 

Smiling at his peaceful expression, Zaynab found it tempting to let him sleep. However, she knew Badi'a would arrive soon and agreed with Najat that it would be better for Alex not to be immediately in the Medjai path. Reaching down, she softly caressed his cheek and tried again.

"Young one, you must wake," she insisted, in a louder whisper. Alex flinched and opened his eyes.

"Zaynab?" he asked, blearily staring up at her burqa-clad form. Zaynab smiled, unseen, at the hint of disappointment in his voice. "You're all covered again."

"Of course," she responded, a touch of amusement in her voice. "The sun has risen, and your family with it. You must hurry and refresh yourself; your breakfast will soon be ready." 

Alex nodded, stretched the lingering sleep from his muscles, and hopped off the bed. Despite the feel of a gentle, guiding hand on the back of his head, he paused to study Ardeth. 

"How's he doing?" 

"He is much the same," Najat replied, noncommittally. Alex sighed with disappointment. 

"Do not fret, young one," Zaynab soothed. "He was not likely to recover over night."

Alex nodded, glumly.

"He has not greatly improved, but he is no longer worsening, and that is a very good thing," she continued. "Do you not agree?"

Alex nodded, again, and cheered up a little, realizing that she was right. _If Ardeth were no longer getting worse, then he HAD to be getting better._

"I'll come back later and tell him all about our adventures today, okay," he offered, before leaning forward to whisper into the Medjai's ear. "Maybe you'll even be awake. That would be really nice, if you would try, okay." 

Pausing an extra second to watch Ardeth sleep, Alex pushed himself back up and let Zaynab guide him toward the door.

"Ila liqaa', Najat!" _(See ya, Najat!)_

"Yes, child," she replied, laughingly. "I, also, will be looking forward to hearing about your adventures. 

Alex smiled, and Najat returned it, as she watched the pair shuffle out the door.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Evy distractedly pulled her hair back as she snuck towards Ardeth's dwelling, hoping to spend a few minutes with him before breakfast. Colliding with someone a few feet from the entrance, she glanced up to apologize. Evy's words fell away unspoken, as her mind registered that the woman wasn't hidden beneath the usual burqa. Instead, she wore a loosely draped shawl, the fabric of which wasn't the silvery color of the Abadi, but the black of the Medjai. A nervous tickle forming in her stomach, Evy met the stranger's eyes. The grief and anger filling them forced a startled gasp from her lips. _She's seen those eyes her nightmares; they belonged to Ardeth's sister. But it wasn't possible! How could she have dreamed of someone she'd never met?_ Shaking her head, slightly, Evy decided it that she simply recognized a resemblance to Ardeth.

"You?!" Badi'a exclaimed, in a low snarl, her hostile glare intensifying as she realized with whom she'd collided. "How dare you think to approach my brother's bed?! Is it not enough for you to fill our lives with misery, but then you must stay to revel in it?!" 

"Revel in it?! I...you...how dare you!" Evy stammered, huffily. "Well, I never!"

"You never what? Think?!" Badi'a hissed. "You silly, stupid woman! You never think of anything beyond yourself, do you?!" 

"Kifehya!" _("Enough!")_

Both Evy and Badi'a turned to see Najat standing in the doorway. Evy distractedly registered that the Abadi looked better rested than when she's last seen her, but still seemed weary. She thought little more about it, however. Out of the corner of her eye, Evy saw Badi'a preparing to speak, and opened her mouth to preemptively defend herself. 

"Uskut!" _("Be Silent!")_ Najat demanded, before either woman could get out a word. "Badi'a, 'ukht biteh'qalbee, this woman is my guest, _as are you_; she _will_ be treated with proper respect."

Badi'a glared, challengingly, for a moment, but then relented. Bowing stiffly, she stormed away from Evy. Najat shifted slightly to allow her passage in to her brother. Returning her attention to the Englishwoman, the Abadi beckoned Evy forward and allowed her to peek inside the dwelling. 

Glancing toward the bed, Evy saw Badi'a sit next to her soundly sleeping brother. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the Medjai woman, then, shifted to Ardeth. Too her relief, his breathing seemed less labored, but Evy could see the fine sheen of feverish sweat glistening on his skin in the low light. 

"His fever lingers still, but it is a good sign that he has grown no worse," Najat stated, softly. Evy nodded, not feeling particular reassured. "Perhaps his fever will have diminished further by the time you return."

Evy smiled, appreciatively, at Najat's attempt to comfort her. It abruptly dropped into a frown, as she registered that the Abadi expected her to return _much_ later than after breakfast, as Evy'd intended. 

"I believe your family intends to spend the day exploring; it seems as though it would be a lovely distraction," Najat stated, sensing resistance

"Perhaps I'll join them another time," Evy replied, tensely, but softened her demeanor when she heard Najat utter an almost inaudible sigh. 

"If it would not trouble you too terribly, I believe it would be better to allow tempers to cool before you visit Ardeth Bey again," the Abadi wearily recommended.

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise," Evy acquiesced, after a moment, realizing the situation was awkward enough for her host without testing Badi'a's restraint, _or her own_. Sighing, Evy took a long glance at Ardeth, then, turned to join her family for breakfast. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"His wounds?" Badi'a asked, as the Najat stealthily moved from the doorway to stand beside her.

"They have been cleansed and stitched, and are not life threatening of themselves, but an infection of the wound to his abdomen causes him much difficulty." 

Badi'a nodded, sadly.

"His fever is high, but diminishing," Najat continued. Badi'a remained focused on her brother's flushed face and reached up, lovingly, to peel away the curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

"His lungs are inflamed," she observed aloud, sighing mournfully.

"Yes. It began two nights ago, but has steadily improved since," Najat revealed. Badi'a responded with an angry grumble that the Abadi couldn't quite hear. She could guess, however, to whom it had been directed.

"The errand was mine, my sister," she stated, with weary resignation. "If you must cast blame, cast it in my direction. The outsiders did not seek trouble."

"The outsiders never _seek_ trouble, and yet it always finds them," Badi'a hissed. "And it is always the Medjai that are left to suffer in the wake of it." 

Najat simply stared at her embittered friend, too weary to think of any wise words of reproach. After a moment, she closed her eyes and sighed with frustration and fatigue. 

"More salve needs to be applied to the infected wound; it is there on the table, along with a fresh bandage," she informed Badi'a, reluctantly opening her eyes. The Medjai glanced over at the assorted medical supplies and nodded. "As you see, there is also medicine prepared for him to drink. You will need to wake him for that, soon, if he does not do so on his own. And, there is more medicine for his lungs in the nearest basin; the other is water. As I know you are capable, I shall leave you to tend him."

The Medjai nodded. Turning slightly, she offered a lopsided smile, appreciating the opportunity to be alone with her brother. Najat nodded in acknowledgement of the unspoken 'thanks' and quietly left. 

Turning back, Badi'a continued to study the taut lines of her brother's face for minute, then prodded herself into motion. The bandage dressing his shoulder drew her attention first. Najat had not included it amongst her instruction, but Badi'a couldn't resist seeing what lay beneath it. She'd been told little about her brother's condition by the Abadi messenger, only that he was injured and ill with fever. Taking a deep breath in preparation, Badi'a reached up to gently peel the bandage away. 

Ardeth's eyes opened as her fingers brushed against his sensitive flesh. It took him a moment to orient himself, then, he focused on his sister, weakly squirming away from her touch. Frowning, Badi'a glanced down and fixed on his expressive eyes. Ardeth seized the opportunity to protest, shooting her an unmistakable expression of displeasure.

"Hush, you big baby. I am only going to have a look," Badi'a teased, immensely relieved to see him awake and aware. He replied with a lopsided frown, to which she simply "tsked", before continuing with her ministrations. Recognizing the futility of further protests, Ardeth rolled his eyes closed and tried, vainly, to ignore her.

Getting her first glimpse of the shoulder wound, a little of the tension in Badi'a's shoulders melted away. Her imagination had envisioned far worse than the neatly stitched, straight, four-inch gash before her. Although some of the stitches had obviously been torn and redone, she saw that the wound wasn't inflamed and seemed to be on the mend. Replacing the bandage, Badi'a unconsciously slid her hand behind Ardeth's shoulder, as she pondered the depth of the gash. She frowned, disapprovingly, when her fingers encountered the edge of a bandage. 

Feeling Badi'a's hand slip around to his back, Ardeth inwardly sighed. Even without opening his eyes, he could see the disapproving expression gracing his sister's face. It tempted him not to cooperate and allow her to see the injury. Unfortunately, he knew he hadn't the strength, at the moment, to win a battle of wills with Badi'a. She'd discovered the wound, now she would see it - whether he liked it or not. Biting his lip, he allowed her to guide him forward enough to peel back the bandage. 

Getting an eyeful of the second wound, Badi'a mentally cursed the O'Connells, certain they were somehow responsible. She unconsciously scowled, as she examined the gash. More of its stitches had been torn and replaced, but otherwise, it was identical to the other. Shaking her head, she replaced bandage and gently guided her brother back against the pillows propping him up. He hadn't opened his eyes, but Badi'a knew he was paying attention, all the same.

"The warriors in England must be formidable indeed to be skilled enough to run you through, little brother," she taunted, placing her hands on her hips. The fear of what might have been tickled her stomach and made her voice harsher than she'd intended it. 

Ardeth sighed, knowing nothing could be said to soothe his sister. Desperately wishing to fall back to sleep and escape her, he kept his eyes closed and tried not to listen as Badi'a spoke again. 

"'It is not as though I'm riding into battle, sister. I will be fine,'" Badi'a mockingly quoted. "Tsk! The O'Connells _will be_ the death of you, little brother! You mark my words!"

Ardeth finally opened his eyes and glared his sister a warning. He had neither the desire nor strength to argue with her, but would rather attempt it than continue listening to her speak against his friends. 

Badi'a sighed, bitterly, and fell silent. She doubted her brother truly had the strength to reproach her, but didn't want him wasting what little he had on the attempt. Skirting his glare, she shifted her gaze down to the wound she'd been _asked_ to tend. Badi'a felt Ardeth flinch as her fingers brushed against his skin to peel away the bandage. Glancing up, she frowned, finding her brother's eyes scrunched tightly, seemingly in expectation of enormous pain. The expression made her stomach clench; the wound had to be very serious for Ardeth to react so openly. 

Badi'a's fingers hesitated, trembling slightly. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, forcing away the sudden temptation to not look. The wound had to be tended properly, which it could not be without removing the bandage. Reminding herself of Najat's assurance that the wound was not life-threatening, Badi'a took another deep breath, opened her eyes, and forced her fingers into motion. 

She frowned at the sight she slowly uncovered. Although no greater in length than shoulder wound, the jaggedness of it gave evidence to its more serious nature - and made Badi'a curse softly under her breath. Her experienced eye did not miss that the blade had been twisted with deadly intent. Nor did it fail to catch the tattered edges telling of harshly torn stitches, since replaced with impressive neatness, especially considering the shape of the flesh in which they were sewn. The inflammation reminded her of the salve she was to place on it. Turning to fetch it, Badi'a discovered Ardeth staring down at the injury with a look of bewilderment upon his face. It made her grin, despite the seriousness of her mood.

"You look as though the wound magically appeared this very moment," Badi'a quipped. Weakly collapsing back against the pillows, Ardeth grinned, sheepishly.

"I suspect that he does not marvel at the wound itself, but at the state of it," Najat commented, startling both Medjai. Pleased to see Ardeth awake and Badi'a grinning, she smiled, warmly, at the siblings. Noticing the tray of food in the Abadi's hands, Ardeth sighed, heavily. Badi'a, simultaneously, frowned at the sigh and raised an eyebrow in response to Najat.

"It appears much different than when he last saw it, as it was debrided and stitched while he slept," the Abadi explained, with a patient smile. Badi'a nodded and glanced back toward her brother. She found him staring, dejectedly, at the approaching food tray. 

"Your body cannot heal without nourishment," Najat scolded. In reply, Ardeth's face wrinkled, repugnantly, and he closed his eyes. "Tsk, we will not vanish simply because you no longer see us."

Ardeth opened his eyes and shot an annoyed glance at Najat. The expression alerted Badi'a that the Abadi had accurately guessed his thoughts, and she laughed, to her brother's astonishment; he hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. Distracted by it, his expression softened as he watched the two women situate the tray on the bed next to him. 

"There is food enough for both of you, as you are no doubt hungry from your journey," Najat commented, glancing up at Badi'a. The Medjai smiled, appreciatively. She'd eaten little since Ardeth's departure for England, and, as the aroma of the broth wafted through the air, suddenly found herself starving. 

"Please, sit, eat," Najat requested, patting an empty place on the bed. "It will take me but a moment to finished with the wound, then I will leave you to convince your brother to eat, as well."

Najat gazed, pointedly, at Ardeth, as she finished. He wrinkled his face at them in reply, earning chuckles from both women. Frowning, disgustedly, at their amusement, he closed eyes to rest before the ordeal of eating began. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

"Ardeth! Must I do as we do with the children and make the spoon fly like a bird to get you to eat more?" Badi'a teased, in frustration, as her brother twisted his head in avoidance of the spoon in her hand. 

Ardeth glared at his sister. He found it humiliating enough to be fed like a helpless infant; he wouldn't be teased into continuing beyond his fill. He'd eaten more than two-thirds of the broth in the large bowl, and adamantly believed his sister should be satisfied with that effort. Weakly lifting his hand, Ardeth pushed Badi'a's away.

"How do expect to regain your strength if you do not eat?" Badi'a questioned, seeing his hand drop, limply, back onto the bed. Ardeth just closed his eyes, determined to escape back into sleep.

"You must drink the medicine, at least," his sister insisted. Sullenly, dropping the spoon back onto the tray, she turned and snatched up the prepared cup of herbs left by Najat. Feigning sleep, Ardeth ignored Badi'a. 

"Najat will wake you to drink it, if you have not when she returns," Badi'a warned. Ardeth reluctantly opened his eyes and scowled at the triumphant smile his sister shot him. He closed his eyes, again, as she brought the cup to his lips. Obediently, although reluctantly, drinking all of it, Ardeth drifted, happily, back to sleep, as she set the emptied cup back on the table. 

Badi'a's gaze moving back to her brother's face, she reached out, tempted to caress it. Stopping short, she sighed and traced in the air the weary lines marring Ardeth's handsome features. She knew they were exaggerated by his thinness. 

"He is asleep; you may as well keep me company, my sister," She sighed, without bothering to glance at the figure just arrived in the doorway. "He has grown so thin since Ahm Shere..."

Najat didn't respond to the resigned observation; the Medjai's tone hadn't indicated a desire for one. Lifting the tray from the bed, the Abadi nodded, appreciatively, at the amount of broth Badi'a'd gotten into her reluctant brother. Najat set the remaining food aside, and reached for several damp cloths. Laying one across Ardeth's forehead, she handed another to Badi'a. The Medjai smiled, gratefully accepting the opportunity to caress her brother's face, without her fingers feeling the thinness of it. Najat returned the smile and snatched up a medicine-soaked cloth. Sitting on the bed opposite Badi'a, she soothingly bathed Ardeth chest. 

"You must tell me all the gossip," she requested, hoping to distract Badi'a for a while. "It has been ages since you've visited."

Badi'a glanced over and smiled. It _had_ been ages since she'd sought the sanctuary of the Abadi. Each time her mind had thought to travel to the village in the past months, the increasing bitterness consuming her heart had turned her away from the place of peace. 

"There is much to tell...."

Najat smiled. Setting aside the medicine-soaked cloth, she absently caressed Ardeth's arms and shoulder with a water-dampened cloth, and listened as Badi'a eagerly shared her gossip. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

Interrupted by a soft tap at the entrance, Badi'a glanced up to discover the afternoon had faded into evening...and Widad standing in the doorway with supper. 

"Pardon my intrusion," she bade, before approaching the bed. 

"Widad, my sister! You do not intrude; please join us," Badi'a greeted, glancing discreetly toward Najat to make sure she didn't mind. 

"Please do," Najat insisted, with a grin. Her temperament leaned more toward listening, than sharing gossip of her own, but Widad always had good stories to tell. Widad smiled, placed the tray carefully on the bed, and sat down near Badi'a. 

"You are not covered?" the Medjai abruptly registered, as Widad gave her a sisterly hug. 

"Ah, yes, that is part of my reason for intruding," she replied, glancing toward Najat. "Zaynab sends word that the outsiders have been persuaded to make camp, instead of returning to the village. She does not expect they shall return before dusk tomorrow."

Najat nodded, smiling despite herself. She'd hoped Zaynab could distract the outsiders enough to keep them from the village for the day, but had not dared imagine her fellow Abadi would manage to keep them away two full days. 

"Ardeth," she whispered, turning toward the warrior. When he failed to stir, Najat lightly caressed his cheek and tried again. "Ardeth!"

Ardeth stirred awake, but refused to open his eyes. Najat only woke him when it was time to eat, and he wasn't hungry. 

"Tsk! Feigning sleep will do you no good, little brother," Badi'a scolded. "You must eat."

Ardeth sighed, inwardly, a reluctantly opened his eyes. He frowned at the sight of _three_ amused females hovering over him. 

"Widad has brought more broth," Najat softly informed him, and Ardeth shifted his gaze to meet hers. "Will you eat?"

Ardeth shook his head. He'd suffered enough humiliation; _he wouldn't be spoon fed with an audience._

Najat frowned at the unexpected refusal. Then, she saw his eyes discreetly roaming from one female to another and grasped the problem. Attempting not to smile, she glanced toward Badi'a.

"You have been sitting at this bed since your arrival; I am certain that your legs are in need of stretching."

Meeting Najat's gaze, Badi'a raised a perplexed eyebrow. Najat rolled her eyes toward Ardeth and shrugged, lightly. Catching on, Badi'a chuckled.

"All right, brother, if it is what is required for you to eat, Widad and I will gossip elsewhere."

Ardeth simply glared at his sister, earning another chuckle from her. 

"Now will you eat?" Najat asked, as Badi'a and Widad vanished out the door. Ardeth frowned at her; even without an audience, he'd had enough of feeling like a helpless infant. Najat sighed. "It is good to see that your will returns, but it would be better spent recovering, than being difficult."

Ardeth glared at her, and Najat sighed in resignation. 

"You do not wish to be fed, is that the problem?" Najat guessed, wishing his voice had returned with his will. Ardeth nodded, very slightly. Studying him, Najat decided arguing with him was pointless. 

"You will feed yourself then," she finally stated, matter-of-factly. Picking up the tray, she carefully settled it on his lap, before sitting down close enough to assist him, should he need it.

Ardeth smiled, pleased to have gotten his way, and reached for the spoon. Lifting it to place in into the bowl, he reconsidered. His energy would run out long before he could spoon enough to satisfy Najat. Placing the spoon back onto the tray, Ardeth placed both hands securely around the bowl. Shakily, lifting it to his lips, he downed the broth quickly. The effort drained his energy. His weary arms slamming the bowl back onto the tray harder than intended, Ardeth sheepishly glanced toward Najat. 

"It matters little," she replied, patiently. Setting the tray aside, she shuffled over to quickly mix more medicine, then, turned back toward the Medjai. "May I assist you this time?"

Ardeth nodded and closed his eyes, too weary to continue in his rebellion. Pleased, Najat smiled and brought the cup to his lips. Ardeth downed the medicine more slowly that he had the broth, falling asleep as he drank. Slipping into a dream, he didn't notice as Najat pulled the emptied cup away. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Pausing in the doorway, Najat listened to Widad and Badi'a sleepily conversing. Prodding herself back into motion, she shook her head, torn between amusement and disapproval.

"The intent in sending Widad to tend Ardeth was to allow you sleep," she chastised, mildly, as she set Ardeth's breakfast on the bed beside him. "Not to provide the two of you the further opportunity to gossip."

Badi'a sheepishly glanced at the floor, earning a chuckle from Najat. 

"I apologize for not having brought food for you, as well. I did not expect you to be awake," Najat continued. 

"You would be very welcome at my family's table," Widad eagerly invited, aware that her Medjai friend harbored a particular fondness for her elder brother. He, likewise, had held Badi'a in high regard since childhood and, in Widad's opinion, was long overdue in finding a wife. Marriages between the matriarchal Abadi and the patriarchal Medjai were rare. However, they were not unheard of, and Widad held firmly to the opinion that her friend and her brother were an excellent match. 

"I would be honored," Badi'a graciously replied, missing the mischievous twinkle in her friend's eyes. Not missing it, Najat stifled a chuckle as she bowed farewell to the pair. 

Turning her attention to Ardeth, Najat noted, with a frown, that although his fever had diminished considerably since the previous day, his breathing hadn't significantly improved. She pondered if it were soul's way of protesting its return. Brushing the thought aside with a sigh, Najat refocused on her task. 

"Ardeth," she prodded, reaching out to caress his cheek. Rousing reluctantly, Ardeth slowly opened his eyes. Najat smiled, patiently, as his gaze landed on her. He frowned, in reply, earning a chuckle.

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you may return to your dreams," Najat quipped, provoking a sigh of resignation from the Medjai. Amused, the Abadi smiled, again, as she gently settled the tray on his lap and sat back. 

It took Ardeth a minute to notice that she made no move to feed him. As it registered, he smiled, very slightly, and reached for the bowl of broth. The expression shifted to a frown as his hands trembled more than he'd expected.

"Your strength will return, but you must allow it time," Najat soothed, noticing his displeasure. 

Ardeth continued to frown, dejectedly, as he let one hand drop limply. Reaching for the spoon with the other, he yielded it to Najat. Startled, she simply accepted it, wordlessly, and dipped it into the bowl. She fought away a frown as she lifted the spoon to his waiting lips, but could do nothing about the anxious tickle in her stomach.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Spooning up the last of the broth, Najat managed to smile as he obediently downed it. It still troubled her that he'd asked to be fed, but she found it somewhat reassuring that he hadn't needed to be prodded into finishing the bowl. Ardeth returned the smile, before wearily closing his eyes. Placing the spoon back onto the tray, Najat studied him, pensively. As if feeling her steady gaze, Ardeth opened his eyes, which prodded her back into motion.

"Allow me a moment to prepare more medicine, then you will, at last, be rid of me," Najat quipped, almost managing another smile. Moving away to mix the herbs, she didn't notice Ardeth frown. 

As she brought the cup to his lips, Ardeth studied Najat, worried that he'd given her the impression it was her company, not the effort of eating that displeased him. Quickly downing the liquid, he weakly reached up and captured the hand she held nearest the bottom of the cup. Startled, Najat let her other hand drop away, taking the empty cup with it, and gazed at him. Smiling warmly, Ardeth entwined two of his fingers around two of hers and softly caressed them. As she returned his smile, he let his heavy eyelids close and drifted to sleep. 

Najat watched him sleep for several minutes, before convincing herself to disentangle her fingers. Reaching for a medicine-soaked cloth, she quickly bathed Ardeth's chest, before reluctantly rising to clear a workspace on the small table. Ardeth's fever had decreased enough that he no longer required constant bathing, allowing her an opportunity to catch up one of her many neglected duties. Sparing him another long gaze, Najat gathered up pen and ink to record the events of the past week within the tribal record. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Najat glanced up as Badi'a entered. Noting that the shadows had shifted from morning to afternoon, she raised an eyebrow, amazed that so much time had passed unnoticed. Sheepishly grinning, Najat fixed her attention on the Medjai approaching the bed. Her expression promptly dropped into a frown. Badi'a's drooping body made it apparent she'd rested little since departing. 

"How is he?" The Medjai inquired, studying her brother. 

"Better," Najat replied. Noticing his still labored breathing, Badi'a frowned, skeptically. "His breathing still troubles him, but his fever has diminished greatly."

Badi'a nodded, appreciating the clarification. 

"I shall leave you to sit with him," Najat offered, and Badi'a smiled, then, yawned. Seeing it, the Abadi decided she would be tending Ardeth again too soon to bother taking the record with her. Simply gathering it up neatly on the corner of the table, she quietly shuffled to the doorway.

Pulling over the vacated chair, Badi'a sat down beside her brother and reach for a medicine-soaked cloth. The hush surrounding her seem to deepen with each rhythmic swirl, increasing the weight of her heavy eyelids. Tossing the cloth back into the basin, Badi'a rested her head on her arm and watched her brother sleep for a minute, before drifting slowly into her own dream.

Hovering in the doorway, Najat grinned at the expected sight and stealthily returned to the bed. The exhausted Medjai roused just enough to move as Najat wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the rugs on which the O'Connells had previously slept. Amused, the Abadi briefly paused to watch her friend sleep, before returning to her record. 

Ardeth slowly roused as the shifting of his sister's weight disrupted his dream. By the time he persuaded his eyes to fully open, Najat had returned to the small table. He caught the movement of her pen out of the corner of his eye and twisted his head to see her better. Finding that the angle cramped his neck, Ardeth twisted back to his original position and closed his eyes, hoping a dream tug at him. When none did, he opened his eyes, bit his lip, and shifted enough to _comfortably_ observe Najat. Ardeth counted three pages of scribbling before she looked up. 

Feeling his steady gaze, Najat glanced toward Ardeth and smiled, warmly.

"Are you in need anything?" she whispered, setting down her pen. Ardeth shook his head. Nodding, Najat smiled, picked up her pen, and gazed back down at her paper. She paused for another quick glance at Ardeth, before starting to write again. He smiled, reassuringly, and she returned to her focus to the record. 

Ardeth continued to watch her write, enjoying the quiet. Najat was one of the few people that would allow him share her company in silence, without growing discomfited by it. He never ceased to appreciate the peace that allowed him. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Widad," Najat bade, as her fellow Abadi arrived in the doorway with a tray of food. Widad bowed, slightly, and continued toward the bed. 

Just beginning to drift toward sleep again, Ardeth roused and watched Abadi approach. He closed his eyes as she drew near enough to see he was awake. Widad wore neither a burqa nor a shawl, presumably expecting he would be asleep, so it seemed polite to feign as much. 

"The sentries report that Zaynab and the outsiders will be here within the hour," she reported, glancing toward Najat. Receiving a nod of acknowledgment, Widad quietly excused herself. 

When Widad didn't speak again, Ardeth cracked his open. Seeing she'd left, he opened them the rest of the way and gazed at Najat. His brow furrowed, questioningly, as she approached the bed with a look of amusement on her face. 

"You may soon regret not having slept," Najat replied to his bewildered expression. "Alex has promised to regale you with his many adventures upon his return."

Ardeth tossed her lop-sided grin. 

"It is good that Widad brought food for both of us, as we shall both need strength," she joked. 

Ardeth grinned, again, and shifted to allow the tray to rest more evenly on his lap. Reaching for one of the bowls of broth, he carefully lifted it to his lips and quickly drained it. Ardeth grinned, as he managed to set it shakily, but _gently_, back in the tray. Glancing toward Najat, his smile grew as she grinned, proudly. Momentarily content, Ardeth settled comfortably into his pillows to watch Najat eat while he waited for Alex to arrive. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Nervously watching the Abadi village approach, the knot of dread in Rick's stomach pulled tighter. Shifting his gaze down to the child asleep in his arms, Rick fought the urge to jostle Alex just enough to wake him. He knew his son would spend the evening telling Ardeth tales, giving Rick an excuse to stay away. However, that would only delay the inevitable. He had to face Ardeth sooner or later, and the longer he waited, the more he dreaded it.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Najat," Rick greeted, pausing in the doorway of Ardeth's dwelling. 

Hovering barely on the edge of sleep, the sound of Rick's voice startled Ardeth into consciousness. Reluctant to face the American, he kept his eyes closed, hoping Rick hadn't noticed the slight flinch.

"Richard O'Connell," Najat returned, with a slight bow, distractedly registering increased tension in Ardeth's chest as she finished bathing it with medicine. "I am pleased to see that you have returned safely."

Rick nodded, absently, his gaze already shifting to Ardeth. He studied the sleeping Medjai, hoping to convince himself the warrior was recovering... and not simply lingering. It didn't work. Even in the scant light, he could see the still labored way in which Ardeth's chest rose and fell. 

"He doesn't look much better," Rick commented, more to himself than Najat. The Abadi studied the American for a moment, before responding.

An unfamiliar male voice weaving its way into Badi'a mind, she gradually woke and opened her eyes. She nearly bolted up when her eyes found Rick, but she stopped herself. Knowing nothing of the outsider beyond myth and rumor, Badi'a decided she might as well try to learn something of the American's nature.

"His fever has diminished since yesterday, but his breathing still troubles him, more than expected," Najat revealed, dropping the cloth in her hand back into the medicine basin. 

"The infection's settled in his lungs pretty good, has it?" Rick presumed. Najat shook her head. 

"No, the infection is not the cause," she explained, more concern creeping into her tone than she meant to allow. "He remains very weak - both in body and spirit; I suspect that is to blame."

Rick nodded, distractedly. He couldn't help but wonder if Ardeth had simply pushed himself too far to recover this time. 

"He awoke not long ago," Najat continued, seeing the mixture of fear and resignation in the American's expression. She hoped the news would reassure him a little. Rick smiled, appreciatively, quickly catching on to her motive. "He'd hoped to wait for Alex's promised return...."

Rick smiled, genuinely. He knew Alex would be thrilled when he found out Ardeth had tried to wait up for him. 

"Yeah, Alex was really looking forward to filling him in on our 'adventures', but he fell asleep on the way back," he revealed. "He wore himself out pretty thoroughly." 

"Ah, well, we will expect him in the morning then."

Rick nodded, only half listening.

"And the rest of your family?" Najat quizzed. She'd expected both Alex and Evelyn to visit upon their return to the village. Rick tossed her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, Evy meant to make it over here, too," he explained. "But she laid down 'just for a minute' after dinner and seems pretty much out for the night. Alex wore her out pretty thoroughly, too." 

"And Jonathan?"

"Asleep," Rick replied. "He nearly fell into his food nodding, so Zaynab ordered him off to bed." 

"I may assume, then, that you and your family enjoyed your 'adventures'," Najat commented. Rick nodded and smiled, appreciatively, knowing the Abadi had gone out of their way to provide them a distraction. "And you? Did Alex not exhaust you, as well?"

"Yeah," Rick admitted. "He did a pretty of good job of that, that's for sure."

Najat smiled, politely, as she studied the American. He seemed nervous, which made her suspect his presence had a purpose beyond simply inquiring after Ardeth's health. 

"You wish to speak privately with Ardeth Bey?" she inquired, after a minute. Rick nodded, appreciatively, relieved that she'd caught on before he had to ask. Shuffling out of the doorway so she could leave, Rick took a deep breath to steady his resolve and forced his feet to approach the bed. 

"Hey, big guy," He nervously greeted, sitting down beside the Medjai. Hovering, again, on the edge of sleep, Ardeth flinched at the nearness of Rick's voice, but it went unnoticed. 

"I was kinda hoping you'd already be awake; that way I couldn't chicken out and do this with you asleep," Rick quipped, then, sighed. "So, what do you think, buddy, do I wake you up, or just call this a practice run?"

Ardeth inwardly sighed. It seemed as though Rick, as well as himself, would find the conversation less awkward if he continued to feign sleep, but it also seemed dishonorable. Hesitantly, he opened his reluctant eyes and fixed them upon his friend. 

"Well, I guess I do this for real, eh," Rick quipped, more to himself than Ardeth. "So...how ya feeling?"

Recognizing the attempt to stall, Ardeth just smiled, wearily. 

"Yeah, never mind. I need to just do this...." Rick muttered, nervously, before taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Look, about what happened with Evy's nightmare..."

Ardeth's brow furrowed, anxiously. With everything else, he'd nearly forgotten shaming himself before his host. Remembering renewed the regret felt for choosing to return to his body. 

Seeing anguish form on the Medjai's face, Rick hesitated, but realized he couldn't leave it there. Ardeth had enough to deal with without believing he'd dishonored himself. 

"Look, about that...you didn't do anything wrong, you know," he insisted. Ardeth averted his gaze, unable to face his friend. 

Badi'a's brow furrowed. The American spoke as though her brother'd committed some sort of offense, but she couldn't imagine it to be truth. Still, it helped explained Ardeth's despondency. Honor and friendship were two things he took very seriously, so to have dishonored himself before a friend....Badi'a sighed, despairingly. That was not something her brother would recover from, whatever the result of his illness. 

"Please, Ardeth, I'm trying to apologize here, don't make it any harder on me than it already is, okay," Rick pleaded, determined to convince the Medjai of his innocence.

Puzzled, Ardeth glanced toward his friend. 

"Yeah, that's right! _I'm apologizing_," Rick confirmed. "_You_ didn't do anything wrong!"

Unconvinced, Ardeth looked away, again.

"Come on, Buddy," Rick continued to argue. "Yeah, I admit, when I walked in, I saw you man-handling my wife and her trying to get away...."

Badi'a raised a shocked eyebrow. She couldn't even imagine her brother man-handling another man's wife. 

Ardeth dejectedly closed his eyes, wishing he could escape the memory of his disgrace.

"...but that wasn't really what was happening; you weren't doing anything wrong!" Rick insisted. "You saw Evy in trouble; you tried to help. Please, Ardeth! You have to accept my apology...and my thanks."

Ardeth raised a confused eyebrow, while Badi'a nodded. She knew her brother wasn't capable of such illicit behavior. 

"Yeah, that's right...my thanks. I know it's been a while now, but you gotta understand I'm still getting used to this trust thing," Rick explained, sincerely. "And let me tell ya, expecting the worst out of people is an awfully hard habit to break."

Ardeth sighed, softly, and sleepily closed his eyes, which didn't really tell his friend much about what was on his mind. Unable to think of a more convincing argument, Rick decided to let the apology sink for a while. He could have another go at it later, when Ardeth was in better shape.

"I'd thank you for saving Evy's soul, if I thought there were adequate words, but there aren't," Rick continued, after a minute, unsure if Ardeth were still awake. "Just like there weren't good enough words to thank you for helping me get my son back." 

Pausing to catch his breath, Rick shook his head.

"I just don't get it, buddy," he admitted. "After everything you've gone though... we... Evy's family put you through, I just don't understand why you'd do what you did for her...us...."

Rick let the bewildered statement fall away. Ardeth's eyes remained closed, leading him to assume the warrior'd fallen back to sleep. Not that it really mattered. Rick knew that even if Ardeth tried to explain, he'd probably never understand. 

"Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say, so I'll get out of your hair. You get better, buddy," he bade and started to rise, but Ardeth caught his hand. 

As Rick's eyes met his gaze, the warrior smiled and twisted his hand around into a firm, brotherly handshake. Ardeth doubted he could find words to make Rick understand the value he placed upon friendship. But even without that understanding, Ardeth couldn't allow him to walk away believing a rift remained between them. 

Rick grinned, accepting the handshake. 

"You better get back to sleep now, buddy. No doubt, Alex with be in here pestering you before the sun comes up," Rick warned, warmly. Ardeth smiled and let his eyes close. Still grinning, Rick watched him sleep for a minute, then quietly made his way back to Evy. 

Badi'a watched the American leave. He'd given the impression of being a surprisingly honorably man, which left her befuddled. But she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, distracted by a nervous tickle that had formed in her stomach during the brief exchange. Badi'a's sleeping brain couldn't quite put a finger the cause of it. Closing her eyes, she spun the conversation around in her mind, as she drifted back to sleep. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Growing weary of broth, Ardeth drank only three-quarters of what Najat had brought for breakfast and set the bowl back onto the tray. Badi'a grinned, delighted to see him able to feed himself. Ardeth smiled in return, pleased that his hands had shaken less this time. Snatching a lump of bread from the tray, he broke off a piece and dipped it into the remaining broth. Badi'a's grin grew even broader at the site; _she hadn't even had to prod him into it. _

"Ardeth!" 

Both Ardeth and Badi'a flinched as Alex darted into the room. Catching sight of Badi'a, he skidded to a halt a few feet away from her. Alex needed only a glance to realize that she was wearing a shawl instead of a burqa and that it was the wrong color. Ardeth nearly choked on his bread trying to stifle a chuckle at apprehension on the child's face; his sister often had that effect on him, as well. 

"You're not Abadi!" Alex observed, defiantly, his need to protect Ardeth overcoming the intimidating effect of the eyes looking through him. "Who are you?!"

Badi'a chuckled. Alex's stance made it abundantly clear he didn't approve of a stranger hovering so near Ardeth, and it immediately won Badi'a over, despite the touch of annoyance that tickled the back of her mind. _The child wasn't supposed to be likable, anymore than the father was supposed to honorable. They were being terribly uncooperative; meeting_ _them was to have cemented her hatred of them, not change her mind!_

"I am Badi'a, sister of Ardeth Bey ibn Dabir," she replied, formally, with only the slightest hint of amusement creeping into her tone. Ardeth grinned, relieved to see his sister behaving amicably toward the child. 

_Ardeth's sister?!_ Alex's jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide. 

"And you are?" Badi'a asked, seriously, even though she already knew. It took every ounce of control she had not to laugh at his expression.

"A..Alex O'Connell, ma'am. Ummm....assalamu 'alaykum," he replied, as formally as he could muster. Badi'a raised an eyebrow, before bowing slightly and replying.

"Wa 'alaykum assalam."

"You're really Ardeth's sister?!" Alex quizzed, his tone filled with wonderment. He'd asked the question of Badi'a, but his gaze shifted to Ardeth for an answer. Still grinning, the warrior nodded. His eye moving back to Badi'a, Alex kept them firmly glued to her, as he edged around the bed and crawled up beside Ardeth. The warrior laughed aloud at the child's uncharacteristic bashfulness. 

"You're awake!" Alex belatedly noted, as the laugh drew his attention back to Ardeth. The Medjai nodded, in confirmation of the obvious. Alex smiled, broadly. "You look a lot better."

Ardeth simply smiled. 

"You had everybody really worried, you know," Alex informed him. "Nobody said anything, of course - cause I'm a kid and they think I can't handle things - but I could tell they were pretty scared. Not me though, I knew all along you were gonna be fine."

Ardeth continued to grin, knowing Alex hadn't been as certain as he claimed. 

"That's how come we've been gone, you know. Zaynab took up exploring to take our minds off worrying about you," Alex revealed. Ardeth nodded, patiently. Realizing the child didn't intend to quit talking anytime soon, he settled more comfortably into his pillows.

"Did you know there's a lot of really neat sites around here that have hardly even been touched?!"

Ardeth nodded, lightly, not surprised at the wonderment in the child's tone. As part of the alliance between the tribes, the Medjai helped protect most of those 'really neat sites'. With few outsiders allowed to disturb them, they were archeological treasure-troughs.

"We went all over the place...."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Standing in the doorway with Najat, Evy grinned as she watched her son rambling at Ardeth. Her delight faded when her gaze fell on Badi'a, and she saw the Medjai's expression abruptly shift from amusement to alarm. Following her gaze, Najat sighed and pulled Evy from the doorway. Turning her toward the common area, she locked arms with the Englishwoman and guided her towards breakfast. 

"But Alex..." Evy began, resisting. 

"Is much too absorbed in his tales to be pulled away for anything as humdrum as food," Najat assured, cutting her off. "I will prepare a tray for him."

"But are you sure its safe...I'm mean, all right to leave him there with...." Evy stammered, but was again interrupted.

"Of course it is," Najat replied, matter-of-factly.

"But Badi'a..." This time Evy simply left the sentence dangling, uncertain of what she was trying to say.

"Badi'a? She adores children," Najat assured. "It is a good opportunity for the two to become acquainted."

Frowning, Evy glanced sideways at the Abadi. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, after a moment. "She seemed a little alarmed by him."

Najat shook her head. 

"It is not Alex, but Ardeth, that concerns Badi'a."

"What do you mean?" Evy asked, perplexed. She hadn't noticed anything particularly alarming about the warrior; in fact, she'd been relieved by his greatly-improved appearance.

"Badi'a's conscious mind has finally registered the behavior that her unconscious mind observed and adjusted to upon her arrival."

Befuddled, Evy wrinkled her brow.

"What behavior?" she asked, a minute later, giving up trying to translate the Abadi's statement into something understandable. 

Najat smiled, wryly, as she realized the Englishwoman remained a step behind Badi'a. 

"Ardeth does not speak," she stated, matter-of-factly. 

Flummoxed, Evy halted. Staring incredulously at the Abadi, she found it tempting to brush the behavior off as hardly worth fretting over. Ardeth wasn't exactly the gabby sort under the best of circumstances, and these were hardly that; he simply hadn't the energy for casual conversation. Then, she thought about it and realized, alarmingly, that Najat was right. Ardeth _hadn't_ spoken - _not a single word, not even in his sleep_ - since meeting with Al 'Asima. Still staring at the Abadi, something else abruptly struck Evy. 

"You don't seem concerned?" she queried, challengingly, as though the indifference somehow negated the Abadi's statement. 

"It is inconvenient, I grant you, to be required to guess his mind, but it is hardly cause for alarm," Najat answered, casually. 

"Hardly cause for concern?!" Evy exclaimed, disbelievingly. Najat shrugged, lightly.

"Perhaps he simply has nothing to say, and when he does, he will speak." 

The logic leaving Evy speechless, she stood gaping at the Abadi. 

"Now, if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I will prepare a tray for your son," Najat stated, stifling a chuckle at the expression on the Englishwoman's face. Evy just nodded, and numbly watched the Abadi gather the food, before turning back towards Ardeth's dwelling. 

"Evy?" Rick asked, concerned by his wife's expression. 

Registering the voice, Evy turned and abruptly realized she'd reached the common area. Plopping down without ceremony, she distractedly nibbled at her breakfast, while her mind wandered back to the journal. 

'Well, you wished you could have met the journal Ardeth,' Evy recalled, despairingly. 'I guess now you'll have the chance.'

"Evy?! What's wrong?" Rick anxiously quizzed, but she didn't notice. 

"EVY?!" Rick attempted, again, this time joined by Jonathan. Their combined shout finally snagged her attention, and Evy glanced over. 

"What going on?" Rick anxiously quizzed. 

"Is it Ardeth?!" Jonathan added, alarmed by the sudden realization that she'd just come from seeing the Medjai. "Did he take a turn?!"

Evy's eyes wetted with tears, but she didn't know what to say. He wasn't really worse; he was just...the journal Ardeth...instead of their Ardeth. _Al 'Asima'd mixed them up and returned the wrong one's soul!_

Evy's lack of response increased Rick and Jonathan's concern, and they gazed, expectantly, at Zaynab.

"Ardeth Bey is recovering well," she replied, confidently. Receiving skeptical glares from both men, the Abadi continued. "Perhaps, then, you should see for yourselves."

Rick rose, without responding, and quickly strode in the direction of Ardeth's dwelling. 

"That's his way of saying 'good idea, thank you," Jonathan quipped and smiled, apologetically, on behave of his brother-in-law. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll just go and have a quick gander, myself."

Najat bowed, slightly, as he rose and turned to follow Rick. Absorbed in his concern for the Medjai, Jonathan didn't notice that his brother-in-law had stopped a dozen feet from the entrance. They collided with a loud 'ooooowmph'

"Jonathan," Rick began, turning to face him. He wanted to get a something off his chest before they saw Ardeth. If the Medjai _had_ taken a turn for the worst, he worried it would distract him and he'd forget to say it later. _Especially if Ardeth_...Rick pushed the thought away. 

"Whoops. Sorry, old boy, didn't realized you'd stopped," the Englishman returned, seeing a stern look his brother-in-law's face.

"Jonathan," Rick repeated. "Before we go in there, I gotta say something."

Jonathan swallowed hard, certain he was about to get what was coming to him for going behind Rick's back. 

"Look, I know we shouldn't have gone off without so much as a word, but...well, she's my sister...and it was her soul we were talking about...I had to help him! So...go ahead! Do your worst! I'm ready to take it like a man," Jonathan declared, presumptively, in a single breath. Rick grinned, in spite of himself, but then grew serious again. 

"Thank you," he stated. Firmly, but gently, taking his brother-in-law by the shoulder, he squeezed them appreciatively, before looking Jonathan straight in the eyes. "Don't ever go behind my back again."

Jonathan nodded, chuckling nervously. Smirking, Rick clapped him, solidly, on his shoulders, then, abruptly turned and continued toward Ardeth. He froze as he entered the dwelling. 

"Uh, hi? Who are you?" he greeted the woman hovering near the bed, looking very anxious. 

"That's Ardeth's sister, Dad!" Alex volunteered. "Neat, eh?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. In all the years they'd been acquainted, he'd never really thought about the Medjai having a family. Now, suddenly, they were popping up everywhere...from Evy's journal to right there in from of him. 

"Badi'a, sister of Ardeth Bey ibn Dabir," Badi'a introduced herself. 

"Rick O'Connell," he replied. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

Badi'a bowed, slightly, in admission of his accusation.

"Well, hello there," Jonathan greeted, entering behind his brother-in-law. Badi'a bowed, again. "And who might you be?"

"That's Badi'a, Ardeth's sister," Alex announced, laughingly, before she had the chance to speak. 

"Ardeth's sister, eh?" Jonathan responded. Turning to Ardeth, he grinned, sheepishly. "Hafta admit, old boy, never really thought of you as having a family."

Ardeth returned a lopsided grin. 

"Its good to see you awake, buddy," Rick greeted. Also turning his attention toward the warrior, he approached the bed. "How you feelin'?"

"He's doing fine, Dad," Alex answered for him. "Aren't you?"

Ardeth nodded, slightly, and smiled. 

"Excellent! That's what we like hear," Jonathan quipped. "Evy came to breakfast looking so upset that we thought maybe you'd up and died on us or something." 

"Jonathan," Rick growled, under his breath, as Ardeth's brow wrinkled with concern. "Nothing to worry about, buddy. I'm sure its just all the excitement catching up to her."

The assurance did little to convince Ardeth, but attentively listening to Alex had sapped too much of his energy to allow him to worry about it for long. Finding himself unable to focus his thoughts, Ardeth blinked, heavily, and settled deeper into his pillows. 

"Hey, we better let you get some rest, buddy," Rick suggested, seeing the warrior's battle to keep his eyes open. "Come on, Alex! You can come back a later." 

"But Daaaad," Alex whined, earning a stern glare from his father. Seeking an ally, he turned toward Najat.

"Tsk," she responded, with amusement. "It would hardly be appropriate to interfere with your father's wishes."

Wrinkling his face, disgustedly, Alex turned toward Badi'a. He found her frowning at her brother, seemingly too lost in thought to have noticed his predicament. Sighing in resignation, Alex reluctantly climbed from the bed. 

"I'll come back later, okay?"

His eyes drifting closed, Ardeth smiled, sleepily, at the child. 

"Come on, let's go," Rick prodded, waving his fingers at his son. Huffing, Alex hustled over. 

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Najat," Rick bade the two women, before turning toward the door. Wrapping a fatherly hand around the back of his son's neck, Rick guided him out the door.

"Ladies." Excusing himself with a slightly bow, Jonathan followed. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Good morning, Alex," Zaynab greeted, as Alex, his father and uncle approached the eating area. "You have timed your arrival well."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, wrinkling his brow. His gaze followed her hand as it pointed, and he found a burqad Abadi approaching, along with a half-dozen, or so, young boys around his age. 

"It was thought that you might enjoy escaping the company of adults for a few hours," Zaynab explained, earning a grin from Alex. "So Widad has rounded up volunteers."

Alex glanced toward his mother, but Evy appeared lost in thought, so he shifted his gaze to his father. Rick shrugged. 

"Have fun!" He responded, with a grin, as Alex bounded off to meet the small group. "Stay out of trouble!" 

Alex turned and waved, shooting his father an'oh, dad' sort of grin. Turning back, one of the boys grabbed him by the sleeve, and they were off and running toward whatever mischief they could find to get into.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	20. Chapter Twenty

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"His breathing has improved," Najat casually observed, as Badi'a's dejected gaze remained fixed on her brother. The Medjai nodded, distractedly. "His strength returns, slowly."

Again, Badi'a nodded, tears welling in her eyes. 

"He does not speak," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Still lazily drifting in semi-awareness, Ardeth heard the tears in his sister's voice and grew more alert, but kept his eyes closed. Badi'a clearly needed comfort, something she would hide were she to realize he was awake. 

"Yes, that is so," Najat acknowledged. "He is weary. His voice will return with his strength."

Badi'a nodded, tears trickling onto her cheeks. 

"But his heart will not; it withdraws deeper inside him," her quivering voice whispered. 

Najat sighed and took her friend supportively by the arm. Guiding her away from her brother, she pulled Badi'a down to sit next to her on a rug. Keeping a sisterly hold upon the Medjai's hand, she patiently waited for Badi'a to open up to her. Badi'a studied the woven threads beneath her, fighting to regain her composure enough to speak. After a moment, she managed a deep breath.

"I miss him so dearly, my sister," Badi'a admitted. 

Ardeth's brow furrowed. She seemed to be speaking of him, yet how could she be missing him when he was right there. 

"He is right there," Najat replied, echoing his thought. Badi'a shook her head. 

"He is there, but he does not let me near," she whispered, through increasing tears. The Abadi said nothing, hoping Badi'a would explain. The Medjai obliged.

"I miss him so..._need_ him so badly...and now he pulls further away," Badi'a paused, her voice cracking. The sound made Ardeth's heart ache. Taking a few more deep breaths, his sister continued. "We used to spend hours baring our souls to each other - our fears, our hopes, our loves, our heartaches.... There was nothing I could not confide in him, nothing he would not share with me. He was my strength, and I was his, and there seemed nothing in the world we could not bear together. But then the fever came...." 

Badi'a fell silent, losing herself in the memories. After a moment, she sighed, mournfully, and spoke again.

"He does not wish to be here, does he?" 

Najat raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly, but said nothing.

"You need not answer, for he does so with his silence. He remains, because it is his duty, but were he to follow his heart, it would take him to Paradise...to mother and father, Bashiyra and Amal, Nameer.…" Her voiced cracked again, obscuring the next word, but Najat and Ardeth understood it, all the same. "...Fathi."

Badi'a paused for more deep breaths. 

"When the fever came, it seemed certain I had lost him...I did lose him."

Ardeth's brow furrowed, again. _She hadn't lost him; he was right there_! Najat remained silent, letting Badi'a unburden her heart without interruption. 

"Then, as now, duty called him back, but so great was his despair that he withdrew deep within himself. So deeply, I thought, at first, he would never speak again. But then he did, and I thought I would again have him to share my heart with ...it was not so. His voice returned, but his heart remained buried where I could not reach it." 

Badi'a sighed, as did Ardeth. It hadn't been his objective to add to his sister's pain, in fact, he'd intended quite the opposite. So great had been her grief, he had kept his to himself, to spare her the burden of the extra weight.

"But, then, at least Fathi was there. His bond with Nameer could no more be replaced than mine with Ardeth, but neither of us was alone. We had each the other to commiserate with...someone with whom to share in the memories of what was lost...so it - they - would not be forgotten. But, now...." Badi'a's words became difficult to understand, as the trickle of tears grew into a torrent. "Fathi is gone...and Ardeth hides within himself...and I am left alone...."

Badi'a's voice faded away as her loneliness and despair surged and desperate sobs racked her body. Najat wordlessly wrapped her arms around her friend, rocking her gently, her own eyes welling with tears. Across the room, Ardeth let his tears flow unchecked. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

A dozen years worth of tears cried out, Badi'a slipped into an exhausted sleep, and Najat carefully shifted out from beneath her. Rising, stiffly, to her feet, the Abadi wandered back to the bed to check on Ardeth. He also slept, so she quietly slipped from the dwelling. 

Hovering anxiously outside, Evy watched Najat leave and peaked inside. Finding both Medjai sleeping soundly, she stepped inside and made herself comfortable next to Ardeth. Evy's eyes wandered the length of the warrior, down to the edge of the sheet discreetly covering his lower body, then back up again to his face. She studied its every line and curve. The flush of fever had faded into a healthier hue, but Evy noticed, for the first time, how much thinner he was than her Ardeth. She wondered how she had missed it. _He'd been the journal Ardeth all along, she simply hadn't noticed!_

"Evy," Rick whispered, crouching down beside her and entwining his arm with hers. Startled, Evy flinched. "He's doing fine."

Evy nodded, distractedly, her gaze never leaving the Medjai's face. Rick sighed. He knew guilt still ate at her, but nothing could be done to change what had happened. She needed to get passed it. 

"Come on," he whispered, gently tugging on her arm. "Let's go for another walk."

Evy heard the suggestive edge to his tone and smiled. Partially distracted, she rested her head against her husband. 

"He's just going to sleep. You can come back later," Rick suggested. Evy nodded. She knew sitting in the silence watching the journal Ardeth sleep would do nothing to bring back her Ardeth. Sighing, she let her husband pull her up and guide her outside. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****

"Did they wear you out, or chase you away?" Zaynab asked, seeing Jonathan return, only an hour or so after departing in search of Alex and the children. 

"Wore me out," Jonathan replied, grinning wearily and making Zaynab laugh. "Thought I'd just have a quick peek at Ardeth, before allowing myself the pleasure of a nice mid-day nap."

Zaynab chuckled, again, and watched the Englishman wander off in the direction of Ardeth's dwelling. Jonathan paused in the doorway, noticing both Medjai soundly asleep. Tiptoeing softly, he made his way over to Ardeth's bedside and sat down to study the warrior. He looked a good deal better than the last time Jonathan sat at his bedside, and the realization brought a smile to the Englishman's lips.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you didn't croak on us," Jonathan whispered. Despite the softness of the voice, Ardeth flinched and opened his eyes. His gaze fixing on Jonathan, he smiled. 

"Sorry about that," Jonathan whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Ardeth shrugged, very lightly, and blinked, sleepily. 

"Look, old boy, since you are awake, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Jonathan hesitantly informed him. "Well, actually, I worked up the nerve to do it a few days ago, but you were asleep at the time...if I can do it once, I ought to be able to do it again, eh."

Ardeth frowned at the unexpected seriousness of the Englishman.

"No, don't try to stop me. I don't want to have to work up the nerve a third time," Jonathan insisted, believing the frown to be a prelude to words. "Look, I'm sorry I went along with this whole thing..."

Ardeth brow furrowed with bewilderment. He couldn't understand why Jonathan would be apologizing. The Englishman had helped to save his sister's soul.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled Evy's safe, but I didn't know I was asking you to trade your life for hers...well, I guess a part of me suspected it," Jonathan admitted. "And that why I'm sorry. That's too big a sacrifice to ask of anyone...she's my sister, and I don't know that I could have.... Well, I didn't have the right to expect of you, but I went along with it anyway, and I sorry." 

Jonathan sighed, trying to read the silent Medjai's expression. All he could see was sorrow, which didn't make much sense to him. 

"And thank you," he finally whispered and glanced away. Ardeth caught his sleeve as he started to rise, snagging his attention as well. Sitting back down, Jonathan met the Medjai's steady gaze, and Ardeth smiled. Wrapping his hand firmly around the Englishman's forearm, he gave it a brotherly shake.

Jonathan grinned. He knew the Medjai had never, previously, held him in high regard, so the gesture seemed a great honor. He returned it warmly. Settling back down, Jonathan watched Ardeth drift back to sleep, slowly dozing off himself. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

A movement next to him brought Jonathan awake with a start. Glancing around to orient himself, he noticed the shadows around him had shifted and realized several hours had passed. Rising stiffly, he nearly collided with Badi'a. Scampering out of her way, Jonathan tripped over his feet, but somehow managed, barely, to stay upright.

"Oh, uh, pardon," he muttered. "Uh...Badi'a, right?"

"That is correct," Badi'a replied, with cool politeness. 

"Uh...yeah, right, I'll...um...I'll just get out of your way then," Jonathan stammered, backing toward the door. "Um...pleasure...uh...bye."

Approaching Ardeth's dwelling, Evy paused and raised an eyebrow, as her brother abruptly fled out the doorway. Shrugging it off, she continued toward her destination. Entering, the sight of Badi'a brought her to an abrupt halt, but, after a second, Evy's forced her feet to move forward. 

Turning Evy's direction, Badi'a glared. Despite the favorable impression Rick and Alex had made, her heart hadn't warmed at all toward the Englishwoman. Whatever her son and husband were, Evy and her brother were still Carnahans. 

"Badi'a," Evy greeted, tensely. Badi'a bowed, stiffly, and bit back a hostile reply. She didn't wish to disgrace her hostess, so would behave civilly, despite the difficulty of it. 

Evy sighed at the frosty response, but couldn't fault the Medjai for it. Had she lost as much to a family as the Beys had lost to hers, Evy doubted she would act with as much restraint as Badi'a showed. Shuffling around to the other side of the bed, Evy studied Ardeth, feeling a twinge of disappointment that he still slept. 

"His breathing is nearly returned to normal and his fever is all but gone," Badi'a stated, coolly, earning an appreciative nod from Evy. Neither woman had anything else to say to the other, leaving a void of silence hovering oppressively over both of them. After several minutes of nervous fidgeting, Evy found herself unable to stand it any longer and finally spoke. 

"I would never revel in anyone's suffering, least of all Ardeth's," Evy stated, barely above a whisper. "But you're right...I do, sometimes, fail to think things through properly before acting...and people suffer because of it."

Evy kept her gaze fixed on Ardeth, but watched Badi'a from the corner of her eye. The Medjai continued to stand motionless, leaving her to wonder if she were listening. Evy decided to continue, anyway. 

"But you must believe me when I tell you I've never _intended_ harm to anyone," Evy insisted, almost pleadingly. "I am truly sorry for all that you and your family have suffered because of me and my family." 

Unable to think of anything else to say, Evy fell silent. No words could undo the harm that had been done to the Beys....to the Medjai people. Glancing up, she caught a clipped nod of acknowledgement from Badi'a. The slight gesture made Evy smile, tearfully, but appreciatively, and she shuffled back around the bed to leave. She figured she owned Badi'a the consideration of leaving her in peace. 

Badi'a sighed, watching the Englishwoman leave. Her heart couldn't quite release the anger she felt toward Evy, but it had taken courage for her to apologize. Badi'a had to give her a _small_ measure of respect for that. 

Turning her attention back to her brother, she realized he needed nothing. So she simply sat down beside him...seeking comfort in his physical presence, as that was all the comfort he seemed willing to provide.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_****

"Evelyn," Najat greeted, as Evy inattentively wandered into the common area. "You have timed your arrival well. I have, just at this moment, finished preparing lunch for the children. Would you care to join us?"

Evy nodded, distractedly. A moment later, her brow furrowed as she noticed the absence of any children. Najat chuckled. 

"Widad is rounding them up."

Evy nodded, absently accepting a plate of food from the Abadi. Nibbling a little at some bread, a thought occurred to her.

"Badi'a came unescorted?" she asked, glancing up at Najat. 

"She came under an Abadi escort."

Evy nodded. 

"Still, it seems strange no Medjai accompanied her," she pondered, aloud. Najat shrugged, lightly. "I mean, shouldn't her husband have come with her, at the very least?"

"Badi'a has no husband," the Abadi stated, matter-of-factly. Evy stared at her, disbelievingly. Badi'a was a beautiful woman from a powerful family; that she would wait so long to marry seemed impossible. 

"She is a widow," Najat clarified, seeing Evy's incredulous expression. "Her husband died many years ago, defending Hamunaptra." 

Evy nodded, sadly. 

"Does she have any children?"

"Alas, no. They had been married but a brief time before his death," Najat answered, pensively. "She is, of course, free to marry again and, so, may yet have children, but, thus far, she has not chosen to do so."

Evy nodded again, distracted by another thought crossing her mind. 

"What about Fathi? Why didn't he escort her?"

Najat sighed and stared out into the horizon. 

"Najat?" Evy prodded, feeling a sickening tickle in her stomach. The Abadi sighed, again, and briefly closed her eyes, before returning her gaze to Evy.

"Fathi was killed in the recent battle," she admitted, mournfully. Evy nodded, tears welling in her eyes. 

"Who's Fathi?" Alex asked, breaking free from the newly arrived pack of children and going to his mother.

"He was Ardeth Bey's younger brother," Najat answered, missing the warning shake of Evy's head. 

Alex's jaw dropped and tears welled in his eyes. _His grandparents had killed nearly Ardeth's entire family, and now, because of him and that stupid bracelet, Ardeth's brother was dead!_ Breaking down into sobs, Alex turned and dashed, blindly, toward Ardeth. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Brother," Badi'a greeted, smiling patiently, as Ardeth drifted into wakefulness. "How was your sleep?"

Ardeth smiled, sleepily. 

"Shall I fetch you some food? Will you eat?" Badi'a asked, hopefully. Ardeth was about to shake his head when a small form burst through the door and flung itself into Badi'a's arms. 

"Alex?! What has happened, child?!" Badi'a asked, exchanging an alarmed glance with her brother. 

"F...F...Fathi! It...it's...all..._my_...fault!" Alex wailed. Uncertain how to respond, Badi'a looked, again, to her brother. Biting his lip, Ardeth eased himself forward enough to grab Alex's sleeve and, with the help of Badi'a, weakly pulled, the child into his arms. 

"Shhhh, it is done, Alex," he soothed, gently rubbing the child's back. His voice was gravely from lack of use, but, still, it seemed to Badi'a to be the most pleasant sound she'd ever heard. Tears filling her eyes, she grinned, despite the child's grief. 

"Would you like to hear of my brother?" Ardeth asked, gazing into his sister's eyes. Alex nodded, sniffling as curiosity calmed his desperate sobs into sorrowful hiccups. 

"Come, Badi'a," Ardeth requested, reaching a hand out to his sister and guiding her around the head of the bed. She crawled up beside her brother, with Alex cuddled between them. "We have many stories we can share, do we not?"

"Indeed, brother," Badi'a whispered, with a tearful nod.

"And then, perhaps, you would like to hear of my other brother and sisters," Ardeth offered. Again, Alex nodded, and Badi'a smiled, pensively. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Watching from the doorway, tears trickled onto Evy's cheek. Her Ardeth had found his way back, afterall. She started to move toward him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning her head, slightly, she heard Najat's calm voice in her ear. 

"Ardeth has finally accepted the strength that surrounds him; now the healing can truly begin." 

The End. 


End file.
